The Beginning of the End
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: R5/5SOS/The Vamps AU. Part 1 of 2. Thanks to the kind stranger back in 1995, Rocky finally makes it back & finds himself arrested along with the others for crimes they didn't commit. In desperation for them to get out alive, their friends break them out of jail & put them on the run to avoid their fatal fate's. Whilst on the run, the five boys meet (continued in Chapter 1)
1. Needing A Miracle

**Yes, guys, that's right. I'm alive - and I'm here with Part 1 of 2 of the "final" BRRAL story. ("final" bc I may write a prequel)**

 **I have worked on this story for 3 - 4 MONTHS. MONTHS. Just to make sure that it's perfect & I am completely happy with it. And I can say I am very, very happy with it & the way it's played out. I've only got about 2 chapters of Part 2 written - but I do have it outlined. Hopefully Part 2 won't take me as long as Part 1 did. **

**And bc of the amount of time this story has took me to write - I really hope you guys read it cos I'll be kinda pissed if the story flops.**

 **Also, the reason why it's in 2 parts is bc... Well... There is just so much stuff happening in it to comprehend that the story would feel like that it's dragging & going on forever if I put it into one story. So it'll be 2 stories! So it's not the end just quite yet.**

 **But as the title says... it is the beginning of the end.**

 **Now, I won't do a big sappy speech about BRRAL & the stories until the very end - I'll save it for the end of Part 2. Ngl, when I get to the end of Part 2 I may cry.**

 **For more reasons than one ;)**

 **but I will say there are so many twists & turns in this story & in part 2 that I am so excited for you to see like shgfjskagfk. It's like The Weight of Us all over again with that plot twist! Haha.**

 **Anyway, I shall shut up now & let you get on with reading.**

* * *

 **Title:** The Beginning of the End

 _ **WARNING:** Some violence._

 **Summary:** R5/5SOS/The Vamps AU. Part 1 of 2. Thanks to the kind stranger back in 1995, Rocky finally makes it back  & finds himself arrested along with the others for crimes they didn't commit. In desperation for them to get out alive, their friends break them out of jail & put them on the run to avoid their fatal fate's. Whilst on the run, the five boys meet three strangers who are from the future - the three strangers take the boys & show them the apocalyptic-future that was created due to the choices each individual made. So now it's up to the boys, along with a little help from some friends, to fix the mistakes that were made, change the future & save the world. But how can they do that when there is an unexpected traitor in their midst of friends?

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Drama, Action, Adventure, Humour, Sci-Fi, Friendship, Family, Romance, Tragedy & Angst (?)

 **Starring:** Bradley Simpson, Ross Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings, Dan Howell, Joe Sugg, Caspar Lee, Calum Hood, Michael Clifford, Rydel Lynch & more  
 ** _Fictional Characters:_** _Ashley Evans, Ryan Lancaster, Nate Rodriguez, Renzo Lovera, Bailey MacCarthy, Kyle Ainsley, Alexander Blatov, Landon White, Will, Harvey, Priscilla, Maxwell, Samara Goodwin & Mia Wright_

 **Couples:** Luke/Ashton  
 **BrOTP:** Ross/Brad, Luke/Brad/Ashton, Dan/Joe/Caspar, Calum/Rydel/Michael, Bailey/Renzo _(a/n: I think there's more I'm not sure lol)_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe) or Caspar Lee - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube. _**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
** _Needing A Miracle_ **  
**

Year: 2015  
Date: March 15th  
Location: the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah

Outside the base, someone trudged through the sand as they made their way towards the familiar building, having made an almost day journey from where they were dropped off.

Eventually, the someone made it to the doors of the H.I.L.L.S. Unit and let them self in, thus receiving the attention of everyone who stood outside – either doing their job or getting some fresh air. They were shocked and became wide eyed when they seen who the person was.

The anonymous person pushed the doors to the Unit open with such a force that both doors smashed off the walls of the reception, getting funny looks off people as they walked through. The person seen the looks they were receiving but chose to ignore it as they had been gone a while and it was about damn time they found their way back – plus, being gone for this long, the person was bound to get funny looks. The person ignored them and proceeded to the boys dorms where who they were looking for would be.

Joe came out of his room and made his way to work despite the whirl wind of depression he had fallen into these past few days and for the ones to come. It just wasn't fair. What was happening wasn't fair. He didn't like it at all and if he could do something, he would.

Well, he can. He just doesn't want to do it on his own 'cause it will take a lot of work and it's not a one person job – but the people he keeps asking for help keep refusing to give him it because apparently there is nothing they can do. Which is a load of crap because there is a hell of a lot they can do.

He kept walking through the boys dorm until he collided into someone.

"Whoa! Watch where yo—Joe! Oh my, God! I never thought I would be so happy to see your face again!"

Joe froze at the familiar voice of the guy.

It couldn't be.

No.

And if it was... This was bad.

Joe slowly looked up to the guy who spoke his eyes widened and his fear was correct.

"R-Rocky..."

Rocky smiled "Hey," his smile fell when he seen Joe's facial expression but he chose to ignore it "where are the others? Are they in their rooms?" he asked, referring to Ross, Brad, Luke and Ashton. Maybe they wouldn't give him such a horrified look.

"They're not here." Joe said.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"They're gone."

Rocky became suspicious, yet concerned due to the way Joe was acting and he rarely ever acts like that "Did Will send them off on a mission somewhere..?"

"Rocky, you're not safe here. You've gotta get out of here." Joe begged, pushing him in the direction of where he came which was towards the exit of the base.

Rocky fought Joe's pushed "Why? What's happened to them? Where are they? Are they okay? What about Ross?" Rocky asked, becoming scared for his friends and brother.

"Listen to me, Rocky. Go. Don't even question me just run and get out of Utah – do not even go home because they will find you."

"Why?! What's happened?!" Rocky asked, getting frustrated.

Joe sighed, being defeated. He went to respond to give Rocky the information he wanted to know but he was cut off by an angry voice. A voice that Joe didn't want to hear right now because that meant Rocky had no chance of getting away and it meant he had pretty much met his end.

Just like the other four.

"There he is! Get him now!"

Rocky turned around, with Joe, where he seen the main boss Harvey, who is in charge of the base, with two large looking guards. Guards that Rocky would not be able to fight away by himself. Rocky backed away from them "Wait, what." He said, confused.

The two guards suddenly grabbed hold of Rocky and began to drag him away. "Joe! Help me! What's going on?!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Take him to the basement and get the other four there too. Now we can decide on what we're going to do with them." Harvey said.

"JOE! DO SOMETHING!" Rocky shouted.

Joe stood watching with tears in his eyes due to frustration and depression, running his hands through his hair, tugging at it and stepping forwards slightly. Joe shook his head and turned around, running in the opposite direction.

That was it.

He had to do something.

As Joe ran through the base, he thankfully ran into Caspar – but Joe didn't stop running. "Joe? Joe! Where are you going?!" Caspar asked, raising his voice as Joe got further away from him.

"Follow me!"

Caspar sighed and took off after him.

Where the hell was he going?

Eventually, the pair got to where Joe was running to and he burst through the doors to Dan's lab, letting the doors hit harshly off the door. Dan jumped in fright from where he sat, finally getting distracted from his thoughts. He sighed "Go away, I'm not in the mood."

"No, no!" Joe walked closer to Dan, looking pissed "You are going to be in the mood 'cause I am not standing by and watching this happen to them! We need to do something!"

"Like what?! We can't do anything without getting into trouble ourselves!" Dan protested.

"We can think of something! Come on Dan! You're a fucking scientist, I watch the CCTV, surely we can do something! I can get rid of footage of us helping and you can get rid of any DNA we leave behind or any traces. Come _on_! We have one chance. Rocky's just come back from wherever the hell he was and got taken away by Harvey. That's five out of five! And you know what they said they were going to do once they had all five of them – and be honest, do you want to sit by and watch that happen knowing you could have done something?" Joe asked, being desperate for Dan's help as well as Caspar's.

But he was done and they were going to help whether they liked it or not. Even if it meant that Joe ended up in the same position as the five boys.

Dan stayed still, not saying a word as he wasn't sure what to think or feel. "I-I I don't know, Joe..."

Joe calmed down a little "Dan... If they have any chance of getting out of this without being hurt or killed, they are relying on us or for some sort of miracle to happen. And right now... we are their miracle. Yeah, we're not as smart or as sneaky as them, but we've watched them. Surely we've learned something and picked up a few tricks."

Dan and Caspar glanced at each other, trying to think for themselves. On one hand, they didn't want to get themselves in trouble and get put in the position Ross, Brad, Luke, Ashton and now Rocky had found themselves in – but on the other Joe was right. And unfortunately, Caspar had to admit that. "He's right." Caspar said.

Dan put his head into his hands, wiping his face as he began to think. Joe leaned on the table "If you knew now what you knew back when Phil got his memory wiped... would you have done everything in your power to help him escape?" Joe asked.

Dan stayed silent and sighed, nodding "Yeah, alright, I see your point. But... It's gonna take more than us three. We need a few other people."

"Like who—oh..." Joe said, quickly getting it.

Those people wouldn't be so bad to use right now.

Dan nodded, looking at Caspar:

"And I think you know who too."

 _ **6 Months Earlier**_

Year: 2014  
Date: September 27th  
Location: Training Room, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah

Ross walked into the room with a clipboard in his hand, looking at everyone who was in the room, soon followed by Brad, Luke and Ashton "Right then you little brats."

Brad elbowed him in the side, as they were in a room full of 16 – 19 year-olds "Ross!"

Ross turned to him "Hey! You want me to be in charge and take Rocky's place, I'm going to act like him, okay?" He said, not making any of the other three boys amused "besides, if you all wanted someone who's more nice and that actually knows what they're doing why didn't you put Ashton in charge?"

"We did," Luke said, as Ross faced him "but you insisted because you thought it would be fun. Tell me, Ross. Are you having fun?" Luke asked, rhetorically as he already knew the answer.

Ross stayed silent, sending Luke a small death glare before turning to Ashton and Brad "Why do we have to do this?" Ross questioned "why can't Dan, Joe and Caspar do it?"

"Because they've done this before," Ashton answered "I have too, but I wanted to do it again with you guys, so did Rocky when he was here. Caspar hasn't though. Shouldn't he be here?" He asked, looking around the room for him.

Seconds later, Caspar walked in the room with Dan and Joe. "Why are you two here?" Brad asked, looking at Dan and Joe.

"We're not letting you five do this on your own, we know what it's like so we told the people who are in charge of mentoring new people that we'd do it again," Dan said, he walked closer to Ross where the clipboard was "have you got the list of who's with who?" Dan asked.

Ross nodded, showing him before turning his attention to the teens in the room "Okay, so listen up, when I say your name, come forwards or stand up and go to whoever your mentor is – and if you don't, I swear to god I will hit you with my shoe."

"Ross!" Luke scolded.

"Anyway!" he flipped the piece of paper over to the names and began reading out the names of people who got up and went to their mentors – that was when he finally reached himself and the others. "Alexander Blatov—ahh, Russian, brilliant," he said, where a boy with blue eyes and black hair stood up "yeah, you're with Caspar. Bailey MacCarthy, you're with Brad. Nate—I can't pronounce your last name so I'm assuming you're from a country that doesn't speak English—have fun with that Dan!"

Dan looked at the name on the clipboard and gave Ross a disbelieving look when he seen Nate's last name "It's Rodriguez. He's Spanish. Is it really that hard to pronounce Rodriguez? Did you even pay attention at school? How did you even get this job?"

Ross rolled his eyes and went on to the rest of the names. He came to the next name and laughed softly "Oh, the irony. Ashley Evans? You're with Ashton. Have fun with her, Ash. Ton," he quickly added on the 'ton' onto the end in case of any confusion "Kyle Ainsley, you're with Joe. Renzo Lovera, congrats, you have the pleasure of being with me. Landon White, you're with Luke and last but not least—oh."

"What?" Ashton asked, looking over Ross' shoulder at the clipboard.

"Um... Ryan Lancaster?" Ross said, where a boy with long-ish dirty blonde hair stood up "yeah, um... your mentor isn't here any more... He was called Rocky. Erm, wait a second. We'll figure something out," he quickly turned to the others "what are we going to do about him? There's nobody else that's free to mentor."

"Maybe one of us should take him on as well as the person we've already got?" Dan suggested.

"Yeah, but who?"

Dan looked over to Ryan "Hey, Ryan. Life or death decision and you had to pick one of us to be with, who would you pick?" He asked.

Ryan shrugged "Um... I don't know..." He said, being unsure. He had only been here a day and barely knew anyone. The only person he had talked to was Renzo and Landon – and he only talked to Landon because he's his room-mate.

"Helpful, Ryan, very helpful." Ross said sarcastically.

"Well, not you there's a start." Ryan said.

"How about him? He's a good fighter." Ross said, pointing at Brad.

Brad raised his brow "Excuse me?" He said to Ross "no offence to you, Ryan, I'm sure you're nice and everything, but I'm good with sticking with one person, this is my first time and I could completely mess this up," He said, making Bailey – the boy he was going to be mentoring – become nervous and Brad noticed "I'm sure I won't – don't worry... I just don't want to put two people at the risk. It's bad enough I'm putting you at it."

"Please stop talking you're making it worse." Bailey said.

Joe sighed heavily in frustration "Oh my, God, you know what, I'll do it. Gosh."

The seven boys split up and went over to the person they were going to be training in the next eight months – just to get to know them a little better before they did anything as that was what they had to do first. Dan walked over to Nate "Hey, I'm Dan, I'm your mentor." Dan said.

"Oye, no hay punto de presentarme a mí mismo. Usted ya sabe quién soy (1). (Hey, there's no point in me introducing myself. You already know who I am.)" Nate replied.

Dan stared blankly at Nate, not having a single clue as to what he just said "Oh please tell me you speak English..."

Nate stared at Dan but smiled reassuringly "No, pero lo entiendo. (No, but I understand it.)"

"Oh my, God..." Dan muttered.

Already, this was turning into a disaster and it had only been five seconds.

Luke walked around, searching for the boy he had been put with to mentor and he found him in the middle of the room "Are you Landon..?" Luke asked, being unsure – Landon nodded. "Thank, God for that," Luke became relieved "I'm Luke. So... Landon. Whereabouts are you from?" he asked.

"Australia."

"No way..." Luke said, with a little bit of a laugh "so am I! Whereabouts?"

"Adelaide."

"Oh," he said, becoming a little disappointed "I'm from Sydney, so's Ashton – he's over there," he silenced for a moment "small world... That's weird..."

Ashton walked over to a girl who was sat in the corner at the far end of the room – practically away from everyone. He stood in front of her "Well... You're obviously Ashley."

"How do you know?" She asked, looking up at him.

"You're the only girl in the room so it kinda gave it away," Ashton sat down next to her "where are you from?" he asked.

"Spain. But I've lived in America for a long time so you can't really tell."

"Oh, cool. Can you speak Spanish?"

"Sí, muy bien teniendo en cuenta la última vez que estuve allí, yo tenía diez años de edad (2) (Yeah, very well considering the last time I was there, I was ten years old)."

Ashton stared blankly at her "I'll pretend I understood that and take it as a yes." He said, making her sort of laugh.

Joe walked over to Kyle, with Ryan following him "Hey, I'm Joe, you probably know that already. This is Ryan, seen as though you're both going to be seeing a lot of each other," He introduced – Kyle gave Ryan a small wave "where are you both from?" Joe asked.

"America." Ryan answered.

"Scotland." Kyle answered.

"Cool! I'm from England. I live—well, lived—in London. Whereabouts in Scotland do you live?" Joe asked.

"Edinburgh."

"What about you, Ryan? Whereabouts in America?"

"New York. Why are you so interested?" Ryan asked, finding it a little weird.

"Because... I'm your mentor. I have to know stuff about you in order for us to get along. Trust me, I've done this before." Joe reassured – even though Ryan's personality was beginning to show already and oddly enough it was reminding him of somebody else he knows.

He just couldn't figure out who.

Kyle raised his brow "Really? 'Cause... You're really small. You look like you're only just starting out yourself."

Joe became offended "Excuse me, I'm twenty-three years old. I've been working here longer than you've been in secondary school."

Ryan furrowed his brow confused "What's 'secondary school'?"

"The British way of saying 'High School." Kyle answered.

Joe sighed, throwing his head back as he could already tell that he was going to have a hell of a lot of fun training these two at the same time.

Brad walked over to Bailey who was near Renzo, meaning that Ross had to walk over with him – but Ross took Renzo about a metre or so away from Brad and Bailey. "Hey, I'm Brad, you're Bailey right?" Brad asked, Bailey nodded "cool. Where are from?"

"Ireland."

"Really? It's not very often we get someone from Ireland here." Brad said.

"It's not very often we get somebody from England either." Ross said, who was kind of ease dropping from behind – managing to talk to Renzo at the same time.

Brad turned and faced Ross "Um... Dan and Joe are British. And so am I."

"Yeah, but them two are the only ones that I know that are British – technically you're Australian, you just have a British accent."

Brad stayed silent, 'cause in a way he was right "Do me a favour. Go away." he turned back to Bailey and Ross rolled his eyes, turning back to Renzo.

"Don't you two get along?" Bailey asked.

Brad nodded "Oh, yeah, we do. We're room-mates. We've known each other since I started. We may look like that we don't like or care about each other, but we do. It's kinda... how we work I guess."

Bailey's brow rose "Are you two..?"

Brad furrowed his brow, not being sure what Bailey meant by that but he soon realised and his eyes widened and he shook his head "Oh, no, no, no! Far from. Trust me. That's them two over there, Luke and Ashton. No, me and Ross are just friends. Are you an only child? Or do you have any brothers or sisters?" Brad asked.

"I have a brother and sister. Technically they're not though."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm adopted."

"No way, me too! Looks like we found something we both have in common – do you know your birth parents?"

"Apparently I did – only when I was a new-born baby, but new-born baby's don't really tend to remember things. But they died soon after I was born." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Brad said, feeling slightly bad that he had gone there with that question.

Bailey shook his head "It's fine, don't worry about it. Do you know your birth parents?" Bailey asked.

Brad nodded "Oh yeah, very well."

"Oh, cool, when did you meet them?" Bailey asked, smiling a little as we would have done anything to have met his real parents. And it's nice to know that someone that's adopted the same as him has met their actual parents.

Brad looked thoughtful for a moment "About... Two years ago? I mean, I only found out they were my parents a few weeks ago."

"Damn... Really? How?" Bailey asked, being slightly amazed that a secret like that could be kept for nineteen years.

"Eh, it's a long story – I'll explain it another time. But... I didn't take it very well. I got kinda mad."

"Mad?!" Ross raised his voice, turning back round from Renzo "'mad' is an understatement and you know it!"

Brad shook his head, facing Bailey "Do me a favour? If he tries to talk to you or interact with you in any way, ignore him."

 _ **Next:** The First Arrest_

* * *

 **Now, I can't promise regular updates for this as I have just started college today but I will TRY my hardest to get one up once a week & even harder for once every other day.**

 **Thank you for reading :)**

 **Please review & let me know what you think - either off your own accord or by answering the questions below.**

* * *

 **(1) & (2)- I'm not Spanish - I don't know any Spanish. I got it off Google Translate so the chances of what I wanted him to be saying in Spanish is wrong lol. Let me know if it is (if you speak Spanish) so I can correct it cos there's a few moments in future chapters where Nate speaks Spanish again as well as Ashley.**

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on Rocky?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Joe in the beginning?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Harvey?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Dan in the beginning?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Ross?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Ashton?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Luke?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Dan at the end?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Joe at the end?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Nate?**_

 _ **How do you think his relationship with Dan is going to go?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Brad?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Bailey?**_

 _ **Favourite moment?**_

 _ **Funniest moment?**_

 _ **Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?**_


	2. The First Arrest

**Let's give a round of applause for Ashton Irwin finally getting a hair cut - now a joke that is made later in the story is no longer going to make sense. Brilliant. (but seriously though his hair cut is wow)**

 **On a Vamps note, I'm struggling to tell the difference between My English Love Affair & The Vamps' new single/music video 'Wake Up'. Like seriously. On the radio you had to tune to hear what the guys were saying, on Brad's - you had to figure out what he was saying - & by the sounds of things he's in some sort of trouble & is probably gonna die bc I swear I heard "I don't know if I'll be okay" & "if I make it back alive" or "if I make it back in time." So yeah. That video/song may be a huge parallel lol.**

 **Also, I managed to update today bc I finished college early & surprisingly I'm not tired like I have been the rest of the week. Starting next week I have half days on Monday & I'm off on Thursdays - so they might be the days I update apart from maybe Friday nights or Saturday's. So just watch my profile on those days.**

 _ **CLEARING UP CONFUSION:**_ **Someone asked me if this story was set in the same universe as 'The Weight of Us' and YES it. This story, The Last Judgement & The Weight of Us are ALL in the same universe. So yes, the zombie apocalypse did happen, Ross saved everyone & is the only one that can remember. And yes, Brad is Lashton's son. Confusion cleared up? Yay.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe) or Caspar Lee - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
** _The First Arrest_

Year: 2014  
Date: October 4th

"Are you okay there?" Brad asked, standing over Bailey who was laid flat out on his back on the floor of the training room, looking as though he was in immense pain. And he more than likely was.

See, this is what happens when Brad trains someone who hasn't fought before. They end up getting hurt multiple times or consecutively.

Bailey went to get up from the ground but he felt the pain once more so he stayed put where he laid and groaned. "Look, it's alright. It's 'cause I know what I'm doing – sorry, I'll try to go easier on you. Just wait here a second." Brad helped him up from the floor and walked over to the other side of the room to get a mat. He dragged it over and dropped it on the floor in front of them both "It might make your landing a little more comfortable if it happens again."

Bailey nodded, not being quite sure about that as the mat didn't look any softer than the ground he kept continuously landing on. Brad sighed "Do you want me to demonstrate with someone else? 'Cause... you are new and... I don't wanna break you."

"Um, yeah, sure." Bailey said, relieved. He didn't know how much more pain he could take – but he'd get used to it. He hopes.

Brad turned around, looking for someone to do the demonstration when Ross caught his eye who was behind him "Hey, Ross, can I demonstrate something on you?" Brad asked.

Ross faced Brad and looked on the floor where he seen the mat "No." He said, immediately when he seen the mat.

"Why?"

"'Cause the last time you did it to me, it was intended to hurt and I thought I broke my back." He said, turning back to teaching Renzo.

Brad rolled his eyes and looked in the opposite direction where he seen Ashton with Ashley, talking to her "Ashton." Brad called, with him being a little further away.

Nothing. He didn't hear him and he continued talking to Ashley.

"Ashton," Brad called again, still getting no joy out of him as he still talked away to her and was informing her on something "Ashton!"

Still nothing.

"Ash. Ashton! Ash! Ashton! Oh my, God—DAD!" Brad raised his voice, making Ashton turned to him and send him a small glare. Brad smiled in satisfaction "Thank you. I thought that would get your attention. Can you demonstra—"

Ashton cut him off "No."

"Why?!" Brad asked, getting a little annoyed at how people were turning him down.

"'Cause the last time you knocked me clean out, that's why."

Brad sighed when he seen Luke walking by "Hey, Luke—"

"No." Luke said, not even making eye contact with him as he walked by and went over to Landon.

Brad sighed heavily in frustration when Joe walked by "Hey, Joe, can I demonstrate something on you?" Brad asked.

Joe looked at Bailey who still a little bit behind Brad and back at Brad himself "Yeah, sure."

"Oh, no..." "Oh my, God." "Oh dear." Luke, Ashton and Ross all said at the same time as they watched on in sympathy for Joe. This was not going to end well.

Brad turned to Bailey "Right watch," he turned back to Joe "Joe, I'm going to punch you, but you have to stop me alright?"

Joe nodded when Brad suddenly threw a punch at him. Joe quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him, but Brad punched him in the face with his spare arm and kneed him in the stomach, making Joe groan in pain and collapse to the floor. "Wow that was... wow..." Bailey said, in amazement yet feeling sympathy for Joe as he knew what that pain felt like.

Brad got Joe up from the floor gently "Alright, I'm gonna let you punch me to make it fair for what I just did to you."

Joe threw his punch at him, but Brad grabbed his arm and kicked Joe in the shins before he threw him over his shoulder so that he landed onto the floor on his back. Joe laid there, coughing and groaning in pain as Ross walked over and hovered above him, looking at him sympathetically "Now... When Brad asks you to help him demonstrate something... What's the answer?" Ross asked.

"No..." Joe groaned.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you need medical attention?"

"I think my spine turned itself inside out..." Joe said, feeling crippled and rolling onto his side. Ross helped him up off the floor and took him over to the corner of the room – leaving Luke and Ashton to be the only ones to observe what was more than likely going to happen next.

Brad faced Bailey "Alright, now I want you to try. Try the first one."

Bailey threw his punch, and obviously Brad caught his arm. He then tried to punch Brad with his spare arm but he caught that too and suddenly, once Brad had hold of both Bailey's arms, Bailey kicked Brad in the crotch as hard as he could which made Luke and Ashton cringe as they watched. "Oh, I felt that... I really, really felt that and I didn't even get kicked..." Luke said, scrunching his face slightly.

"Oh my, God, are you alright?" Bailey asked, concerned as it looked like Brad was about to explode. He didn't mean to hurt him that bad.

Brad nodded "Y-yeah... I er... I think... I think my balls just found their way up to my throat..." He let go of Bailey's arms and knelt on the floor, sticking his thumb up at him and with his other hand he held onto his crotch as if it was going to take away the pain "good-good job... fast learner... good technique... harsh kick... no kids for me, ow..." Brad said, his voice raspy, slowly lying on the floor and curling up into a ball.

Year: 2015  
Date: March 5th  
Location: Luke & Ashton's Room, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah

It was late at night and Ashton was in what is now his and Luke's room – due to Rocky being trapped in 1995 after the incident last year in August. Luke came into the room, looking exhausted and like he could keel over any moment. "Are you alright?" Ashton asked.

Luke then collapsed face first onto a bed "I'm tired. This whole mentoring thing is harder than I thought it would be. I mean... wow. How are you not tired?" Luke asked, sitting up on the bed and looking at Ashton.

For the last almost six months, himself, Ashton, Brad, Ross, Dan, Joe and Caspar have practically been non-stop training Landon, Ashley, Bailey, Renzo, Nate, Kyle, Ryan and Alexander – which is why Luke is glad there's only something like two months left of doing it.

Ashton shrugged "I'm training a girl, you're training a boy."

"Yeah, but, a girl should be more hard work 'cause... you're a boy... Boys don't know how girls work... Especially a boy who's constantly surrounded by boys."

"Hey, maybe that's why I ended up with you," Ashton joked, making Luke glare at him "I'm joking, chill. Look, Ashley isn't any different to how a boy would be trained – she's got the hang of it easily and more quickly than anybody else has. Plus, her personality mixes with it nicely."

"What do you mean? Is she always angry or something?" Luke asked, confused.

Ashton shook his head "No. She's kinda like a... Rocky mixed with Brad mixed with me."

"Oh, now I get it... Wait a minute, this isn't my bed." Luke quickly got up, soon realising he was laid on Rocky's bed. He frowned a little at the memory of him 'cause despite his pranks, whind ups and comments about himself and Ashton – he missed him a lot. It was weird not having him around and it had been six months since he left.

Ever since Rocky had left, Luke and Ashton left his bed alone and the exact same way it was and hadn't let anybody else or themselves sleep in it or touch it.

Luke went over to his own bed and laid down, not getting changed or getting into bed properly "Night."

Ashton laughed softly at him and shook his head at him when there was a knock at the door "I'll get it shall I?" Ashton asked, seeing Luke wasn't moving an inch.

"That'd be great." He said, tiredly.

Ashton got up and opened the door where he seen Brad stood there, crying and wiping his face as he was clearly trying to stop. "Brad... What's wrong?" Ashton asked.

Brad tried to speak but he couldn't. He breathed deeply "I didn't... I... I don't want to stay in mine and Ross' room and... I didn't know where else to go."

Ashton let him into the room and shut the door, he turned back to Brad and hugged him "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked.

Brad shook his head "I don't wanna talk about it. I mean... I don't know why I'm crying about it... I wouldn't normally." He said, being a little confused. Normally he would be pissed and annoyed – but he would never cry.

Ashton stroked his back and pulled away "It's fine. You can stay in here if you want. Sleep in my bed, I'll just share a bed with Luke."

"Oh will you now?" Luke asked, looking at him from the exact same position he laid in on his bed – not having moved an inch.

"Yeah, I will now." Ashton mimicked Luke. He pointed Brad in the direction of his bed before making Luke make room in his bed for him.

The next morning, Ross woke up and checked the time, seeing it was 7:30 in the morning. He groaned as he had to be at work within half an hour. He sat up on the edge of his bed and looked over to Brad's bed, only to find that he was gone. "Brad..?" Ross called out, in case he was in their room somewhere.

He wasn't that concerned that Brad was gone due to all of his things still being in the room – but he is a little bit due to certain circumstances happening last night. Basically, they got into a fight about something stupid and he may have made Brad cry which Ross found weird because Brad never cries. Especially at something as stupid and little as it was.

Although, he has been rather emotional lately, Ross has noticed that but he doesn't know if anybody else has.

He shook his head and decided to get changed to go to work because he had bigger and better things to worry about.

Brad laid still in Ashton's bed, not moving as he didn't have to be anywhere today – not at work or being Bailey's mentor. Ashton had finished getting changed and Luke was in the bathroom. Ashton walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it where Brad was "What happened last night?" Ashton asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"it kinda does if it made you cry."

Brad shook his head "Honestly, it doesn't matter. It was over something stupid – I can't understand why I started crying and reacted the way I did."

"Well, if it was stupid you can tell me 'cause that means it clearly wasn't a big deal."

Brad stayed silent, hating that in a way he was right "Ross started whinding me up."

"About what?"

"Mia."

"So you started crying?"

"Wait, there's more," Brad sat up in the bed "I snapped at him which caused him to snap back at me and then he started shouting at me and I broke. And I don't know why!"

Ashton stared at Brad, not being able to make sense of why he cried "That... That is a pretty stupid thing to cry over..."

"I know!"

"Right... Okay... I'll come back to you when I have a logical explanation other than you're becoming too soft." Ashton said, getting up off the bed.

"Who's becoming too soft?" Luke asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Brad."

"Why?"

"He started crying last night when Ross wound him up about Mia."

"Oh, your girlfriend Mia?" Luke asked.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND." Brad shouted, getting sick of having the same conversation and whind up with Ross and Luke – sometimes Ashton too, but it was very rare he did it.

Luke raised his brow "Yeah, alright, whatever you say. Tell me that the next time I catch you sticking your tongue down her throat."

"It was a dare from Caspar!"

"Funny that, 'cause... I didn't see Caspar there." Seconds later, Luke felt a pillow from Ashton's bed collide straight into his face before Brad got up and went into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"You deserved that." Ashton said.

Luke let out a small laugh "I know. I'm such a terrible friend."

"You're more than just a terrible friend."

"Hey, someone's gotta fill in for Rocky." Luke said, defending himself.

Ashton went to say something to add on to what Luke had just said when the door to their room suddenly flew open and hit off the wall. They looked to the door where they seen the female boss, Priscilla, stood in the foorway with two guards which made the two boys confused. "There they are. Get them. Both of them." Priscilla said.

"What?" Luke said, confused as a guard came towards him and grabbed hold of him and the other guard did the same to Ashton.

After hearing the commotion outside, Brad came out of the bathroom to see Luke and Ashton being dragged away by the guards. "Guys? Luke! Ashton! What's going on?!" Brad asked, going towards the door.

Priscilla stood in Brad's way, stopping him "We're taking them to the cells – they're being arrested."

"What? Why? They haven't done anything!"

Priscilla scoffed "That's what you think." She said, leaving the room.

Luke and Ashton were dragged down to the cells and were both thrown into a cell together. Luke went for the door as the guards shut and locked it, but it was too late. "What the fu—we haven't done anything wrong!" Luke shouted as the guards walked away.

He turned to Ashton who was rubbing his arms as the guard was practically nipping him as he dragged him down from the room to the cell. "Where's Will? We need him right now..." Luke panicked, running his hands through his hair.

Whatever they think that both Luke and Ashton have done – they haven't. Luke wouldn't be so bothered because he would be able to get himself out of this easily but the only problem is that if any of the boss' suspect the two boys are guilty for a crime they're both going to either get physically killed, have their memory wiped and set home or be tortured to death. Depending on how severe it is on what they've apparently done.

A while later Harvey, one of the other four main boss', came down into the hallway and unlocked the cell to go inside. "What the hell is your problem? Why have you put us in here?" Luke asked.

Harvey hit Luke across the face "Don't speak to me like that," He snapped, Luke winced as he looked back at him "what were you both told to do yesterday? What job?" Harvey asked, sounding very pissed.

"Contain some bombs safely and load them onto a plane so they could be taken elsewhere." Ashton answered.

"Right. What is it you didn't do?" Harvey asked, waiting for one of them to respond. Luke and Ashton glanced at each other because they were confused – they did do it. They did everything they were supposed to and asked of. "You didn't do it safely." Harvey said.

"How?" Luke asked.

"Well, lets just say the plane was supposed to take off this morning and it got halfway down the runway before it blew up and killed every single person on the plane."

"What? How? We did everything we were supposed to, to make sure it was safe..." Ashton said, confused.

"Well obviously you didn't do enough. I mean, if you were new and just starting out and you were given this job to do and that happened, I'd let ya off the hook. But no, I'm not going to 'cause you both know the job like you know the way round the back of your hand. And the incident that happened about six months ago with your friends? Lets add that on top of it too. Two strikes. The third one means you're out and done with."

"We don't have three strikes, so technically you should let us go." Luke said.

Again, Harvey slapped Luke "You two just killed about three or four people. Imagine if the plane hadn't set off – 'cause it was supposed to set off five minutes later than it did but it decided to leave early. You'd have killed and injured a lot more people. Which begins to make me think whether or not you did it on purpose."

"Why would we do that on purpose?!" Ashton asked "you know we wouldn't. Well, you may not think that, but ask Will. He knows us better than anyone."

"He doesn't get a say in this, this time 'cause we all know he'll only come up with some pathetic excuse to keep you all safe."

Ashton scoffed "Yeah... And you're gonna give everyone a pathetic excuse to make us suffer."

Harvey walked over to where Ashton was and hit him as hard as he could across the face. Luke went for Harvey to hit him for hitting Ashton the way he did but he stopped when the cell door opened up again. Priscilla came in "Have you decided on what you're going to do with them?" Priscilla asked.

Harvey shook his head "No, they're only on two strikes. A third is where we get to decide on if they live, die or get their memory wiped."

"So, you're going to have to let us go then aren't you?" Luke said.

Harvey and Priscilla glanced at each other and looked back at Luke "You know what, I've had enough of you and your lip with me, boy. You can have a third strike just for it. Guards!" Harvey raised his voice, soon two guards came into the cell "take the one with dark blonde hair and put him in another cell far away from here."

The two guards walked over to Luke who tried to fight their grasp but it only resulted in him being hit by the butt of their gun, and soon he was taken away to another cell. Ashton watched and looked back to Harvey once he was gone "What are you going to do with me then?" Ashton asked "you've sent him to his death for no reason, are you gonna do the same to me?"

"We're going to keep you locked up until we decide. You may be on your second strike but I guarantee your third will come pretty soon." Harvey and Priscilla left, locking the cell behind them.

Ashton sat down on the floor, sighing heavily as he became frightened for his life – but more so for Luke's as now he was definitely going to die or at least have his memory wiped.

* * *

 **The bit where Harvey was talking about "the incident with your friends a few months ago" was referring to The Weight of Us for those who didn't quite understand (y).**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **2 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE**_

 _ **Thoughts on Brad at the start?**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Thoughts on Bailey?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross & Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Joe?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Luke?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ashton_** ** _?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Luke & Ashton?_**

 ** _Thoughts on their arrest?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad at the end?_**

 ** _What do you thinks wrong with him?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Mia?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad, Luke & Ashton?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Priscilla?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	3. Very Bad

**I was too tired to read through all of this & look for spelling/grammar mistakes so I'll come back later & do it.**

 **For the second time, I brought R5SOS together. Actually, I brought: Ross, Rocky, Ellington Ashton, Luke, Michael & Calum together again. How? bc Ross was doing a tweet spree last night - and given that he, Rocky & Ellington met 5SOS at a Walk The Moon concert - I asked "what were 5SOS like when you met them?" etc. Me being me didn't expect him to reply BUT HE DID. HE REPLIED TO ME OH MY FUCKING GOD. He replied & said that "They were chill" & he assumes they got on well. LIKE AHGFurhfj.**

 **RRAL. RRAL. RRAL.**

 **Like seriously, all I need is for The Vamps, R5 & 5SOS to be together at once like that - with photographic evidence - and my life will be complete. I mean, it's GOT to happen at some point right? I know that R5 & 5SOS are at Macy's parade together in November - omg - & I hope they take a picture together. I really, really hope they get a picture. Secretly I'm hoping The Vamps do Macy's parade this year again like they did last year lol.**

 **I just really need R5, The Vamps & 5SOS to meet at the same time bc Rad, Codel & BRRAL. That day will honestly be the death of me.**

 **Also, 5SOS released another track from their new album called "Money" & I loved it. I did a reaction video to it if you any of you want to watch it. Did you guys like it?**

 **Anyway.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe) or Caspar Lee - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter** **3**  
 _Very Bad_

Brad bolted through the base, trying to get to the hospital unit where Ross was as fast as he could. Within five minutes he managed to get there and he jumped for the door handle to Ross' room but as he did he wound up colliding into someone. "Hey! Oh... Brad." A female voice said, sounding angry at first but then her voice softened when she seen Brad.

Brad looked at the girl "Oh, hey, Mia..."

"Where are you running to in a rush like that?" Mia asked, finding it weird.

"Um, to speak to Ross... It's kind of an emergency."

"What? Why? What's wrong? Are you alright?" She asked, becoming concerned.

"Erm, yeah, I'm fine it's just er... Luke and Ashton have been arrested and I don't know why..."

"What?" Mia said, becoming shocked and horrified as she knew that being arrested could lead to death or their memory being erased.

"But it's fine! I swear! It'll be fine. I've got it all under control," Brad reassured. He then burst through the door to Ross' room, seeing him sat down at a desk "Ross! Help!"

Ross stood up, mainly of fright from the door bursting open "What? What's wrong?"

"Luke and Ashton have been arrested and I don't know why!" Brad said, frantically.

Ross furrowed his brow and pushed Brad back towards the door "Come on."

The two boys ran out of the hospital unit and made their way to the security unit where Joe would be in the CCTV room watching the footage of what was currently going on in the base. They burst through the door, giving Joe a fright "Joe, can you look at the jail cell footage?" Ross asked, not giving Joe a chance to say anything to them.

Joe turned to the camera's, searching for the CCTV footage of the jail cells "Why?" He asked.

"Luke and Ashton have been arrested and we don't know why." Brad answered.

"How's looking at the jail cells going to help you find out why though?" Joe asked.

"We can find what jail cell they're in, go see them and ask." Ross said.

Joe eventually found the jail cell CCTV footage and brought it up, looking at each and every individual cell for Luke or Ashton. Every cell they had looked at so far was empty until he brought up the next one where they seen Ashton sat on the floor of the cell "There, that's cell 173," Joe began searching for Luke's cell and just by chance he seen two guards throwing him into one of the cells "201. Does this mean I'm gonna have to take their place in the Armoury?"

Ross shook his head "No, no, stay here."

Ross and Brad ran down to the cells and found a way down without being caught by the other guards that were around the area. They got in and snuck around until they reached cells 170 – 190 which was where Ashton would be. It only took them a couple of seconds to find him.

They got outside his cell. "Ash." Ross said, getting his attention.

Ashton looked up and became relieved, getting up "Are you here to break me out?" Ashton asked.

Ross shook his head "No. Why have you and Luke been arrested?"

"Well, apparently we didn't contain the bombs we were sorting out yesterday safely and they got put on the plane this morning – and when the plane got down the runway it blew up. But I swear we contained them! Now Harvey thinks we've done it on purpose." Ashton explained.

"What..? You'd never do that on purpose."

"Try telling him that! Now Luke's life's in jeopardy, and possibly mine too, unless someone proves we didn't do it on purpose."

"Well... We ain't doing nowt special today." Brad said.

"I was working," Ross said, giving Brad a small glare "but... whatever. I'll help. Not sure how we're going to prove your innocence though."

"Just look around where the bombs are kept on the Armoury. Here, you'll need this to get into the room." Ashton pulled out his pass from his pocket and gave it to Brad through the gap in the cell.

Ross nodded before himself and Brad took off again, but this time for the Armoury.

The two boys got to the Armoury and Brad went to go walk through a door when Ross stopped him "What are you doing? That's not the room where they keep the bombs, that's where they keep the guns and bullets." Ross said, pulling him the other way.

"Oh... Whoops."

"Honestly, Brad, don't you know this from the five or more months you took Ashton's place whilst he was off having you?"

"Really?" Brad said, bemused, as Ross dragged him in the direction of the room where they kept all explosives.

They turned a corner where at the end of the hallway they seen a metallic double door that was kind of like the Epoch door – except it's not circular. The boys walked up to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge as they needed a pass to get in, preferably Ashton, Luke or Joe's. "Have you got the pass Ashton gave you?" Ross asked.

"Yeah." Brad held up the pass against the scanner and it went green.

The door opened up and they walked in, feeling intimidated by all the explosives that were in the large room – ranging from small grenades to nuclear warheads that were sticking out of holes in the ground. And if they looked up to the roof of the room, they would see that the roof opened up for the warheads to fly out if the day ever came for them to detonate.

"Jesus Christ, you'd think they were preparing for a war..." Brad said, walking around as this was the first time he had ever properly paid attention to what was in this room when being in it.

Ross stroked the top of one of the warheads "I thought they'd have had a separate room for these. I mean, I know they have some buried outside in the desert but still."

Brad walked around the room in search for the bombs Luke and Ashton were sorting out yesterday to put on the plane when several boxes caught his eye "Ross..." He quickly ran over to the boxes.

Ross followed him and looked into the boxes as Brad opened them, seeing that they were the bombs that Luke and Ashton were packing up and containing yesterday. "These... These are the ones they were supposed to put on the plane... Look, they're secured, contained and everything." Brad said.

"Then what the hell did they put on the plane?" Ross asked.

Brad shrugged "I don't know. Obviously the wrong ones. But they couldn't have done it on purpose, I was here in the last five minutes they were does it 'cause we were coming to find you after. After they did they left them right here and came with me before coming back to put them on the plane."

"Someone's switched them round."

Ross and Brad glanced up or down at one another, due to Brad being on the floor and Ross standing up, when suddenly out of nowhere four anonymous people, who had their faces hidden with balaclava's, jumped out and ran straight for Ross and Brad. "Oh for god sake, seriously? Now?" Ross asked, frustrated as they were both outnumbered.

Hopefully that wouldn't be an issue.

One of the four went to punch Ross but he barged the person out of the way and hit the other that went for him. Brad slide underneath the legs of the two that had gone for him, and once he was behind one of the two he kicked them in the back so that he or she went against the rails that if you looked over lead all the way down to the ground, which lead to where the rest of the warheads were, so if he or she fell they would die or get seriously hurt to the point where the person may as well be dead.

Brad went over to the guy who was against the rails and kicked them once more which sent the person flying over the bars and downwards. Brad turned around and was immediately attacked by the other person of the two that tried to attack him, and now Brad found himself hanging over the rails.

"ROSS!" Brad shouted, struggling to stop himself from falling and to defend himself.

As Ross went to look at why Brad was shouting him, one of the two he was fighting jumped on his back and began to try and strangle him as all Ross could do was listen to Brad shout him. Luckily, Ross managed to grab the arm of the person who was on his back and throw them over his shoulder, making him hit off the floor and Ross stomped on his head.

He then ran over to Brad's rescue and punched the person away from Brad and onto the floor. "Thanks." Brad said, breathing in relief.

Ross turned to the remaining three out of the four "Leave or you leave the way your friend did." Ross said, pointing to where Brad had thrown the fourth one over the rails.

The three people immediately ran for the stairs that lead downwards, into the vaults where the warheads were, which made Ross and Brad confused. "They came from down there?" Brad asked, looking down.

"There must be a secret passage or something... Should we go look?" Ross asked.

"Sure."

The two boys went to go down the stairs but something in the corner of Ross' eye suddenly caught his attention. His eyes widened "Oh my, God, no!" Ross ran over to a nuclear warhead that was appearing out the ground.

Brad followed him, being confused "What? What's wrong?"

Ross pointed at the warhead and Brad looked at it where he became worried and scared – seeing that the warhead had been set to detonate. "W-was that like that when we came in?" Brad asked.

Ross shook his head, becoming scared "N-no... One of them must have done it when we were over there. Oh shit. It's gonna blow in like... I don't know when it's gonna blow! It doesn't say!" Ross panicked, not being able to see a timer ticking down "oh my, God, this is what happens when Luke and Ashton aren't here!"

"It's only one nuclear warhead, though. It's not like it's all of them." Brad said, trying to see the bright side even though he was struggling.

Suddenly there were several beeps in the room which was the sound of the nuclear warheads counting down to go off and detonate.

"'It's only one nuclear warhead. It's not like it's all of them'." Ross mimicked Brad's voice.

"Oh my, God, we need to disarm them quickly 'cause Luke and Ashton aren't here to do it! Neither is Joe! Come on!" Brad said, going to run for the stairs.

Ross looked at him as if he was crazy "How?! Where is it where you disarm them?! I didn't think you could disarm a nuclear weapon!"

Brad tried to think, but with him being full of panic and worry it was hard "Um... Oh my, God. This is the top part of it. The rest of it will be down below, that's where you set it to blow. Someone's got to be down there doing it now! Come on!" Brad turned round and ran for the stairs, with Ross following him.

They ran down until they got to the grates you walked on which lead you to where you set up the warheads to detonate due to them being buried half way underground. They ran down and looked, being unable to see anybody. "Screw it, we've just gotta try and disarm them ourselves." Brad went over to a warhead, opening up the door to the silo it was in where he would be able to find where you disarm the warhead to stop it from going off.

"Brad... You can't disarm a warhead – the only way you can disarm it is by blowing it up when it sets off or just let it blow up itself."

"Then we'll find something to blow it up with!" Brad said, about to climb down the ladders to the bottom of the warhead.

"Ross? Brad?" A male voice said from behind.

Ross looked down the hallway and Brad poked his head out from behind the door, after hearing their names being said, to see yet a third boss, Maxwell, stood there with two guards. "Okay this looks bad. Very, very bad but we can explain." Ross said, as this did look bad out of context which was what Maxwell was seeing it in.

Ross looked at Brad who was still stood in the doorway of the silo with the door open "Brad, get out the fucking silo."

Brad stepped out of the silo and shut the door, seeing how that may not have helped this situation.

"Arrest them."

 ** _Next:_** _Our Little Friends_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter :D I'm off to go film a Q &A video, WOO! Any last minute questions?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **2 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

 _ **Thoughts on Brad?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Mia?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Ross?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Joe?**_

 _ **Thoughts on who you thinks swapped the bombs around?**_

 _ **Who do you think has set the warheads to detonate?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Ross & Brad's arrest?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Maxwell?**_

 _ **Favourite moment?**_

 _ **Funniest moment?**_

 _ **Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?**_


	4. Our Little Friends

**Hey guys, I was maybe wondering if you guys could share this story with a few people? It'd mean the world to me :)**

 **Also, I have a couple chapters written for Part 2 of this story - idk how long it's gonna take me though. I have other stories coming out in the future that I'm planning/writing either very slowly or quickly called: Coming Back For You (Things Will Never Be The Same Sequel), Crashed the Wedding (Rad), Eighteen (Codel/Rad), Guardian Angel (R5/The Vamps), The Prequel to the BRRAL stories (basically how they ended up in the base & became BRRAL), My English Love Affair (Rad - I'm re-writing it bc I ain't happy with it), Open Me When (not sure about what couples yet), Parenthood (for the MELA/JOY readers who kept getting so close to seeing Rad have their baby but never got it), Rolling In the Deep (The Vamps/Jadley), The Lyric Game (R5/The Vamps [one-shot]), The Vamps Meet FanFiction (one-shot), The Daisy Chain Effect (The Vamps/R5) & Find Him If You Can (Unpredictable Sequel).**

 **Some of them I imagine you're jumping up & down in your seat going "YES FINALLY" lol**

 **About this chapter... It's quite an... interesting one ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe) or Caspar Lee - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
** _Our Little Friends_

Year: 2037  
Date: March 15th  
Location: Epoch Room, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah

Michael sat by himself, swinging on a chair in the run down and destroyed room, waiting on his two friends to get back. It was no joke about the room being destroyed and run down. The only thing that was still in tact in the room was the chair he was sitting on (only just) and the Epoch itself.

Everything else? Destroyed in some way. The walls were scratched or almost black from burn marks, the floor was dirty with rubbish and also from burn marks, there were two tables that were only just keeping together (due to himself and his two friends finding things to keep them together with) and the roof was beginning to fall apart. His other friend claims that he's going to fix it soon but he doesn't believe him.

As for the rest of the base, it's pretty much the same. It's only himself and his two friends that are here – it's completely abandoned. And in a worse state than the Epoch room.

A sudden flash of electronic blue light came from the middle of the Epoch which made Michael flinch as he wasn't expecting it. He rubbed his eyes and looked in the direction of the flash, seeing Calum stood there. Michael stood up "Did you do it?" Michael asked.

"Do what?" Calum questioned in confusion.

Michael rolled his eyes "The thing with your Dad. Did you do it to him?"

"Ohh... That..." Calum said, in realisation.

Michael looked less than amused "Calum. You better have done it 'cause if you don't, you'll never be born! You'll disappear into nothing!"

"Relax, I've done it alright."

"Prove it." Michael said, where then he held up an empty catheter. Michael smiled in satisfaction "Good. You got the right person, didn't you?"

"Oh my, God, yes! Stop pestering me!" Calum walked off the Epoch and sat on the steps that lead up to it.

Michal leaned on the rails of the steps "So... How as it?" Michael asked, making Calum look at him in confusion at what he meant "Well... In order to do what you just did... you had to do _a lot_ of things that may have wanted to make you disinfect your hands and then some."

Calum's face turned into disgust "Oh, yeah... That was horrifying. But you know what, it was to save the world, so it doesn't matter." He said, looking unsure and scarred.

Michael became thoughtful "How did they not wake up?"

"I um... injected them with general anaesthetic so they couldn't feel anything or wake up. See, I really thought about this. Now, when are you going to do it with your Dad?" Calum asked.

"To be fair, Calum, I don't need to. Why? 'Cause my parents are together and have probably already done the deed, thus making the other pregnant. Same goes for Rydel's."

Calum frowned as Michael walked away. He was a little upset at the fact that Michael and Rydel are here because they were made out of an act of love between their parents and were actually wanted by them, whereas Calum literally had to be made in a laboratory to be here because his parents weren't together or didn't love each other like that – he was basically only made to save the world and for nothing else, otherwise there is no point in him being here.

He has no use for anything else.

And that stung.

Again, there was another flash of electronic blue light which blinded Michael yet again. "Oh my, God, we need a warning light for those things before I go blind!" Michael complained, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, quit your whining." Rydel said, walking over to a seat and sitting down.

"Have you had any luck finding them?" Calum asked.

Rydel shook her head "No. But I did find someone," She got up from her chair and went over to a table where there was a large pile of files. She started going through them, mumbling names under her breath "Ashton, Joe, Phil, Alexa, Samara... Dan!" She took out the file with Dan's name on it and opened it up, where the three of them seen a picture of Dan on the inside paper clipped to the pieces of paper inside the file "Daniel James Howell. I landed right in his lab. I didn't say anything to him about all of this and what's going on – or in his case, what's about to go on – because I didn't want to scare him. Especially since I was too far back in his past from where we need to be."

"How do you know?" Michael asked.

"Dan looked depressed, but he didn't look depressed with the knowledge that five of his friends are about to have their life terminated or have their memory wiped."

"Ah, fair enough."

Calum looked at all the other files that were there, being taken back by how many there were "Jeez... Who else have you got there? The entire H.I.L.L.S. Unit? I mean, I know what they all look – or looked – like, but I only know about two or three of them because of obvious reasons."

Rydel rolled her eyes "Gather round children, gather round. Let Mommy introduce you to our little friends." She said, mockingly.

She walked over to the files with Michael and Calum following her. She held up Dan's file in front of them "I'll start with his because it's already in my hands. Daniel James Howell, goes by the name of 'Dan'. He works—well, worked—in the science department of the H.I.L.L.S. Unit and unlike all the other scientists, he was nice and good. There was never any sign or trace of evil in him. Interestingly enough he helped with the building and construction of the Epoch, so he's going to come in handy. He doesn't have any children, but that may change if what we're about to do helps change a certain thing, but he was in a relationship with someone."

"Is he dead or alive?" Calum asked.

"Dan Howell. 1991 – 2028, he died almost ten years ago due to radiation poisoning," Rydel put down Dan's file and picked up the next one "Oh, Michael, you're going to like this one. Ashton Fletcher Irwin, he just goes by Ashton or Ash for short. He worked in the Armoury as well as doing night duty along with being in that little team that was set up between the five of them – so he's one of the five we desperately need. He's kind, caring and was one of the best workers in the Armoury. He's in—or was, rather—in a relationship with someone else and had two kids – and we all know who they are."

"I don't," Michael said, looking over Rydel's shoulder at Ashton's file "who's the second one?"

"The one that's supposed to be with us but he's not because someone thought it would be a good idea to put him in 1995 as a one month old baby. Not that it makes a difference – actually, it would make a big difference if that never happened," Rydel shook her head, getting away from that and back to Ashton "Ashton was born in 1994 and died 2016 because he and the other four were on the run from the base and he got caught and killed on the spot. We can avoid that though, easily."

"Yeah, but as final destination says, death doesn't like to be cheated. It'll find another way." Calum said.

Rydel shrugged, throwing Ashton's file on top of Dan's and picking the next one up in the pile "Joseph Sugg, goes by Joe, when he worked at the base he started out in the science department but ended up working in the Armoury and Security Unit watching over the CCTV etc. He has a daughter called Jennifer Sugg, her Mom died during a horrific accident at the H.I.L.L.S. Unit in the Armoury which made Joe have to decide on whether or not he wanted to leave the base and look after her in England or put his daughter in the custody of his parents where he only seen Jennifer on breaks."

"What did he chose?" Michael asked.

"He chose the base and sees her on breaks, nobody knows about her but Dan and his other friend Caspar – oh, and Phil too. It happened around the time before Ashton and the other four came. But yeah, anyway, Joe was born in 1991 and died last year, 2036, 'cause someone attacked him on the street. Damn, this world is cruel. Again, like Ashton's, it's avoidable."

She tossed his file on top of Dan and Ashton's and picked up the next one "Alexa Dowd. She has no significance or importance to all of this except for the fact that if we don't get her... I'm not gonna be born. So, yeah, know that much," Rydel threw that one onto the slow growing pile and picked up the next one "Samara Goodwin. She worked in the hospital unit of the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, has no children but was in some sort of relationship with Dan – but again, the last two things could change. She's kinda good and evil, but evil in a good wa—long story short, she kidnapped a baby that belonged to Ashton and his lover to avoid her death and everyone else's. She did it, but she got arrested for it. She was born in 1994 and died in... that's weird..."

"What?" Michael questioned.

"It says she got sentenced to having her memory wiped – meaning, not knowing who Dan is or anybody else – yet she still ended up with him... Did she escape the prison of the base or something? Oh she did! With the help of Dan. Awe. Cute. But yeah, she died with Dan because of radiation poisoning. Caspar Richard Lee, he worked in the technician unit of the H.I.L.L.S. Unit with vehicles and technology. He has no children and wasn't in a relationship, but that can change. He was born in 1994 but nobody knows if he's dead or alive. No one knows what happened to him, he just disappeared off the face of the Earth. Next up we have Lucas Robert Hemmings, goes by Luke. He worked in the Armoury of the base and done night guard duty from time to time and is two out of five of that little team. He was in a relationship with Ashton and they had two kids together. He was born in 1996 and died in 2016, not long after Ashton, because he drowned trying to get away from the guards at the base when they were chasing him – poor thing. He accidentally slipped and fell into a river. Damn. You know, they were the best at fighting and at what they did, being sneaky and all that crap, yet it seems after everyone turned against them they lost it a little. But whatever."

Rydel put Luke's file down and picked up the next one, beginning to smile when she seen the photo and the name of the person "Rocky Mark Lynch, he worked in the technician unit of the base and done night duty also. He is three out of five of that little team which he really need to find a name for because I can't keep calling them a little team."

"What's all their names?" Michael asked.

"I'll tell you when I have five out of five. He has one child and was in a relationship with Alexa Dowd. He was born in 1994 and died in 2020 'cause he killed himself as he couldn't cope being on his own 'cause everyone else he knew and loved had died..." Rydel sighed sadly and began to frown. Calum frowned a little in sympathy and stroked her back gently.

Rydel shook her head, grabbing the next file "Whatever. Ross Shor Lynch, he worked in the hospital unit of the base and occasionally did night duty as well as being four out of five of the little team—what's wrong with you?" Rydel asked, looking at Michael who looked thoughtful.

After thinking for a short while, Michael looked back at Rydel "RRAL. Call them RRAL. It's quicker, saves about five minutes rather than saying their names all at once, and is better than calling them a 'little team'."

Rydel looked at him as if he was insane "Okay, 1. they are a team. 2. I have a fifth person to read out so don't have your heart set on that. But, yeah. Ross was the little brother of Rocky and he has a child, but wasn't dating the person he had the child with in any way—wait a second, don't quote me on that one," Rydel said, making Calum become hopeful as she looked at the file again but his hopes came crashing down when she shook her head "No, they weren't dating. They were just friends, nothing more," She said, making Calum sigh and sit down "he was born in 1995 and died in 2017 because he got caught in an explosion trying to stay in hiding with Rocky. That can be avoided. All of their deaths can be avoided easily," She put down Ross' file and picked up the last one, opening it up "and last but not least... Oh sweet Jesus, sit down guys, this one may take a while to wrap your heads around." Rydel pulled up a chair and sat down on it at the desk, as well as Michael.

She put the file on the table for the three boys to see "Bradley Will Simpson or Michael Will Hemmings, take your pick, but he's always gone by Bradley Will Simpson so lets just call him that and he goes by Brad not Bradley."

Michael furrowed his brow "Why does he have two names?"

"Because he's Luke and Ashton's child, but they didn't know that so they gave him the name Michael and when they did find out that Brad was their child they just kept calling him Brad. He got the name Bradley from his adoptive parents."

"This is hurting my head already." Calum said, reading over it and struggling to understand.

"BRRAL!" Michael suddenly shouted.

"What?" Rydel asked.

"BRRAL. Call them that instead of 'the little team'. Get it? Brad, Ross, Rocky, Ashton, Luke... Acronym... It saves like... five minutes."

"Y-yeah... I got it..." Rydel said, looking at him like he was insane before going back to reading the file "he worked as a night guard and that's it, apart from being five out of five of – as Michael said – 'BRRAL'. He has a child with—"

Rydel was cut off by the sound of something crashing from behind. The three turned around to see part of the roof had caved in. "Yeah... After we're done with this, I really need to get that fixed." Calum said.

"If we do this successfully, there'll be no need – that roof won't even exist," Rydel continued on with the file "Anyway, Brad was born in 1995, but technically he was born in 2014, and died—never mind." Rydel quickly stopped.

Michael tried to have a look for himself but Rydel pulled the file away from him before he could see and put Brad's file right at the bottom of the pile of files, underneath everyone else's. "That's it." Rydel said.

Michael became a little bit suspicious, but let it go for a few seconds "That's great we're done, but there's one more file left..." Michael said, pointing to it which Rydel and Calum finally noticed "Why can't we see how Brad died?" Michael asked.

Rydel glanced at Calum and looked back at Michael "Erm... 'C-cause he hasn't...He's still alive."

"Really?" Michael questioned, not quite believing her.

Rydel nodded "Yeah, but he's MIA. Nobody knows where he is – kinda like Caspar."

"Okay... But... What about the last remaining file..?"

Rydel became confused, looking at the last file that laid on the desk. She didn't have a clue as to who's it could be as there was nobody left, but she picked it up anyway and smiled when she opened it "Ahhh... How could I forget about you? The completion of the fantastic duo barely anybody recognised. Philip Michael Lester, he goes by Phil. He worked in the science department with Dan on the Epoch and did part time in the hospital unit. He has no children but he was very, very, very good friends with Dan. Unfortunately an incident happened where Dan tried to avoid his own death and punishment but Phil ended up getting punished instead, he got his memory wiped of Dan and everyone at the base and hasn't been able to remember any of it since. Shame, really. Do you know what else he's done?" Rydel asked, looking at the two boys on either side of her.

"What?" Calum asked.

"He's possibly saved the world."

 ** _Next:_** _A Plan_

* * *

 **Just wondering... But... Have you guys noticed anything or questioned anything since the beginning of the story? Bc... there's something in this story that is obvious - but not obvious at the same time... And... I'm kinda wondering if you've all figured it out yet? I mean, if you haven't, it won't be revealed till part 2 & once you figure it out you'll hit your heads off a wall. Kinda like The Weight of Us. But this has NOTHING to do with The Weight of Us lol.**

 _ **2 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on Michael?**_ _ **  
**_

 ** _Thoughts on Calum?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel? (pls remember: Rydel was in The Last Judgement. This story is one of the sequels to TLJ so... ;) )_**

 ** _Thoughts on Joe having a daughter & not telling anybody?_**

 ** _Thoughts on what the future supposedly holds for everyone?_**

 ** _Do you think they'll be able to avoid it?_**

 ** _Thoughts on why you think Rydel wouldn't let Michael & Calum see how Brad died/dies?_**

 ** _Do you think Rydel's lying to Michael & Calum about the way he supposedly died?_**

 ** _Thoughts on what you think that Rydel means about how Phil has possibly saved the world? (did that question even make sense? lol)_**

 ** _Thoughts on anything else you may have noticed in the chapter?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	5. A Plan

**If someone made a poster of this story for me it would mean the world lol I can't think of a good one.**

 **Also, part 2 of this story may come along (aka me writing it) slow bc I literally have no energy lately for some reason. I think it's college tiring me out lol. But don't worry, I will have moments where I fly through it like I did this one. Hopefully one of those moments is coming soon.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe) or Caspar Lee - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
** _A Plan_ **  
**

Year: 2015  
Date: March 15th  
Location: The Basement, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah

Rocky was dragged down to the basement by the two large guards and thrown onto the floor at the feet of Harvey, Priscilla, Maxwell and Will with his hands tied behind his back. Rocky looked up, making eye contact with Will where immediately he could tell by the look on his face that he had nothing to do with this and he would do anything to get the five boys out of it.

He just has the misfortune of watching what happens.

"Don't worry, the other four will be here soon to join you." Maxwell said.

Will looked down at Rocky with sympathy, but also guilt "Nice to see you back, Rocky."

Rocky let out a small laugh before hearing Ross' voice echoing in the hallway.

"Get off me!"

Two guards brought him into the room and Ross was trying to wriggle out of the guards' grip but he was struggling. He looked to where the three boss' and Will were where he seen Rocky knelt on the floor looking at him. His eyes widened with relief "Rocky... How'd you get back?"

"It's a long story." Rocky answered.

"Well tel—AHH!" Ross was threw to the floor by the two guards that dragged him down, next to Rocky "Have you two ever heard of being gentle?" Ross asked, snapping at the two guards – which only got him a slap in the face with the end of one of the guards' guns.

"Hey! Don't make me shove that where the sun don't shine!" Rocky yelled at the guard who hit Ross.

Ross got up onto his knees and leaned into Rocky, as his hands were also tied behind his back so he couldn't hug him. So the lean into Rocky classed as a hug. "Rocky, I'm so scared right now." Ross said.

"I know, but it's going to be fine, alright?" Rocky reassured "we'll get out of this."

Minutes later, Luke and Ashton were dragged into the room – merely seconds apart – and were thrown onto the floor beside Rocky. Luke sighed, sitting on his knees, having just about enough of all this "If you're going to kill us just kill u—oh my, God, Rocky!"

"Yeah, not the way I wanted to be greeted when I came back."

"How did you get back?" Ashton asked.

"It's a long story."

Priscilla clapped her hands together to cut the conversation between the four and get their attention "Right, where's the other one?" She asked.

Ross twisted and turned his head frantically "Yeah, where is he? I haven't seen him at all. I heard him scream this morning like he was in agony and I swear I've never heard anything like it." He said, beginning to become as worried as he was when he first heard it.

"What?" Ashton asked, becoming worried himself.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Harvey said "that's just his punishment finally starting. In fact, it started the day after he got arrested, I'm surprised you didn't hear him screaming in pain then. It was pretty dreadful." Harvey said, with a sort of look of accomplishment on his face, making Will sigh and the others panic and worry – especially Ashton. Luke on the other hand, he was calm, but the more they talked about it the more he got angry.

"We've come up with punishments for you all. It's just er... his is probably a bit more severe." Maxwell said.

"And that is..?" Ashton asked.

"Being tortured to death."

At that moment, Luke jumped up from the floor to attack Maxwell but was knocked back down to the floor again by a guard. Priscilla averted her eye sight to the door and smiled a little "Ah, look. Here's Brad now." Priscilla said.

Everyone looked to the door where they seen two guards literally dragging Brad into the room due to him being barely able to walk. Once they got him into the room, they dumped him on the floor next to Ross. "Brad..? Are you alright?" Ross asked, not being sure if he was even conscious.

It took a short while but, Brad lifted up his head where the other four seen his face was all bloodied and bruised along with his head bleeding. "Do I look like I'm fucking alright?" Brad asked. He breathed heavily and collapsed back onto the floor, being barely able to hold himself up.

"Sit him up." Harvey said, looking at the guards.

Two of the guards grabbed Brad and made him sit up on his knees, gently. "Oh, how nice, the only time you've ordered someone to touch me without hurting me. How lovely. Did Satan have a change of heart and decide to take a few minutes off?" Brad snapped, being tired of the way he's been treat the past few days. He's been thrown around like a rag doll and beaten like a drum as if there was no tomorrow.

Harvey looked back at the guard and nodded at him where then the guard booted Brad in the ribs, making Brad lay on the floor and curl up into a ball, trying not to cry because of all the pain. He let out a sob and cried silently.

"Brad." Ashton said, going to get up off the floor.

Rocky knocked into Ashton, sending him back down "No, Ash, don't, leave him or you'll get hurt too," He said, making sure he stayed put. He looked back at the boss' "why are we even here? Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"'Cause, Rocky, your friends are traitors," Maxwell said "Luke and Ashton blew up a plane and Ross and Brad were caught setting up nuclear warheads to detonate."

"No we didn't!" Luke protested "we keep telling you, we contained the bombs properly! The only way they would have blown up was if they were set to blow before they got put into the boxes but they weren't!"

"Yeah, and me and Brad went into the room with all the explosives in because we were trying to prove Luke and Ashton's innocence and then these four guys came out of nowhere and set the warheads to detonate!" Ross said "we were trying to disarm them! But... then we realised you can't..."

Luke furrowed his brow "Actually you can... 'Cause the detonators in the middle stored in chambers where all the wires are."

"Yeah, well, too little too late to tell us that, Mr Bomb expert!" Ross snapped, breathing deeply.

"Why have I been arrested?" Rocky asked, being confused as he hasn't exactly had the chance to do anything wrong or be accused of anything of the sort.

"'Cause, you're with them. You could be planning to do something next." Harvey said.

"Well I'm not!" Rocky said, getting pissed and raising his voice "I've been trapped in fucking 1995 and only just got back thanks to some guy called Calum. You know, he looked a little bit like Brad with the brown eyes and all... Maybe that's why I trusted him. I'm glad I did otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, well, we don't care," Priscilla said, almost straight away "we've got all your punishments sorted. Brad, I know we've got yours started, we just figured you'd want to know the fate of your friends before you die yourself." Priscilla turned round to Maxwell who had all the punishments ready and lined up.

"Ross, shot dead. Rocky, memory wiped and sent back home. Luke, you're also going to have your memory wiped and sent back home – and Ashton... you have the pleasure of joining Ross," Maxwell said, smiling smugly at him "have fun. We'll come get you when it's time – take them back to their cells." he ordered the guards.

Brad groaned, being picked up by the guards and taken away first to probably have another beating session.

Dan sat in his lab with a tray in front of him using small tweezers and a small stick to prod and place small wires and other small essentials for this to work into a small square that kind of looked like a microchip. He kept putting it under the microscope next to him to make sure it was all there and in the right place for them to work as the wires and circuits were very small.

Joe and Caspar stood on the other side of his desk watching him, and had been for the last ten minutes since they had got back from trying to find Ashley, Landon, Ryan, Alexander – Alex for short –, Renzo, Bailey, Kyle and Nate – but they couldn't as they were in training for the jobs that they would be doing around the base.

Caspar looked at the clock on the wall, checking the time as Dan was truly taking forever with this. Joe sighed heavily, only to be shushed by Dan. "But we've—"

"Shh." Dan hushed Joe again, cutting him off.

"It's been—"

"Shh."

Joe slumped down on the nearest seat. "Done." Dan said, sitting up and pushing five microchips in the middle of the table for Joe and Caspar to see.

"What are they?" Caspar asked.

"You know when owners get a dog and they microchip it so that if it goes missing they can find where it is and bring it back home?" Dan asked, Caspar nodded "kinda like that except without the bringing home part. It basically tracks where you are, watch. Joe, come here."

Joe walked over to Dan who grabbed his arm and stuck a microchip into it, making Joe yelp. "What the hell? Is that in my arm?" Joe asked, noticing that he could no longer see the microchip.

Dan nodded "Yeah, but it's sticking out a little so you – well I – can pull it out." Dan opened up the laptop that sat on his desk and opened up something that showed what looked like a plan view of the base and there was a green triangle flashing in it. He zoomed in on it where it lead them to a plan view of the science department and Dan's lab "Joe, go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Go to the Epoch Room and back, be quick though."

Joe left the room as Dan and Caspar watched the laptop screen where the green triangle began to move as Joe did. "Whoa! That's so cool!" Caspar said.

"I know." Dan said.

"Why have you made them?"

"If we get Ross, Brad, Rocky, Luke and Ashton out of prison, we can put these five microchips into their arms and only us three can track whereabouts they are to make sure they're still alive and safe in case the base decides to send out a search party for them when they escape – which, knowing Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey, they will." Dan explained.

The two boys looked back at the laptop screen and seen that Joe was on his way back. "Did it work?" Joe asked, coming through the door.

"Yeah." Dan and Caspar said in unison.

"Great. Now take it out of my arm."

Dan ushered him over and grabbed a pair of tweezers, squeezing his arm where the chip was where half of it popped out. He grabbed it with the pair of tweezers and pulled it out, making Joe jump a little. Dan placed it back with the other microchips when Will walked through the door. "What are you three doing?" Will asked.

"Nothing." The three boys all said together, fearing for why Will was here.

"Shouldn't you two be in the Armoury or technician unit?" Will asked, looking at Joe and Caspar.

"We're on a break." Joe and Caspar answered at the same time.

Will raised his brow, stepping forwards "I thought your break was an hour ago."

"Extended break..." Joe said, becoming unnerved the closer he got to the three of them.

Will stayed suspicious of the three, but not in a bad way as he may have an idea of what they're doing and are up too. He noticed the microchips on the desk and looked at Dan "What are they?" Will asked.

Dan looked down at the microchips and back at Will "Um er... Just something Doctor Cooper's had me working on for a while. I was just showing these two how they work."

"How do they work?"

"W-well basically... They're trackers. You put it in the arm of someone – or in something – and you can check and trace where they are or where it is. We just did it there with Joe and we made him go to the Epoch room and back." Dan explained.

"Oh, cool. Sounds like they could come in handy for er, I don't know, say if you were trying to protect someone," Will said, letting a short silence fall over them all "is there a reason you have five?"

Dan shook his head quickly in panic, almost looking insane "N-no. No reason. Doctor Cooper wanted five. He's gonna make me make more next week." He lied, looking and feeling nervous.

Will nodded "Cool. Anyway, just thought I'd drop by and do a check up on everyone. After all, I need to find five replacements 'cause after this week... we're gonna be five short," He said, looking saddened and angry by that fact which made Joe, Caspar and Dan a little sad as they noticed the look upon his face.

Will sighed "173, 201, 235, 199 and 302." Will said, having his hands in his pockets.

The three boys became confused as what Will had just said was random and came out of nowhere. "What are they supposed to mean?" Caspar asked, confused.

Will shrugged, taking his hands out of his pockets and leaning his hands flat on the table "Don't know what you're talking about, I never said anything," he said, making the boys even more confused "well, I've got a long night ahead of me. I've got a meeting at 9 p.m. on the dot with Priscilla, Maxwell, Harvey and others which means we'll be busy for about two hours and around that time there'll be no guards in the cells because they're helping the new recruits out – well, I say new, they've been here six months – who are doing night duty. Which means I have to find people to go give the prisoners their supper. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find someone. Bye boys." Will said, walking away and exiting the room with a grin on his face.

"That was weird..." Dan said, watching him in confusion with Caspar. Whereas Joe stood there, being thoughtful and suspicious.

Caspar noticed when he turned his head "What's wrong?"

"173, 201... Those are the cells Luke and Ashton are in..." Joe said, beginning to connect the dots "I know 'cause last week I had to find out for Ross and Brad before they got arrested! Which means... 235, 199 and 302 – was it? — are Ross, Rocky and Brad's..."

Dan and Caspar glanced at each other. "Why would Will tell us that for?" Dan asked.

The three boys looked down onto the desk where Will had his hands flat out after having them in his pocket where they saw five keys.

"And those are the keys to open up the cells." Joe said, pointing at them.

The boys all looked at each other and smiled as they realised that Will had copped on to that the three of them were trying to help and come up with a plan for Ross, Brad, Rocky, Luke and Ashton to escape, and Will is helping them out subtly.

Hence why he told them about the time of the meeting and the guards.

When everyone in the base is pretty much distracted from the prisoners and jail cells.

This was perfect.

Ashley sat by herself in the cafeteria, feeling bummed out about Ashton and the others getting arrested as she had quite grown to like Ashton in the past six months she had been here. He was nice, funny and looked after her – every time he seen her out of training he always said hello and asked her how she was. He kinda felt like the big brother she never had.

Don't get her wrong, she liked the others too but she talked to Ashton the most out of them – she hasn't even met Rocky so she can't exactly make a judgement upon him until she has. She only heard that he had finally come back from wherever he had been in the last seven or six months.

To her, she believed that the five of them did nothing wrong and that they're innocent. Yeah, sure, they seem a bit secretive – but she has a feeling that has something to do with something else that doesn't concern her and never will. The secret being nothing bad, it just seemed like they had another job nobody else knew about.

She's probably wrong.

Or maybe not.

She can't decide.

But with Ashton, Luke, Ross and Brad disappearing randomly sometimes she's suspicious they do and that Rocky was involved when he was here.

"Hey." Landon said, sitting down opposite her with Nate.

"Hey." Ashley said.

"Why are you sat by yourself?" Landon asked.

Ashley shrugged "Eh, not really in the mood to sit with anybody. Plus, I don't really talk to anyone here so..."

"Well that's bullshit 'cause you're talking to me right now – and you also talk to Nate, Bailey, Renzo and Ryan every now and then."

Ashley let out a small laugh and looked at Nate who was watching them both "No offence, but, you can't speak English, why are you here?" Ashley asked.

"'Cause he's my friend. He understands English, but he just doesn't speak it."

Ashley raised her brow "Oh, and I supposed you speak Spanish and can understand it."

"Of course."

Ashley laughed "Alright, prove it. Nate, say something to him and see if he can translate it."

Landon turned to Nate, waiting for him. "Así que ... Si ustedes dos se reúnen estoy autorizado a decir que lo vio venir desde el momento en que nos conocimos y ser el mejor hombre en la boda (1)? (So ... If you two get together am I allowed to say I saw it coming from the moment we met _AND_ be best man at the wedding?)" Nate asked, where Landon stared blankly at him.

"You have no idea what he just said do you?" Ashley asked.

Landon shook his head "Nope."

"Yeah, well, luckily I'm Spanish as well as him – so I can speak it and understand it. And all I have to say to that Nate is: Hacer un comentario así de nuevo y voy a meter mi puño hasta el momento por la garganta Voy a sacar un pulmón (2). (Make a comment like that again and I'll stick my fist so far down your throat I'll pull out a lung.)." Ashley said, smiling sweetly at him after whilst Nate looked away from her, slightly scared.

Caspar came into the cafeteria, looking around at everyone until his eyes landed on Ashley, Landon and Nate. He quickly walked over to the table where the three greeted him with a "hey". "Hey, um... I don't suppose you're all going to be busy around nine o'clock tonight?" Caspar asked.

"No." Landon said whilst Nate shook his head.

Ashley shook her head "No, why?"

"Good. 'Cause me, Joe and Dan need you. And Bailey, Renzo and Ryan." Caspar said.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"We need you to be a distraction."

 ** _Next:_** _The Great Escape_

* * *

 **It's actually hilarious at how you guys haven't noticed something - I mean, the way I've layered it in is subtle but omg. I thought at least someone would have clicked by now haha.**

* * *

 **(1 &2) Again, I got the translations from Google Translate & some of it is probably wrong from what I wanted it to say. Please let me know if it is if you speak Spanish & tell me the correct Spanish way so I can correct it.**

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on Rocky?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Will?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Priscilla, Maxwell & Harvey?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Luke?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ashton?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Joe?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Dan?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Caspar?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ashley, Landon & Nate?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Dan, Joe & Caspar getting Ashley, Landon, Nate & the others to help them help BRRAL escape? Do you think they'll do it successfully?_**

 ** _Thoughts on anything else you seen in the chapter? (like relationships or just other stuff in general you noticed)_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	6. The Great Escape

**This chapter is: 4,484 words long without the authors note & questions at the end. Holy balls.**

 **BUT GUYS. Have you heard the sneak peek for The Vamps' new song "Wake Up"?! HOLY SH*T MAN. HOLY SH*T. IT SOUNDS LIKE IT'S GOING TO BE SO FREAKING GOOD. And they've been revealing lyrics & by the sounds of it... the songs sounds as though somebody's dying or something along the lines of that... (lets pretend I'm not thinking about MELA/JOY here.)**

 **But seriously though, some of my stories tend to get parallel's (like members of R5, The Vamps, 5SOS or Dan, Phil, Joe & Caspar saying or doing something that's like the story or kinda relates to it) and this song sounds like it could actually parallel My English Love Affair & Just One Yester/A Box Full of Secrets.**

 **So I'm gonna record my reaction to it - which should be interesting lol. I'm also gonna record my reaction to the music video. (and by the way, by the sounds of Brad's message on the #VampsRevolution radio... lets just say... if the music video & the song does parallel MELA... it's gonna do it f*cking accurately lol)**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe) or Caspar Lee - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 6  
** _The Great Escape_

As soon as the clock struck 9 p.m., Joe immediately snuck into the CCTV room. He made sure nobody was in the room before shutting the door and locking it where he took a seat in front of all the screens that showed all the live CCTV footage going on around the base in different units of the H.I.L.L.S. Unit.

He brought up every unit, hallway and kitchen that he needed in order to delete the footage after it had been done, whilst looking back at the door in case anybody decided they wanted to get in. And if anybody noticed the door was locked, they would immediately assume something was wrong and someone was in there up to something.

Joe's job for the night, obviously, was to delete and get rid of any footage of what he, Dan, Caspar, Ashley, Nate, Renzo, Landon, Bailey and Ryan were about to do. Luckily, Joe had managed to get Bailey, Renzo and Ryan to help, as well as Ashley, Landon and Nate, after seeing them doing nothing about two hours ago.

After all, an extra set of hands may be helpful.

The more the merrier.

Ryan and Bailey were in the kitchen of the cafeteria by themselves, as there was nobody else in this part of the unit, when the Chef of the kitchen came in and seen them – immediately becoming suspicious. "What are you two doing..?" She asked.

"We got given a job by Will." Ryan answered.

"And that is?"

"Making food for the prisoners," Bailey said, holding up the butter knife in his hand as well as a loaf of bread in the other – as if it wasn't obvious as to what they were doing "don't worry, we won't make a mess, we'll clean up after ourselves."

"What are you making?" The Chef asked.

"A sandwich for each of them. All we could find was stuff to go in sandwich's in the fridge and bread in the bread bin. We're not use to cooking if it isn't obvious." Ryan said.

The Chef stared at the them both suspiciously and turned round to leave "You boys better clean up."

Ryan and Bailey both waited for the kitchen door to close before either of them spoke. More so, they were relieved she didn't question them any further. "You know what I just realised," Bailey said, making Ryan look at him "Renzo should have done this."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"'Cause he's Italian, all he would have had to do was speak his language and she'd have given up 'cause she wouldn't have been able to understand him – hoping that she's not Italian herself."

"If that's the case we should have got Nate to do it. Renzo does speak English though."

"Yeah, better than us and he's not from either of our countries. Anyway, have you got the keys Dan gave you?" Bailey asked.

Ryan went into his pocket where pulled out a plastic bag, which had all five cell keys in, and handed them to Bailey. They walked over to the sandwich's on the kitchen unit where Ryan noticed something. He furrowed his brow "Why is there four and not five?" Ryan asked.

"Dan told me that Brad's in an enclosed cell where you can't see in or out so he can't slip his hand through anything to unlock the door. One of the others is going to have to get him out which means putting the key to Brad's cell, with that person." Bailey explained.

"Who's going to get him out?"

Bailey shrugged "Eh, I'll just put it in Ross'." he got one of the keys from the plastic bag, making sure it was the right one "Rocky," Bailey said, putting the key into the middle of a sandwich and sliding it to Ryan to put on the tray Dan would be taking down to the cells "Luke," Bailey repeated the same thing "Ashton," he grabbed the two remaining keys from the bag and dropped them into the middle of the last sandwich "Ross and Brad."

"Have you done it?" Dan asked, coming through into the kitchen, making Ryan and Bailey turn around. Ryan picked up the tray with the sandwich's on and handed it to him "Thank you," Dan said, taking it from them "I have the feeling you two are going to be needed by Ashley, Renzo and Landon soon. Go now." He said, nodding towards the door.

After Ryan and Bailey quickly left the kitchen, Dan left not long after them.

"Oh my, God, will you two stop!" Landon shouted, at Renzo and Nate who were arguing – but they were arguing in Spanish and Italian so Landon couldn't understand a single word either of them were saying.

It was great.

Not.

They were in the hallway which was next to the part that lead you down into the cells. Seconds later, Ashley came round the corner with a guard – the only guard who was watching over the cells for the night. "There they are." Ashley said, pointing to them.

The guard walked over to the three boys with Ashley following "Alright, what's the problem?" The guard asked.

"They're arguing but I don't know what about because I don't speak their languages!" Landon said, obviously looking stressed from them this and being unable to stop it.

Ashley nodded "Yeah and it was getting really heated. I thought he was going to punch him." She said, pointing to Renzo and then at Nate.

Landon shook his head "No, he did, he went for him but I stopped him."

The guard rolled his eyes "Right, are you two going to calm down and stop being babies? I'm trying to guard the door to the cells and I'm on my own which makes it a whole lot more difficult – please don't make my life ten times harder or I'll lock you both up for the night."

"Yeah, they don't speak English." Ashley said.

"What's their language?" The guard asked.

As this happened, Dan and Caspar sneaked behind them all and quickly ran into the cells before they were seen or caught by someone.

"Italian, Spanish," Ashley said, pointing at Renzo and then at Nate "I mean, I can speak Spanish so I can understand what Nate's saying but I don't think it's suitable language to be repeated."

"Oh, cool. I'm Italian so I can translate for your Italian friend and you can translate for your Spanish friend," The guard said, immediately bringing everyone's hopes down for the plan they had "Senti, tu, smettere di litigare con lui, va bene? Perche 'se entrambi non la smetti, ti chiudo entrambi per la notte. Capito? (1) (Listen, you, stop bickering with him, alright? 'Cause if you both don't stop, I'll lock you both up for the night. Understood?)"

"Sì, ho capito. (Yeah, I understand.)" Renzo said, looking defeated as that plan clearly backfired and went down the drain.

The guard turned to Ashley "Translate for your Spanish friend."

Ashley looked at Nate "Sì, così, che il piano fallito e fallito in modo da stiamo andando ad avere per andare con il piano 2. (2) (Yeah, so, that plan failed and backfired so we're going to have to go with plan 2.)"

Suddenly, Landon punched the guard in the face and grabbed his gun, whacking him in the face with the butt of it, knocking him clean out onto the floor. "Well... I wasn't expecting that..." Ashley said, looking down at the guard in some sort of shock.

Landon shrugged "Eh, Luke taught me a few tricks."

"You're telling me."

"Yeah, are you two done flirting now 'cause we have a job to do." Renzo said, going over to the guard and lifting him off the floor with the help of Landon.

"A little bit of innocent flirting never killed anybody." Landon said.

"No, but it'll kill me." Renzo said, dragging the guard's body off with Landon – also with Ashley and Nate following.

"How?" Landon asked, confused.

"'Cause I'll choke on my sick."

Nate and Ashley stopped, watching the two boys. Ashley sighed "It's a good thing they're not room-mates." Ashley said, and Nate nodded in agreement.

Luckily, Landon shared a room with Ryan, and Renzo shared a room with Bailey so there wasn't the risk of Renzo being wound up by Landon like this. Although, Landon did get wound up by Ryan sometimes teasing him. But hey-ho, that's Ryan for you. As for Ashley she had a room to herself as well as Nate until someone else got recruited to the base of the same sex or if somebody needed a room. Kyle and Alex also shared a room together.

Dan walked down the cells, after being left on his own by Caspar so that he could go get in place for his job. He got to cells 170 – 189 and walked down until he got to cell 172 where Ashton was. "Hey." Dan said.

Ashton looked up to the cell door and smiled when he seen Dan. He got up from the floor and went over to the bars. "I thought that you might want something to eat." Dan said, putting down the tray of sandwich's and picking one up.

"Thanks." Ashton said, as Dan held onto the sandwich and tilted the plate a little so that it fit through the gap in the bars.

"I didn't make it," Dan said, after Ashton took the sandwich "I got Ryan and Bailey to, they made the others some too."

Ashton looked down at the tray, cocking his head in confusion a little "There's three, four including this one. There's five of us."

"Yeah, I know. Nobody can get or see into Brad's cell unless they have a key. The only reason I can see you now is because there's gaps between the bar's, he's in a metal enclosed cell."

Ashton nodded "How did you get in?"

"The guard got distracted," Dan said "did you know there's a secret passage in the cells?" Dan asked.

"There is?"

Dan nodded "Yeah. If you keep going down here until you reach cells 230 – 250, take a left and there's a door with a secret room. In that room there's nothing but shelves and a small metal door which you can open if you unlock it with the key that's hidden under a loose brick at the bottom of the wall next to the shelves. Go through that metal door and it leads you out into the desert. People could get in or out so easily if they knew about it," Dan said, staring at Ashton with a smile, but Ashton was just plain confused "anyway, see ya." Dan picked up the tray from the floor and began to make his way to Rocky's cell.

Ashton shook his head and sat down on the floor, having the plate on his lap. He took the sandwich and bit into "Ah, what the hell?" Ashton said, feeling something hard.

He opened up the sandwich where he seen a key. Ashton lifted up his head and looked out of his cell where he seen Dan walking down the hallway, looking back at Ashton with a grin on his face and he looked away seconds later before disappearing round the corner to Rocky's cell.

Ashton threw the plate to one side before going over to where the lock was on the cell door, putting the key into it after putting his arm through the gap. He turned the key and the cell door came open.

He was free.

"Enjoy," Dan said, picking up the tray from outside Rocky's cell "and don't forget about that secret passage."

"Alright..?" Rocky said, confused. Dan left Rocky's cell and made his way to 201 which was Luke's.

Rocky opened up the sandwich to see what was in it, and if it was something he liked, and his eyes lit up and he laughed when he seen the key.

"Dan Howell, you sneaky little shit."

Luke chewed on the sandwich Dan had given to him seconds ago and went to go swallow what was in his mouth when he suddenly choked on something. He spat it out of his mouth and onto the floor, hearing a clang. He looked down to the floor and seen a key.

He crawled over to it and picked it up, looking over to the door of the cell.

"You look miserable," Dan said, to Ross who was sat against the wall. Ross looked over to him and let out a small laugh. "Here. Have a sandwich." Dan said, holding up the last plate on the tray.

Ross shook his head "No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"No really, have it. It might make you feel better."

Ross sighed, getting up and walking over to the cell door, letting Dan put it through the gap. "Did you know about the secret passage at the end of cells 230 and 250?" Dan asked.

Ross shook his head "No..."

"Yeah, if you go to it and walk through the door there's a small metal door which can be unlocked with a key under a loose brick at the bottom of the wall next to some shelves. If you go through that metal door there's a tunnel that leads you out to the desert." Dan explained.

"Why did they put that there? That's stupid. Anybody could get in." Ross said.

"Or out."

A short silence fell between them both. Dan rolled his tongue in his mouth, looking thoughtful "You know I was going to take something to eat for Brad but I realised you can't see into his cell, 235, due to what they're doing to him – that and I don't wanna use the key."

"Why not?"

"'Cause, if I was going to give the key to Brad's cell to someone, I'd give it to someone that knows him and that he trusts more than anybody to go unlock his cell rather than me. You know... Like Ashton. Or Luke," Dan said, not saying anything for a few seconds "or you."

"Fair enough."

"But yeah, anyway. I better get going. Make sure you take a big bite out of that sandwich." Dan said, walking away from the cell quickly before he ended up running to get back to his lab in time for what was to happen next.

Ross became a little bit suspicious by Dan – especially since he ended up running to leave when there's no reason to. However, he did as he said and took a big bite out of the sandwich. "Oh my, God, what the?!" Ross choked, feeling two hard objects.

He spat out the sandwich and opened it up to see two keys in there. He picked them up, looking at them as he was highly confused as to why there were two keys in his sandwich Dan had given him.

And suddenly...

Everything that Dan had just said to him began to make sense.

Rocky got to the end of cells 250 and looked left where he seen the door Dan was talking about. He ran over to it and flew through it, only to find that Caspar was in the room with the metal door with Ashton. "What are you two doing here?!" Rocky asked.

"Helping you escape." Caspar said, putting a small box onto a dusty table in the room.

"And I think you might know how I got out." Ashton said.

"Dan and the sandwich?" Rocky asked, Ashton nodded "Where's Joe?"

"He's in the CCTV room deleting all the footage of this happening so there's no evidence of you escaping and of who helped." Caspar said.

Rocky walked over to the shelf that was in there and went to the bottom of the wall where he seen the loose brick. He pulled it out, seeing the key to the metal door, and picked it up, putting the brick back in the wall. "We're not getting through that door without this." Rocky said, showing Caspar and Ashton.

Luke suddenly burst through the door, without warning, scaring Rocky who jumped and dropped the key "AHHH you little rat bag!" Rocky breathed heavily from fright before bending down and picking up the key.

"Sorry, how else did you want me to come in?" Luke asked.

"Without the need of a defibrillator having to be used on my heart! That's how!"

"Where's Ross and Brad?" Ashton asked.

"I'm sure they're not far behind. Brad's cells only round the corner. Isn't it?"

Ross found his way to the enclosed cells and searched for 235 which was Brad's. When he got there he shoved the key into the lock as quick as he could and unlocked the door, flying into the room only to see Brad laid on the floor with his back to him – which began to make Ross question on whether or not he was dead or somewhere near to due to him being tortured on a daily basis by the bosses and guards.

Ross slowly approached him "Brad..?"

Brad slowly turned round and became relieved when he seen Ross. He jumped off the floor, stumbling a little "Oh my, God, Ross... I thought you were them coming back to beat me a little more."

"I think they've done a good enough job for today." Ross said, commenting on his bruising and bloodied face. Brad was bruised or bleeding on every part of his skin that was visible – including his arms and neck.

"How did you get out?" Brad asked.

"Dan. He put mine and your key in a sandwich. I didn't realise so I almost swallowed them. Now come on." Ross said, going out the cell quickly.

Brad went to follow him but limped "Ah, wait!"

Ross came back into the cell "What's wrong?"

"My ankle, it hurts. It might be sprained badly or broken from me trying to fight back at everyone who was beating me."

"Can you walk?" Ross asked.

Brad shook his head "No. Not very well, it hurts."

Ross sighed and walked over to Brad.

"What are y—PUT ME DOWN!" Brad shouted, as Ross threw him over his shoulder and ran out the room as fast as he could to find the secret passage. "Ross, where the hell are you going?!" Brad asked, panicking as all he could see was the floor and the back of Ross. He was praying like hell Ross wasn't going to drop him with the way he was running with him over his shoulder.

"To some secret passage Dan told me about." Ross said.

"Ross, please, for the love of god don't drop me 'cause—"

"—I swear to fucking god if you do I will rip your balls off." Bailey said, panicking as he was stood on Renzo's shoulders so that he could get to the electric metre on the wall in the basement to switch off the flood lights outside to reduce Ross, Rocky, Brad, Luke and Ashton's chance of getting caught whilst escaping. 'Cause if they did, it would be game over for them.

It wasn't like Bailey got the option to stand on Renzo's shoulder's – Renzo just came to the conclusion that because Bailey's the smallest, he's the lightest. So he forced Bailey to sit on his shoulders and when he realised that Bailey still couldn't reach the electric metre, he made him stand on his shoulders.

Which was beginning to feel like a mistake as Renzo was struggling to keep balanced.

"Have you got into it yet?" Renzo asked, holding onto Bailey's ankles in the hope it would help his balance.

"I haven't even got the panel off yet—STOP MOVING!" Bailey shouted, beginning to wobble and becoming highly concerned that he was going to fall.

"I can't help it! If you weren't so god damn small I could have let you sit on my shoulders rather than stand! I'd have a better balance that way!"

Whilst this was happening, Ashley, Landon and Ryan all watched a short distance away with some form of dread mixed with amusement. "Maybe one of us should go see if Nate's alright..." Landon said, as Nate was guarding the room where himself and Renzo put the knocked out guard.

"We could..." Ryan said, not taking his eyes away from Bailey and Renzo "but this is too god damn entertaining to watch..."

At last, Bailey managed to get the panel off the metre where he seen all the wires and circuits that kept the base running with electricity. "Right um... Which one?" Bailey asked.

"Which ever says flood lights." Renzo said.

"They're not labelled!"

"Well find it quickly 'cause my shoulders can only take so much weight!"

"Screw it, take a leap of faith, pull them all and hope for the best." Ashley said.

Bailey did what Ashley told him and flipped all the switches and pulled all the wires out of their connectors where suddenly, the base went from being lit up like a Christmas tree in the dark to having no light at all. It was now like being trapped in a cave.

"I think you just put the whole base out of power..." Landon said, barely being able to see Bailey and Renzo.

"Eh, someone will fix it. Can I get down now?" Bailey asked, looking down at Renzo.

Renzo bent down to the floor where Bailey jumped off his shoulders and was thankful he was finally back on the floor without the risk of falling to his death on it.

"Right, now lets go hide because I don't want us to get caught." Ryan said, the five of them now being done with the jobs they were given from Joe, Dan and Caspar.

"Who put you in charge?" Renzo asked.

"Me because I don't want to die or get arrested."

Ross and Brad finally got to the room where everyone else was as the lights to the entire base went out and everything became pitch black. "Have I gone blind?" Rocky asked.

"No the power went out." Luke said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious."

Luke rolled his eyes – forgetting how Rocky could be. You know, he's starting to realise just how peaceful these last six months have been without Rocky. Unfortunately, he's never going to get that peace again.

Ross put Brad down off his shoulder at long last and Brad breathed in relief, no longer being at the risk of falling to his death.

Caspar switched on the torch that he had brought with him, shining it on the box he had put on the table "Come here, look," Caspar said, the five boys all looked at the box on the table "you need to put these microchips into your arms."

"Why?" Brad asked.

"So me, Joe and Dan know where you are and that you're safe, well away from here. They basically track where you are but don't worry, Dan's locked his laptop away so only us three can see where you are and nobody else." Caspar explained. He picked up a microchip out of the box and put it into Ashton's arm, with him being the closest, and he let out a small hiss of pain.

Dan sat in his lab with his laptop on, with it being the only source of light he has due to the power going out, and he seen a green triangle pop up on the screen of the plan view of the secret room in the cells. Then he seen a second, then a third, then a fourth and finally a fifth.

Dan smiled, being relieved to know that they were all there, safe and about to escape.

But his smile soon dropped when he realised that he would probably never see them again after this.

Caspar took the key off Rocky that unlocked the metal door. Once he unlocked the door, he shone the torch through it which revealed the long dark tunnel they had to go down to get out "Keep going down it and you'll find your way to a door which will lead you out to the back of the hills in the desert. This key also unlocks that door," Caspar handed the key back to Rocky "and... t-there's a Wrangler waiting for you that I put there earlier," he said, struggling to speak as he had a feeling that this would be the last time he'd ever see the five of them due to them being on the run "it's got everything you need to survive in it. Me, Joe and Dan had Ashley, Landon, Nate, Renzo, Bailey and Ryan help out with all this too by the way, they're the ones who distracted the guard and cut off the power. They, er... did a good job." He said, letting out a small laugh.

"You're telling me." Rocky said.

"Well, they had good teachers."

Caspar stayed silent after saying that before looking at the door and back at them "Go on, go. There's already a car key in the Wrangler. Just get out of here and good luck."

"Thanks, Caspar." Ashton said.

"No problem. Now go." Caspar said, holding the door open and giving Rocky the torch so they could see where they were going down the tunnel.

They all ran through the door and made their way through the tunnel to get to the end. Caspar watched them all until he couldn't see the light on the torch any more which was when he shut the door, sighing sadly.

It was going to be weird not having them around any more.

Who was going to bring the fun?

Sure, the fun consisted of danger and having their lives at risk most of the time, but still. It made the place more interesting for them. There were so many good moments with the likes of that happening.

But nothing will ever beat the time when Brad went all psycho-killer on everyone. That was scary – but in a weird way fun too.

This would definitely take some getting used to for Joe, Dan and Caspar.

Ah well.

After all...

Nothing lasts forever.

* * *

 **I'm REALLY starting to like the name "Renzo" for some reason. I don't know why, I just am. Like... It's so fun to say. Renzo. Renzo, Renzo, Renzo, Renzo, Renzo.**

 **Renzo.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 ** _2 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE. Renzo._**

* * *

 **(1 &2) I got the translations from Google Translate, I don't speak Italian or Spanish, so if it's wrong then please let me know so I can correct it.**

* * *

 ** _When you answer the questions, can you please comment a bit on what you want to comment about as well - only if you can._**

 ** _Thoughts on Joe?_  
**

 ** _Thoughts on Ryan?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Bailey?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Dan?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Landon?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Renzo?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ashley?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ashley & Landon?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ashton?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rocky?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Luke?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Caspar?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rocky & Luke?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross & Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Bailey & Renzo?_**

 ** _Funniest Moment?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on what you think is going to happen in the next chapter? (I still haven't found a name for it lol)_**

 ** _Have you guys heard the sneak peek to The Vamps' new song Wake Up? Do you like it? Do you think it's gonna be good?_**

 ** _Do you think it's gonna parallel MELA/JOY/ABFOS & make me have a breakdown in my reaction vid lol (did any of you guys read MELA? haha)_**

* * *

 ** _Renzo._**


	7. Wanted & Found

**I really don't want to delete this story but it's literally heading in that direction bc nobody's reading it - not even the people who I thought would & the ones who read The Weight of Us. I mean, I worked for _4_ freaking _MONTHS_ on this story to make sure it was perfect & I don't want them 4 months to have been for nothing. I'll be really pissed if it is.**

 **I know some people probably aren't reading it bc it's The Vamps & 5SOS as most of my readers are R5 fans but still - it's still got the majority of R5 in. But whatever.**

 **I've tried sharing this story with people on Instagram & on YouTube but it's not worked - it probably would have worked with YouTube if my old account WOWPZaileyStories101 didn't get deleted. & I'm not exactly popular on Instagram or Twitter. I see loads of people going on about "R5SOS" so I kinda figured that maybe a story of this combo would be something they would like. But yeah, obviously not.**

 **If more people don't start reading this story, I'm gonna delete it & that'll be it. You'll only have The Weight of Us as your last story & without closure on things. I want to write what I want to write, the majority of you want me to write about R5/Rosslington etc. but for the last year I've been finding it boring about just writing about R5 - so I thought "why not add in some other people like 5SOS, The Vamps & YouTubers bc they're all different in their own way & it could be interesting". I don't want to be one of those writers that writes everything what their readers want - I wanna be one that writes what I want to & still have my readers support me & give it a go but apparently only about 2 or 3 of you can do that for me.**

 **I hate starting my chapters off & ending them like this but it's been on my mind for a while & it feels like I can't do anything good enough for you guys to the point where I'm slow at updating & always distract myself to do something else other than update & it's not a good feeling cos out of everything I do in the world, I feel like this is the only thing I'm good at.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe) or Caspar Lee - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 7  
** _Wanted & Found_ **  
**

Year: 2037  
Date: March 15th  
Location: Epoch Room, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah

Rydel sat on her own whilst Michael and Calum were elsewhere – Calum had gone on a little time travel journey whilst Michael had gone out to find some stuff for them like food and water. She was hoping like hell that the three of them would find Ross, Rocky, Brad, Luke and Ashton, as well as the others that were with them, and they would stop the world that she, Calum and Michael are currently living in now.

It is absolutely dreadful.

Hopefully their plan would work.

The door to the Epoch room opened and Michael came through with a backpack on that looked bigger than when Rydel last saw it before he left. Michael shut the door and turned round "I have food and drink."

"What did you get to drink?" Rydel asked, not moving from where she was.

"Water from the nearest lake."

"I hope it's safe."

"Yeah, don't worry, I used the Geiger counter to detect for radiation." Michael put his bag down and sat down, hissing in pain.

"What's wrong?"

Michael rubbed the back of his neck "My scar hurts."

Rydel stood up and walked over to Michael, looking at the scar he was talking about. He had received that scar from an explosion he got caught in a while back. Rydel sighed and stroked it gently "Don't worry. It's probably just the heat from outside or radiation." Rydel walked back to her seat and as she sat back down, Calum appeared after a flash of blue light.

"GUYS! We need to do it now!" Calum shouted, running over to the desk where their three time jumpers were.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"I went to 2015 on this exact date and I seen them get arrested! I also seen Dan helping them escape! Guys, that means it's almost time for what happened to cause the world we live in now!" Calum exclaimed.

Michael jumped off his seat, grabbing a time jumper from Calum "Oh, shit! We better go!"

Year: 2015  
Date: March 16th  
Location: Fishlake National Forest, Richfield, Utah

After running – well, driving – away from the base yesterday, the five boys managed to find a forest to hide in for the night and sleep. That way they had less chance of being caught and disturbed.

Rocky woke up on the floor, next to the burnt out fire they had lit last night, to find Luke, Ashton and Ross were still asleep but Brad wasn't there. He sat up and looked around from where he was until he seen him sat against a tree with a hand running through his hair. "What's wrong?" Rocky asked.

"I'm hungry and I feel sick." Brad said, not making eye contact with him, he kept staring at the floor.

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry too," Rocky said, getting up off the floor and walking over to Brad "but the only we'd get food was if we caught a rabbit and killed it. But, the next town isn't too far away by car – you might get there in an hour at the most if we take the Wrangler. We could drive there, go to a store and get us something to eat and drink."

"I'd love to but we don't have any money." Brad said, looking up at him.

"Dude, Caspar said they put everything we needed in that car to survive on. Including money. AKA he just went into all our rooms and got everything of ours that we needed and threw it in the boot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he put all our wallets in the front compartment of the car that opens up where you put random stuff like CD's or whatever," Rocky said "see, Joe, Dan and Caspar aren't that stupid."

"Alright," Brad got up off the floor "are we going to tell them we're going?" Brad asked, looking down at Luke, Ashton and Ross who were all still sleeping.

Rocky walked over to Ross and knelt beside him, shaking him gently "Hey, Ross, we're taking the car to get something to eat and drink from the next town. We'll be back in like... two hours."

Ross groaned, rolling back over to go back to sleep "Alright, whatever."

Rocky got back up off the floor and made his way to the Wrangler with Brad.

Location: Dan's Lab, the HI.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah

Dan had his laptop open that had the five microchips on, tracking the whereabouts of Brad, Ross, Rocky, Ashton and Luke. By the looks of things, the five had decided to make a stay in the nearest forest for the night – but he hoped that they were going to move away from the forest soon as it was still quite close to the Escalante Desert and they could be found there.

He kept watching and noticed that two out of five of the green triangles, which were the microchips, were moving away from the other three. He zoomed in on the triangles and noticed that the two triangles were moving quite fast meaning that they were in the Wrangler. Dan noticed that the two were heading towards a town called 'Joseph' which made him think that maybe they were going into that town to get something before going back for the other three.

The door to his lab suddenly opened, he looked at the doorway to see Priscilla walking in which made Dan immediately shut the lid on his laptop. She walked over to the front of Dan's desk "Hey, how are you doing?" She asked.

"Fine." Dan answered.

"Good, good. So, er... Do you know anything about your five friends escaping?" She asked, and Dan shook his head "Yeah, they escaped and we're trying to find the people or person that helped them and once we do they're going to wish they were never born or bothered in the first place."

On the inside Dan became panicked, but he did his best not to show it "What are you going to do to them if you find out who it was?" Dan asked.

"Make them suffer until they spill where they went and kill them after," Priscilla answered so simply as if there were no other option "I mean, whoever helped was very smart because we checked the CCTV but they've deleted the footage of the time from when they did it and got rid of any DNA evidence too. Still, it shouldn't take too long to find them."

"Well if there's no CCTV or DNA evidence—"

"I'm talking about Ross, Rocky, Brad, Luke and Ashton, not the ones who helped them," Priscilla cut him off, harshly "we sent out a criminal report and a warning to capital cities across the world which got the message out to the rest of their countries and cities. So now the world is fully aware of who they are and how dangerous they are – we even sent pictures to show what they look like to make it even easier," Priscilla began to grin "trust me, they're not going to survive out there much longer because they're going to get lynched by everyone."

"What happens if they get caught..?" Dan asked, becoming worried.

"They get killed on the spot by our search party we've sent out around Utah or if they get caught by the authorities they get sent back to us where we'll dispose of them. Anyway, have a nice day." Priscilla smiled at Dan and left the room.

Once she was out of the room, Dan grabbed his laptop and locked it in a cupboard underneath his desk before bolting out of the room to find Joe and Caspar.

Location: Flying U Country Store, Joseph, Utah

Thankfully, the nearest store they found was also a petrol station as the Wrangler was beginning to run low on fuel. Something Caspar didn't do when getting one for them to escape in was making sure it had enough fuel and refilling it. So currently, Rocky was outside filling up the car whilst Brad had gone inside the store with some money to get some food and drink.

In the store he was the only one there apart from the man behind the till and some old-ish woman who was obviously a customer.

Brad got a few things from the shelves and fridges before going to the till to pay for it. "Damn, you've got yourself in a right mess," The man behind the till said, commenting on Brad's bruised and bloodied face from being beaten by the guards and boss' back at the base "what happened?" He asked.

Brad shook his head "Doesn't matter." he said quietly.

"Oh, okay, fair enough. You seem troubled."

"You could say so." Brad said, a bit louder.

The man furrowed his brow "Is that a British accent you have there or am I hearing things?" he asked.

"No, it's British." Brad said, wishing the man would just get on with scanning the food and drinks. He was slowly growing impatient.

"Then what the hell are you doing here? England's a much nicer country than here. Whereabouts in England are you from?"

"Birmingham."

"I was expecting you to say London. I think I've heard of Birmingham. Sounds nice. Probably nicer than this town – in fact, I bet it is. Here you go." The man said, finally giving him the bag of food and drink.

"Thank you." Brad said, taking it from him and beginning to make his way to the door as the old-ish woman put her stuff on the counter to be paid for.

"Hey, on your way out can you put the door so it stays open," The man said, as Brad was halfway to the door "just use the stack of newspapers, they should hold it open."

Brad nodded and went over to the door, getting the stack of newspapers.

"Is that all you want?" The man asked, looking at the woman "a newspaper and a drink?"

The woman nodded as he typed in the amount on the till "It's ridiculous." She said, looking at the front of the newspaper.

"What is?" The man asked.

"The authorities and – get this – the government are looking for these five boys who are from LA, Australia and England because they're dangerous and a threat to us all. I mean, I'm looking at the pictures of them and they don't look that dangerous. I don't see how they're capable of doing what they've apparently done."

"Really? What have they apparently done?"

The woman looked down at the writing column underneath the headline and pictures "Apparently two of them blew up a plane, the other two set some nuclear warheads to detonate and the other one was probably planning something dangerous too – keyword: probably."

As the woman said this, Brad opened up the door and picked up the stack of newspapers from the white wire it was wrapped in and put it against the door. He looked down at the papers and his eyes widened when he seen himself, Ross, Rocky, Luke and Ashton on the front – saying that they're wanted and to call the authorities if they see them.

Brad began to overhear the woman and the man behind the till speaking to one another which unnerved him. His heart began to race even more when the man said:

"Seriously? Let me have a look." The man said. The woman handed him the newspaper and he took it, looking over it. He looked at the picture of Brad and cocked his head, slowly beginning to recognise it "Wait a minute..." He looked over to the door to see Brad quickly sneaking away "HEY YOU! COME BACK HERE!"

Brad immediately bolted for the car where Rocky was filling it up with petrol. "What's wrong?" Rocky asked, seeing Brad running over.

"Forget the petrol and drive!" Brad said, jumping into the passenger seat.

Rocky became confused but became unconfused when he looked over to the door of the store where he seen a man holding up a newspaper and trying to chase Brad. "And that's him!" The man said, pointing at Rocky's picture.

"Oh shit." Rocky jumped into the car, forgetting about the petrol almost instantly, and slammed down on the accelerator that hard that he left tyre marks behind.

Ross was waken up by Luke shaking him and saying his name over and over again until he did. Instead of getting up, Ross rolled over "Go away."

"Ross, wake up." Luke said.

"No."

"Brad and Rocky aren't here, they've took the car!"

Ross immediately sat up, becoming panicked and worried to see that in fact Rocky and Brad had gone as well as the Wrangler. He looked around frantically until he remembered something "Wait... I think – and don't quote me on this one – that Rocky woke me up and told me they were going to the nearest town to get something... I may have been dreaming..." Ross said, being unsure.

Ashton went to respond when he was cut off by the loud roar of an engine. The three boys looked behind them to see the Wrangler coming towards them at a dangerous speed and it took an abrupt stop before it could hit anybody or anything and Rocky and Brad jumped out. "What's wrong?" Ashton asked, being able to tell by the looks on their faces that they were worried and panicking.

"We're wanted!" Rocky said.

"Yeah, we kinda figured. The base will know we've escaped by now." Ross said.

Brad shook his head "No! Not just by the base any more."

"Then who?"

"The world that's who! Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey obviously sent out some sort of message so it's easier for them to find us and get us back to them so they can do whatever it is they want to do to us now."

"How the hell are we supposed to stay safe and hide? It's going to be nearly impossible." Luke said.

"Especially if we all stay together in one group, that'll make it ten times as hard," Rocky said, making the other four look at him funny and begin to think about what he was trying to suggest "if we don't stay together in a five we have more chance of surviving and not getting caught."

"So, what? Go off in two, two's and a one?" Ross asked.

Rocky shook his head "No, I'm suggesting something that'll give us an even bigger chance."

"What?" Ashton asked.

"We all split off into ones. Every man for himself basically. We all just leave each other, go in our own direction and hope for the best but do not – and I repeat, do not – go home. Any one of you. Not LA, not England, not Australia. Because they will look there in case we have decided to go home and you know it." Rocky said, making them all silent.

Ross went to protest against this idea but never as he could hear something loud in the distance which did not sound friendly. He slowly got up from the floor where he laid, looking around in every direction as well as the others. "What's that..?" Ross asked.

"If I knew I'd tell you..." Luke said, looking round cautiously.

"It sounds like a car... Multiple cars." Brad said.

Ashton looked around himself, turning his head in every direction when his eyes landed on something "Er... Guys..."

"Yeah?" Rocky asked.

"I think I know what it is." Ashton said, pointing in the direction he was looking.

The other four boys also looked in the direction and became full of panic when they seen a few Wranglers from the base heading in their direction through the Forest. "Yeah... I think we've just been found..." Ashton said.

"Get in the car, get in the car, get in the fucking car!" Rocky shouted as they ran for the car and the Wranglers from the base sped up as they seen them. As Rocky ran, he pushed Brad out of his way and to the drivers side.

"Hey! Why am I driving?!" Brad asked.

"Because you're a fast, dangerous yet safe driver than any of us! NOW GO!" Rocky shouted once they were all in the car. Brad being in the drivers seat, Ross being in the passenger seat next to him and Luke, Ashton and Rocky being in the back.

 ** _Next:_** _It's the End_

* * *

 ** _I cba checking for grammar/spelling errors bc I'm too tired - I had a long night of babysitting last night & hardly got any sleep. I'll come back & sort it out another time or later._**


	8. It's the End

**I'm struggling to update this with people not reading it bc I really wanna write it but I really want people to read it grrrr.**

 **Okay, so, I don't have time to edit the grammar/spelling mistakes for reasons so I'll come back another day & do it. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe) or Caspar Lee - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 8  
** _It's The End_

"WATCH THE TREE!"

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Quite your complaining we're miles ahead! They're not gonna catch up to us any time soon! If you don't like it, get out and run!" Brad said, raising his voice at Luke and Ashton who were complaining about his driving and having seven million heart attacks at the same time because of it.

Suddenly, the back window of the Wrangler smashed, making Luke, Ashton and Rocky scream and duck as they were sat on the back seats.

Ashton knelt on the back seat's and looked outside the broken window to see that the patrol from the base were beginning to fire stuff at them "Oh yeah, now we're definitely going to die if Brad's driving doesn't kill us fir—AHH!" Ashton screamed, falling as Brad had took a sharp turn on purpose – just to make him fall from where he knelt.

"We're fine, okay?" Brad said, reassuringly "they've been firing stuff at us since we drove off and that's the first time they hit us. If more patrol showed up, then we'd have to think of a solution because then we might possibly die. But they don't have any more patrol, be thankful it's just those guys—uh-oh."

The boys all looked out of the window screen mirror where they seen that in front of them there were about three other Wranglers from the base coming at them as well as the other three from behind.

Ross turned his head to Brad, giving him a bemused look "Why do you always jinx us?"

"Hey! This is the second time I've jinxed us!" Brad said, refferring to when he tried to reassure Ross about how it was only one warhead that was set to detonate and after he said that the rest were set off.

He had a natural talent for this whole jinx thing, lets face it.

They continued to drive but the patrol began to catch up with them. "Guys, this is never going to work! We're not going to escape from them! We might as well give up now." Ashton said.

"No, no, we're not giving up—OH SHIT!" Rocky shouted in fear due to a bullet hitting the car. If anything, if either of the five boys were to die right now, it would be either Rocky, Luke or Ashton given that the majority of the bullets were being aimed at the back of the car. Ross and Brad would be absolutely fine – which is making Rocky begin to think if that's why they're acting to calm about this.

"Well what the hell are we going to do?" Luke asked.

"Look, the only chance we have of getting away and surviving is if we fight them."

"Are you crazy?!" Ashton asked, giving Rocky a horrified look. There was no way they'd be able to fight off that many patrol.

Rocky shook his head "Nope. 'Cause the more we drive and run from them the more patrol they're going to send from the base to come find us until we're completely ambushed and they catch us!"

"Oh, I get you now," Luke said, where it all began to make sense. He turned his head to Ashton who was waiting for him to explain "think of it like a zombie apocalypse—"

"Oh, for god sake." Ross mumbled, putting his head into his hands.

"—If you get caught by a group of zombies it lets other zombies know that are close by where you and they keep coming and coming unless you kill the ones that are there because if you keep running and hiding from them, more are just going to come. So, until all of the zombies are gone from where you are, you haven't any chance of getting away from them until you've got rid of them."

Ashton stared at Luke blankly, processing that information through his mind before he looked to the front of the car where Ross was "Care to elaborate on that one, Ross?" Ashton asked, knowing that he knew more about zombie apocalypses than anybody in this car. Or at all. (1)

"Yeah, kinda how it works, Luke, but not entirely. Nice try." Ross said.

"Oh, and how would you know?" Luke asked.

"Long story."

"Yeah, guys, we're ditching this car." Brad said, making the four other boys stop and look at Brad in complete fear. Brad noticed the looks "Well, someone was supposed to fill up the car with petrol but they only managed to do it a little bit. We're now running on fumes."

"And by ditch the car you mean..?" Rocky questioned.

"Jump, tuck and roll."

"Wait, we're not jumping out! That's fucking crazy and dangerous!" Ross protested.

"Hey, if the driver jumps out, nobody's driving and the car looses control so unless you want to be involved in a car crash with a tree... Get ready to jump. So, who's coming with me?" Brad asked.

Ashton looked out of one of the windows beside him where he seen one of the patrol's Wranglers driving beside him, he looked out of the opposite window to see the same thing – meaning that the patrol had caught up with them and they beginning to get surrounded. "I'm coming!" Ashton said.

"Yeah, me too!" Luke said.

"Same." Rocky said.

Ross began to undo his seat belt, feeling nervous about this "If we end up with broken legs don't say I didn't say it was crazy and dangerous."

And with that, Brad planned the perfect way for them to jump out and abandon the car.

Location: The Armoury, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah

Joe was showing Ashley around the Armoury as she was set to take Ashton's place due to him no longer being there – even though she was originally going to be working in the security and hospital unit, but Joe thought that her personality was too rough to be working in the hospital unit and that she was better off in the Armoury. She seems like she enjoys herself in there – from what he's seen in the last day anyway.

So he got her out of working in them two units and got her into working in the Armoury.

They walked out of the weapons cache and Joe locked the door "Right, think you can remember where the guns are?" Joe asked, Ashley nodded "okay, now come with me."

He lead her a little further up the hallway where they came to a supply closet. Joe opened up the door "This is where we keep the spare bullets and spare parts for guns and bombs – but not anything explosive with the bombs, just little bits and pieces. Also, if anything is old it goes in here but if it's broken it goes in the Warehouse – now, the Warehouse is quite big so I'll have to show you around that after we're done here." He said, shutting the door.

"What's kept in the Warehouse?" Ashley asked.

"Supplies, deliveries and boxes." He said, locking the supply closet.

"Is that it for the Armoury?"

Joe shook his head "No. There's another room I need to show you where we keep all the bombs, nuclear warheads and other explosives."

"Ooo, sounds fun."

Joe let out a small laugh and they made their way to the explosives room. They turned round the corner into the hallway where the door was that lead there and Joe stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he looked at the door. Ashley stopped a little in front of him "Why have you stopped?" She asked, before noticing the confused, suspicious and curious look on his face "what's wrong?"

"The doors open to the Explosives Room." Joe answered.

Ashley looked at the door and noticed that it was in fact open a little "And? What's the big deal?" Ashley asked, looking back at Joe.

"The room is always closed no matter what – even when people who are in the Armoury are in it... and nobody's supposed to be in here today but me with you."

"Ohh... So that means someone's in there that shouldn't..?"

Joe nodded, making his way towards the door "I'm gonna go look, go back to your room or something, I'll come get you in a bit."

"Um, no, I'm coming with you. This could be fun." Ashley said, following him.

Joe turned around, to make her stop following him "It could be dangerous."

"And? I'll be fine," She said, shrugging and waving it off "I'll just drop kick them in the throat. Ashton's training with me will have finally paid off," She said, where Joe let out another small laugh and shook his head, looking down with a small frown and back up again with a smile "what's wrong? I saw that frown..." She said.

Joe shook his head "Nothing it's just... you remind me of someone I used to know. She er... she used to work in the Armoury too."

"Oh, was she nice?" Ashley asked.

Joe nodded with a small smile "Very nice."

"Was she a girlfriend?" Ashley teased.

"Yeah."

"Where is she now?"

"Dead."

Ashley stayed silent after that response, not knowing how to continue the conversation any further. "Erm... Er... D-do you mind me asking how she died?" She asked, nervously.

"There was an accident in the Armoury with some bombs a-and er... she was trying to disarm them but they blew up before she could and yeah... But whatever, we need to look at this." Joe turned around and made his way towards the bomb room with Ashley following.

The pair both creeped around the room quietly once they were in it, hiding behind the tops of the warheads "Whoa... I've never seen so many explosives in my entire life..." Ashley whispered.

They both looked around the room carefully, barely making a sound, but there didn't appear to be anybody in the room which made Joe think that maybe the last person who was in this room left it open by accident or didn't shut it properly.

But that thought was soon blown away when he heard voices echoing down below where the silos and chambers were to the nuclear warheads – where you set them to detonate. Joe motioned for Ashley to follow him to the stairs that lead down to where the voices were coming from. They crept down the stairs and quietly walked across the metal grates, hiding behind silos of the warheads so that whoever was down here couldn't see or hear them.

They both went to walk around a corner but stopped when they seen Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey. Joe pushed Ashley back behind the warhead they were about to step out from behind whilst he jumped to the other side behind another warhead so they were both hidden behind one each. They began to listen in on what they were saying, finding it suspicious that they were down here.

"So have they all been set to detonate?" Prisiclla asked.

"Only a couple in here and a couple in the desert. Enough of what we need." Harvey answered.

"Perfect. I'm so glad we got rid of those five – they'd have caught us by now if they were still here."

"Even with them gone they still have a chance of catching us out." Maxwell said.

Priscilla smiled at him in some sort of satisfaction "Not if patrol catches and kills them on the spot. Then nobody can stop us."

Joe and Ashley glanced at each other as they slowly began to figure out that Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey weren't exactly good and that in fact... they were very, very bad news. They obviously got rid of Ross, Brad, Rocky, Luke and Ashton just so that they could do whatever it is they've got planned. "I've got to admit," Harvey said "I didn't think the plane idea would work. I thought Luke and Ashton would have come back from whatever they were doing before you switched the bombs around – good job."

"No problem," Priscilla said "you got to admit though, Ross and Brad's were the easiest. I mean, I had something else planned for them but they walked in and found all this and basically set themselves up to be blamed for their future detonation."

Joe looked over to Ashley who looked sort of infuriated, and Joe himself was too.

"So, how many have we got?" Prisiclla asked, referring to the warheads.

"Let me show slash tell you," Maxwell said, beginning to show them some of the warheads "we're going to load the warheads onto ten planes to fly to the countries. The warheads buried underneath the floor of the desert that are going in the plane are for Paris, Berlin, Middle-East, Buenos Arias and Rio De Janerio. The rest are all under here for Australia, Africa, America, England, Spain and Japan." Maxwell explained.

"Why not Russia and China?" Harvey asked.

"Because, they're loaded with nuclear weapons. As soon as we set them off, they'll set theirs off and destroy themselves – then we'll end up in a poisonous, radiated world which will more than likely kill almost everyone."

Joe and Ashley looked at each other, immediately being full of panic and worry as they knew they needed to stop the three boss' somehow but they didn't know how other than disarming the warheads – but it wouldn't stop them from setting them to detonate again.

"Oh my, God..." Ashley whispered, obviously very panicked.

"Ashley, it's fine, we'll figure something out." Joe whispered, trying to reassure her and stop her from panicking.

"How? They're nuclear warheads. All it takes is for one to go off and that's it... It's the end."

Joe breathed deeply, shaking his head as he couldn't believe this was happening "No, no it won't be. We'll find a way. We'll get Luke, Ashton, Ross, Rocky and Brad to... come... back..." Joe slowed his speech down as he looked next to him in the cross-roads, of where he and Ashley were hid behind the warheads, where he seen Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey looking at them both.

"Can we help?" Priscilla asked.

Joe looked at Ashley before they both suddenly ran off as fast as they could in opposite directions – Ashley running the way they came down and Joe running in the direction which was the long way to get back up.

Harvey sighed "I hope they realise we'll find them quicker than they run."

Location: Fishlake National Forest, Richfield, Utah

"OW!" Brad shouted in pain, landing on his back on the floor of the Forest after a patrol officer knocked him to the ground with a punch and a whack of the butt of his gun.

The patrol officer went to stomp on Brad's head when Ashton, being stood at the top of a small hill and having just finished fighting off a little group of patrol officers, seen Brad and the patrol officer. He quickly ran to the edge of the hill, as Brad was at the bottom of it, and jumped off and down where he punched the patrol officer in the face with full force – knocking him out and onto the floor.

Ashton landed on the floor with a roll before getting up and helping Brad up to the floor as he was still laid there "What is wrong with you?! That's like the tenth time you've been knocked down!" Ashton said, raising his voice as it was hard to understand anybody with the noise level of the fighting.

"I kn—WATCH OUT!"

Ashton turned round and punched a patrol officer in the face that was behind him and kicked him in the gut, throwing him to the floor. He turned back to Brad "What's going on with you?" Ashton asked.

Brad shrugged "I-I don't know! I feel sick! It's gonna make me weaker!"

"Well tr—DUCK!" Ashton grabbed hold of Brad throwing him and himself to the floor, him being on top of Brad to shield him, as a grenade got thrown at them by a patrol officer. It blew up, after they both hit the floor, causing a tree to break and begin to fall down.

Ross was fighting two patrol officers, beginning to lose miserably as they were at the advantage having weapons and he was at a disadvantage only having his fists. He breathed deeply, getting a metre or so away from them when he noticed the tree in front of him, but behind the patrol officers, collapsing. Quickly, he jumped well out the way where the tree hit the floor and crushed both of the patrol officers.

"Handy." Ross said to himself before going over to the fallen down tree and taking both the guns that the patrol officers had, beginning to fire them at patrol officers that were coming towards him to attack, hitting them and knocking them down.

Rocky stood on top of a Wrangler, kicking and punching every patrol officer that tried to get up and attack him. As one was climbing up, Rocky snatched the gun out of the hand he was holding it in and knocked him in the face with the butt of the gun and back onto the floor where he wasted no time in shooting him dead.

He turned around and kicked another officer in the face that was climbing onto the bonnet of the car and shot him too. Rocky didn't even have to look to know that there was a patrol officer climbing up the back of the car. So he threw the butt of the gun backwards, hitting the officer square in the face before kicking him off the roof.

Luke on the other hand managed to steal a pocket knife off one of the officers and he jumped on one of their backs, wrapping his arms around their neck, trying to strangle them and he sliced his throat with the knife and got off his back, letting him fall to the floor and he spun round, punching a patrol officer behind him and stabbing him in the gut – also letting him crumple to the floor.

Luke turned back round to see that there was only one more patrol officer left which Brad took care of by shooting him in the head as he was on the floor.

The five boys then looked around, seeing the empty or turned over cars as well as the dead or seriously injured bodies on the floor. "Damn... We're good..." Rocky said, because of how many patrol officers there were compared to them five.

They walked towards each other to meet in the middle when Brad breathed deeply. "Are you okay?" Rocky asked, becoming concerned as Brad did not like in any way okay.

Brad shook his head "I don't know... I feel sick and that just made me feel even sicker!" He said, running his hands through his hair and trying his best not to throw up. And now to make things worse, he was beginning to feel a horrid sharp pain in his stomach.

"Why do you feel sick?" Ross asked.

"I don't know! I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday – maybe that's it."

Once more, the boys heard the distant sound of car engines. Rocky jumped onto the bonnet of the Wrangler he was previously stood on the top of and looked over the small hill where he seen a ton more of Wranglers from the base coming their way with more patrol officers. "Oh shit! More patrol! We've gotta go!" Rocky exclaimed, jumping down off the Wrangler.

"Where too?" Ross asked.

"No, no. Not together. Individually. We have to split up or else they'll find us easier and we'll only slow each other down."

Everyone become silent as the engines became louder. They slowly started to panic and edge in a different direction to run in from one another. "Good luck. Stay safe and try not to get killed. NOW GO!" Rocky shouted, as the Wranglers got dangerously close to the hill.

With that, the boys all split off and ran in five completely different directions to get away from each other in order to survive and not get caught.

Location: Dan's Lab, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah

Dan and Caspar sat watching nervously, yet somehow peacefully, the computer that had the green triangles on that represented their friends and where they were in Utah. By the looks of things, they were all over the place in the forest which made them think that maybe they had been caught by patrol in the forest and were trying to fight them off. Dan sighed, hoping they'd find a way out of it.

Joe suddenly come through the door all panicked and he slammed the doors shut behind him, hoping he hadn't been followed, and locked the door so nobody could get in. "What's wrong?" Caspar asked.

"I was showing Ashley around the room with the explosives in, in the Armoury but the door was open so we went in and looked. Went to the compartment underneath where you go to detonate the nuclear warheads kept in there and saw Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey!" Joe explained, breathing heavily to try and catch his breath from all the running he had just had to do.

"And?" Dan asked, then getting distracted by the computer as something began to happen on it that sent him into panic.

"AND?! They're the ones who framed, Ross, Brad, Ashton, Luke and Rocky! They blew up the plane that got Luke and Ashton arrested and Ross and Brad found the nuclear warheads that had been set to detonate as Maxwell came down into the silos and framed them right there and then because it looked good! They've been trying to get rid of them so they can do the worst possible thing ever."

"Which is..?" Caspar asked.

"They've set a load of warheads to detonate to send to different countries – apart from Russia and China – to blow them up and destroy the world. They got rid of Ross, Rocky, Brad, Luke and Ashton because they knew they'd catch them out and stop them. They're gonna kill us all and we can't stop them!"

"W-well we've got to find a way. They can't do that!"

"Guys. Look." Dan said, motioning them both to the laptop.

Joe and Caspar went over to the laptop where Dan pointed to the five green triangles, that represented Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke and Ashton, where they seen that they had all split off in five different directions – meaning that they were no longer sticking together and it was obviously every man for themselves. Dan looked up at Joe:

"This is it. Now we have no hope at all. It's the end."

 ** _Next:_** _A Zombie Apocalypse - But Without the Zombies_

* * *

 **You're gonna enjoy the next chapter ;) (in a way...)**

 **There's only 20 more chapters left till the end of Part 1.**

 _ **3 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! (and I only ever get 2 reviews so)**_

* * *

 _ **(1) - At the end of The Last Judgement, Ross told Ashton about the zombie apocalypse in case any of you forgot :)**_ **  
**


	9. AZA - BWTZ

**Lets talk about how The Vamps' new music video paralleled this story but not MELA/JOY yet the song parallels MELA/JOY.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe) or Caspar Lee - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 9  
** _A Zombie Apocalypse - But Without the Zombies_

Year: 2015  
Date: March 16th  
Location: Dog Valley Mountain, Fishlake National Forest, Utah

It was later in the day and Brad was still in the forest running, even though he had lost the patrol from the base hours ago. He was coming out at the bottom of Dog Valley Mountain from a path he had found before he collapsed onto the floor from all the running he had been doing.

He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath, and rubbed his stomach as it began to hurt as it had been for the last half an hour again – the pain had finally soothed but then it restarted. He couldn't understand why apart from the fact it'll be hunger as the last time he had something to eat was yesterday. And even then it wasn't much due to him being locked away in a cell.

He breathed deeply and laid there with his eyes shut, tempted to fall asleep right there and then, when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Oddly enough, he didn't feel threatened by them so he chose to ignore them. It was probably a dog walker or a hunter or something. That's if dog walkers even come this far into the Forest and he highly doubts it. The footsteps stopped as they got closer.

"Seriously? I could have found a better place to lay than the middle of a path." A male voice said.

Brad opened his eyes and looked up, being blinded by the sun but his vision went clear when he seen a boy – about his age, if not a little older – with black hair and a blonde streak through it and darkish skin, Calum, stood in front of him, looking down.

"Oh, sorry. I've been running for my life so I'll lay where I want thank you very much." Brad said, snapping a little.

"Yeah I know," Calum said, making Brad give him a funny look. He laughed softly "I know who you are. You're Bradley Will Simpson – or Brad as you prefer to be called."

Brad sat up on the floor "How do you kn—wait... You've seen the news haven't you?"

Calum shook his head "Nope. But I do know about that, and... I need you to come with me."

"Where?"

"To 2037."

Brad raised his brow "What?"

"It's where I'm from. I'm from the future. I was born at the beginning of 2016, but we're in 2015 now. And I used this—" Calum held up the time jumper device on his wrist to show him "—to get here and find you."

Brad stood up from the floor, being unsure if this guy was telling him the truth or if he was having him on and telling him a lie "Are you playing some sort of game?" Brad asked, Calum shook his head "Look, I know time travel is possible – I do – but there is no way you could use it to get here. Mainly 'cause the main object you do use for time travel can only be used once and the other little device you use blows up if you go further than two weeks. 2037? That's like... what? Twenty-two years into the future? I think you're lying." Brad began to walk away.

"Technology advances. Even when the world is at it's very end," Calum said, making Brad confused and turn to look at him "Listen, Brad, if you don't come with me now, the world is going to suffer more than you can imagine and I live in that world – it's not very nice. It's like a zombie apocalypse but without the zombies. Only you and your friends can help stop it from happening."

Brad stood there, still not knowing whether or not to believe him. He began to walk off again "No, man, I don't believe you."

"Bradley Will Simpson. Also known as Michael Will Hemmings. Son of Luke Hemmings and Ashton Irwin. The room-mate of Ross Lynch who is the brother of Rocky Lynch," Calum said, making Brad stop and turn to stare at him as he was really freaked out at how he knew that information given that only himself, them four, Dan, Joe and Caspar know that "you all work at a base that's hidden behind the hills in the Escalante Desert. You all got arrested for blowing up a plane and setting a nuclear warhead to detonate – only you didn't, you were all framed for it. So your friends Joe Sugg, Caspar Lee and Dan Howell helped you all to escape along with the help of the people you were training called Renzo Lovera, Nate Rodriguez, Ryan Lancaster, Ashley Evans, Landon White and Bailey McCarthy."

Brad continued to stare at Calum, being freaked out "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Calum and I'm from the future."

"What's your last name?" Brad asked.

Calum let out a small laugh "I can't tell you that yet. It'd give too much away – stuff you can't know yet."

"I don't care tell me."

"It's a hyphenation of my parents last two names," Calum said, letting a short silence fall over them both as there was no way in hell Brad knew who Calum's parents were.

Lets face it, he barely knew who his own parents were so how much of a chance did Brad have of guessing Calum's?

"Now, Brad, are you going to come with me and save the world or not?"

 **Location: Kanosh, Utah**

Ashton slid down a small hill that lead down to a river and stopped abruptly as he got to the bottom at the very edge of where the river started – he didn't fancy falling in it, getting wet and having to stay like that for hours because there would be nowhere for him to get dry. He stood up and took a deep breath after all the running he had just done before wiping his face and sitting back down on the floor.

"It's a nice river." A male voice said, sitting down next to Ashton.

Ashton turned his head where he seen a guy with black hair (1) and pale skin, Michael, sat next to him. "Any specific reason why you chose to come here?" Michael asked.

Ashton shook his head "N-no... it was just the direction I was going in."

"Fair enough. You look lonely, like you need a friend."

Ashton shrugged "Well, I have just had to ditch my three friends and b—" Ashton stopped, finishing the sentence just in case this Michael guy wasn't okay with stuff like that.

Michael waited for him to finish the sentence but he never "Boyfriend?" Michael asked, Ashton nodded reluctantly. Michael patted him on the back "There, there. You'll see them again."

"I hope so... but I doubt it." Ashton said, kind of sadly.

"I know. I mean, I don't know how you're coping – I couldn't live with the knowledge that I may never be able to see my two friends, boyfriend and son again."

"Ye—" Ashton stopped, raising his brow and becoming confused at how Michael knew about the son part otherwise he wouldn't have questioned it – all he seen was Michael grinning at him "How... How do you know that?"

Michael continued to grin. "Stop doing that," Ashton said, pausing "who are you?"

"I'm Michael. I'm from 2037 – the future. The horrendous future that only you, your boyfriend, your son, your friend and—oh, should I give the last person a label of the role he plays in your life or not?" Michael asked. Ashton stared at him confused, wanting to know but also not at the same time. Michael looked thoughtful "What's the word I'm looking for..? Oh! That's right. Lean forwards, let me whisper it in your ear – you never know who might be listening."

Michael leaned forwards to Ashton's ear and whispered in it. Ashton's eyes widened when he said it and he gave Michael a funny look.

Michael just grinned at him "Isn't life just full of surprises? 'Cause, let me tell ya something... there is a lot more to come along the way if you come with me."

 **Location: U.S Highway 89, Joseph, Utah**

Rocky violently slid down the side of a bank where he ended up underneath a highway after having a close call with patrol. He decided to stay hiding underneath it due to the fact nobody at all could see him.

He wiped his face and sighed heavily at the fact that he was miles away from home and miles away from everyone else – and more than likely, he was never going to see them again. Especially if the authorities or patrol catch him 'cause they'll kill him on the spot.

"Hey." A female voice said.

Rocky jumped when he heard and seen the girl behind him "Oh, Jesus, you scared the shit out of me!" Rocky said, seeing a blonde girl about his age, Rydel, stood there with her arms folded.

She laughed a little "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"You look out of breath you should probably sit down."

Rocky sat down on the floor and Rydel sat next to him "What do you want?" Rocky asked, finding it weird how she wasn't going away and was taking some form of interest in him.

"You."

Rocky moved away from her a little, still being sat on the floor, and gave her a funny look "Excuse me? Sorry, normally I'd be okay with this and go through with it, but I'm sensing a very big 'no' feeling coming from you."

Rydel let out another laugh "I didn't mean it like that. Gosh, no, that'd be wrong and sick in so many ways! I'm Rydel and you're Rocky."

"How do you know?" Rocky asked, a little confused.

Rydel held up her wrist where there was a device on it that looked futuristic "Does this look like it's from the present to you?"

Rocky grabbed her hand gently and looked at the device on her wrist, looking over it carefully as he recognised parts of it. He turned her wrist around to look at it more. "What's wrong?" Rydel asked.

"This... This looks like a mini-Epoch – but... different and reinvented."

Rydel nodded "And you would be right. Only it doesn't blow up any more when you use it, so you can use it as many times as you like without that worry. You can go forwards or backwards as far as you like. Do you wanna know another thing it does?" Rydel asked.

"What?"

"It teleports now. Say if I pressed this button here and entered in where I wanted to be in the world at this present moment, we could be there in seconds – but it also takes you back in time by a few minutes if you do that if you want. It's quite clever."

Rocky nodded his head, slightly impressed, but he quickly shook it off "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you asked me how I know your name. I'm from the future, 2037, and I need you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because the world is dying and we need you and your friends to stop it."

"What do you mean 'dying'?" Rocky asked.

"Long story short: there was a nuclear disaster with some warheads at the base where you work – well, worked – and it sent everyone into panic, everyone started fighting each other, politicians and presidents across the world became dictators in the hope to stop it all and calm everything down but it only made other countries and their people go against them, more civil wars broke out and everyone kept fighting – and still do – until there was nothing left but little power and damaged buildings. It's basically like a zombie apocalypse – but without the zombies. You're fighting everyone to survive in a world that's poisoned with radiation and people who kill you on the spot if they see you in the street because they're that paranoid you're going to hurt or kill them in some way."

Rocky stayed silent, not really knowing what to say to that and he could only imagine about how horrible it must be "What happened?" Rocky asked.

"You and your friends happened. You didn't go back to the base when Joe, Caspar and Dan needed you all to stop it from happening and it happened. Only it's more complicated than that."

"How so?" Rocky asked.

"You can't disarm a nuclear warhead when it's in flight unless you have one of these—" Rydel said, pointing at her wrist-Epoch "—set its coordinates very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, **very** accurately, have a good balance and aim when it comes to landing and know how to disarm it quickly."

Rocky let out a small laugh "I can't disarm a nuclear warhead – I don't know how! Luke and Ashton, my two friends, do though. You're better off going to them to do it." He said, getting up off the floor.

Rydel got up also "We would if it was only two warheads but it's not. It's... It's one for almost every country. Ten countries if we're being exact."

"Ten? Rydel – is that your name? — there's five of us. How do you expect us to disarm ten warheads when only two out of five know how?" Rocky asked.

"We can teach you. Plus, you've got me which makes it six. Then there's my friends Calum – who is technically my cousin – and Michael which make it eight... Then there's Joe, Dan, Caspar, Phil, Samara and Mia which make it fourteen... But there's also your little trainees you have: Nate, Ashley, Landon, Renzo, Bailey, Ryan, Kyle, Alexander... that brings it up to twenty-two. So... I think we're going to be fine."

"Phil and Samara?" Rocky questioned "Rydel... Phil doesn't have a clue as to who the hell any of us are any more 'cause he got his memory wiped and Samara escaped prison and nobody knows where she is any more or where she went. So that's twenty."

Rydel stood with her arms folded, looking at Rocky as she didn't say anything for a short while "Alright. That's twenty. Twenty's still more than enough. Now, are you coming with me or not?" Rydel asked.

Rocky looked her up and down, contemplating on this idea. He groaned "Ugh... Alright."

 **Location: Outskirts of Fishlake National Forest, Sevier, Utah**

Luke burst through the bushes and trees of the forest to the outside of Fishlake National Forest where he could see Sevier. He breathed deeply and went to walk in that direction when:

"It's a breath taking view isn't it."

Luke jumped at the sound of the male voice and looked around, not being able to see anybody which freaked him out even more. "Look up." The voice said.

Luke looked up to see a black haired boy, Michael, stood on a tree branch, leaning into the tree stump and looking down at Luke. "Look, I've already had this conversation with your boyfriend Ashton so I'm just gonna cut to the chase. You need to come with me."

"Why? Who are you?" Luke asked.

Michael sighed, fed up of giving this explanation "My names Michael I'm from 2037, AKA the future, I got here using this wrist-Epoch—" He said, showing it on his wrist to Luke "—the world is ending there and I need you to come with me and stop it from happening along with your friends. AKA Ross, Brad, Rocky and Ashton. We also need Dan, Joe and Caspar as well as a few others but we'll take it one step at a time."

Michael climbed down from the tree he was in and walked over to Luke, standing in front of him. He looked him up and down "You're just as tall as you look in your pictures we have of you."

"Well that doesn't sound dodgy." Luke said.

"Oh don't worry we only used them to find you and know what you look like. We keep them in a folder with your names and—yeah, you're right, this sounds dodgy out of context. Just come with me."

 **Location: Middle Mountain, Fishlake National Forest, Utah**

Ross slowed down walking and stopped at a tree to catch his breath after running and hiding from patrol. He leaned against it and slid down until he hit the floor and sat there with his head resting against the tree, shutting his eyes as the sun shined in his face.

That was when a shadow blocked the sun and Ross opened his eyes to see a boy with black hair and a blonde streak, Calum, stood there looking down at him. "Well... it's a better place than where Brad laid to catch his breath." Calum said.

Ross furrowed his brow "How do you know Brad?"

"I seen him near Dog Valley Mountain."

"How did you get here so fast? Dog Valley Mountain's all the way on the other side of this Forest."

Calum held up his arm where Ross seen some sort of device wrapped round his wrist "It's a teleport as well as a time jumper. So once I got Brad, I put him in 2037, left him and came back here to get you."

"2037?"

"Yeah... As in the future. Twenty-two years into the future. Twenty-one and a bit if we're being accurate – which is almost my age believe it or not."

"Wait... Are you from the future?" Ross asked.

Calum nodded "Yeah. I need you to come with me otherwise everything will fall apart, go the way it's supposed to and if it does go that way, you're going to die in 2017. But you can avoid that if you come with me," Calum said, where Ross was unsure on whether to trust him or not "come on... Brad's in 2037 right now... So are the other three..."

"Do you even know the names of the other three?" Ross asked.

"Rocky, Ashton and Luke."

"Fair enough," Ross got up off the floor "what happens to make everything 'fall apart' and for me to die in 2017?"

"Come with me and you'll find out."

"Um, I think I'd trust you more if you just told me."

"Well that's a little harsh not to trust me."

Ross turned away from him to sit down, in the attempt to ignore him if Calum continued to talk to him "Not when you're a complete stranger."

"I'm not a stranger though, that's the thing."

Ross stopped and turned back round to face him "What do you mean?" Ross asked.

"You know. You're being just as stubborn as Brad was when I asked him to come with me – but at least he did it."

"Well Brad isn't hard to convince to do something." Ross said, not letting this stranger win this argument. Whatever this was turning into an argument about.

Calum laughed softly "Oh, you would know." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Ross asked, not being quite sure if he had heard that correctly.

Calum shook his head "Nothing. I'm from the future so I know everything of what's to come for you between now and the moment you die – because you, Brad, your other three friends, Dan, Samara and Joe are all dead – but we don't know about Caspar because he went MIA."

Ross walked closer to him in a threatening way "Yeah, I don't care tell me what you meant by what you just said."

"I'm living proof of what I meant."

Ross stayed silent, trying to figure it out from what he meant by that but he couldn't figure it out. There was one option of what it could mean but that is very impossible considering Ross has never gone near Brad in that way ever.

"You know what, I'm not even gonna argue with you. You're coming." Calum said, typing in numbers into the wrist-Epoch on his wrist.

"What?! No! I didn't agree!"

"I don't care."

Ross reached out to stop him but it was too late as they disappeared in a flash.

 **Year: 2037  
Date: March 16th  
Location: The Epoch Room, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

"No!" Ross continued to shout as they landed in the middle of the Epoch Room.

He looked around, seeing the Epoch Room but it was way run down from what it looked like in 2015 because there were holes in the roof and wires were hanging out of it too, the walls were scratched and had burn marks on them as well as the floor and the only thing in the room that was still intact was the Epoch itself – clearly Calum and whoever else he is with have looked after it well.

"This isn't even the worst part," Calum said, distracting Ross from looking around "the rest of the base looks even worse and the outside is horrendous."

"Ross?" A voice said.

Ross turned round where he seen Brad coming out from behind the Epoch. Ross laughed in relief and walked over, hugging him "Oh my, God, you are here, I thought he was lying or something!"

"Why would he lie..?" Brad asked.

"I don't know!"

They pulled away from the hug whilst Calum watched in some sort of awe and with a small smile on his face but it faded.

Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and Michael appeared with Ashton. "Oh, look. Two of them are here already. Hang on, I'll be back in a second with Luke." Michael said, disappearing seconds later in a flash of blue light.

Ashton walked over to Ross and Brad "Have you two been told why we're here?"

"Briefly." Brad said.

Again, there was a flash of blue light and Michael appeared again – but this time with Luke. "Where's Rocky?" Ross asked.

"He'll be here soon, our other friends gone to get him." Calum said.

"I'm Michael by the way," Michael said, waving to Ross and Brad as they were the only two he hadn't met "don't know if he's mentioned me to you." He nodded in Calum's direction.

"Nope." "Not at all." Brad and Ross said at the same time.

"Thought so."

Ross slowly started edging towards the door of the Epoch Room "Am I allowed to go outside and see just how terrible this world is?" Ross asked.

Calum shook his head "No, wait till Rocky gets here."

Brad groaned, rubbing his stomach. "What's wrong?" Ashton asked.

"My stomach hurts still and I feel sick again." Brad said.

Michael and Calum glanced at one another, after hearing Brad say that. Ashton guided Brad towards a chair "Well sit down."

Michael groaned, becoming very impatient "Come on. How long does it take her to get someone and bring them here?" Michael asked.

"It's Rydel, you'd be surprised at how long it takes her to do something." Calum said.

Ross turned around from where he was looking on a desk and furrowed his brow, thinking, as he recognised the name 'Rydel' but he couldn't think of where from. He shook his head and went back to looking on the desk he had found that was full of a lot of stuff.

Seconds later, there was a flash of blue light that Ross seen shine off the wall as he didn't turn round to look to see who it was – he didn't have to, he knew it was Michael and Calum's friend. Whoever she was.

"Ahh, finally, you're all here." Calum said.

"Great, now can we know what the hell's going on?" Luke asked.

"Sure, take a seat." Michael said.

Calum walked over to Rydel "Took you long enough."

Rydel went to respond when another part of the roof caved in, making everyone jump. She looked at Calum, giving him a bemused look. "I'll get it fixed!" He exclaimed, walking to where the roof had caved in to move the parts of it out the way.

"You better." Rydel said.

Ross lifted up his head and stared at the wall, again recognising the female voice. "But anyway, no, the reason it took me so long was because he was hid under a highway and the wrist-Epoch put me on top of the highway. So yeah, blame that." Rydel explained.

"Hellooooo!" Brad said, getting everyone's attention "can we know what's going on now?"

Rocky looked down at Brad who was sat down "I know."

"What?"

"Well, she put it in a simpler form for me when explaining." Rocky said.

"Which was?" Brad asked.

"It's like a zombie apocalypse but without the zombies."

Calum turned to Rydel, looking offended "Hey! I came up with that!"

Rydel shrugged "Sorry, it was the only example I could think of – it's a pretty good example. Comparing this to a zombie apocalypse without zombies."

"You wouldn't even last five seconds in a zombie apocalypse." Calum said, walking away from Rydel as he was kind of annoyed that she had took his idea of a simpler explanation.

Rydel scoffed "Excuse me. I bet I would last longer in a zombie apocalypse than both of you and Michael put together."

And that was when it hit Ross.

He spun round to face the girl and when he seen Rydel his eyes widened.

"Rydel!?"

 ** _Next:_** _Questions & Answers_

* * *

 **The plot thickens... For the first time... there are many more times to come for the plot to thicken ;)**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

* * *

 ** _(1) I wrote these chapter plots back when Michael had black hair so that's why, when I describe him in this story, he has black hair._  
**


	10. Questions & Answers

**1\. Who has 'The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire' and has read it? I've literally JUST got it but haven't read it yet (pls don't spoil). Unfortunately, I can't go see Dan & Phil on their tour but hopefully I'll be able to see them soon in the future.**

 **2\. Who has listened to The Vamps' new song 'Wake Up' & watched the music video? HOLY SHIT. It parallels this story so blady much - especially with some things to come ;) ALSO: I'm seeing these guys in April again! YAYAYYAY!**

 **3\. Who's listened to 'Hey Everybody!' by 5SOS & watched them on the Alan Carr Show? Oh my, God, I can't believe the presenter made Ashton drink a bottle of wine in 5 seconds - I'm surprised he was able to play his drumkit afterwards considering they were given alcohol to drink. ALSO: I'm FINALLY seeing 5SOS next year in April! WOOOOOO!**

 **4\. Has anybody read Joe's book "Username:Evie" yet? I haven't. Mainly cos I'm getting it for my birthday next month lol. Also, is anybody getting Joe & Caspar's DVD "Joe & Caspar Hit The Road"? I think it's going to be hilarious. Especially considering they made it with the people who made Top Gear - and Top Gear is freaking hilarious!**

 **5\. I'M SEEING R5 NEXT SUNDAY & MEETING THEM HOLY HELL. I HAVE THE BEST M&G PICTURE POSE FOR THEM - BUT IT'S WHETHER OR NOT THEY'LL DO IT & IF I'LL HAVE THE CONFIDENCE TO ASK THEM TO DO IT ARGH. **

**So yeah. There's a lot of stuff going on in my fandoms lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe) or Caspar Lee - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 10  
** _Questions & Answers_ **  
**

When Ross shouted out Rydel's name, everyone in the room looked over at him in confusement at how he knew her name. Or how he even knew her in the first place. Next, they all looked at Rydel who look just as confused as everyone else. She looked at everyone who was looking at her and over to Ross "Yeah..?" She said.

Ross walked over and grabbed her by an arm, pulling her towards the door and out of the room. Brad, Rocky, Ashton and Luke all glanced at each other and back to Michael and Calum who shrugged. "We don't know how he knows her... That's like... Impossible..." Michael said, looking back at the door confused.

Ross threw Rydel outside the Epoch Room and into the hallway "What are you playing at?! I looked for you all over in LA and I couldn't find you!"

Rydel shook her head, staring blankly at him "Why were you looking for me?" Rydel asked.

"'Cause you told me where you were and hinted that you wanted me to find you in that letter you sent me about two years ago!"

"What letter? What?" Rydel asked, being more confused than ever.

Ross rolled his eyes "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm going on about," Ross said.

Rydel continued to stare blankly at him and awaiting an explanation "I'm not pretending... I genuinely have no idea what you're going on about – I think you've got the wrong person. What are you even going on about?"

"Zombie apocalypse? Ring any bells?"

Rydel became thoughtful for a moment, trying to think and she looked back at Ross "No."

"What do you mean no? Wait... Don't tell me the Epoch erased your mind too and it was actually Riker or Ellington writing the letter or one of them messing with me!" Ross said, pointing towards the Epoch room where Rocky, Brad and Luke were – given that them three, four including Ross, were the only ones in the apocalypse.

Rydel looked away from Ross and thought for a moment "Hang on... When me, Calum and Michael were looking for information about you guys we did see something about a zombie apocalypse but... We weren't sure on whether or not it was a mistake so we scrapped it... Are you sure it was me?" Rydel asked.

"I'm positive! You had a life with your abusive Dad, had a daughter called Taylor with someone called James who took her to Utah to live with because he didn't want her in danger and neither did you so you agreed!"

Rydel shook her head, not being able to make any sense of this at all "I don't understand... I would have remembered something like this."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't 'cause of me having to use the Epoch which took us all back in time to before the apocalypse happened and it wiped everyone's memory of it apart from mine so I had to stop it from happening – I succeeded by the way! And now it's slowly driving me insane 'cause I'm the only one in this whole world that knows about it!"

Rydel stayed silent as something had popped into her mind and she started thinking about it.

Ross stood there, contemplating her "Who are you?"

Rydel turned her attention back to him "What? Why?"

"'Cause in the apocalypse there was something really, really strange about you..." Ross let a small silence fall over them both "what's your name?" He asked.

"Rydel."

"What's your full name?"

"I... Can't tell you that..."

"Those are the exact words you told me when I first met you! Why can't you tell me your last name?!" Ross asked, raising his voice a little.

"Well I can but... Not yet."

Ross rolled his eyes. "Come on, lets go back in the room before they all start wondering what's going on." She said, making her way in with Ross slowly following her.

 **Year: 2015  
Date: March 16th  
Location: Ryan & Landon's Room, The Boys Dorms, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

Ryan and Landon were sat on their beds when they were disturbed by a knock at the door. Ryan stood up and walked over, answering it to see Harvey stood there "Hey." Ryan said.

"Have you two seen Ashley Evans?" Harvey asked.

Ryan stared at him confused "Who?"

Harvey rolled his eyes "Don't be stupid – I've you both talk to her in training and in the canteen."

"Ooohhh! Her..." Landon said, as if it all made sense "that's her name... I knew her name was Ashley, but I didn't know that her last name was Evans though. Ha, you learn something new everyday. But no, we haven't seen her. Why?" Landon asked.

Harvey glanced into the room "No reason." He said, before leaving.

Ryan shut the door, after making sure Harvey was well gone, and turned round "You can get out now." Ryan said.

Ashley crawled out from underneath Ryan's bed and stood up "Thanks."

"Why are you running from them and why are they even looking for you in the first place? What the hell did you do?" Landon asked, still being sat on his bed.

"Long story short, me and Joe seen and heard something between him, Priscilla and Maxwell we weren't supposed to."

"Which was?" Ryan asked.

"Basically... If we don't find a way to get Ashton, Rocky, Luke, Ross and Brad back, the world is going to be destroyed and we're all going to die."

"Why them?"

"'Cause the three of them said themselves that they know if Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke and Ashton were still here they would have stopped them by now." Ashley said.

"What exactly are they going to do to destroy the world?" Landon asked.

Ashley faced him "Oh, you know, fire nuclear warheads at almost every country in the world." She said, as if it was no big deal.

"Fair enough, that should do it."

"Ash," Ryan said, directing her to a situation they had "if them five aren't here or are back yet, who's going to stop Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey in the mean time?"

Ashley shrugged "I don't know... We're the only three – four plus Joe – that know about this. Maybe we could find a way to bring Brad, Luke, Ashton, Ross and Rocky back or we could try and stop them ourselves."

Ryan scoffed, laughing at the idea of the last suggestion "Oh, yeah, I can totally see only us three stopping them. Not like we'd get slaughtered at all." Ryan said, sarcastically.

"Well who else is going to be willing to help us?" Ashley asked.

Seconds later, the door flew open. "Guys, you do realise we have training right?" Bailey asked, coming in with Renzo.

"Yeah, we've just been sent to come look for you both. Do you know how long we've been looking for you? This place is huge!" Renzo complained.

Ashley, Landon and Ryan all glanced at each other before looking back at Bailey and Renzo.

Bailey and Renzo both noticed the looks they were receiving. Renzo furrowed his brow:

"What?"

 **Year: 2037**  
 **Date: March 16th**  
 **Location: The Epoch Room, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

Ross sat by himself, obviously not looking like he was in a good mood. Ashton noticed and walked over to him seen as though nobody else was willing or seeming to "What were you and Rydel talking about?" Ashton asked, assuming it was why he had a face like thunder.

Ross glanced up at him, lowering his voice "You know why I dragged her out the room."

"I do?" Ashton questioned.

"That's Rydel."

"Yeah, I know it's Rydel."

Ross shook his head "No, the girl, Rydel. The girl who sent me the letter and the girl who was in the zombie apocalypse I told you about – that Rydel."

Ashton looked over at Rydel for a short while and back at Ross "What? How?" Ashton asked, 'cause surely that would mean Rydel would have to be living in the past somewhere in 2015. Not the future...

"That's what I want to know," Ross said, leaning forwards on his chair "she doesn't remember it but she sent me a letter saying she did – it was girls handwriting. I'm sure of it. There was no other girl I knew in that apocalypse." Ross sighed and put his head into his hands as Ashton tried to think of a logical reason to this.

"Well... I can't help you out much. I was dead apparently, so..."

Ross let out a small laugh. "That, and I don't know much about time travel." Ashton added.

Ross nodded in agreement but something came to him "Wait..."

"What?"

Ross stood up, looking around "Something's not right about this... I need Dan."

"Hey," Rocky said, loud enough to bring the rooms attention to him "can we know what the hells going on now?" He called over to Rydel, Michael and Calum – who were stood in the corner of the room.

The three glanced at each other and walked over to them. "Sure, take a seat somewhere." Michael said.

The five boys all found somewhere to sit that looked comfortable or at least looked as though it was strong enough to hold their weight. "Right, basically, it started before you guys got arrested at the base. Actually, long before that." Michael said, making the five boys confused.

"How much did the five of you know about Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey?" Calum asked.

"Well... They're three out of four of the main bosses at the base – the fourth one's our boss Will. But he's at the bottom and doesn't get a say in much – he's only ever in charge if them three aren't around for some reason." Luke said.

"Well, them three are the reason you got arrested." Rydel said.

"How so?" Ashton asked.

Calum started pacing back and forth a little "You see, they set you all up to get arrested. They blew up the plane that they blamed you and Luke for and they set warheads to detonate that they blamed Ross and Brad for."

"What?! Why?!" Ross asked, becoming furious.

Calum stopped pacing and looked at Ross as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world "'Cause they're evil. They always have and always will be. They are the cause of why many, _many_ things have gone wrong at the base and almost destroyed the base itself. And now it's the world. And they're going to succeed if you don't go back and stop it from happening."

"They've set eighteen warheads to detonate on March 25th and they need to have been disarmed before then." Rydel said.

As Rydel said this, Ross immediately looked at Ashton who was paying attention to what Rydel and the other two had to say.

Why was he looking at Ashton?

Because the last time an event happened on March 25th a certain Aussie decided he wanted to die.

Rydel continued on explaining through this "And... What originally happened was that people like Dan, Joe and Caspar tried to reach out to you all to come back but they couldn't get hold of you or you wouldn't come back. So... The warheads detonated. The first three hit America – New York, Washington DC and LA. Word got out about it happening and some countries managed to take down the warheads before it hit them but others didn't. In the countries that were left that hadn't been radiated or hit, there was loads of fighting and what have you to the point where Royals, Presidents and Politicians that ran the countries became dictators in the hope it would settle everyone down but it didn't. It made their people go against them, more civil wars broke out, civilisation was completely destroyed until there was barely anything or anyone left. Which left what there is to this day... There isn't a lot of people left in the world and if you're seen on the street by anybody they kill you instantly. As I said to Rocky, the best way to describe it is like a zombie apocalypse but without the zombies. You're fighting everyone to survive. And that's all going to happen if you don't go back to the base and try and stop it from happening."

"What happened to us?" Rocky asked, after a short silence.

"You all died," Michael answered "Ashton died in 2016 'cause he got caught and killed on the spot by patrol from the base. Dan died in 2028 from radiation poisoning, Joe died last year 'cause someone attacked him on the street, Caspar went MIA, Samara died the same way as Dan did – and with him – Luke, you drowned not long after Ashton got killed, Rocky you killed yourself in 2020 'cause you were left on your own due to everyone else dying and Ross you died in 2017 'cause you got caught in an explosion." Michael explained.

"What about me? What happened to me?" Brad asked, where everything went silent.

Rydel and Calum glanced at each other and then looked at Brad "You died." Rydel said.

"Yeah, but when?" Brad asked.

"Er... this year. 2015." Calum said.

"How?"

"Explosion."

"Ironic that two out of five of us died in an explosion." Rocky said.

Michael let out a soft laugh "Yeah, I got caught in an explosion once. It hurt a lot. I got first degree burns all over my body – them two had to reconstruct my face it was that bad." Michael said, quickly pointing at Rydel and Calum and making the other five boys grimace.

"Wait... So you don't actually look like that?" Ross asked.

Michael shook his head "Nope. I looked completely different to this – my facial features were completely different."

"Ah... How the hell did you get through the pain?" Luke asked, feeling the pain himself and he wasn't the one who had been caught in the explosion.

"Lots of anaesthetic. Lots. But after that, my pain threshold is very high now." Michael said, letting out another little laugh at the end of his sentence.

Through this, Ashton noticed that Rydel and Calum looked uncomfortable during the entire conversation about Michael's accident – which was fair enough. It was probably just as traumatic for them as it was for Michael at the time. Ashton would probably be the same if it happened to Ross, Rocky, Brad or Luke – heck, anybody would if it was their friend.

Or boyfriend.

Or son.

Or... yeah. Ashton's still bringing himself to come to terms with that one.

"I have a question." Rocky said.

"Yeah?" Michael asked.

"How do you know about us and that we're the only ones that can stop this from happening?" Rocky asked.

Rydel turned to Michael and Calum "Should we tell them?" Rydel asked.

Calum shrugged "Don't see why not – they'll find out one way or another."

"We were... Created to save the world. And by save the world I mean bring you guys back together and send you to the base where you would stop this all from happening – otherwise, without us, there would be no hope in that happening and the world being saved." Michael began to explain.

"And by created you mean..?" Brad asked, waiting for one of them to continue.

"Well, I was created in a dish and put into a catheter so I could be put into my birth parent – otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." Calum said.

"Us two weren't though," Rydel said, pointing between herself and Michael "we were born by our parents in the hope that when they left us, who we were left with would raise us and teach us what we needed to know before we got you guys back together to save the world. My parents and Michael's were together and dating so the deed had already been done and we didn't have to worry about us two being born and 'created' – whereas we do need to worry about Calum."

Calum smiled reassuringly "But it's okay. I've already done it. I have took the catheter and put myself into my birth parent."

"Right... Follow up question..." Rocky said, where the three in front of him all looked at him as they knew what the next question was going to be "who are your parents..?"

Rydel sighed and walked over to Rocky, putting her hand on his shoulder:

"Hey, Dad."

 ** _Next:_** _So Much More_

* * *

 **Bombshell.**

 **Jk, you probs all figured it out.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE NEXT ONE! :D**

* * *

 **Also, I haven't checked through the grammar/spelling of this chapter bc I wanna read The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire (Dan & Phil's book) pls don't eat me.**


	11. So Much More

**Do you wanna talk about frustration? Lets talk about the frustration of BOTH R5 & 5SOS being in Birmingham... Which is where Brad and Connor LIVE. But, where were Brad & Connor? In New fucking York. Not home - in a completely different country when R5 & 5SOS were in their hometown. THAT IS THE CLOSEST THESE GUYS HAVE GOT TO MEETING AT ONCE AND I'M SO FRUSTRATED.**

 **Also, Dan & Phil are supposed to be in Birmingham in a few days so that raised my frustration level & my frustration level just got raised more bc I found out that Joe & Caspar are now going to Birmingham.**

 **I am so fucking done to the point where I ain't even gonna *** out my swear words or find alternative words to use.**

 **And breathe.**

* * *

 **Has anybody listened to the preview of The Vamps' new song called "Cheater" yet? I haven't lol. I'm gonna wait till the full album comes out next month - there's also videos of them talking about the other songs on the new album but I haven't watched them yet. In all honesty, after what happened with Wake Up & that music video... I daren't :')**

 **Also, PHIL HIT 3 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS! Even though Phil isn't in this story, he is only mentioned, I still feel the need to mention it :')**

 **And in other YouTuber new, the trailer for Joe & Caspar's "Hit The Road" just came out on BBCWorldwide's YouTube account & oh my god it looks so freaking funny :''') I can't wait for it to come out next month cx**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe) or Caspar Lee - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 11  
** _So Much More_

Everyone in the room, apart from Michael and Calum, all stared at Rocky whereas he stared at Rydel in shock and confusion. "W-what?" Rocky stuttered.

Ashton stared between Rocky and Rydel "Oh my, God, I see it..." He said, seeing how that in a way Rydel did look like Rocky. But he didn't understand where the blonde hair had come from – obviously it had to have come from her mother. Whoever she is going to end up being.

"Oh, wow, yeah... Me too..." Luke said, after staring for a while.

"Wait... Are all three of you mine or..?" Rocky asked, getting a little bit scared.

Rydel shook her head "No, just me."

Brad looked over to Michael "Who are your parents?" He asked.

Michael looked from Brad over to Luke and Ashton where immediately Luke put his head into his hands "Really? Again—oh, no, I don't wanna—no! We've been through this with Brad. I don't wanna go through it again!" Luke complained.

"Yeah, something tells me it's not going to be like that." Ashton said.

"Wait," Ross said, realising something "that means you have two sons called 'Michael'... You do realise that right?" Ross asked.

Luke and Ashton looked at each other in confusement before looking at Michael, then at Brad and back at each other. "Why the hell would we do that for?" Ashton asked, not being able to make sense of that.

Luke shrugged "I don't know... But I guess we'll find out..."

"Calum, who's your Mum and Dad?" Brad asked, where Calum just smiled at Brad "Oh my, God, no way."

"Best part is, it's not long till I'm born. I'm born at the beginning of 2016." Calum said.

"You made me a Granddad at 21!" Ashton shouted, turning to Brad.

"And me 19!" Luke shouted.

Brad rolled his eyes. "Hey, it's not Brad you want to be shouting at." Calum said.

Everyone in the room all turned their heads when they heard Ross laughing a little – he had been doing his best to try and hold it in, but unfortunately that had failed. "What's so funny?" Brad asked, knowing why he was laughing but in all honesty Brad didn't find any bit of this funny.

"I don't know..." Ross said, trying to contain his laughter "the idea of you being a Dad at twenty amuses me. Like... Wow... Who's the idiot that shares the burden with you?" Ross asked.

The boys all looked back at Rydel, Michael and Calum, awaiting the answer. Ross looked back at Calum, still laughing a little, but Ross' laugh soon faded as Calum continued to stare at him with the same smile he gave Brad. This either made everyone in the room shocked or horrified.

"Oh, you're kidding me..." Ross said, making Rocky burst out laughing.

"Oh, I knew you two were screwing each other." Rocky laughed.

"Wait, what?! I'm—he's—we—ew!" Ross spluttered out, being all confused, as he got up from his chair.

Brad looked at Ashton "You passed down your birth defect to me?!" Brad asked, talking about the one that enabled him – and now Brad too – to get pregnant. Which the both of them thought would be a rarity. Apparently not.

Ashton raised his brow "You made me a Granddad at 21?"

"He, _he_ made you a Granddad at 21!" Brad pointed at Ross.

"I don't know if I want to laugh about this or if I want to kill them both." Luke said, staring out into space as this was a very hard decision.

"We're not dating!" Ross protested "we didn't do it! I don't understand how!"

"Yeah... You really don't..." Calum said.

Ross and Brad looked at him, obviously wanting an answer from him. "Put it this way... it took a lot of general anaesthetic to make sure you both didn't wake up and a lot of touching whilst you were sleeping," Calum said, making Rocky gag "and a catheter to get the fertilized egg into Brad. Don't worry, I didn't make you both do the dirty."

A silence fell between everyone that was soon interrupted by Rocky's laughter that he was trying to contain. "You're finding this hilarious aren't you?" Luke asked.

Rocky nodded "Hell yeah I am—oh my, God, we're all practically family." His laugh immediately falling.

"Damn... We are..." Ross said, beginning to think about it.

"Can I ask a question?" Brad asked.

"Sure." Rydel said.

"I've been ill and off track a lot these past few weeks... I'm pregnant aren't I?"

"Yeah..." Calum said.

Luke suddenly jumped off his chair, lunging for Ross but Ashton grabbed hold of him and stopped him as he was merely centimetres away from Ross. "Alright, calm down, get him later." Ashton said.

Luke breathed deeply, going to walk away – fooling Ashton into thinking he was sitting down – when he quickly turned round and punched Ross in the face. "LUKE!" Ashton shouted.

"Ahh, what the hell was that for?!" Ross asked, holding his face.

"You got my son pregnant at nineteen and made me a Granddad. AT NINETEEN!" Luke shouted. Never in Luke's life did he think he would ever say that sentence.

"Did I have sex with him to make him pregnant?!" Ross asked.

"No..."

"Well there you go! Technically you should be punching your Grandson 'cause he's the one who... took my stuff and... put it in him."

Again, Luke went for Ross but Ashton stopped him, pushing him in the direction of the chair he was sat in "Alright, sit down." Ashton said.

Brad breathed deeply, shutting his eyes and having a hand on his stomach "I... I er... I don't mean to alarm you all but... I think I'm... having a miscarriage."

Rydel, Michael and Calum looked at him in concern, as well as the others, but it was more them three who were worried. "How do you know?" Michael asked.

"'Cause I'm in a lot of pain—ow-and feel light headed."

"A-are you sure it's a miscarriage? You might just need to take a walk or something..." Calum suggested, becoming scared as if Brad did have a miscarriage, Calum would disappear into non-existence "you know? From all the running and the fighting you just did?" Caum asked, nervous.

Brad shrugged, taking Calum's suggestion to go outside and get some fresh air. But as soon as he stood up and took one step, he passed out and collapsed where Ashton quickly caught him before he could hit the floor completely.

"Yeah, and maybe all the running and fighting is what's caused it, Calum!" Rydel said, talking about the possible miscarriage he's having.

"Shit, shit, shit. Come with me!" Calum said, running for the Epoch door. Ashton picked up Brad properly and followed Calum. "You guys just wait here." Calum said before disappearing out the door with Ashton and Brad.

After the door shut, Michael turned to Ross, Rocky and Luke "We're going to need a few others to help us with this whole 'end-of-the-world' thing 'cause there isn't enough of us to stop eighteen warheads," Michael picked up a wrist-epoch and showed them it "we can use these to teleport us from one warhead to another. Once one has been disarmed, move onto the other. Best part is, they take you back in time by a few seconds or minutes – or not at all. Completely your choice."

"Well... We've got a few other friends that could help... But only three." Luke said, scratching the back of his neck as he was trying to think – and all he could think of was Joe, Dan and Caspar.

Rydel smirked, shaking her head "Oh, no you haven't. You've got so much more than that. So much more."

 **Year: 2015  
Date: March 16th  
Location: Dan's Room, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

Dan looked around his room as he had his bag and was packing his things because himself, Joe and Caspar had reached the decision that it was better they all went home to be with their families for the final days. There was no way in hell the three of them alone were going to get Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke and Ashton back or stop eighteen warheads from detonating – especially since Joe is the only one that knows how to disarm them, and even then there's no way in hell Joe would be able to disarm eighteen warheads by himself. It wasn't fair on him to have that much pressure loaded on to him.

Yeah, one's better than none of them knowing but still. They didn't have a chance. They weren't as sneaky as some people – after all, that is why Joe is now on Priscilla, Harvey and Maxwell's 'Most Wanted' list with Ashley after Ross, Rocky, Luke, Ashton and Brad.

Dan was almost done packing his things when he came to the pictures that were stuck on his wall. He got a small box that he had from his desk and began to put them all in it and take them down. As he took them down, he glanced at the pictures which were of himself with friends such as Joe, Caspar, Stacey, Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke, Ashton and Samara.

Of course he had some of Phil but he chose to ignore them because of the pain he felt at the horrid memory of him Dan had every time he seen a photograph of him or when someone mentioned his name.

That was until he took down the last picture on the wall which was of him and Phil and he couldn't help but stare at it. He sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed, looking at it with the box in his lap.

Suddenly there was a flash of blue light near the door and Dan looked until it faded where he seen Rydel, the blonde girl who was in his lab last year and then disappeared. "Hey, we meet again," Rydel smiled.

She looked around his room and seen all the bags packed. She put her hands on her hips "Daniel James Howell, are you running away from the end?" Rydel asked, not seeming impressed at all.

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"'Cause we can't get Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke and Ashton back – we have no way of getting them back and me, Joe and Caspar don't know how to disarm eighteen warheads! Yeah, alright, Joe does, but he can't disarm that many warheads by himself. There's no hope."

Rydel smiled at him "There's always hope. And if you come with me there will be even more."

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"I've got Ross, Rocky, Brad, Luke and Ashton with me because me and my two other friends found them. They're all currently in 2037 waiting for you as well as Joe and Caspar and a few others." Rydel said.

"Who are the few others?" Dan asked.

"Oh, I think you know who the few others are."

"Renzo, Ashley, Landon, Nate, Bailey, Ryan, Kyle and Alexander?" Dan asked.

Rydel shook her head "Nope. Come with me and find out."

Dan stood still, not knowing what to do. Rydel walked over to him "You know what, I'm not giving you a choice." She grabbed hold of him and pressed the button on the wrist-epoch to transport them to 2037.

"What are you doing?!" Dan asked, still having the box of pictures in his hands.

 **Year: 2037  
Date: March 16th  
Location: The Epoch Room, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

Dan and Rydel appeared in the middle of the Epoch Room and Dan looked around, seeing it all ran down and how it didn't look like the Epoch Room back in 2015. "Here we are." Rydel said.

Dan continued to look around where he seen Joe and Caspar as well as Ross, Rocky and Luke. "Oh my, God, you are actually here," Dan said, putting the box of pictures down which Rydel nosily looked into to have a look "I thought she was lying."

Rydel ignored him and looked through the photos. "Yeah, me too." Ross said.

Dan noticed that Ashton and Brad weren't in the room "Where's the other two?" Dan asked.

"Um... It's er... It's a long complicated story..." Ross said.

"But the short version is that Ross knocked up Brad and he had a miscarriage." Rocky said.

"Ross didn't knock him up because Ross didn't stick it in him to knock him up." Ross said, getting tired of how Rocky was enjoying this massively.

"No, you're right, your spunk was just used instead."

"I'm lost." Joe said, looking confused.

Ross turned to him "As I said before, it's a long complicated story with more to it."

"Are you two together?" Caspar asked.

Ross shook his head "What? No! I'm sick of saying this to everyone who asks! If you were here a few hours ago, you'd understand!" Ross exclaimed where Joe raised his brow, not believing Ross what so ever. Ross turned away from everyone, mumbling "I give up. Think what you want – I'm done."

Ashton walked back into the room. "How is he?" Luke asked.

"He lost the baby but Michael and Calum are trying to find a way to make him pregnant again so Calum's born." Ashton said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Dan asked.

"A whole load of time junk – this is your department Dan," Rocky said, patting his back and pushing him forwards a little as maybe he would be able to help out with some of the confusing situations that were going on "basically, her over there looking through your pictures – Rydel – she's my daughter. This Michael we're talking about is Luke and Ashton's son and Calum is Ross and Brad's."

"Michael as in Brad?" Dan asked.

Luke shook his head "No, we have another son and call him Michael for some reason which I don't understand why."

"Hold on... Is Calum still here?" Dan asked.

Ashton nodded "Yeah, why?"

"Because... if he's Ross and Brad's son and Brad just had a miscarriage he technically shouldn't be here any more." Dan said, as Michael and Calum walked through the door.

Ashton shook his head "No, look, that one with the dark skins Calum and the one with black hair is Michael." Ashton said, pointing.

"What?" Calum asked.

Rydel put down the pictures "Dan says you shouldn't be here any more, you should have phased out of existence because of Brad having a miscarriage."

"Not necessarily... Paradox?" Calum said " _or_ it means we might actually find a way of him keeping the baby—well, me."

"Oh, God, here we go again..." Luke mumbled, because of when they found out about Brad being his and Ashton's son everyone kept on saying 'the baby-well, Brad'.

Dan shrugged at Calum's suggestion, being a bit unsure "Maybe..."

It wasn't that Calum's suggestion wasn't believable it was just something wasn't right about this whole situation with Rydel, Michael and Calum. There was something off about it and he couldn't put his finger on what – I mean, he has his suspicions of what it is but he's not one hundred per cent sure yet.

Only time would tell if his suspicion was right.

And if it was right... Lets just say a certain someone isn't going to be a very happy person by the time this is all over.

Rydel walked away from the pictures and smiled, clapping her hands together "Well, that's it. We have everyone. All that's left is Samara."

Rocky scoffed "Good luck with that. She escaped prison – so I've heard – almost a year ago and we don't know where she is."

"Yeah, we know," Rydel said, where everyone looked at her "we sent Dan to break her out."

"That explains so much!" Joe said, where everyone then turned their attention to him "I watched the CCTV footage of her escaping and I saw Dan was helping her. But when I questioned him the next time I saw him he didn't have a clue as to what I was talking about. It was the future version of you doing it! And you were wearing that!"

"You know, every thing's suddenly starting to make so much sense now..." Luke said, looking thoughtful.

Rydel grabbed hold of Dan, getting his full attention "Right, we've already got a plan. Don't tell her when you're doing it you're from the future, lead her out the back of the secret passage in the jail cells you got Ross, Rocky, Brad, Luke and Ashton through. Use this smoke bomb to smoke out everyone so you don't get caught. Here's a tea towel to hide your face and to protect you from the fumes and an extra one for Samara so she doesn't gas herself out either – put your hood up too. When she goes through the tunnel, one of us will meet her at the end and bring her back here." Rydel explained, handing Dan the smoke bomb and tea towels.

Dan was baffled by everything getting thrown at him as well as the information. "Put the tea towels round your face so it blocks your nose and mouth." Rydel said.

Dan did so and tied a knot at the back so they didn't come loose. "Put your hood up." Rydel said, pulling the tassels on his hoodie so that it was harder to see his face.

"You look like a terrorist." Rocky said, where Dan glared at him.

"Right come on. Michael! You're up." Rydel said.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dan flailed "this is all a bit sudden! I've only just got here!"

"Yeah, well, Samara will only trust you and we're on a time limit! We have until March 24th at the latest and we're almost on the 17th! We're on a time limit! Now go!"

Michael grabbed hold of Dan "Are you ready?"

"Not really." Dan said.

"Tough."

 ** _Next:_** _Unusual Flashbacks_

* * *

 **Why can't I let Rad have a baby in any of my stories? The world will never know.  
**

 **I wanna say why you guys are going to enjoy the next chapter but I don't at the same time bc SPOILERS. ARGH. Ah well, I'll let you all interpret from the name of the next chapter ;)**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE NEXT ONE.**_


	12. Unusual Flashbacks

**Lets talk about how good Brad looks in the 'Cheater' music video like holy sh*t. Have you guys heard/watched Cheater yet? Oh my god it's so good!**

 **Also, it's really late at night & I'm so tired so I don't have time to look through at the grammar/spelling mistakes.**

 **But holy shit this chapter is 6,000 words or so long. Damn. I'm proud of myself.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe) or Caspar Lee - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 12  
** _Unusual Flashbacks_

 **Year: 2014  
** **Date: August 31st  
** **Location: Secret Passage, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

In a flash of blue light, Michael and Dan appeared outside the outdoor entrance to the secret passage that lead inside the jail cells. "Are we in the right place?" Michael asked.

Dan nodded "Yeah."

Michael looked around "Are you sure? 'Cause... It doesn't feel like it..." Michael said. He couldn't put his finger on what but something wasn't right about where they were... There was something about the atmosphere that was different – almost familiar. But what?

Dan did the same as Michael and looked around where he began to feel the same way Michael did. But he brushed it off and thought nothing more of it. Dan tried to open up the door but it wouldn't open, where he then realised it needed unlocking from the inside. "Can you teleport us inside with that thing or do we have to sneak in through the front?" Dan asked.

Michael took off the wrist-epoch and handed it to Dan "You can. I'll stay on guard with the door."

Dan wrapped it around his wrist and let Michael set the coordinates on it. "Press that button 'cause if I press it I'll end up going with you." Michael said. Dan nodded and pressed it, disappearing in a flash to go get Samara.

Michael turned away from the door and looked at the desert behind him, feeling the wind subtly blow, because he literally felt like this wasn't where they needed to be. Yeah, it's the base and the Escalante Desert but it doesn't feel like the right one. The wrist-epoch doesn't have a parallel world setting so they couldn't be in a parallel world or in another dimension.

Something was really off. This wasn't right at all.

Michael has been to this period of time before with the wrist-epoch, to spy on the likes of Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke and Ashton, and this was not it. But he couldn't figure out where he was if it wasn't where they needed to be. It was where they needed to be but something felt very different and off putting about it.

Michael turned around when he heard something move from round the corner. He shook his head and ignored it, but the same noise and movement happened again. "Hello..?" Michael said, staying where he was.

Something was telling him not to go see what was making the noise and movement.

The noise and movement appeared to be getting closer and closer until Michael seen the shadow of a body figure dragging itself around the corner slowly on the floor. Michael watched until the person came into his sight and Michael's eyes widened "What the hell..."

Dan flashed into the hallway that had the entrance to the jail cells and he jumped when he seen the lights were flickering or were dangling from the ceiling because they were broken – not to mention the floor and the walls were dirty with blood swiped across them.

This definitely wasn't right.

Yet, this never occurred to Dan just yet.

"Damn... This is why I don't come down here." Dan mumbled to himself, pushing the door open to the jail cells, failing to notice someone behind him.

He crept down into the cells to see that the majority of the cell doors were open and he seen someone laid on the floor at the top end of the hallway which looked oddly suspicious. He slowly walked down the hallway and seen the person laid on the floor face first so Dan could only see their back. "Are you alright..?" Dan asked.

The person didn't respond.

Dan gently nudged the person in the back with his foot "Hello..."

Still no response.

"Are you alive?" Dan put his hand on the persons shoulder and rolled them over, jumping back and letting out a small scream when he seen the person was nothing but a skeleton.

He put his hand on his chest and breathed deeply "Jesus Christ... Did I miss something on this day?!" He asked himself as he was pretty sure all that happened on this day – when it happened the first time – Brad stopped being a psycho-killer, Samara got arrested and Ross got his letter off Rocky and that was it.

But back to the Brad being a psycho-killer, it looks as though that maybe he didn't go back to being normal after all.

Dan shook his head, knowing he shouldn't make jokes like that.

He turned around when he seen somebody stood in front of him a fair distance away, all he could see was their body posture 'cause their face was blacked out due to the flickering lights about whoever it was. "Wh-who's there..?" Dan asked, becoming unnerved by this presence.

The person didn't respond, instead they took a step forwards.

"Samara..? Is it you?" Dan asked, backing away the tiniest bit.

Nothing.

"Brad, is it you..? Are you gonna kill me?" Dan asked, thinking that maybe he had ended up at the time where Brad wanted to kill them all after the discovery about Luke and Ashton being his parents and Michael had set the date and time on the wrist-epoch a day too early to break Samara out of prison.

At least that's what he was hoping.

The person had really bad body posture and their legs were shaped as though they could barely hold themselves up and their arms were hanging loosely. Finally, the person made a noise – but it was more a heavy breathing slash groaning sound which made Dan take a step back.

Finally, the person came out of the dark and seen Dan "You're not a person..." Dan said, seeing that they were bloodied and scruffy looking – and suddenly, whatever it was, starting charging towards Dan.

"You're a fuCKING ZOMBIE!" Dan shouted in absolute fear, turning round and running for the secret passage.

Michael stood outside, after finishing killing the zombie he had just encountered, when all of a sudden the metal door to the secret passage came flying open and Dan came through frantically, shutting the door and locking the door with the key faster than he had locked anything in his entire life. "Where's Samara?" Michael asked.

"I don't know but she is definitely not here," Dan said, trying to catch his breath "this... this isn't right—AHH!" Dan shouted, turning around where he seen a dead zombie on the floor.

"Did you see one too?" Michael asked.

Dan nodded "Yeah, it chased me. I didn't know how to fight it so I ran. How do you fight a zombie? In fact, how the hell do you kill one?!"

"Hit it round the head – it's what I did and it worked."

"Where the hell are we? 'Cause we are definitely not where we need to be."

Michael took the wrist-epoch off Dan's wrist and checked the date, location and time "We're exactly where we need to be. There's no parallel world setting on this, Dan, so we're not in another dimension or parallel world. This is the same world and same everything as you know and came from in 2015 – just a year earlier."

Dan shakes his head "I don't understand though... There was no zombie apocalypse. Ever."

"Are you sure?" Michael asked.

Dan scoffed "I think I would have remembered the world being took over by zombies – this isn't something I, or anybody, would have forgot so easily. I am one hundred percent su—" Dan stopped mid-sentence when something started playing in his mind.

 _Dan and Joe were at the docks in the UK, being hid behind containers where they see what they hoped was an empty ship. "So... If we get to this ship... 1. who's driving? 2. is there going to be enough fuel in it to get to the USA?" Dan asked._

 _He and Joe had come up with a plan to get to the USA and make their way to Utah – which could take a while – and get to the Epoch where they would reverse time and stop it from happening._

 _The reason why Caspar wasn't with them was because they, Caspar, Brad, Ross, Rocky and Luke were sent home for a week by Will after Ashton had died in Afghanistan – Brad and Luke never went home though, they went and stayed with Ross and Rocky in LA for the week. Luke would have gone back to Australia but by the time he would have got there and unpacked, he would have had to pack straight back up and return back to Utah. Brad just went with them because he felt like Luke needed him there as well as Ross and Rocky._

 _Caspar had gone back to his home country South Africa – hence why he wasn't with Dan and Joe or with anybody._

 _They were just hoping Caspar was okay and alive._

" _I hope so," Joe said, talking about the ship "if not we can find another ship that has enough fuel or steal some from them. We can take the driving in turns. I drive through the day, you drive through the night, I don't know, something like that."_

 _They both stayed hidden behind the containers, not saying a word until Dan sighed "You know... I really thought Ross, Rocky, Brad and Luke would have done something by now."_

 _Joe frowned "Yeah... Me too... But maybe they've tried and failed. The highest population of zombies are going to be at the base – they might not stand a chance against them. They'll be outnumbered by a lot."_

" _When's that stopped them?" Dan asked, making Joe laugh softly._

 _His laugh faded "Maybe Ashton's death threw them all off."_

" _It's been a year and a half since he died, Joe. They'll be over it by now. Well... At least Ross, Rocky and Brad will be." Dan said, frowning a little at the thought of Luke and the way he ended up after Ashton died._

 _It was not pretty. And it was definitely something that Dan never wants to see happen to Luke again._

" _Isn't it his birthday today?" Joe asked, referring to Ashton._

" _Yeah... Happy birthday to him."_

" _Come on, we better get to the ship before a swarm of zombies come attack us." Joe said._

 _The two boys began to walk/creep quietly towards the dock where the ship was and suddenly, out of nowhere, a zombie jumped out and grabbed Joe._

" _JOE!" Dan shouted._

 _Joe punched the zombie in the face as it tried to bite/scratch him but Dan picked up a lump of wood from the floor and batted it around the head where it let go of Joe and looked at Dan who stood frozen in fear. When it charged at Dan, Dan hit it again and blood went everywhere from the zombies head – making it drop onto the floor, dead._

" _Nice work." Joe breathed heavily._

" _Thanks."_

" _Come on, we better get going before more show up." Joe said, beginning to run for the ship with Dan behind him._

Dan shook his head and held it, rubbing his head. "What's wrong?" Michael asked, a little concerned.

"I don't understand... That didn't happen! But it did..." Dan said, being more confused than he ever had done before "I can remember it happening but it didn't happen at the same time... What the hell..." Dan stared out into space, not being able to make sense of this.

Michael grabbed Dan by his arm "I'm taking us back to 2037. We'll tell the others and figure out what's going on there."

 **Year: 2037  
Date: March 17th  
Location: Hospital Room, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

 ** _BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

 _Endless gunshot fires could be heard when a decent amount of Taliban that was uncountable came out of nowhere. The next thing Brad knew, Luke had pulled him to the floor - having a bullet nearly put straight through his chest. Brad breathed heavily "Jesus Christ, thanks..." Brad breathed heavily, patting Luke on the arm._

 _"BRAD! LUKE!"_

 _Brad turned his head, from where he laid on the ground, and saw Rocky lying directly opposite him looking at him from where he was on the floor. Trying to shout as loud as he could over the guns being fired._

 _"ROSS AND ASHTON!"_

 _That was all Brad had to be told before he jumped up from the floor and turned round to where Ross and Ashton were. Luke knew what Brad was going to attempt to do, and even though he wanted nothing more than to make sure Ross and Ashton were okay - it was too dangerous. Brad would not survive all them bullets being fired at him. Luke reached his arm up to pull Brad back down, but failed to do so._

 _"ROSS! ASHTON!" Brad shouted, in the hope it would get their attention to run back to where the three boys were instead of standing out there like they were waiting to be shot. But they couldn't help it, if Ross or Ashton made one single movement they would be shot dead. They knew that. They couldn't even take cover. That's how bad they were getting fired at._

 _"COME ON!" Ross shouted at Ashton through the noise of the bullets "WE NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HERE BEFORE WE GET SHOT!"_

 _Ross turned around to make his way back over to Rocky, Luke and Brad, and as did Ashton, but as soon as they made one move, Ross got shot in the leg - sending him to the floor. He let out a shout of pain. "HOLY SHIT! ROSS ARE YOU-" Ashton went to go make sure Ross was okay, but never got the chance as he was then shot too - but he was shot in the shoulder. Luckily he never got sent to the floor "OH SHIT THAT HURTS!" Ashton shouted in pain, grasping his shoulder as he could feel the blood seeping through onto his hands._

 _Once seeing Ross get shot down to the floor in the leg, that was enough for Brad to run out from where he was and over to both Ross and Ashton. "BRAD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Rocky shouted, going to get up from the floor but was tripped up by Luke grabbing his leg and pulling him to the floor._

 _"ROCKY DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Luke shouted "IT'S BAD ENOUGH WE COULD LOSE ROSS AND ASHTON RIGHT NOW, BUT NOW WE CAN LOSE BRAD. FOR FUCK SAKE DON'T MAKE IT A FOURTH." Luke really did want to get up from the floor and go help Brad, but he wasn't that much of an idiot to get caught in the crossfire. Though, he would do anything for Ashton and Ross._

 _And if he would do anything for Ashton and Ross, he would do this wouldn't he?_

 _Ross attempted to get up from the floor and walk, but he couldn't. He saw Brad running towards them, dodging bullets like a freaking ninja as he done so, and by the time Brad was at least half way, Ross managed to pry himself up on both legs but he limped. Ross went to go fall back and grab hold of Ashton, not being able to walk properly, but instead he was attacked by bullets and he collapsed to the floor._

 _"ROSS!" Brad shouted, picking up his pace of running - now not being bothered if he was going to get shot. He already felt a bullet only just miss his head._

 _Ashton's eyes widened and he felt his breath get caught in his throat, seeing one of his best friends get gunned down - possibly dead too. He literally did not know what to feel in that moment. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes moved over to where he could see Rocky and Luke watching the three of them, along with trying their best not to get hit too. They didn't have guns. Right now, it would be pretty handy if they did have some. Why the hell didn't the Sergeant give them any?_

 _Oh yeah, that's right._

 ** _"Because this part of the area is the safest, there is hardly ever any attacks."_**

 _BULLSHIT._

 _Brad skidded across the floor and wasted no time picking up Ross's body off the floor. He had one of Ross's arms round his neck. Brad sat up on his knees, jumping each time he thought there was a bullet near him "Ashton," Brad said, looking up at his emotionless face "I can't take both of you. Are you going to be okay coming back on your own?" He asked loudly._

 _No answer. He just continued to stare out into space._

 _"Ashton?" Brad asked, trying to get his attention "ASHTON!"_

 _Ashton snapped out of his trance when pain took over his face and he held onto his shoulder more and ended up on the floor on his knees. Brad sighed, not liking how this was going to turn out "Ashton, buddy, please hold on... I'll come back for you, or I'll get Luke too." Brad said, becoming desperate and sad._

 _Ashton nodded, with tears in his eyes as well as fear and pain being across his face "Yeah... Luke..."_

 _Brad had a nervous feeling in his stomach when he lifted up to the floor with Ross "I love you bro." Brad said, down to Ashton._

 _Ashton nodded again "I love you too. NOW GO!"_

 _Brad turned around, making a break for it as fast as he could with Ross. Ashton watched on as he done so, feeling his shoulder in immense pain. All he wanted was to get up and run over to where Luke and Rocky were. Where he would be safe. He took a deep breath, and used all the strength he had in his legs to get him to the floor. Once he was up, he began to carefully and slowly make his way over to the guys again._

 _When Brad got back to the others, luckily not being hit, he practically threw Ross into Rocky's arms. "Shit! What the fuck happened?!" Rocky asked, taking him from Brad and beginning to panic._

 _"HE GOT ATTACKED BY UNICORNS ROCKY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?!" Brad asked, before turning round and running back out to go get Ashton who was slowly hobbling his way over, clutching his shoulder._

 _Luke knelt up as high as he could, looking over to Ashton and back at Ross who was bleeding to death on the floor - out cold._

 _Brad felt himself becoming short of breath, beginning to think he wasn't going to reach Ashton in time but there was no way in hell he was going to let him down "ASHTON! I'M COMING HOLD ON!" he shouted, seeing Ashton didn't acknowledge him "ASHTON! HO-"_

 ** _BANG!_**

 _"BRAD!" Luke shouted in complete horror._

 _That was the last sound Brad heard before he was gunned down to the floor. He only got shot in the arm, but the bullet was that powerful it knocked him to the floor. When Brad hit the floor, his head also hit the floor which caused his vision to go funny and all he could see in front of him was a blurred figure of Ashton struggling and attempting to pick up his pace to get to Brad._

 _Ashton felt his chest getting heavier and his breathing getting faster. Everything was going so downhill right now. It was a complete chaos. "Brad..." Ashton said, quietly. He coughed, feeling his chest becoming tight. That tight he had to stop. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, re-opening his eyes and looking over to where Rocky and Luke were. Only seeing Luke as Rocky was further behind with Ross._

 _And that was the last ever face that Ashton Irwin saw._

Ashton jolted awake on the floor in the hospital room Calum took Brad into. He rubbed his eyes and sat up after having that nightmare – which oddly felt a lot like reality. Seconds later, Brad jolted awake from his sleep, breathing heavily. Ashton got up from the floor "Are you alright?" Ashton asked, concerned.

Brad didn't respond, he just sat there, looking around the room confused. "Brad..." Ashton said.

Brad continued to look around and he looked where Ashton was, looking straight at him but seeming confused still. He got out of bed at the other side "Ashton?" Brad said.

Ashton furrowed his brow "Brad, I'm right here. Have you gone blind?" Ashton asked.

"Ash?" Brad said, sticking his head out of the hospital room door and looking to see if he could see Ashton.

"Brad. Stop being stupid."

Brad continued to stand where he was, twisting and turning his head in confusion. Ashton picked something up from the side, which was an empty dirty bottle, and threw it at Brad "Brad!" Ashton raised his voice.

Brad jumped when the bottle hit him. He picked it up off the floor, wondering where the hell it had come from. This was starting to freak Brad out as nobody else was in this room but him. "Ashton!" Brad shouted louder, becoming scared.

"I'm right here! Open your eyes!" Ashton said.

Luke came into the room seconds later "What's wrong?" Luke asked, seeing the scared look on his face. He looked into the room "Where's Ashton?"

"I don't know... I woke up and he wasn't there." Brad answered.

"Well he's not with us. And I'd have seen him on my way down here if he was making his way back."

Ashton rolled his eyes, becoming fed up with them both "Are you two taking the piss? I'm. Stood. Right. In. Front. Of. You. Both."

"Come on, we'll go look for him. Are you alright?" Luke asked.

Brad nodded "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ashton shook his head as Brad and Luke left the room "I'm gonna kill them," Ashton followed them out of the room "GUYS!" Ashton shouted.

Brad and Luke made their way back to the Epoch Room, going the Armoury way in case Ashton had decided to take a detour because they genuinely couldn't find him. "He couldn't have gone far." Luke said.

Meanwhile, Ashton kept on saying their names to get their attention and constantly kept throwing objects he seen on the floor at them.

Eventually the boys got to the Armoury. "Damn, I never thought I'd see this place so run down." Luke said, commenting on all the blood, rubbish, broken glass and doors.

"Even the memorial wall. Look." Brad said, pointing at all the pictures of the people who had died at the base – by accident or from illness – that were either still on the wall, slanted on the wall or on the floor.

They walked over to the wall to look at it. "I didn't know any of these people... I seen some of their faces, you know? Walking passed them on the hallway and that was about it." Luke said.

"Yeah, same. I recognise him." Brad said, pointing at one of the pictures on the wall.

"Oh, yeah, me too."

"Yeah, do you recognise me? HELLOOOOO!" Ashton said, getting really annoyed at them both. More than likely they were pulling some sort of prank on him to whind him up. Well guess what, it was working.

Brad looked up the wall at a picture further away "Hey, I used to talk to him in training when I first star—oh shit," Brad said, realising he had just stood on a picture of someone that had fell off the wall. He bent down and picked up the photo frame, rubbing all the dirt off it to see who it was he had stepped on. Brad and Luke's eyes widened when they seen what it said "No way..." Brad said, in disbelief.

"What? How? He was—he was just... What?" Luke asked, looking around in confusion as if he were looking for the person. He wasn't one hundred percent sure if he was reading this correctly.

"What are you looking at?" Ashton asked, noticing they had stopped. He walked behind them and looked over their shoulder where he seen what they were looking at – and when he seen it his heart almost stopped and he stepped back.

Although technically...

His heart had already stopped.

 _Ashton Fletcher Irwin_

 _July 7th, 2014 – March 25th, 2013_

Brad and Luke glanced at each other "Since... I don't... What?" Brad asked, not being able to make sense of it.

Luke looked around at his surroundings, being highly confused but not at the same time "Oh my, God... I remember it... But I don't remember it..."

"How could you remember?! I'm not dead! I'm right here!" Ashton shouted, becoming desperate and scared, standing in front of Luke who obviously couldn't see him even though he was looking right at him.

"But he was here! How can he all of a sudden be dead?" Brad asked.

"I don't know..." Luke said, looking back at Brad "wait a second... If he's dead, why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were born in 2014... He died in 2013, apparently. You were never born if that's the case. And... that means neither was Michael..."

"Oh, no..." Brad said, realising that if they didn't figure out what was happening himself and Michael were going to be the next to disappear.

"Come on." Luke said, before he and Brad began to run back to the Epoch Room.

Ashton stood there, not knowing what to do but he followed them anyway.

There was a flash of blue light in the Epoch Room where Rydel, Calum, Rocky, Ross, Joe and Caspar were when Michael and Dan appeared. "Where's Samara?" Rocky asked.

"We didn't get her." Dan said.

"Why?"

"Because there's zombies everywhere for some reason! Like, what the hell?!" Michael said, being freaked out.

"What?" Ross said.

Dan nodded "Yeah. The base was completely destroyed and I went inside where a zombie chased me and I found a body that had deceased into a skeleton. Michael killed a zombie that tried to attack him outside." Dan explained.

Ross looked over at Rydel who looked over at him. She rolled her eyes "I don't remember it!" Rydel said, raising her voice and making everyone confused at her sudden outburst.

"Guys! Ashton's dead!" Luke shouted, bursting through the door with Brad behind him.

"What?! How?!" Rocky asked.

"Look!" Luke said, showing them the picture with Ashton's name engraved on it and his death date.

They all took a look and Ross looked last. "Oh my, God..." Ross said, turning round and running his hands through his hair.

"It's weird..." Luke said "I remember him dying but it didn't happen so how do I remember it?" He asked.

Ross turned back to Luke "What?"

"Yeah... I remember. We went to Afghanistan to help out and all of a sudden there was an outburst of Taliban and he got shot to death, right..? Or am I just making this up..?" Luke said, seeming and being very unsure.

"No..." Rocky said, looking thoughtful and everyone looked at him "I vaguely remember it too... Do you, Brad?" Rocky asked.

Brad became thoughtful, having more memories come back to him about things that he doesn't even remember happening that had seemed to have happened "I remember hitting the floor after trying to—oh my, God. Zombie apocalypse." Brad suddenly said, after having an image flash in his mind.

"What the hell has a zombie apocalypse got to do with his death?" Luke asked.

Brad looked over at Ross suspiciously before looking at Rocky, then at Luke and back at Ross who looked like he was unsure on whether or not to say anything. "You remember it too?!" Dan asked Brad "I remember it but I don't remember it happening! I just went back to 2014 there and had an encounter with a zombie! What the hells going on?!"

"I can explain," Ross said, deciding to get this out of the way before everyone killed their brains trying to figure it out. "You're not imagining things. It did happen. We were all there – apart from Ashton, Calum and Michael. Rydel was there though. And maybe that's why the apocalypse has come back."

"What?" Luke asked, confused.

"Well, why don't I remember it like these guys are beginning to if I was there?" Rydel asked, still not convinced that she was part of this apocalypse.

"'Cause... I thought about it and came up with a conclusion." Ross said.

"Which is?" Rydel asked.

"It hasn't happened to you yet."

Everyone stayed silent, being highly confused. "Am I missing something?" Luke asked, 'cause everyone looked thoughtful as if they remembered this 'zombie apocalypse' whereas he wasn't remembering anything about it.

Rocky looked up, thinking, when his eyes widened and he looked at Rydel "You knocked me out and tied me up in your store! And him too!" Rocky said, pointing at Ross.

"She also kinda tried to save your life when you fell down that hill..." Ross reminded him.

Rocky stayed silent "All is forgiven." He said, to Rydel.

"I'm not understanding this what so ever." Brad said.

"Basically, long story short. We all went to Afghanistan – minus Joe, Dan and Caspar – to help out whilst the scientists were in the middle of this experiment which caused the zombie apocalypse. Ashton got killed in Afghanistan, Luke you were a wreck, we all got a week off to go home including Joe, Caspar and Dan, you two came with me and Rocky to LA, when we came to the base the apocalypse broke out, we all got separated – apart from me and Rocky – and we never seen you two again till a year later when Brad killed Luke by accident and then I killed Brad because he got scratched by a zombie and was basically slowly turning into one. We had others with us too – Riker and Ellington – only me and Ellington made it to the very end because we were going to turn back time and stop it from happening. I didn't want to suffer by remembering it so I killed him, used the Epoch to go back before the apocalypse started slash happened, saved Ashton's life and ballah bing ballah boom, here we are now. Only... I think Rydel's a little overdue to go live that." Ross explained.

"What do you mean?" Rydel asked.

"You're supposed to go back to whatever year it was that the apocalypse happened and live through it until Ross saves everyone – then you come back to us." Dan said, getting an understanding of the situation. See, he was good with all this crazy, mixed up, time stuff.

"Actually, she kinda dies before she gets here – but apparently not 'cause she sends me a letter afterwards," Ross said, where Rydel stood there all baffled "Rydel... We only got to the base alive because of you. That's why it's come back again – because you're not there, or weren't, to stop us from dying. Several times. And because you're not there, we've all obviously died. I mean, Luke and Brad are probably still out there, but maybe not."

"How far back am I supposed to go?" Rydel asked.

"You're supposed to live a horrible life with your Dad – no offence Rocky-!" Ross cried in pain, being slapped round the head by Rocky. Ross continued from where he left off "... before the apocalypse so... 2009. But of course the Dad you live with won't be your actual Dad – although... I don't know sometimes. He can be quite violent." Ross said, glaring at him after the slap he had just received.

"Can't I just start at the beginning of the apocalypse?" Rydel asked, not really wanting to live from 2009 all the way up to 2014.

"No. It doesn't work like that... If whatever happened to you from 2009 onwards to cause you to be the way you are in the apocalypse then you need to do it." Dan said.

"But I don't want to do it!"

"Tough! 'Cause if you don't do it Ashton's going to remain dead, the apocalypse is going to continue to happen and Brad and Michael are going to disappear out of existence 'cause they'll have never been born! None of what has happened in these past few years that has lead up to this moment right now will never have happened." Ross said.

"Um... Guys..." Caspar said.

"What?" Rocky asked.

"Michael and Brad aren't here..."

Everyone looked around the room where they seen that Michael and Brad had in fact disappeared. Luke looked on the floor where the picture of Ashton that Brad was holding was now on the floor and the wrist-epoch Michael was holding was too.

"Guys... Calum's gone too." Rydel said. Because Calum is Ross and Brad's son, without Brad he would have never been born. And because now Brad technically hasn't been born... neither has Calum.

Ross looked at Rydel "You need to go now!"

 ** _Next:_** _Electroshock Therapy_

* * *

 **So yeah. That happened.**

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter ;)**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE NEXT ONE!**_

* * *

 **I also had another way of Dan finding out about the apocalypse - but I only came up with it today & if I'd have done it, it would have meant changing the plot of multiple chapters which would have took forever. But Here's the alternative way Dan found out about the apocalypse:** **  
**

Dan flashed into the hallway that was... definitely not where the entrance to the jail cells were. He groaned, seeing he was on the outskirts of the Armoury. This meant he had to walk through the Armoury to get to the jail cells. Wonderful.

He pushed the double doors open to the Armoury Unit and began to walk through. Dan wasn't gonna lie, the Armoury seemed to be in a bit of a mess – although, Dan wasn't down in the Armoury this day (the day Samara escaped) so it probably was a mess and he never learnt about it. Though he's surprised Luke or Ashton didn't say anything to him about it or complained. More than likely they didn't because it was probably all from Brad turning on them and trying to kill them.

Although, something didn't feel right. It was a feeling Dan was trying to shake off but he was finding it difficult to.

He walked as quickly as he could to get through the Armoury and rapidly turned a corner when he came to an abrupt stop – seeing something that made his eyes go wide "Oh my, God..." Dan said.

Laid before him on the floor further up the hallway was Brad and Luke.

Dead.

They were a fair distance apart, Luke was against the wall near to the entrance into the Weapons Cache whereas Brad was against the wall on the next wall going down another hallway. Dan slowly walked over to Luke, seeing a shot wound on his stomach and the blood that had been seeping through his shirt "Luke..." Dan said, before going over to Brad who had been shot in the head.

By the looks of things, and the smell that he was starting to get, they had both been here for a while. Maybe a month or so?

Dan gagged.

Why were they dead?

It's 2014 and they're alive in 2015 – or better yet 2037.

Something was wrong. They were definitely not where they needed to be. They had to be in some alternate universe or parallel world.

Still, Dan decided to go check the jail cells just in case.

He didn't know why he was checking. If Brad and Luke were dead, surely that meant the future he had just come from doesn't exist anymore.

Oh shit.


	13. Electroshock Therapy

**Guys. Guys. Guys. Guys. GUYS. GUYS. G U Y S.**

 **I MET R5. I FREAKING MET THEM.**

 **Oh my, God, the day literally couldn't have gone ANY BETTER. Firstly, I met them at the signing table in HMV & when I got to Rocky he looked at me & held eye contact with me for a while - it felt like he was staring into my soul - and he looked at me as if to say "are you okay? You look like you're about to fall over" :') I tried to meet them outside the tour bus as well but some woman kicked us away. BOO. She wasn't even part of the R5 crew though, that's the thing. I never got into the M&G till after 5:30 even though we were supposed to be let in at 4 - and it was freaking freezing. Everything was delayed by like 15 - 30 minutes. Then... I got to my M&G picture.. Oh my, God, once it's uploaded check my twitter ( lashtonsconr5). Lets just say...**

 **It resulted in Ross & Ellington saying "Rosslington" in front of me. THEY FREAKING SAID ROSSLINGTON TO ME. TO ME. OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD. I do not even know how i kept my shit together & how I didn't scream or collapse. I kinda stood there in a "Oh my, God" trance whilst my friend was getting her photo.**

 **Like, I'm never getting over this.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe) or Caspar Lee - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 13  
** _Electroshock Therapy_

Rydel got ready, stroppily, as the others watched her. "Why didn't you tell us after we forgot?" Luke asked, standing next to Ross.

"'Cause you wouldn't have been able to remember it and you would have all called me crazy and considered sending me to a mental asylum." Ross said.

"Ross... Ever since I've been at this base I have seen things that I didn't think were possible in real life, I've experienced impossible things and been apart of things I never thought I would. If you told me a zombie apocalypse happened, I don't think I would have been surprised." Luke said.

Ross shrugged "It's better that you didn't remember it anyway."

"Yeah, but you've got to be relieved that we all remember it now... I mean... Being the only one in the world that remembers it happening? That must have been driving you insane." Joe said, only being able to imagine how Ross felt about all this.

"Eh, maybe a little. But it doesn't matter... Once she goes and does this you'll all forget about it again anyway."

Ross and Dan walked away from everyone and over to Rydel who looked like she was just about ready to go – she didn't look anywhere near happy, but she was ready. "Got everything?" Ross asked.

"What else do I need but myself?" Rydel asked, snapping.

"Nothing..."

Dan stepped forwards and looked at the wrist-epoch on her wrist. He did a few things on it, including setting the date and location at where she needed to be at "Alright, the date and location are set. Do not – and I repeat – do not use it through any time of you being in the apocalypse at all. Only use it when the apocalypse is over to get back," Dan explained, Rydel nodded "is there anything you want to say to her?" Dan asked, turning to Ross.

Ross shook his head "No, other than good luck – even though I know you don't need it." Ross said, making Rydel continue to glare at him.

"Wait... What am I supposed to do when I get there? 'Cause I don't want to do something wrong and mess up the way everything works out..." Rydel said.

Ross sighed, grabbing Rydel by her arm and taking her to one side "Alright, listen. Before the apocalypse happens, do nothing. Be and do what a normal sixteen year old would do, go to school normally and have friends normally. Fall in love – 'cause that's what's going to happen anyway. You're gonna fall in love with someone and have a child with them. A girl. You name her Taylor, alright? Your 'Mom' is dead and your 'Dad' is not very nice to you but you put up with it anyway. Don't try to stop it, let it happen."

"W-what about when the apocalypse happens..?" Rydel asked.

"You're gonna work in a store, alright? Out the back there is going to be a garage. Make sure you keep a truck in there – that is vital 'cause we need that to get to... the outskirts of LA before it breaks down," Ross said, making Rydel and himself laugh softly "kill your friend Maia 'cause she tries to kill you. July 2014, you find me and Rocky. You follow us until we go into your store where you knock us out and tie us to some chairs. Do not tell us who you are what so ever – just say your name is Rydel and that is it. No last name, no nothing, no matter how much we beg or ask. But go with us – don't give us a choice in the matter. Be stubborn with us and a little self-centred. Don't interfere with anything that happens – let everything fall into place itself, don't mess with anything. Make sure we – me, Rocky, Riker and Ellington – make it to Utah alive and in one piece. There's going to be a moment where you have to save Rocky from falling down a hill but he falls anyway but he lives. Get us to Utah alive, that's where you die because you decide to be a distraction for the zombies that are surrounding us. No matter how much I tell you not to, do it and make sure I don't do it. After that... You'll wake up back in 2012 or 2013. And that is it... Write a letter to me and you're done. Come back to us after, alright? And remember. Do not interfere with anything that happens. Do not tell us who you are. Only tell us your first name." Ross explained.

Rydel nodded "Got it. Don't interfere with anything, no last name, be stubborn and self-centred."

"Perfect."

They both let out a small laugh. "Good luck." He said, stepping away from her.

Rydel pressed a button on the wrist-epoch before disappearing in a flash.

Ross turned back round to see that Ashton, Brad, Michael and Calum still hadn't come back yet which meant that it hadn't worked yet. "So, when exactly are we supposed to save the world? Because times ticking." Joe said/asked.

"Rydel said that it happens on March 25th. So probably on that day or before then. And it's the 17th now so... You're right, time is ticking, but we need to wait for Rydel, Michael and Calum to get back." Rocky said.

"I don't think Rydel's going to be back for a while." Ross said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brad asked, walking through the Epoch door with Ashton following him.

Luke got up from where he was and over to them both "Oh my, God, you're both back! I thought I lost you both forever!" Luke said, relieved as he hugged them both at the same time but Brad and Ashton were highly confused as to what the hell he was going on about.

Ashton furrowed his brow "We were only in the hospital room Calum took us too... What's going on..?" Ashton asked.

Luke pulled away from the hug "I know but—never mind. It's complicated..." Luke tried to think about what had happened in the last few minutes but nothing was coming back to him. He couldn't remember. He turned back to everyone "I know nothing about a zombie apocalypse and I can't remember a single thing about it."

By this point, Michael and Calum had reappeared back into existence.

Ross sighed, looking and becoming quite down as he was back to square one. He hated being the only one knowing about the apocalypse – he didn't at first because it was saving his friends from going insane, but now it's starting to drive him insane.

"I'm sorry..." Rocky said, being able to tell he wasn't happy.

"It's fine." Ross said, even though it clearly wasn't before sitting back down. Everything fell silent.

"I wish there was a way we could remember so you don't have to suffer..." Caspar said, feeling sympathy for him. Ross shook his head.

"Well..." Michael said, his voice raising in pitch and making everyone look at him "there is a way they can all remember..."

Everyone looked at Michael funny. "How?" Dan asked.

"Electroshock Therapy." Calum said.

"How? That's used to erase people's memories." Rocky said.

Calum nodded "Yeah, we know. It's used for wiping and getting back their memories. All you have to do is think of a specific thing of which you're getting your memory wiped or the thing you're trying to remember and there you go." He explained.

"Oh, suddenly I'm seeing how it works when people get their memory wiped at the base... I never understood that." Brad said.

"How?" Ashton asked.

"Well like he said. You've got to think about what's happening or something you've forgot in order for it to work. And if you're having your memory wiped about something that's important to you against your own free will, you can't help but think about it. And boom. Memories gone." Brad explained.

"Yeah but when you wipe people's memories using Electroshock Therapy, the memory loss only lasts for so long – maybe a few years or maybe even a few months. It depends. That's why they do it at the base because by the time the person getting their memory wiped remembers, it's too late for them to do anything about it. Either they've moved on with a better life opposed to the one they had at the base so it doesn't matter to them or they just genuinely can't do anything about it because they're too far away to come back." Calum explained.

"How do you know?" Joe asked.

"When we were doing research on you guys and the base, we looked at everyone and how they work specific things including punishments such as that." Calum said.

Michael had hold of the Electroshock Therapy machine which looked frightening to everyone in the room "Who wants to go first?" Michael asked, smiling at the fact he knew it was scaring them all. He wasn't smiling in an evil way, he just found it hilarious at how they were scared.

"He can." Brad, Rocky, Ashton, Luke, Joe, Caspar and Dan all said at the same time, pointing at one another.

Calum ushered Brad to sit down as he was the closest to him and he began to attach the machine to his head. "Oh this doesn't feel nice..." Brad said, becoming a little scared in case this went horribly wrong.

"I know. Think about the apocalypse." Calum said.

"I don't remember the apocalypse, isn't it why we're doing this?" Brad asked.

"Just think about a zombie apocalypse in general – or get Ross to tell you a scenario that happened with you and think about it. Try to imagine it happening."

Brad looked over at Ross, waiting for him to give him a scenario. "Okay, imagine you've been scratched by a zombie, you've just killed Luke because you thought he was a zombie, you're suffering and are in pain and you ask me to shoot you dead." Ross said.

"Did that actually happened..?" Brad asked.

"Quite possibly." Ross said, not wanting to confirm it due to the glare Brad was giving him.

"Are you ready?" Calum asked.

"Not re—AHH!" Brad shouted, as Calum switched the machine on.

 _Rocky bent over, stopping screaming along with Riker and Ellington. He held onto his heart "YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK YOU BASTARD!" Rocky shouted, breathing heavily._

 _Brad laughed, looking down at Rocky "Oh, it's good to see you too Rocky."_

 _Brad turned around to see how far away the zombie was, just to see if he was better off running or if he wouldn't make it in time. But that was a mistake as the zombie swiped it's arm and Brad and got him "OW!" Brad cried out in pain, as he got knocked to the floor by it – after it swiped at him._

 _Brad looked up, looking at Ross in the eyes "You're my best friend, right?" Brad asked, Ross nodded "and you'd do anything for me. Anything that I asked no matter what happened?"_

 _Ross nodded "Yes, of course."_

 _"Then can you do me one last favour?" Brad asked._

 _Ross nodded again "Yeah. What is it?"_

 _Brad took a deep breath, putting his hands down to Ross's hand that held the gun he had been carrying with him. He lifted it up so that it pointed to his head._

 _"Kill me."_

Brad jumped up from the chair and ripped off the Electroshock Therapy machine from his head "That hurt!"

"Well it is electricity." Calum said, as if it wasn't obvious by the title of it's name.

Brad rubbed his head, feeling dizzy "You're a dick..." Brad said, looking at Ross.

"Well next time be more aware of your surroundings and you won't get bitten by a zombie." Ross said.

"Actually, I was scratched. Come on, you've known about this for almost two years and I've known about it for two seconds and I remember it better than you do."

"Yeah, and you'll also remember that you asked me to shoot you so..."

Brad rolled his eyes and Calum ushered for Brad to sit down before he fell over from the dizziness. Rocky was next and he sat down in the chair as the machine was getting put on his head by Michael "Come on, bro, give me something that happened." Rocky said.

"Erm... I don't know... Oh! Me, you, Rydel and these other two guys – Riker and Ellington, Riker has blonde hair like me, except shorter, and Ellington had short brown hair – are being chased by zombies and we come to a fence with a hole in. Me, Riker and Ellington get through and run into the forest. Rydel gets stuck getting through the fence, you get her through, you both go to run but a zombie gets through the fence and you fall down the verge even though Rydel tries to save you – but you live and find us all in the forest." Ross explained.

Rocky nodded as Michael finished attaching the machine to his head "Got it."

Calum switched on the machine.

 _"ROCKY!" Ross shouted in pure fear._

 _Rocky turned around, seeing another one of the living dead going for his little brother._

 _"ROCKY WATCH OUT FOR THE VERGE!" Rydel shouted, seeing he was dangerously close to the verge Ross almost fell down._

 _Rocky turned his head to Rydel, completely missing what she had said to him, but soon found out when his foot went backwards and he fell down the verge. As he felt himself falling, he threw his gun in the direction in Rydel and hoped it did reach Rydel because now he was probably going to meet his end. He fell but managed to hold onto the ledge of the verge._

 _"So are you saying you're gonna keep the gate shut?"_

 _Ellington shrugged "I'm not bothered. I'll do it."_

 _"I'll do it," Riker said, having his hands pressing both fences together "I'm already keeping it shut now, there's no point in me letting go of it but I can't do it on my own. I need someone else."_

 _Ellington nodded "Me and Riker will do it then." he said, going to walk over it._

 _Rocky put his hand on Ellington's shoulder and stopped him "No, I will. I'm stronger than you. I think the gate might stay shut a little longer that way if I do it as well." he said, going over to the gate._

 _Ross slowly turned around to where Rocky was "What?" He asked, feeling like he had mis-heard that completely "y-you're not coming into the base..?"_

 _Rocky shook his head, looking at Ross "Nope. I'm staying out here protecting you guys."_

After the machine had done its thing, Michael took the patches that feed the electricity through off Rocky's head. "Are you okay..?" Ashton asked, seeing that Rocky looked delirious as hell.

Rocky blinked a few times, trying to come back down to Earth "Ow..."

"Okay, come on." Ross said, helping Rocky up from the chair to sit him down somewhere else.

"But... We were in an apocalypse..." Rocky said, making Ashton's assumption correct about him being delirious.

"I know."

"And... I died..."

Ross nodded "Yes, Rocky, you did..."

"But now I'm alive..."

"Okay, sit down." Ross said, making him sit down on a nearby seat.

"OW!" Luke screamed, jumping up from the chair with the patches still attached to his head after getting the therapy done. Michael began to take them off his head.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Brad asked, almost mockingly.

"Yeah... Just a tad... You know what else hurt?" Luke asked.

"What?"

"Being shot dead."

"Wow."

Luke walked away, rubbing his head after it had been done. Next up was Caspar and Michael began to attach him to it. As he was doing it, Michael got a small electric shock from the electricity feeding through the wires, making Michael let out a small hiss of pain. Caspar looked up at him "Are you alright?" He asked.

Michael nodded "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Calum turned on the machine which proceeded to get Caspar's memory back – then the same to Joe and to Dan.

The last one to get their memory back, was Ashton.

"I don't really see the point in you getting your memory back. You never went through the apocalypse." Rocky said, as Michael was attaching the pads to his head.

Ashton shrugged. "Yeah, but it still wouldn't hurt for him to remember the events leading up to his death." Ross said.

"It's not exactly a nice thing to remember though."

Ashton let out a small hiss of pain due to the way Michael was attaching it. "Sorry, I'm having trouble fastening it..." Michael said, only having the last part to fasten.

"Right, ready?" Calum asked, about to press the button.

"NO!" Michael shouted.

But it was too late, Calum pressed the button and the electricity fed through, causing both Michael and Ashton to get electrocuted and making them scream out in immense pain which made the others panic. "Shit!" Calum shouted, trying to stop the machine but it wouldn't.

Eventually he stopped it and Michael stepped away, trying to get himself together and breathing heavily as his head started to hurt. Ashton ripped the patches off his head and collapsed onto the floor on his knees, breathing heavily, shaking and crying a little because of the pain, having his head in his hands.

"Ash!" Luke went over and knelt in front of him, grabbing hold of his wrists but Ashton refused to take his head out of his hands "come on, it's alright. It's fine! It's over..." Luke said. Ashton slowly took his head out of his hands and looked at him, having tears in his eyes and a few streaming down his face – not to mention his head was bleeding a little. Luke wiped away his tears and hugged him "It's fine... You're okay." He said, kissing his head.

Calum walked over to Michael who was hunched over "Michael? Are you alright?" Calum asked.

Michael nodded and stood up straight, looking as though he was still in pain "Y-yeah... Ow. FUCK that hurt..." Michael said, rubbing his head.

Calum rubbed his back "Relax."

Luke took Ashton out of his hands and stood up slowly with him "Are you alright?" Luke asked.

Ashton nodded "Yeah... I think so..." He breathed deeply, still a little heavily, and stared at Luke.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, after a short while of Ashton staring at him. It was almost like he was staring at him because he was in disbelief or disappointed.

"You could have saved me."

Luke became confused "Save you? What are you talking about?"

"Afghanistan... When I got shot dead."

"Yeah... But... I was behind a wall..."

"Yeah and Brad was behind that same wall yet he managed to get over it and save Ross – alright, he was shot a few times, but it still saved his life."

Luke rolled his eyes "Ashton, come on, you're being stupid. You're alive now."

Ashton stepped away from him as he tried to get closer "Yeah, no thanks to you – Ross did that. You sat behind the wall watching it happen – Brad actually tried to save me and Ross at the same time regardless of how many bullets were being shot at us all. He tried to save me but he got gunned down. Wouldn't that have been your next incentive to get up and come try to save me from being killed?"

Silence fell as the atmosphere began to grow tense. "I... I don't..." Luke said, being lost for words and not being sure as to what to say.

"You know, if you couldn't be bothered risking your own life to come save mine – 'cause I would have if it was the other way round – I would have at least thought you would have for your own son."

"He was shot in the arm and knocked to the floor! Plus, I didn't even know he was my son back then so don't throw that in my face!" Luke said, raising his voice.

"Oh, whatever. What if he got shot in his head or heart? Would you have risked your life then? Yeah it was his arm but he could have bled to death... Just like I did."

Luke stayed silent and looked over to Ross, Brad and Rocky who sat or stood there, saying nothing. Luke gave them a disbelieving look "Oh, don't tell me you're taking his side."

"To be fair though... Ashton would have lived if you'd have got up with Brad whilst he was saving Ross..." Rocky said, trying not to make this any worse than it was getting, but it was only going to get worse by himself "not hiding behind the wall like a coward." Rocky mumbled, even though it was pretty much audible to everyone in the room.

"I wasn't being a coward! I was in a state of shock!" Luke protested. Suddenly it felt like everyone was turning against him.

"Yeah, but you soon came out of that state of shock when I died." Ashton said.

Luke turned back to Ashton "Look, Ashton, I'm sorry, I am! But you're alive! That's all that matters—well, that's all that matters to me... I love you."

Ashton stayed silent, not really believing him "Yeah... and if you loved me you would have saved me. Same as if you loved me you wouldn't have freaked out the way you did when I told you I was pregnant. Remember that?"

"Oh come on Ash, please don't do this. I never meant to let you down – it's just... 1. the Afghanistan thing happened too fast for me to process through my mind. 2. I didn't even think that guys could get pregnant. I'm sure anybody else would have had that same reaction."

"Not to make this worse..." Brad said, finally speaking through all this "but when the Afghanistan thing happened, my instant reaction was to jump over the wall and save them both. Not watch them get shot."

Slowly, Ross and Rocky stepped back and out of the way to avoid getting dragged into this row that was slowly happening between Luke, Brad and Ashton.

Luke turned and glared at Brad "Shut up – you're not helping."

"I'm not saying that I'm helping. I'm just trying to state the fact Ashton's trying to."

"Which is?" Luke asked.

"You don't care about anybody but yourself. You didn't care enough to save Ashton, you didn't care enough to stop Rocky from sacrificing himself so that me, you, Ross and that other guy could come into the base and stop the apocalypse. You didn't care when Rocky forced Ross to come kill me 'cause I was trying to kill him when you knew fine well what would happen. And you certainly didn't care about me enough to stop everyone from killing me when I found out about you two being my parents. At least Ashton had the idea that if he found me first to negotiate me. You almost strangled me to death, he had to stop you. You almost killed me. Thanks a lot... Dad." Brad sneered the last sentence, not meaning it at all.

'Cause what kind of Father would try to kill their own son regardless of what they've done?

A pretty shitty one, that's what.

Luke scoffed "Excuse me? Don't tell me about not caring for others. Are you forgetting about what you tried to do to every single person in this room? You tried to slaughter us all!"

"Well, I must get that 'not-caring' trait from you," Brad said "besides, I wasn't in the right frame of mind. That wasn't me. You know for a fact I wouldn't kill any of you even if I was forced to. You just can't face the fact you've let Ashton down twice – and spectacularly might I say. Afghanistan and when you rejected him when he was pregnant."

Luke looked at Ashton and back at Brad and back to Ashton "Don't tell me you agree with what he's saying..."

Ashton shrugged "I don't know... It's the truth though, isn't it? You've let me down twice. And you know what they say, 'it comes in three's' and I really don't want to see the third time you let me down. Not when we're in a situation like this."

Luke stayed silent. Ashton looked at Brad and quickly at Luke "I'm tired, I wanna go to sleep for a bit." He said, walking away.

Luke grabbed him by the arm to stop him "Ash..."

"Get off." Ashton said, pulling his arm away and walking out of the Epoch Room to go to the rooms they were all staying in whilst they were here.

Calum coughed, breaking the tension and out the corner of his eye he seen Michael staring into space. He went over to him quickly "What's wrong?" Calum asked.

"I-I don't know..." Michael said, continuing to stare out into space. He could hear voices echoing in his head – familiar voices to but he didn't know where they were from or who they were.

"You're probably delirious from the electric shock." Calum said, but Michael wouldn't come out of his trance.

"Maybe..."

 _ **Next:** The Code_

* * *

 **Oooooo things are about to get interesting ;)**

 **I know it sounds stupid to be letting them remember the apocalypse with Electroshock Therapy when really there's no point in them remembering bc it has no significance to the story anyway (at least not yet anyway) but the way they remembered has significance to something later in the story. Just thought I'd let you know & clear it up bc no doubt some of you guys thought 'wtf's the point in that' haha:)** **  
**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	14. The Code

**I feel like this story is slowly starting to go down the drain...**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe) or Caspar Lee - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 14  
** _The Code_

A short while later, everyone was back in the room, but Luke and Ashton still weren't speaking to one another which made the atmosphere tense. "Now that everyone and every thing's back to normal we need to go get Samara." Calum said, who walked over to Dan.

Dan nodded. "Michael, are you going to go with him?" Calum asked, facing him but he didn't respond – he was still staring out into space "Michael..? Michael!"

Michael quickly snapped out of his trance "What?"

"Never mind. I'll go with you, I think he's still being affected by the Electroshock Therapy machine." Calum said, turning back to Dan.

 **Year: 2014  
Date: August 31st  
Location: Secret Passage, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

In a flash of blue light, Dan and Calum appeared outside the exit of the secret passage in the desert. "Does everything seem normal again?" Calum asked.

Dan took in his surroundings and nodded "Yeah, everything seems normal. But if we've come a little bit too early and I catch Brad trying to kill us then yeah, we're in the right place." Dan said, putting up his hood and getting the towel that Rydel give him to wrap around his nose and mouth so that only his eyes were visible. He put the spare towel for Samara to put on her face in his back pocket.

Calum handed Dan the smoke bomb "Have fun."

"Reliving this day again? I don't exactly know how much fun this can be," Dan said, as Calum fastened the wrist-Epoch on his wrist "what's taking so long?" Dan asked.

"They're awkward to fasten," Calum said, struggling a to fasten the wrist-epoch around Dan's wrist, but at last he did it "Alright, the location and coordinates are set, all you have to do is pre—" Calum tried to explain, but Dan pressed the button half way through his sentence and disappeared "ess the button... Okay then. I'll wait here and make sure nobody comes!"

Dan appeared in the middle of the hallway next to the jail cells like he did last time, except the hallways weren't destroyed, blood stained and the lights weren't broke. He crept down the hallway, looking left and right in case any guards were there or anybody he knows. Dan turned a corner where he wound up bumping into the past version of Brad from this day – his eyes widened as he came face to face with him.

"Who are you?" Past!Brad asked, only being able to see the person's eyes due to a towel being wrapped round his face and his hood being up. Dan removed the towel reluctantly in case he had arrived too early and Brad was still on his killer rampage. Past!Brad became confused as Dan revealed himself "Why the hell are you dressed like that for?" He asked.

"No reason... Erm... How are you feeling?" Dan asked, seeing that Past!Brad had something in his hand.

"Alright I supposed... Better than yesterday, that's for sure. Sorry again for that."

Dan became relieved "It's fine. What's in your hand?"

"Oh, it's just a letter for Ross. I figured I may as well get it for him to save him the trip back down to the mail room. Anyway... I'll let you get back to whatever it is you're doing... Not quite sure if I wanna know to be honest." Past!Brad said, walking by him to go back to his and Ross' room.

Dan watched Past!Brad until he was gone where he re-wrapped the towel around his face and threw his hood over his head before going through the doors that lead down to the jail cells.

He got down there and crept through the cells, watching his back in case there was a guard. Eventually he got to the hallway of cells before Samara's when he seen four guards stood together, talking. Dan took the smoke bomb from his hoodie pocket and quickly threw it, letting it roll down the hallway where he heard one of the guards ask the noise was and the bomb blew up, knocking out the guards.

Dan walked down the hallway, holding the towel around his mouth in case he inhaled any of the fumes by accident "Sorry... Excuse me... Pardon me... Sorry about this..." Dan said, gently stepping over the guards' knocked out bodies.

He picked up the key to the jail cells that was attached to one of their belts and put it into his pocket.

Dan got out of the smoke and looked over to the cell in front of him where he seen Samara at the jail cell, clearly wondering what was going on.

"Who's that?" She asked.

Dan pulled down his hood and took off the towel round his face to reveal himself to Samara. Her eyes widened. "Listen, we don't have time." Dan said, taking out the key from his pocket and unlocking the jail cell.

He pulled her out of it and gave her the spare towel to wrap around her nose and mouth to stop her inhaling the smoke from the bomb he let off that knocked out all the guards. He put his hood back up and towel back round his face before grabbing Samara's hand, beginning to get her out. Instead of going in the direction of the exit, Dan took her in the direction of the secret passage.

"Where are we going?" Samara asked.

"There's a secret passage!"

The pair arrived to the end of the cells a short while later where they arrived at the door that lead them to the room with the door to the secret passage. Dan unlocked the door and shut it once they were through it, coming into a room that was empty with dusty shelves and boxes which lead to a small metal door. Dan walked over to that door and unlocked it where there was an underground tunnel. He turned to Samara "Go down there until you reach a door, here's the key to it," Dan put the key into Samara's hand "go through it and it will lead you out to the back of the hills of the desert where there is a Wrangler waiting for you with all your stuff in." He said, obviously lying about the Wrangler and her stuff being in it. He needed something to make it believable he was letting her escape - he didn't want to freak her out and tell her he's the future Dan and not the current Dan that's more than likely sitting in his room if he remembers this day correctly.

"What? Why are you doing this?" Samara asked, confused.

"Because I am. You're a good friend and I don't want to see you get your memory wiped and suffer as well as make the people that knew you here suffer even more. It's not nice," Dan said, making Samara frown as she came to realise why he was doing it "plus... If I could have done the same for Phil, I would have, I didn't because I didn't know a way to get him out of here before it happened. Now go before they catch you _and_ me. The alarms are going to sound and I want you well on your way from here before they do."

"After everything I did? Making your friends suffer? You're still going to help me?"

Dan shrugged "As you said, they would have suffered even more if you hadn't have done it. And you're a good friend and have been ever since you started here. I'd have done the same if it was Joe, Caspar, Ross, Ashton etc.. Heck, I'd have even done it for Brad if he got arrested after yesterday."

"Is he going to?"

"As long as the boss' don't find out, he's fine. I highly doubt they will."

"What about you? Are you going to be safe?" Samara asked, stepping closer to him.

"I don't know. If not... At least I know I did a good job of protecting someone I care about."

Samara smiled up at him, having tears glistening in her eyes, and Dan smiled back down at her in return before she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss which took Dan back completely as he was in no way expecting that to happen. Boy is she going to be disappointed when she comes to learn the real reason behind why he's saving her. She pulled away after a short while "Thank you."

She walked away from Dan and ran through the door, making her way down the tunnel to escape. Dan shut the door and locked it with the other key he had, sighing in relief as he leant against the door.

Dan waited a short while before locking the door that lead into this room and quickly re-opened the secret passage door to get to Calum and Samara.

Samara got up to the door that would apparently lead her out to the back of the hills. She unlocked it and ran out, jumping when she ran into another boy – Calum. She looked around, looking for the Wrangler Dan said he had put here for her "Where's the Wrangler..?" Samara asked.

Calum looked around, being confused "What are you talking about? Are you Samara?" Calum asked.

"Yeah... Why..."

Dan soon came running out and shut the door behind him. "What are you doing?! I thought you were going back to do whatever it was you were doing!" Samara said, being surprised to see he had followed her.

"Yeah, I lied," Dan said "I'm not Dan. Well, I am Dan... But... I'm not this version of Dan... I'm the 2015 version."

"Huh?"

"Um, long story short... 2015... End of the world... Need you to help stop it."

"Just me? Why haven't you got Ross, Rocky, Brad Luke and Ashton to do it?"

"Oh, we have. We just need you now. You're the only one missing."

Samara looked at Calum before looking back at Dan "Who's this geezer?" She asked.

"Ross and Brad's son."

Samara's face fell "Oh, no, don't tell me you've had a repeat of yesterday—well, last year to you..." Samara said, now not looking forward to going to wherever it was she was going next with Dan.

Dan shook his head "No, but, they thought they were. But anyway, no, he's from 2037 – the future that he, Rocky's daughter Rydel and Luke and Ashton's son Michael are living in. The one where we didn't save the world – and now we're trying to stop it from happening. Maxwell, Harvey and Priscilla have set a nuclear warhead to detonate for almost every country – there's eighteen of them. This is in 2015. We need you to come with us and help us to stop it from happening."

"But... Me, you, Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke, Ashton and I'm taking it Joe and Caspar are helping out too as well as him and his other friends are – that's twelve people. There's no way we're gonna stop eighteen warheads from detonating."

Dan put his hands on Samara's shoulders "Will you shut up doubting and questioning everything and just come with us and we'll explain everything."

"Alright but... I can imagine how happy Luke and Ashton are gonna be to see me."

"Eh, they're not exactly happy to see each other at the moment so I wouldn't worry about it. Hold my hand." Dan took her hand.

Calum held on to Dan's wrist where he set the date, time and location for 2037 "Right, back to the future we go. Again. Seriously, I'm getting sick of time travel." He said, before the three of them disappeared in a flash.

 **Year: 2037  
Date: March 17th  
Location: The Epoch Room, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

Dan, Samara and Calum reappeared in a flash of blue light into the Epoch Room where Ross, Rocky, Luke, Ashton, Brad, Joe, Caspar and Michael were. "Right, that's everyone." Calum said, running from where he stood to look at the stuff they needed to do.

Samara looked around at everyone "I can actually physically feel the awkwardness in the room," Samara said, because of everyone being quiet. She walked away from where she stood and the first person she came to was Rocky who looked unamused – but not because of Samara. She smiled at him "Hi. Crack a smile. You make the place feel even more miserable than it looks."

Rocky rolled his eyes.

Samara walked by him and she came to Brad who was sat down "Hello, long time no see."

Brad looked up at her "Hi."

"How does it feel to know your parents are on the verge of a breakup?" Samara asked.

"I don't care."

"Oh, someone's bitter. Is someone still relapsing from the last time I saw you? Which ironically was about a day ago for me." Samara said.

Brad stared at her and Samara stared back. Slowly, she started to become suspicious and she grinned a little when she realised something the others obviously hadn't – but she chose not to say anything about it as it may not be a big deal.

Yet.

"Michael, are you alright now?" Calum asked, as he passed him.

Michael nodded "Yeah, I'm fine."

The pair walked over to where Brad, Rocky, Samara, Joe, Dan and Caspar were. "Ross, Luke, Ashton, come here." Calum said, as they were on the other side of the room, certain distances away from one another.

They went over where Ashton was already sat down and Luke went to sit next to him but Ashton got up and moved away "Really? Seriously?" Luke asked. Ashton ignored him and stood next to Ross who was the furtherest from Luke who sighed and folded his arms, going in to some sort of sulk.

"So, I think we've pretty much got everyone – apart from Rydel, thank you Ross." Calum said, saying the last part sarcastically.

"Hey, don't blame me! I didn't cause the apocalypse!" Ross said, then glaring at Dan and giving him a sarcastic smile.

Dan scoffed "Don't blame me either, just 'cause it was the scientists doesn't mean I was involved on that project – I wasn't. I was too busy trying to find a way to stabilise the Epoch so we can actually use it without it blowing up."

"Yeah, and how's that going for ya?"

Dan stayed silent "Shut up."

"ALRIGHT! Enough bickering, Jesus Christ, you're like kids!" Michael said, getting annoyed.

"Rydel is going to come back though, right?" Calum asked, looking at Ross.

Ross nodded "Yeah, she should do. When she told me to go look for her I couldn't find her."

"Fair enough – it's just when she gets back. I hope she gets back before we start this thing."

"What have we even gotta do anyway?" Samara asked "'cause Dan didn't exactly give me the greatest explanation in the world."

"Basically, we have to disarm the warheads before they detonate and take off – or if they take off... You're using one of these and having to be very accurate with a good balance and landing." Michael said, holding up one of the wrist-epoch's.

"Now, it might seem easy but... It's not due to all the security that's going to be around the base, the amount of people who are going to be looking around and hunting for Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke and Ashton and most of all... Grandchildren." Calum said.

"Oh what the hell, come on! No, we've just got our own kids – we don't need grand-kids too!" Rocky said, already becoming done with this situation.

"No, not our kids. No! I meant the Grandchildren of Priscilla, Maxwell, Harvey and Will. They know this is going on right now and they're going to do everything in their power to stop us because Priscilla, Maxwell, Harvey and Will are dead and the grandchildren's parents are either too old or are dead." Calum explained.

"How old are they?" Joe asked.

"Around our age."

"How many of them is there?" Rocky asked.

"Five."

"Oh, God, no, I see where this is going." Ross said.

"You do?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah. There's five of us and five of them. Brilliant. Fantastic. We all have an opponent each." Ross said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, but the difference between them five and you is that you have a lot more people on your side – they only have themselves." Michael said.

"Please tell me they're all boys 'cause I don't think I could hit a girl." Ashton said.

Samara scoffed, her mouth almost hitting the floor "Excuse me?! You hit me with a gun and knocked me out!"

"Yeah, but that was different to this."

"This is worse than that!"

"SHUT UP!" Calum shouted "there's two girls and three boys."

Ross stopped Calum from going further with his explanation "Wait... You said Will has a grandchild in this situation as well... But Will was a good person and still is... Why is he or she with Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey's grandchildren..?" Ross asked.

"She's with them because their kids and grand-kids were always kept together growing up. She just grew up following what the others did, not knowing any better." Calum answered.

"Yeah, but... Surely she must have heard stories about him... Something inside her must be telling her that what she's doing is wrong." Brad said, making Samara glance at him.

Michael shrugged "Maybe. Look, their names are Courtney (1) – Will's Grandchild –, Oakley and Isaac – Maxwell's Grandsons –, Abasi – Priscilla's Grandson – and Mariah who is obviously Harvey's granddaughter."

"Another thing we need to know is the code to get into the chambers on the warheads." Calum said.

Luke, Ashton and Joe looked around where they noticed everyone looking at them after silence had randomly fell upon them. "Yeah, guys, that's you three, you all work in the Armoury..." Ross said.

"Well... I don't know it, I've never been told it." Luke said.

"Neither have I." Ashton said.

"What about you Joe?" Caspar asked.

Joe shook his head "Nope, same here. The code to get into the chambers is like... a huge secret – which I don't understand because it's just numbers and letters – if anybody knew they'd be sworn to secrecy. However, if someone who's not supposed to know it gets to know it, well... Bye, bye you."

Dan watched them all as they discussed this and then his eyes widened.

Luke noticed "What's wrong Dan?"

"W-what? N-nothing..." Dan said, obviously lying.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to say something because he obviously either knew the code himself, knows someone who knows it or he knows someone who can get hold of it. Dan wasn't going to say anything, but he crumpled under the pressure of everyone looking at him "There was only ever one person who I know that knew the code... They found out by accident... They weren't supposed to know it and as Joe said, they got punished for it – as well as punished for other things they didn't do that could have been avoided but yeah..." Dan explained.

"Wh—oh..." Joe said, finally realising.

Everyone was confused at that moment but it soon dawned on Caspar, Ashton and Rocky – leaving Brad, Ross, Luke, Samara, Michael and Calum to be stuck in confusion. But it didn't take long for Samara to get out of it. "Oh my, God..." She said, finally getting it.

"Why are we the only ones that don't know?" Ross asked, referring to himself, Luke, Michael, Calum and Brad.

"Who knows the god damn code?!" Brad asked, getting annoyed.

Dan stayed silent for a short while before he spoke:

"Phil..."

Everyone became silent.

"Well, can't we go get him?" Calum asked.

Ashton shook his head "Nope. He got his memory wiped, he doesn't have a clue who any of us are or what any of this is any more. So he definitely no longer be able to remember the code to the chambers." Ashton said, seeing how their well thought out plan had now crumpled before them into small pieces.

It was over. Now there was nothing they could do to save the world.

"Yeah, I know, I have his file over there, we can still go get him," Calum said, making everyone look at him confused "were you not all listening earlier? Electroshock Therapy has always been used to wipe people's memory – even Phil's! What else did I say or rather, what did Brad figure out about it? Oh yeah, the use of Electroshock Therapy only lasts for so long. They use it because by the time the person remembers they can't do anything about it any more or they've moved on with their life. So it's more than likely Phil's already remembered and can't do anything about it or has moved on." Calum explained.

"What if he hasn't remembered though?" Caspar asked.

"Then we'll get him to remember. It's easy. All you've got to do is constantly talk to him about things that happened that he doesn't remember and if you try hard enough his memory will come back. Kinda like when someone has amnesia." Michael said. **(a/n: ba dum tss)**

Again, everyone became silent.

"So basically... All this time we could have got Phil back any time we wanted?" Joe asked, feeling done and deceived.

Calum nodded "Yeah, basically. Apart from the fact that if you brought him back to the base the boss' would kill him."

"True."

Calum grabbed the wrist-epoch and threw it at Dan "Have fun."

"Wha—what?! He doesn't know who I am any more!" Dan said, after catching the wrist-epoch and being in a state of shock as this was all happening too fast for him to process.

"We'll get him to remember." Michael said.

"Go on, this is the last thing we need and then we can start the plan." Calum said.

Dan stayed silent, being unsure about doing this. Joe got up from where he was and walked over to him "Dan, go on. Get him and bring him back." He said.

"I c-can't..." Dan stuttered.

Joe nodded "Yes you can. Think of it like this... You'll have your best friend back that you've been missing for years... And if Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey die during this and we save the world, you get to keep him and he gets to stay at the base with you until the day you both die or decide to leave." Joe said, trying to make Dan see the bright side. Although, this whole thing was a bright side. He doesn't understand why Dan was feeling or looking so negative and unsure about it.

"I guess..."

"Go on, go do it."

Dan nodded, very reluctantly "A-alright..."

"By the way, you might want to take a few people with you, it might take some convincing due to the fact you're all now complete strangers to him." Michael said.

"Caspar, come on, we'll go." Joe said, making Caspar come over.

Calum walked over, putting a wrist-epoch on Dan's wrist "Here, type in the location of wherever Phil may be at the moment in 2015 and press that red button there. Once your done, set the location to here at this time and year – 2037 – or just reverse it by pressing that blue button there."

Dan nodded before entering Phil's maybe-location. Calum looked at Joe and Caspar "Hold on to Dan and do not let go of him." Calum said.

The two boys held on to Dan and he pressed the button where they disappeared in a flash.

* * *

 **Ha. Betcha weren't expecting that were ya ;)**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**_

* * *

 **(1) - I am NOT making Courtney one of the bad characters bc I hate her - far from. I actually like Courtney & think her & Ross are good/cute together. I'm only making her one of the "baddies" bc she's one of the first people who came to mind when I was thinking about who I could use as Will, Priscilla, Maxwell & Harvey's grand-kids. & she's Will grand-kid in this so surely that must be telling you something :) If not, go back & re-read the bit about the Grandchildren & Will being the type of person he is etc.**


	15. The Reason Why

**Omg, who's listened to 5SOS' new album "Sounds Good Feels Good"? I LOVE IT. My favourite songs are Permanent Vacation & San Francisco! Especially San Francisco! It's so beautiful.**

 **NOTE: I haven't checked the grammar or spelling mistakes yet.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee or Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 15  
** _The Reason Why_ **  
**

 **Year: 2015  
** **Date: March 17th  
** **Location: Phil's Apartment, London, England**

Phil Lester arrived back to his London apartment after visiting his parents up in the North of England. He sighed depressingly as he entered the apartment, feeling like something was missing from it but he couldn't put his finger on what.

Had he misplaced something? Had he left something up at his parents?

He'll never know given that it's a constant feeling.

He hung up his bag and coat, deciding he'd unpack later, and went upstairs – which was where his bedroom, kitchen and living room were. He walked into the kitchen to make himself a drink when he noticed something.

Phil slowly looked out of the kitchen door and over to the living room door down the hallway to see to see it was open a little – which was odd because he shut every single door in the apartment before he left to go up North.

Slowly, he crept down the hallway until he got into the living room and walked in where he seen the back of one of his spinny chairs facing him – obviously someone was sat in it as he could see their legs. "Who's there..?" Phil asked, feeling unnerved yet still safe at the same time.

The chair spun round revealing a boy with dark brown hair – Dan – sat slouched in the chair. "How did you get in..?" Phil asked, confused as there was no way this stranger could have got in through the door or a window.

"With this." Dan said, holding up his wrist to show Phil the wrist-Epoch.

"What is it?"

"An Epoch – but made wearable for your wrist. It's stable and can take you anywhere in time you like without it blowing up. I'm from 2015 but I went to 2037 and got this where then I came back for you."

"Why..?" Phil asked, still confused "are you telling the truth?" He asked, being unsure as to whether or not to trust this random guy who had found a way into his apartment.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Phil looked him up and down suspiciously "Get out."

"No."

"Get out or I'll call the police."

The living room door suddenly slammed shut and Phil turned around to see a boy with ash-blonde hair – Joe – stood there, who had obviously been hidden behind the door the whole time. Dan got up from the chair he sat in "Philip Michael Lester from Rawtenstall, Lancashire. You're coming with us – you have to."

Phil stepped backwards, being freaked out by how this guy knew him "Who are you?"

"I'm Dan Howell. I'm your best friend who you can't remember because you worked at a base in Utah, America called the H.I.L.L.S. Unit. But unfortunately events occurred where you got falsely accused of doing stuff you didn't do and because you knew the code to the nuclear warhead chambers – you ended up getting your memory wiped which meant that you can't remember the base or anything to do with it or the people there. 'Cause if you did you'd know Joe who's stood behind you. He was your friend too." Dan explained.

Phil glanced behind him at Joe, not having the foggiest as to what this Dan guy was going on about or who Joe was.

"Yeah, and you'd also know me," Caspar said, popping out from behind the curtain which made Phil jump "Caspar."

Phil shook his head "I don't know who any of you are..."

"I know but we can help you remember. Now come on. Come with us. The world depends on it." Dan said.

Phil laughed "Yeah, right. I'm just some guy who lives in London that nobody cares about."

"No you're not. You're much more than that – trust me. Look... 18 – that's right, 18 – nuclear warheads are set to detonate. The only thing that's standing in our way now is not knowing the code to the chambers so we can disarm them and unfortunately you're the only person that ever knew it that we know. If you don't come with us and help us they're going to detonate and the future we live in after that is not nice – so I've heard, I haven't actually seen it yet. I've been trapped inside the 2037 base because nobody will let us go outside."

Phil let out a small laugh but it faded and he shook his head "No."

"Phil, please!"

"No!"

"Caspar, do something! Tell him!" Dan said, looking at Caspar and becoming desperate.

Caspar rolled his eyes, walking over to Phil where he punched him in the face so hard that he fell onto the floor and hit his head, knocking himself out. "Caspar!" Joe screeched.

"What?" Caspar asked, acting as though he had done nothing wrong – he didn't see what he had done wrong.

"By 'do something' I meant negotiate him, not spark him out!" Dan said, raising his voice.

Caspar shrugged "Oh well, at least he has to come with us now."

Dan rubbed his head "Oh my, God..."

Caspar picked Phil up off the floor "Come on then. Lets be gone."

Joe walked over and held on to Dan's arm "You're such an idiot."

"Oh, like there was gonna be another way." Caspar said.

"Yeah, there probably was, it doesn't take much to persuade him to do something." Dan said.

Caspar cocked his head, not quite believing that statement "Really? 'Cause it seemed like you were struggling there."

Dan glared at him before pressing the reverse button the wrist-epoch where they disappeared in a flash of light.

 **Year: 2037  
Date: March 17th  
Location: The Epoch Room, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

The three boys, plus Phil, arrived in the middle of the Epoch Room where everyone seen Phil out cold in Caspar's arms. "What did you do to him?!" Ashton asked, raising his voice in concern but mainly annoyance.

"Ask him." Joe said, pointing at Caspar who laid him down on the floor gently.

"We were trying to persuade Phil to come with us to here but he wouldn't and was having none of it so I asked Caspar to try and convince him but he knocked him out instead." Dan said.

Rocky shrugged "Well, at least he had no choice but to go with you."

"That's what I said!" Caspar said.

Dan rolled his eyes and knelt on the floor next to Phil, shaking him to wake up. Everyone either kept their distance from him or stood a little close. It took a short while but Phil eventually began to wake back up. He opened his eyes and seen Dan hovering above him and Joe stood behind him, looking down at him. Phil sprung up from the floor "What the hell? Where am I?" Phil asked, seeing other strangers in the room.

Dan stood up "Phil, calm down..."

"Where am I? Tell me now!" Phil demanded.

"You're in 2037."

"No I'm not, stop lying. Have you kidnapped me?"

"Dude, if we were going to kidnap you we'd have tied you to a chair." Rocky said.

"Then where the hell am I?" Phil asked.

"I just told you." Dan said.

Phil shook his head "There's no way I am! Time travels not possible!"

"Well, it is. So you best start believing." Ross said.

Phil glanced at them all, not making a sound, before he suddenly bolted for the door. Brad went to go stop him. "No, leave him!" Calum said, stopping Brad "let him see for himself – but do go after him in case he doesn't come back otherwise he'll be lost in 2037 forever."

Everyone in the room quickly left the room and followed Phil to where he was running.

Phil kept on running, trying to find a way out, but all he kept finding were stairs that were leading upwards. He knew the others were chasing him so he kept on going until he came to a set of stairs that had a door right at the top of them. Phil quickly ran up them and burst through the door where he found himself on the roof of whatever building he was in outside "Whoa..." Phil said, amazed yet horrified by the view. He slowly walked towards the ledge to have a closer look.

"Damn you can run," Dan said, coming through the door onto the roof and breathing heavily. He looked over to where Phil was and got a glimpse of the view himself, having the same reaction as what Phil did "Whoa..."

The others soon came out after and were greeted to the exact same view of what was now Utah – and well, basically the world.

The sky wasn't even blue any more, there wasn't even a hint of blue to be found - it was more grey and a little bit yellow because of the sun trying to get out but it couldn't. They could see the city far away in the distance and some of the buildings either weren't there any more, half torn down or looked like they were on the verge of collapsing.

Samara looked around on the base roof and jumped "Oh my, God!" Samara screamed, seeing about two or three dead bodies on the floor that had deceased into skeletons.

"If you think this is bad... It gets worse when you go into a town or city. There's barely anything left – food, water and people. And the people that are left are out there hiding and they attack you if they see you." Michael said.

Ross let out a small laugh "Now add in the zombies and it's basically that all over again," Ross began to think for a moment and turned to Michael and Calum "I don't understand... You have the Epoch. Why didn't you turn back time with that to stop it from happening instead of going to all this trouble to get us?"

"Simple. To basically stop it before it happens."

"That... and it's not stabilised – it'd still blow up if you used it – so how the hell would we get back here? We'd be trapped in 2015 with no way back home." Calum said.

Samara looked over the view towards the city, having Brad stood next to her and looking at the same view – being just as shocked and horrified as she was. Samara looked back at the view "This looks absolutely terrible... I'd hate to live in this world. Wouldn't you Brad?" Samara asked, looking at him.

Brad looked at her, being a little confused "Yeah of course I wouldn't."

Samara kept staring at him which made Brad suspicious as to why she was giving him that look – but then it clicked with him and he figured out why. Samara gave Brad a 'knowing' kind of smirk "So tell me... How long did you think you were going to get away with it before someone figured it out?" Samara asked, quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"Obviously longer than this."

Samara went to say something in response to that but was cut off by Michael. "Guys, come on, we need to go back inside." He said.

"So, now do you believe you're in 2037?" Ashton asked, sitting in front of Phil now that they were back in the Epoch Room.

Everyone decided to let Ashton talk to him as he was a bit of a gentle touch and is nice to everyone regardless of what they've done or who they are – plus, if they'd have let any of the others speak to Phil about all this they'd have said something offensive or scared him by now. So that's why they were letting Ashton tell Phil everything.

Phil nodded "Yeah, but... W-why am I here though..?" Phil asked.

"Because we need you. You don't remember but you used to be one of us. You used to work with Dan in the science department – and you also had a side job which was in the hospital unit. Ross took your place there." Ashton said.

"What do you mean by that I can't remember?"

"Er... It's kinda complicated... You got framed for stuff that wasn't your fault and you knew some things that you weren't supposed to know. And... We kinda need one of them something's right now."

"Which is?"

"A code to the chambers of the nuclear warheads. Only a select few know it and those who know it that aren't supposed to get it in the neck – heck, I work in the Armoury with all the weapons and bombs and I don't even know the code. So after they found out that and the other things you were accused of, you got your memory wiped and sent back home to start all over. But we're going to get you to remember so it's all good." Ashton explained, reassuringly.

"O-okay..."

Ashton turned to Michael and Calum who had the Electroshock Therapy machine, they were trying to switch it on but after the little accident with Michael and Ashton it hadn't been working the same since – and now it didn't appear to be working at all.

Calum hit it, sighing heavily in frustration "Ugh. Right, okay... We're gonna have to do this the hard way... You're all gonna have to talk to him about things that occurred whilst he was at the base – like, big defining moments that are easy to remember or that he couldn't have forgot if he didn't have his memory wiped. Try your hardest."

"We'll just sit back and watch." Luke said, referring to himself, Ross and Brad as this was the first time they had met Phil. He wasn't there when they started at the base, he'd left a while before.

Ashton began to think of a moment between him and Phil that was a moment that he couldn't have forgot but he literally had nothing. "I've got nothing..." Ashton said.

"At all?" Dan asked.

Ashton shook his head "Nope. What was big and defining about me and Phil apart from when we met—oh!" Ashton quickly turned back to Phil "When we first met, we met in a training room. I was sat in the corner by myself because I didn't know anybody and I was like... the only person from Australia in the room. But Rocky, having just started himself, decided that it would be funny to come over and whind me up to the point where I got up and punched him to the floor. He was almost in tears."

"I was not!" Rocky protested.

"Really?" Dan said, questionably "'cause... the water hanging off the edge of your eye lids begged to differ." Dan said, remembering that moment quite clearly.

Rocky stayed silent "Shut up." He said, folding his arms in some sort of sulk.

Ashton looked at Phil who laughed a little and he began to think. But he shook his head "No... I don't remember..." Phil said.

Ashton got up to let somebody else try. Rocky tried, but got no joy out of him and neither did Caspar or Samara when they tried. By this point, it was absolutely hopeless and the only people left to try was Dan and Joe.

Joe walked over to Phil, trying to think and rubbing his hands. When he thought of something, he talked quietly so that nobody else in the room could hear him – it was just mumbling "Stacey. A girl. My girlfriend – she was your friend as well as Dan and Caspar's. Something happened where some bombs in the Armoury got put on to detonate and she went in to try and defuse them – but she got half way through it and they blew up, killing her instantly."

"Oh my, God..." Phil said, looking away for a moment as he could hear voices echoing in his head – it sounded like Joe screaming and someone telling him to stop and come back which sounded like Dan. He looked back at Joe "Tell me more."

"Er..." Joe looked back at the others and whispered in Phil's ear the next part about him and Stacey that only himself, Phil, Dan and Caspar knew about. Joe pulled away from his ear and waited for a response from Phil.

Phil shook his head "Sorry... No... Nothing..."

Joe nodded, stepping away as it was Dan's turn.

Dan stood in front of him "Okay, so, I'm your best friend, we've known each other since we were both practically born – despite the age gap. Just remember that okay?" Dan said, Phil nodded "We decided to go out one night in Utah and got blind drunk. We came back and sat in your office in the hospital unit and ended up drawing cat whiskers on our faces with permanent marker that wouldn't come off for days – we also realised we only had an hour till we had to be at work. That went down well." Dan said, making Phil laugh.

"That isn't really a big defining moment..." Rocky said.

"I know... But it was funny." Dan said. Also, he didn't want to say any of the big defining moments between himself and Phil that happened because he didn't really want people to know about that. Well, to be honest... Nobody could know about that moment between him and Phil.

Even if it did change everything for themselves and their friends.

"You left me. You came here first to work for ages and left me behind." Dan said.

"Dan. These aren't defining moments." Ashton said, getting a little annoyed as they weren't going to get anywhere with getting Phil to remember if he couldn't remember something that was defining.

Dan sighed "Alright, you sent me a letter whilst you were here so I could come here. You gave me the option on if whether or not I wanted to come. That letter is the main reason why everything that's lead up to this moment has happened. 'Cause if I didn't get that letter – which I almost didn't by the way – or if I'd have said no, you'd have been lonely there, you would have left and Joe would have left after Stacey died. Actually, maybe she wouldn't have died if you hadn't have sent that letter. Maybe she'd still be here."

Phil wasn't entirely sure about what Dan was trying to say "What's the point in that letter..?" Phil asked.

"The point of the letter?" Dan questioned, as if it was stupid that he didn't know "my point is that if you didn't send it or if you yourself didn't bother to work here none of us would be here. Ashton would have left because nobody would have convinced him that he'd have a brilliant time here and to get Luke to come so he wasn't so lonely – yeah, alright, I did that, I got him to get Luke here, but still. I wouldn't have come if you hadn't have sent that letter. I'd have stayed home and been miserable. Speaking of misery if you didn't sent that letter, Rocky wouldn't have lasted that long before leaving meaning Ross wouldn't have come because he's his brother. And if Ross never come Brad would have died and be dead right now, being six feet under. Actually, Brad wouldn't even exist because Luke and Ashton weren't together at all before Ashton came to the base and Luke followed – 'cause that's when it all started. Luke and Ashton wouldn't be together, there'd be no Brad and god knows how different Ross and Rocky's life would be. I'd still be at home right now being miserable, Caspar would have gone back to South Africa or he'd be here being miserable because he'd have had nobody and Joe... Still. Don't know. I don't know where he'd be. The point I'm trying to make right now is that you are the reason why we're all here."

Phil stood where he was, looking baffled and confused.

"Imagine if we weren't..." Dan continued "Calum, Michael and another girl, Rydel, that was here wouldn't be here trying to save the world from what's about to happen." He said, hoping that worked 'cause Dan only has one more defining moment left to tell him which is the moment he really doesn't want to share with anybody at all.

Surely this was a big and defining enough moment for him to remember.

Phil stared into space thinking where all of a sudden he got a flashback of himself writing a letter in a room and sending it off. He shook his head and rubbed it "I remember the letter..." Phil said, making everyone hopeful.

"That's all I remember though..." Phil said, after a few seconds passed.

Dan sighed heavily, grabbing Phil by the scruff of his shirt and pulling him close where he whispered in his ear so that the others couldn't hear.

Now he had to tell him the defining moment he didn't want to say out loud to everyone else.

"I'm about to tell you something... Listen good and listen carefully with what I'm about to say and remind you of... This was the greatest idea and plan that you – and you'll argue we – ever came up with. The freaking best. And it happened after you left so you didn't get the chance to see it happen..."

 _Dan and Phil sat in the canteen having their lunch, talking, when suddenly something occurred to Phil. "Oh! I forgot to ask, are you training the new recruits we're getting soon?" Phil asked._

 _Dan nodded "Yeah. Are you?" Dan asked._

 _Phil nodded "Yeah, I figured I'd ask 'cause that's one of the many things I forgot to tell you about when I sent that letter to you in 2008 – I don't know how it slipped my mind when you did get here," he said, letting out a small laugh as well as Dan "I basically told you everything in that letter I wasn't supposed to or was allowed to tell you and missed out the one thing I was allowed to tell you."_

 _Dan laughed again "Wow... Is there anything else you didn't tell me that you forgot about?" Dan asked, jokingly._

 _Phil thought for a moment and looked around "Yeah... Actually... Lean forwards in case other people hear..." Phil said, Dan then leaned forwards on the table "I look around the base all the time at people and I swear there's something dodgy going on – like... they're keeping something from us constantly. I mean, one day I was walking down a hallway and suddenly out of nowhere some people who are in charge come out fighting some other guys that have broken in and aren't supposed to be there. It looked rough so I hid in case I wasn't supposed to see it. Obviously people are getting in here and trying to take stuff that are more powerful and things are going on that we don't know about. But the boss' can't keep taking care of it all and fighting them all the time, they have other stuff to do as well as the fact that they're getting old. It's like... a battle people like us two can't fight. That's what it seemed like when I watched them."_

 _Dan shrugged "Maybe that's why they do it. Because we can't and aren't advanced enough."_

" _Yeah, but, Dan... There's people that are and have the potential but they can't because the boss' haven't seen them try or seen the things they can do. It's amazing. And... I'm sure there's going to be more like them in the future."_

 _Dan raised his brow and became curious "What are you trying to say?" Dan asked, knowing Phil far to well that he wasn't just saying this for the hell of it. There had to be a reason behind it otherwise he wouldn't have bothered telling Dan this in the first place._

 _Phil looked thoughtful "I had an idea... An idea that probably won't get very far because boss' like Priscilla, Maxwell, Harvey and Will won't take notice of the likes of me unless it's something to do with the job I do."_

 _Dan sat looking at Phil, motioning for him to continue._

" _What about if... there was a group of people. Just a small group of people."_

" _How small?" Dan asked._

" _About four or five – maybe six. You know? Those four/five/six people being what the boss' need that the other people in the base don't know about—well, they know them they just don't know the 'other things' they do... Which is taking care of the jobs the boss' try to do but can only just do because they're getting old now and have other responsibilities and are only just able to fight. You know? They can fight the battles and take care of the things the boss' can't – even the ones that we can't."_

" _And where are these four or five people going to come from, Phil? Thin air?" Dan asked. The idea was good – very good – but it didn't sound like it was well thought out._

 _Phil shook his head "No. Just... New recruits or something from different countries. 'Cause lets face it, if you have a mix of people from different countries there's going to be different things they can do."_

" _And what countries do you want them to be from?" Dan asked, making it seem to Phil as though Dan found the idea ridiculous when in actual fact... He quite liked the idea._

 _Phil thought for a moment "Japan?"_

 _Dan made a disagreeing face "Eh... I know the Japanese and Chinese are smart, but... Are they fighting smart?"_

" _True. Um... America can be quite aggressive and good at fighting sometimes."_

" _True. So one of your imaginary five is going to be American. What's the other going to be?" Dan asked._

" _You pick."_

 _Dan let out a small laugh "Me? This is your idea!"_

" _It can be both..."_

 _Dan stayed silent for a moment whilst he thought "I know it's a little biased but, British. Why not? We can have a temper sometimes. Your turn."_

" _Germany?"_

" _Ah, yes. The starters of the second world war. I reckon someone from there would be good. But... I'm not feeling it. American and British, yes. Germany? No. What about Australia? It keeps them all English speaking, but it also gives them all a mix of very interesting accents."_

 _Phil laughed softly "True but... I'm not feeling Australia. So that's a no. Plus... I don't really like Australians for some reason..."_

" _Phil, this isn't actually going to happen you know."_

" _I know, but it's good to think like it is."_

 _Dan shook his head when Joe came over to the table "Hey, erm, you two do realise you're going to be training new recruits next week with me right?" Joe asked._

" _Yeah, we know." Phil said._

" _What? I didn't! I mean, I knew we were but I didn't realise it was next week!" Dan said, freaking out as he had no knowledge of what he was supposed to do with them and train them for._

" _Well, now you do," Joe said "I have the names of the people we're going to be training. They seem... interesting. I have the choice of two people to train and one of them doesn't even sound like they're going to speak English. He's from South Africa that one, for the second person it doesn't even say where she's from. You two are lucky, at least you've got English speaking people. English speaking people with accent."_

" _Who's the not-English-speaking guy of yours?" Dan asked._

" _Caspar Richard Lee from Cape Town, South Africa." Joe answered._

" _Oh... I'm sure he'll speak English," Dan said, trying to reassure him "who's the girl you've got to train too?"_

" _I don't have to train her – I have the choice, either the guy or the girl or both." Joe said._

" _Which one are you gonna go for?"_

" _Which ever ones nicer. But, no, the girls called: Samara Goodwin."_

 _Phil shrugged a little "She sounds good," He said, making Dan laugh a little and Joe send him a small glare "who's my guy or girl?" Phil asked._

" _Rocky Mark Lynch from Los Angeles, California, North America."_

 _Dan and Phil glanced at each other, finding that really ironic after what they were just talking about. "Coincidence. It's not going to happen just because he's American!" Dan said, pointing at Phil._

 _Joe didn't have a clue as to what Dan was talking about so he chose to ignore it "Do you want the name of your recruit?"_

" _Go on then."_

" _Ashton Fletcher Irwin from Sydney, Australia."_

 _Dan slowly turned his head to Phil "Okay, now that's just freaky... Don't tell me someone's got a British recruit..."_

" _Not this year. Maybe next year."_

"That was it. That was us. We talked about it more, Will overheard us and told us it was a good idea so he suggested it to the boss' – but he didn't tell them it was us because he knew that if they knew us two came up with it, they'd know we know about the stuff we're not supposed to and kill us. You see them five over there? The small one with the brown hair, the nice one that was explaining to you about why we need you here, the one with the quiff, the tall blonde one and the one that kinda looks like Jesus... Those are them five. We did that. That plan slash idea of ours came into action after you left and Ross, Brad and Luke came along but you didn't get to see it happen for yourself – but they don't know that. As far as they're concerned, it was Will who decided it but it wasn't. It was us two." Dan explained, whispering in his ear.

Dan pulled away from Phil "Now for God sake, remember who you are, this base and everyone in it!" Dan shouted, loudly so everyone could hear and he stepped away from Phil as everyone watched him.

Phil stood looking blank as he was trying to think when all of a sudden everything came rushing back to him in flashes about the base, everything that had happened and everyone in it. "Oh my, God..." Phil said, breathing a little heavier than before.

"Phil... Do-do you remember us..?" Joe asked, being unsure as Phil had flinched in pain for a short while before he spoke.

Phil looked over to Joe, blankly, and a smile started to slowly creep up on his face "Yes... Yes I do, oh my, God, Joe!" Phil quickly went over to Joe and hugged him.

Joe hugged him back, becoming the happiest he had been in a while and so relieved "Oh my, God, I have missed you so much Phil!"

Phil pulled away from the hug "I missed you too! How's Jen—"

Joe coughed, cutting Phil off and shaking his head. Phil nodded, getting the point and he left him alone about that subject before turning round to be greeted by Caspar. "Hey," Caspar said, smiling "sorry for punching you in the face."

"It's okay, I don't expect anything less from you." Phil said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Do you remember me?" Rocky asked.

Phil turned to him "How could I no—well... Never mind. But yeah. You were the most annoying, sarcastic, yet funny, trainee I ever had to mentor."

"I'm the only person you had to mentor..." Rocky said, looking slightly offended.

"Exactly. You put me off for life," Phil said, making Rocky become fully offended that he actually looked like a sad puppy. Phil laughed "I'm joking. And by the sounds of things, it really paid off apparently."

Phil looked around the room where he seen Ashton and he quickly went over to him "Oh my, God, Ashton! Wow! You got bigger!"

Ashton shrugged "Well... you do tend to grow over the years."

"No, no, I meant muscle wise. Damn. You were a stick when I first met you! What the hell happened? More importantly, what the hell happened to your hair? Will it kill you to get it cut?"

Ashton stayed silent, looking at Phil unamused "Nice to see you too, Phil. I've missed you." He said, flatly.

"I missed you too." Phil smiled, but Ashton just shook his head.

After Ashton walked away, Phil felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned round to see Samara. He smiled and brought her into a hug "Samara! What's new? How are you? What have you been up to?" Phil asked, after pulling away.

"Eh, not a lot." Samara said.

"Causing trouble as usual?" He asked, jokingly.

Samara shrugged "You could say that."

"Have you got a man yet?" Phil asked, teasingly. Oddly enough, Samara never seemed like the type to actually have a boyfriend or need one – it was something he used to tease her about daily. Samara just rolled her eyes at that statement.

"No, she doesn't. But if her and Dan keep on going the way they do..." Joe said, now beginning to tease and making Phil's brow rise.

"Joe, shut up." Samara said, giving him a sort of playful glare.

Joe laughed at her "Make me."

Samara lunged for him. "Alright, don't make me!" Joe flinched. He's not gonna lie, Samara scares him a little when she gets aggressive. All girls do really.

Phil shook his head and turned round where he seen Ross, Brad and Luke in the corner but he didn't know them or recognise them "Sorry... I don't know who you three are... Should I..?" Phil asked, walking over to them.

Ross shook his head "No. We came after you left. I'm Ross, Rocky's brother. That's Luke, if you can't remember his name call him 'quiff', we'll know who you're talking about. He's... supposed to be dating Ashton but they're having a little bit of a lovers tiff at the moment."

"Hey, not we're not." Luke said.

"Um, the argument you both had before and the fact you haven't spoken to each other since begs to differ," Ross said, before pointing at Brad "Anyway, finally, this is Brad. He is the product of the quiff and muscle boy over there."

Phil furrowed his brow "What..?" He asked, confused.

"It's a long story, I'll explain it later."

Phil sighed contently after a short while "It feels nice to remember all this. For ages I've felt like something was missing in my life and it's obviously been this."

Phil looked over to Dan who smiling and looking hopeful, waiting to him to come over and say hello. Phil cocked his head:

"Sorry... I don't think I've met you either... Who are you?" Phil asked.

Everyone in the room became shocked and silent, leaving Dan for his face to fall before he started laughing. "Nice joke." Dan said, realising that Phil was whinding him up.

"It-it's not a joke... I don't know who you are..." Phil said, being confused and feeling a little bad for Dan at the same time.

"W-what? You... You've got to!" Dan said, raising his voice a little.

"Dan..." Joe said, trying to calm him down before he went off on one.

"We've been friends the longest out of anybody in this room! We've known each other since we were kids!"

"Dan, calm down." Joe said, getting closer to him.

"No I won't calm down!" Dan snapped at Joe before looking at Michael and Calum "You two said he would remember everything!"

Calum shook his head "No we didn't. We said he'd remember. We didn't say he'd remember everything."

"Well make him!" Dan shouted.

Rocky walked over to Dan and grabbed him, beginning to drag him out the room. Dan fought his grip which made it harder for Rocky to keep hold of him "Hey, muscle boy, help me out!" Rocky said, obviously struggling.

Ashton rolled his eyes and walked over, grabbing Dan too and together they dragged Dan out of the room with Joe following.

 ** _Next:_** _Individual Teams_

* * *

 **So basically Dan & Phil created BRRAL & they don't know that and Phil doesn't remember Dan. Great. What a chapter.**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	16. Individual Teams

**A little bit of a short chapter... But still very important ;)**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee or Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 16  
** _Individual Teams_

"Alright, have we calmed down now?" Michael asked, coming out of the Epoch Room to find Dan sat against the wall on the floor with one hand running through his hair, whilst Rocky, Ashton and Joe stood over him.

Dan looked up at Michael "I suppose."

"Are you ready to come back in so we can explain what we have to do?" Michael asked.

Dan stood up from the floor "Why does Phil remember everything and everyone else but me?"

Michael shrugged "I don't know. But something like this has happened before. He will remember you, it might just take some time."

"How long is some time?"

"A few days. A week at the most. Maybe a year. I mean, if you were a big part of his life he should remember you pretty soon so don't sweat it."

"Is there a chance he may never remember me at all?" Dan asked, not really wanting the answer to this question.

Michael stayed silent and gave Dan a sad look, not being able to help it or hide it "Yes. But it's more than likely that he won't. Now come on, the world needs saving and we're running out of time." Michael opened up the Epoch door and let the four boys back into the room.

They got back into the room and Dan sat down, quite a fair distance away from Phil who gave him a sympathetic look. He felt just as bad as Dan probably did, but he couldn't help not being able to remember him – it's not like he has a choice in this situation. Calum walked over to Phil to give him a quick run down of what was happening but Ross stopped him "Don't, we already did it for you." He said.

"Right, okay then. We finally get to explain what we're going to do. Honestly, it shouldn't have took this long." Calum said.

"Firstly, who knows how to disarm a warhead? That's the most important thing." Michael said, where Luke, Ashton, Joe and Samara raised their hands.

Joe gave Samara a funny look "Since when?"

"Since I learned." Samara said.

"Yeah, but you don't work in the Armoury," Dan said, being just as confused as Joe was "you work in the hospital unit and the science department."

"Oh, sorry. I just so happened to be walking by when Ashton was getting taught – sorry for stopping and listening and keeping that knowledge with me for the last few years." Samara said, snappily and sarcastically.

"Okay, if you know, how do you do it?" Ashton asked, testing her as he didn't quite believe her.

"Simple. You get into the chamber where it detonates using the code and you cut the red wire, wait ten seconds and if it doesn't stop cut the blue wire, wait again and if that doesn't stop look for the grey wire and cut the black one behind it. And if that doesn't stop then..." Samara let out a small laugh "bye, bye." She said, giving him a little wave.

Ashton looked at her in disbelief before looking back at Michael and Calum "Yeah, us four can do it."

"Good, so can us two and Rydel." Calum said.

"Great. So even out of thirteen of us can disarm one – did you say there were eighteen warheads?" Ross asked, still not seeing how they were going to achieve this mission.

"Yeah, hence why we have these," Michael said, throwing Ross a wrist-epoch to catch "once you've done one, transport yourself to the next. But we need to be in two's or three's – one disarming the bomb, one controlling the wrist-epoch and the other keeping a look out for guards. Or one disarming the bomb and the other controlling the wrist-epoch and keeping an eye out."

"There aren't enough of these," Rocky said, referring to the wrist-epoch's "there aren't even enough of us to disarm the bombs! How is this even gonna work?!" Rocky asked, beginning to stress and get confused.

"Well, we're not done on everyone. We need your little trainee's, they can help. Besides, won't some of them be working in the Armoury? Surely they've been taught already on how to disarm a warhead." Michael said.

"Kyle, Ashley and Landon, they work in the Armoury. But Ashley got caught with me by Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey when we seen that someone was in where the bombs are kept that shouldn't be. She'll be running and hiding from them – or even worse, she might have been caught..." Joe said, fearing for Ashley's life, but everyone looked at him confused "Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey. They're the ones who've set the bombs to detonate, me and Ashley heard them – they also framed the five of you for what you got accused of. They wanted to get rid of you because they knew you'd catch them in no time and stop them. They succeeded." Joe said, as if it wasn't obvious as he's pretty sure they've already had this explained to them.

"So... You and Ashley are wanted by them three?" Ashton asked, Joe nodded "you left, meaning nobody's going to find you, but you left Ashley behind to be caught?"

Joe went to say something but stopped, realising "Oh my, God... Oh, no..."

"Make that nine – not ten any more – nine people who are going to be able to disarm the bombs. Thanks Joe." Ashton said, sarcastically. Thanks to him Ashley is as good as dead and now they'll probably have less people to help disarm the warheads.

"Okay, so... We kinda need to pick who we're going to do this with. Like individual teams – but only the people disarming the bombs can pick. Ashton, pick someone." Calum said/explained.

"I'll go with Brad." Ashton said.

Calum then threw Brad a wrist-epoch. Brad caught it, having a good look at it "It looks kinda complicated to tie round my wrist, never mind getting to work and get us where we want..."

"Well, you better practice because nobody's gonna be there to do it for you when we go ahead with this plan," Calum turned to Luke "pick someone."

Luke thought for a moment "I pick Rocky."

"Aw, man, why?" Rocky asked, as if it were a bad thing and Luke was the last person he wanted to end up with.

"'Cause... I wanna have someone who I know can actually fight – Ashton's got Brad, so he's more than fine, I'm just going with second best."

"Hey! Are you trying to say I can't fight and am unable to protect you?" Ross asked, becoming very offended – being glad to know that he is the last option of the five if someone wanted to be protected by one of them.

"Sorry, who's killed more people? You or Rocky?" Luke asked, making Ross shut up, fold his arms and go into some sort of sulk as he gave up.

"Well, I don't think you're unable to protect someone – so, I pick you Ross." Samara said. She was mainly picking him because she needed to tell him something that nobody in this room had even noticed yet.

Brad looked over to Samara, after hearing her pick Ross, and glared at her as he knew fine well why she had picked him – he wasn't an idiot. Samara just gave him a shrug as if to say she had won. Next up was Joe and he picked to go with Caspar which was no surprise.

"I'll take Phil." Calum said.

"And I'll take Dan." Michael said.

Calum got a piece of paper and a pen before getting something to rest on so he could write "What are the name of your trainee's and the ones who can disarm the warheads? Just so I can put them into teams more easily and no more times wasted when we find them."

"Uh, Alexander, Nate, Kyle..." Luke said, as he thought "Bailey, Renzo, Ryan, Ashley and Landon. Kyle, Ashley and Landon are the ones who should be able to disarm the warheads."

Calum wrote down all the names on the paper he had when he noticed something. Michael noticed him looking at the paper so he went over and had a look "What's wrong?" Michael asked, thinking that maybe they didn't have enough people after all to do this.

"Okay... You're seeing what I'm seeing when you look at this piece of paper, right?" Calum asked.

Michael took a look for himself and his brow raised when he seen/noticed "Holy shit... That's... Freaky..." He said, where he and Calum glanced at each other.

A little while later, Calum had managed to give Brad, Dan, Phil and Rocky a wrist-epoch each but there wasn't enough for everyone who would be taking part in this. So at the moment he was currently in the process of trying to make more with the help of Phil whilst Dan was trying to figure out his wrist-epoch – the one that he hadn't give back after retrieving Phil.

Michael and Calum probably didn't ask for it back because they knew he'd need one.

Michael on the other hand, right now, was stood leaning on a table, staring into space as he could hear voices echoing in his head.

" _He's still alive." Rydel said, more than relieved._

" _My scar hurts." Michael complained. "Don't worry. It's probably just the heat from outside or radiation." Rydel said._

" _I got caught in an explosion once. I got first degree burns all over my body. Them two had to reconstruct my face it was that bad." Michael said, pointing at Rydel and Calum._

Dan came over to the table Michael was at and stood next to him, doing something with his wrist-epoch. He looked at Michael who was staring out into space and Dan went to go look away but he done a double-take when he seen the back of Michael's neck and seen a scar where his eyes widened "Michael..?" Dan said.

No response, he continued t stare into space.

"Michael," Dan said, snappily which made Michael come out of his trance and look at Dan "w-where did you get that scar from on the back of your neck..?" Dan asked, very nervously.

Michael shrugged "Er... I um... I don't know. I've-I've always had it. Excuse me." Michael walked away from Dan, becoming freaked out by the voices in his head and getting vivid flashbacks from things he doesn't remember happening.

Dan stayed where he was and watched Michael completely shocked as he had just figured something out about him – even though Dan had sort of known from the start since he had met Michael. He wasn't a hundred per cent sure if he was right about it or if he was being stupid.

But with the scar on the back of Michael's neck...

It had just one hundred per cent confirmed that it was in fact true.

Suddenly there was a massive bang and crash that echoed throughout the base, making everyone look around or get out of their seats. "What was that..?" Ross asked, where Calum and Michael sighed.

"Remember earlier when we told you about Will, Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey's grandchildren?" Calum asked.

"Yeah..." Ashton said.

"That would be them."

 ** _Next:_** _The Video Message_

* * *

 **I love how I have weaved in little hints/foreshadowing in this chapter :)**

 **There's only 12 chapters left until part 1 is over of the last BRRAL story - damn this has flown by quickly. I ain't even prepared for part 2. I don't even have it half done lol.**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on Michael?** **  
**_

 ** _Thoughts on Dan?_**

 ** _Do you think Phil will eventually remember him or not?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Samara?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Joe?_**

 ** _Thoughts on what you think Michael & Calum noticed on the bit of paper they wrote the names on?_**

 ** _Thoughts on anything else you noticed in the chapter that you want to comment on?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	17. The Video Message

**Can we appreciate how fast Part 2 of this story is coming along. I mean, I'm on chapter 8 & I don't think Part 2 is gonna be very long. But it might. Who knows. **

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee or Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 17  
** _The Video Message_

 **Year: 2015  
** **Date: March 17th  
** **Location: the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

"We're gonna get killed..." Bailey whispered, as he followed Ashley and Landon through the boys dorms. It was night time meaning only a few people were up in the base – including them three – and it was almost 11:30 p.m. So if they were caught there was a high chance they would get it in the neck.

It's bad enough Ashley's already there.

"We're not gonna get killed, stop being paranoid." Ashley whispered.

"No, please let him be paranoid. His Irish accent makes this so much funnier." Landon whispered.

"Why did I have to come with you two anyway?" Bailey asked, as they continued to creep along the hallway "I'd have much rather gone with Ryan or Renzo – or both."

"Landon insisted that you came. Mainly because your accent makes everything funnier, apparently." Ashley said.

Bailey glared at Landon. "Hey! I need funny in situations like these to keep me calm." Landon said, trying to defend himself but Bailey just shook his head.

At last, the three got to Ross and Brad's room and Ashley gently opened up the door so that it didn't creak and they all entered. "Just look for anything that might give us a clue as to where they are." Ashley said, shutting the door once they were all in the room.

They started searching round the room as best as they could but didn't have much luck in finding anything that was important or that seemed it. "Hey, I didn't know Ross read." Bailey said, finding a book that was on Ross' side of the room. He picked it up to have a look, seeing it was written by someone called _'Rydel McVey'._

Landon rolled his eyes "Is that important?"

"No..."

"Then put the god damn book down."

"But—" Bailey was cut off by Landon slapping the book out of his hand and onto the floor.

Ashley was on the floor, looking under Brad's bed where she seen a large box – a box that was normally found in the Armoury in the Explosives Room. She pulled it out from underneath his bed and looked in it "Oh my, God..." Ashley's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Landon asked.

"Look."

"And?" Landon asked, seeing what it was in the box.

"And?! Do you know what this means?!" Ashley asked, Landon shook his head.

Bailey looked inside the box and he cocked his head a little in confusion "Wait a second... Didn't Luke and A—holy shit."

Ashley pushed the box back underneath the bed and got up off the floor "Oh my, God, we need to find the others fast, 'cause they're in danger."

Landon stood confused, not understanding why Ashley and Bailey were so panicked over this "Why are you guys freaking out over this? It's no big deal."

Ashley looked at him in disbelief "Do you have brains inside your head?" She asked.

"What? I don't understand! Forgive me."

Ashley breathed deeply "Those are bombs in that box, Landon. The one's Luke and Ashton contained to be loaded on the plane, only they didn't get on the plane."

Suddenly, it dawned on Landon and his eyes widened "A-are you sure? 'Cause... Harvey, Maxwell and Priscilla could have put them there to frame Brad for it. You know? To try and turn them against each other. I mean, it's a pretty good way to do so."

"Maybe..." Ashley said, seeming unsure.

"Lets just go see if Ryan and Renzo have got anywhere." Landon said.

Ryan and Renzo were in the science department trying to find Dan as they hadn't seen him, Joe and Caspar all day – they weren't in their rooms or in the usual places they would be. And it was starting to get worrying.

They got to Dan's lab and tried to open the door but it was locked. "'We don't need a key, we'll be fine.'" Renzo said, mimicking Ryan's voice.

Ryan rolled his eyes "Shut up. Where are we going to find a key? I don't think there's going to be one lying around anywhere – unless we go all the way back to the boys dorms and go into Dan's room."

Renzo looked around before an idea came into his head "Stay there." Renzo said, quickly running down the hallway.

"Renzo! Where are you going?!" Ryan asked, in a shout-whisper. He sighed heavily as Renzo disappeared round the corner towards the Armoury.

Minutes later, Renzo returned having something in his hand. When he got up to Ryan he seen that he had a gun. "You're going to shoot the lock off?" Ryan asked, Renzo nodded. Ryan folded his arms in curiosity to know how on Earth he was going to do this without grabbing the attention of other people "So... You're gonna fire it at the lock and it'll make a huge bang sound, like guns do, which isn't going to draw attention at all." He said, sarcastically.

Renzo went into his pocket where he took out a suppressor, showing it to Ryan, which reduces the noise a gun makes when being fired. He held it up and put it on the muzzle of the gun.

"Ohhh..." Ryan said, in realisation as that hadn't even dawned on him.

"Move before I shoot you too." Renzo said, aiming the gun at the lock. Ryan moved quickly out of the way and Renzo shot the lock in the door where it fell off and the door came open. The two boys went into the room but seen no sign of Dan.

Both of them decided to look through all the cupboards and drawers in the room, as well as some boxes that were in there, but found nothing. That was until Renzo went in one of the main drawers and found two laptops. He got them both and put them on top of the desk "I thought he only had one laptop..." Renzo said, looking between them both as they looked exactly the same – even the scratches that were on the lid of the laptops were in the exact same place "this is why we need Nate here, he knows Dan better than us."

"Estoy aquí. **(1)** (I'm here.)" Nate said, being stood at the door.

"Great, now we need Ashley here to translate." Ryan said.

"Why are you here?" Renzo asked, Nate went to respond but was stopped by Renzo "stop. Nod or shake your head when I ask you a question, alright?" Renzo asked, Nate nodded "are you looking for Dan?" He asked, Nate nodded "have you seen Dan at all today?" Nate nodded "was it this morning?" Nate nodded "did you see him after?" Nate shook his head "have you seen him at all since then?" Nate shook his head again "have you been in here before?" Renzo asked, looking down at the laptops in front of him and Nate nodded "alright... How many laptops does Dan have? One or two?" Nate held up one finger.

Ryan and Renzo glanced at each other and looked down at the two laptops on the desk, wondering why the hell there was two of them if he only had one. That was when Bailey, Ashley and Landon came into the room.

"Oh, hey Nate." Ashley said, surprised to see him, where Nate waved.

"What are you doing here?" Landon asked, looking at Nate.

"Same as us. He's looking for Dan." Renzo said.

"How do you know? Did you translate for him?" Ashley asked.

Renzo shook his head "Hell no, I got him to shake his head yes or no when I asked him a question."

Ryan walked over to the desk "We found two laptops that are the exact same – but Dan's only ever had one so... there's gotta be some sort reason as to why there's two."

"Switch them on and see." Bailey said.

Ryan took one of the laptops and switched it on where it illuminated the room as it was the only source of light in there because of them not switching on the actual lights. They waited a short while before it turned on. Ryan looked on the desktop and start menu but didn't see anything important but a file named 'GT. He pushed that laptop to one side and switched on the second one and waited for the same amount of time where there was another file in place of the 'GT' one which said: _'Ryan, watch this'_ which freaked him out.

"Guys... There's a video file telling me to watch something..." Ryan said, where Ashley, Landon, Bailey and Renzo all gathered round the laptop whilst Nate stood at the other side of the desk.

Ryan opened up the file where they seen the video was of Dan in this very lab – he looked shaken and upset which unnerved them all. Ryan hit play:

" _Uh... Hey guys... Um, I know you're all watching this – Ryan, Renzo, Ashley, Landon, Bailey and Nate—" Dan stopped, being cut off by an explosion in the background which shook the room on the video. "Right, okay, the date is March 25th, 2015. The day the world ends – Ashley, you know why because you and Joe heard Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey talking about it and the nuclear warheads – which means it's March 17th for you guys now... Um..."_

 _Dan looked away from the camera sadly and looked back at it numbly, obviously trying not to let his emotions show "We need you to help us from the time in which you're at 'cause... that was our downfall. There was just..." Dan sighed, shaking his head and wiping his eyes "we thought because there was enough of us we'd get all eighteen warheads disarmed in time but we didn't. Something went wrong with one of them that Ashton was trying to disarm and it took off – with Ashton still holding onto it, so he's probably dead now. Well, there's no probably about it – he will be. Ross got absolutely slaughtered by the guards... God, this whole thing is just a mess. Everyone's dying that shouldn't be dying..." Dan said, letting a short silence fall "we need a favour of you... Ross, Rocky, Ashton and Luke need it desperately."_

"Why not Brad?" Bailey questioned.

" _Landon, Ashley and Kyle... You all know how to disarm nuclear warheads... If not... Just know where you disarm it is enclosed in chambers – the code to get into it is '531*53#'. Cut the red wire and if it doesn't stop after ten seconds, cut the blue one and if it doesn't stop then find the grey wire – but don't cut it! Cut the black one behind it. It's difficult to get to so you might need a pair of tweezers or something. The bombs should be disarmed then. The one's you need to disarm are here in the vaults—" Dan held up a map of the vaults underneath the base in the Armoury where they were kept "some have been loaded onto planes. Don't worry about them though, we'll stop them before they take off – or... if you're a certain someone we know... the plane will take off anyway and you'll have to go after it. Just do it, okay? Disarm them bombs for us early – it'll waste less time."_

" _Dan, times running out." Rocky said, from the other end of the laptop._

 _Dan looked over to him from where he sat and nodded, looking back at the laptop screen "I'll leave the map of the vaults in my drawer when someone drops this laptop off for you guys. I gotta go now..." Dan stayed silent for a little while before speaking again "er... this is the last time I'll ever interact with you five, but not the last time you'll interact with me. Me, Joe, Caspar, Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke, Ashton, Phil, Samara and four other people are currently in 2037 trying to figure out what to do. Don't worry, we'll be back soon. Very soon. And... I'm sorry for what's about to come. Stay strong, keep fighting and trust everyone you know that isn't bad like Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey."_

 _Silence fell as there was another explosion in the background that made Dan almost fall of his seat "Sorry, I've really gotta go, it's like we're in the middle of some sort of civil war – we may as well be. Actually, we may as well be at war with every other country seen as though we're all multicultural here. Anyway, I gotta go." He left the left the laptop screen but the video continued to record._

 _Seconds later, Dan returned back in front of the screen "And one last thing... Good luck. Go save the world before it starts ending so we have a better chance of saving it when we get back... Goodbye." Dan said, and the laptop finished recording._

"Well, I don't feel a big massive weight on my shoulders at all." Ryan said, sarcastically.

Ashley looked over to Nate who looked saddened because of Dan and what the context of the video was. "I'm sorry, Nate." Ashley said, because Dan was Nate's mentor and they were quite close and had a funny relationship – given that Dan couldn't understand a word he said. But that's what made it funnier.

"Está bien. (It's fine.)" Nate said, sadly.

Out of curiosity, Ryan re-opened the other laptop and brought up the folder that had 'GT' on it. He opened it up where he seen five flashing triangles. He looked to Nate "What are these?" Ryan asked.

Nate walked over to look "Oh, ellos. Son seguidores. Se colocan en el brazo de alguien y hace un seguimiento de dónde se encuentren en el mundo. Dan estaba usando ellos para asegurarse de Brad, Ross, Rocky, Lucas y Ashton estaban a salvo después de que escaparon de la base. Esto demuestra dónde están en el mundo, básicamente. (Oh, them. They're trackers. You put them in the arm of someone and it tracks where they are in the world. Dan was using them to make sure Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke and Ashton were safe after they escaped from the base. It just shows where they are in the world basically.)"

Ryan, Renzo, Bailey and Landon stared blankly at Nate, not having a clue as to what he had just said before turning their heads in sync to Ashley. "They're trackers – you put them in the arm of someone and it tracks where they are in the world. Dan was using them to make sure Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke and Ashton were safe after we helped them escape the base. They show where the five of them are in the world." Ashley explained/translated.

"But Dan said on the video they were in 2037." Ryan said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then how come this laptop is showing that they're in the Epoch Room?"

Everyone looked and seen five flashing triangles in the Epoch Room. "I don't know..." Ashley said.

The paused as Ryan went into the drawer and took out the map of the vaults "Right, come on, enough, lets just focus on disarming these warheads. We need to get Kyle and Alexander too."

Ashley grabbed the laptop with the trackers on and gave it to Bailey "Bailey, Renzo, you two go with the laptop to the Epoch Room and TRY to figure out what's going on."

"Alright." Bailey said, where the two boys made their way to the door.

"¡Espera! (Wait!)" Nate shouted, where Bailey and Renzo turned to him.

Nate grabbed something off the side and threw it to Renzo who caught it, seeing it was Dan's pass.

"Tendrá que entrar en la sala de Época. (You'll need that to get into the Epoch Room.)" Nate said.

Renzo immediately looked at Ashley for a translation. "You need it to get into the Epoch Room." She said.

"Got it, thank you." He said before leaving with Bailey.

"I'll go wake up Alex and Kyle to help." Landon said, about to leave too.

Ryan stopped him "No, no, I'll go do it. You, Ashley and Nate get a head start on the warheads. The map of the vaults is on top of the desk." Ryan said, pointing to it.

"Are you sure?"

Ryan grinned "Yeah."

By that grin, that meant Ryan was going to wake both Alex and Kyle up in the meanest way possible – which wasn't really a surprised coming from him.

 **Year: 2037  
Date: March 17th  
Location: the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke, Ashton, Michael, Calum and Samara were all sneaking around the base by themselves in different units to find where Abasi, Oakley, Isaac, Mariah and Courtney had broke into. They could hear the five of them – they just couldn't see them. Dan, Phil, Joe and Caspar were all in the Epoch Room just in case they decided to go there.

Luke stayed against a wall and slid down it, hiding, as he could hear movement on the next hallway. He got to the edge of the wall and heard the person getting closer – he quickly jumped out, grabbed hold of them and threw them against the wall, holding the pocket knife he had kept from the fight with the patrol officers against their throat.

"Got you, you li—oh, fuck, hi Brad."

"Hi..." Brad said, feeling his heart racing at a million miles an hour as Luke had scared the living daylights out of him.

Luke still had the knife to Brad's throat and was still holding him against the wall when Ashton put his head round the corner and seen. "Luke! What the hell are you doing?!" Ashton asked, going over quickly.

Luke sighed, getting deja vu from last time when the three of them were in a similar situation like this – only it wasn't an accident and Brad deserved to be pinned to the wall and be choked.

Ashton pushed Luke away from Brad. "Relax," Luke said "I was hid round the corner and Brad was coming down the hallway, but I didn't know it was him, I thought it was one of the people who've broken it."

"Listen, guys—" Brad said, trying to stop them both from fighting any more than they were because it might possibly lead to a breakup that nobody wants to see.

"Wouldn't common sense have told you to look first?" Ashton asked.

"Well... y-yeah, but—" Luke said, trying to defend himself but was cut off.

"Exactly! Then again, you do have no common sense."

"Why are you being so bitchy with me lately?!" Luke asked, raising his voice as he was getting really annoyed now.

"Guys, please stop..." Brad said, almost begging as he felt like a kid when they witness their parents argue which scary – in which case, he is in that situation right now.

As Luke and Ashton argued and Brad was caught in the middle of it, the three failed to notice a couple of figures sneaking by at the end of the hallway.

 ** _Next:_** _I Quit_

* * *

 **(1) - I don't speak Spanish. I got the translation from Google Translate so it may be wrong - please let me know if it is so I can correct it if you speak Spanish or know the language.**

 ** _2 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE._**

 ** _Thoughts on Bailey?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ashley?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Landon?_**

 ** _Thoughts on what they found under Brad's bed?_**

 ** _Do you think it is a set-up by Priscilla, Maxwell & Harvey?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Renzo?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ryan?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Dan's video message?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Nate?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ashton?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Luke?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	18. I Quit

**Omg. I wake up to find that 5SOS are releasing a DVD dkfmr. It's released everywhere else in the world but the UK on November 20th & released in the UK on November 23rd - which is the same day Joe & Caspar's Hit The Road DVD's released. Wow. I'm gonna be broke after that day/week.**

 **Have any of you been watching Dan & Phil's 'spooky week' on their gaming channel? Omg. FNAF 4, & Can Your Pet were hilarious - especially Can Your Pet :') Like, what made it funnier was that Phil knew what was coming & was just making Dan play it to see him be traumatised by the ending cx. But they uploaded a game last night called "P.T Silent Hills" - I think I've watched 2 other YouTubers play it & holy shit it is scary as hell. It took me almost an hour to watch Dan & Phil play it last night (even though the video was like 28 minutes long). What makes it worse is that the graphics are so good that it looks real and oh my, God, don't watch it if you've got really bad anxiety with horror games & it's 11:30 p.m. Even if you don't have bad anxiety with horror games but you have a little - I swear to god, that game will make it rocket off the charts.**

 **A murderous psychopath with a gun & dead babies are not fun for a horror game.**

 **(you know what, I ain't even gonna make the MELA/ABFOS/JOY comment bc the horror game is that frightening that not once did it cross my mind or did I think about it till after - which was a refreshing change lol)**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **NOTE; I haven't checked the spelling/grammar for this chapter yet.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee or Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 18  
** _I Quit_

Samara sneaked around the hospital unit carefully and quietly, which was an absolute mess with rubbish, equipment and bits of paper on the floor as well as over turned carts and beds. Although, Rydel, Michael and Calum did say the rest of the base was in a worst state than the Epoch Room and Samara was finally seeing that for herself.

As she got further down the hallway she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned around to see an ash-blonde haired girl. "You're not Rydel..." The girl said, who was obviously either Mariah or Courtney – it was Mariah.

"No, I'm not. Points for observation," Samara said, giving her an impressed nod "and guess what. You're not supposed to be here. How many points do I get for observation?" Samara smiled, smugly.

Mariah rolled her eyes and took out a gun, firing it at Samara who ducked with a small yelp as she wasn't expecting that – even though she kind of was. Samara got up from the floor and charged towards her, hitting her in the face where Mariah only hit her back with the gun which made Samara wish that Ross, Rocky, Brad, Luke or Ashton would walk round the corner or something 'cause they'd probably have more luck than what she's having right now with fighting.

Ross was in the warehouse where almost everything was tipped over – there was only a few stacks of supplies still up and the usual rusty chains were still dangling from the ceiling. He was on the third level of the warehouse and he looked over the balcony to the bottom level when he heard footsteps echoing which made him nervous and suspicious.

He was pretty sure it wasn't any of the others because he swears Samara went to the hospital unit, Michael stayed in the science unit, Calum went to the roof area and the other four were well away from here.

He looked back down over the balcony where he seen a big pile of cardboard boxes that were empty, like the ones back in 2015 – in fact, he's pretty sure they're the same ones. Ross waited a while before quickly turning round and grabbing the arm of the person, Oakley, that stood behind him and threw him over the railings onto the boxes – just so he had a soft landing. He didn't actually want to kill him. He didn't want to be that mean. Yet.

Ross quickly found a way down to where the boxes were only to find that Oakley was gone. He took a quick look round from where he stood and suddenly he got jumped on, beginning to get strangled and he seen that – obviously – Oakley had a knife in his hand and was trying to cut his throat. Ross grabbed hold of his hands as best as he could before going backwards and slamming into the wall .

Oakley let go of Ross and Ross turned round and punched him where Oakley kicked him straight in the gut, punching him again and again until it sent Ross to the floor on his back where he wound up having to crawl backwards away from Oakley as he kept swinging his knife at him. Ross tried to get up from the floor but got kicked back down every time he tried to do so.

After realising he was having no luck with the knife, Oakley went into his back pocket where he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ross. He pulled back the hammer and wasted no time to go pull the trigger. Ross held his arms in front of him as defence, as if it was going to help him dodge the bullet, when the stack of old supplies next to him suddenly collapsed and fell down, landing on top of Oakley – crushing him whereas only some of the stack landed on Ross.

Ross managed to get out of the fallen stack and looked up for who pushed it over where he seen Rydel – who was in the same clothes (and state) as she was when Ross last saw her in the zombie apocalypse before she ran to go sacrifice herself in order for him, Rocky, Riker and Ellington to get to the desert.

"Rydel?!" Ross said, surprised and relieved "what are you doing back?!" He asked, as she climbed down to the bottom level.

"Well, the apocalypse finished so I didn't see the point in hanging around much longer," Rydel said, in a very pissed tone "I did everything you told me to and guess what – I even had a baby that I had to leave behind! 'Cause I can't bring her here when all this is going on can I?!" Rydel said, in the same fury and temper she had in the apocalypse when Ross last seen her which made him cower.

"I-it's er... it's nice to have you back." Ross said, trying not to piss her off any more than she was.

Rydel smiled sarcastically at him "Thanks. Now come on, I see our little friends have found a way in." She said, turning round to go find the rest of them as she was quite literally in the mood to kill right now.

Calum ran round the corner at the entrance of the base to find Rocky and Michael shutting the door and putting objects from the floor against the door. "What are you doing?" Calum asked.

"We're blocking the door so they can't get back in – they've just left." Rocky said.

"Really?" Calum questioned, in surprise.

Michael nodded "Yeah, we scared them away. There was only four this time – I don't think the fifth one came."

"Who didn't come?" Calum asked.

"Courtney I think."

"Come on, lets go back to the Epoch Room." Calum said, seeing that what they had against the door would be enough before the three of them began to make their way back.

"Do you think Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke, Ashton, Samara, Michael and Calum have got rid of them people?" Phil asked, pacing back and forth slowly. They could hear some commotion going on outside of the room but they couldn't tell who it was and if they were wining or not.

"More than likely." Joe said, who was sat on the steps leading up to the Epoch.

Caspar looked over to Dan who was staring out into space in a thoughtful kind of way as well as a shocked one. He walked over to him "What's wrong?" Caspar asked, quietly in case Dan didn't want the others to here.

"Nothing." Dan lied.

"Come on, it's gotta be something, you've been looking like that ever since the others left."

Dan looked at Caspar and contemplated on telling him what was running through his mind when Michael, Rocky and Calum walked through the door. "Look at the scar on the back of Michael's neck." Dan said, quietly.

"What?" Caspar said, confused.

"Just do it."

Caspar walked over to the three boys who had come into the room "So did you get rid of them?" Caspar asked.

"Uh, yeah. They're gone. We're just waiting for Ross, Brad, Luke, Ashton and Samara to get back." Michael answered, looking away from Caspar to do something else.

As he done so, Caspar looked at the back of is neck where he seen the scar. He cocked his head for a moment in confusion but it soon hit him and his eyes widened before looking back at Dan and quickly going back over to him "How is that possible?" Caspar asked.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out." Dan said, looking back at Michael.

The Epoch door opened up again and Brad came through, looking more stressed than Rocky has ever seen him. "What's wrong with you?" Rocky asked.

"You know how they say that you can pick your friends but not your family?" Brad asked.

"Yeah?"

"I wish I could." Brad said, walking straight by Rocky, not making any eye contact with him what so ever, before slumping down into a chair and putting his head into his hands.

"Why?" Rocky asked, confused.

Where then, Ashton came storming through the door and when Luke tried to come through, Ashton slammed the door shut before he could – locking him out. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Will you stop being a bitch!" Luke shouted from the other side of the door, banging on it.

"Never mind." Rocky said, understanding Brad's stress now.

Brad wiped his face and stood up from where he sat "Will you two STOP acting like babies over something that's in the past!"

"Um, it was a pretty serious thing that happened that he could have stopped." Ashton said.

"I can't hear a thing either of you are saying." Luke said, due to the Epoch door being huge and metallic and barely any sound came through it from the inside – all he could hear was mumbling.

Brad sighed "Ashton, let him in for god sake," Brad said, but Ashton just rolled his eyes, not moving "LET HIM IN!"

Ashton jumped at the sound of Brad shouting and moved out the way of the door where Luke came in. Immediately, when Luke came into the room, he shoved Ashton "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Don't push me!" Ashton said, shoving him back harshly.

"I'll do what I like!" Luke said, pushing him back out of spite "if you're gonna act childish to me, I'm gonna act childish to you, lets see how you like it!"

"Alright, stop." Rocky said, coming between Luke and Ashton as Ross, Rydel and Samara came into the room.

"What's going on?" Ross asked.

"Rydel, you're back!" Calum said, relieved, going over to her and hugging her.

"They keep fighting over that stupid Afghanistan thing." Brad said.

"Stupid?!" Ashton questioned, looking at Brad as if he was about to cut through him next "I DIED!"

"But you're not dead any more!" Brad said, raising his voice back at him "you got brought back to life because Ross saved you!"

"Yeah, well, I could have been saved when that was happening if someone didn't just sit behind the wall and watch."

Luke began to feel like punching through the wall, but he tried to contain himself even though he was finding it very difficult to "There was about a hundred bullets firing everywhere, how the hell was I supposed to dodge them without being hit myself?!"

Ashton shrugged "I don't know, ask Brad 'cause he managed to when he saved Ross and attempted to me."

Luke ran his hands through his hair in frustration "Oh my, God. I can't work with him!" He said, turning to the others.

"Calm down," Rydel said, having no idea what she had just walked into or what had happened ever since she left "I'm sure your issue you have right now can be solved after we've saved the world – that's more important than a stupid lovers tiff."

"I've got a solution," Ross said "don't work with each other. Ignore one another until this whole thing is over and done with 'cause you two are delaying what we need to do."

"Don't you get involved – I haven't got the energy." Luke said, literally getting pissed at everyone who was having a weigh in on this subject.

Ross looked at him confused "Excuse me? Don't get involved? You're my friends and need I remind you I am the reason why everyone in this room is stood here! I'm also mainly the reason Ashton's stood here 'cause your lazy ass couldn't be bothered saving him yourself." Ross said, not wanting to start a fight with Luke but he was really starting to get under his skin.

"Whoa, okay, calm." Rocky said, trying to stop this from turning into a group fight.

"Guys, please calm down..." Samara said, not liking this at all.

"THERE WERE HUNDREDS OF BULLETS! YOU TWO WERE STOOD IN FRONT OF A CAR! WHY DIDN'T YOU PULL HIM BEHIND THE CAR AS WELL AS YOURSELF AND SAVE HIM FROM DYING EARLIER?!" Luke asked, finally losing his temper and being enraged by Ross, making him lean backwards.

Ross stayed silent before shouting back at him "'CAUSE IF WE BOTH MADE A SINGLE MOVE WE'D HAVE BEEN HIT THAT'S WHY."

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP." Brad shouted, getting a headache from all this.

Luke ignored Brad completely, which obviously irritated him "Also, if you, Rocky and those two other guys were more alert of your surroundings, Brad wouldn't have been bit by that zombie and he wouldn't have started hallucinating and shot me. So don't say stuff about me not saving Ashton when you could have saved Brad."

Ross nodded "Alright, fair enough. But Brad's my best friend – yes, it matters if I save him. But it's not important if I save him 'cause he's not my brother or lover – whereas Ashton is your lover. Meaning... It did matter if you saved him and you didn't. Clearly you don't love Ashton as much as you say you do." Ross said, sneering the last part.

Luke stood there with nothing to say in response to that before he suddenly lunged at Ross and punched him straight in the face. "LUKE!" Ashton shouted.

"What the hell?!" Ross glared at Luke before lunging at him and punching him back where he and Luke both started to have a little scrap.

Rocky and Ashton grabbed hold of Luke whereas Brad and Michael grabbed hold of Ross, pulling them both away from one another. "What is wrong with you two?! It suddenly went from Luke and Ashton fighting to you two!" Rocky raised his voice, clearly pissed.

Dan looked at him in some sort of disbelief "What's the matter with them two? What's the matter with _all_ of you?!" He asked, referring to Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke and Ashton.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Brad protested "I'm just fed up of Luke and Ashton fighting over something that doesn't even matter any more!"

"Right, that's understandable as to why you're fed up. But, Ross... You don't have to get involved." Dan said, trying to reason with and calm them down before something really ugly happened.

"I do when Luke does that for no reason!" Ross said.

"For no reason?" Luke questioned "you just insulted me! I... I can't do this any more! I'm done, I'm finished. I quit."

Calum paicked "What? Luke, no! You can't quit when we're half way there, the world needs you as well as the rest of us!"

Luke shook his head "I wasn't talking about now. Yeah, I'll stay and save the god damn world but after we've saved it and everything goes back to normal, I quit completely. I'm finished. I'm done at the base, I'm done with you guys and I'm going home. I've had enough." He turned round and stormed out of the Epoch Room.

"You know what, I'm done too. I can't do it any more either." Brad said, soon following Luke as he was now well and truly tired and fed up of all this.

Ross wiped his face and shook his head. Rocky sighed heavily "I can't believe this."

"I know." Ashton said.

Rocky snapped at him "Shut up – this is your fault as well as Ross and Luke's. If you could have just been mature about this, Brad and Luke wouldn't have quit!"

Ross became confused and wanted to be enlightened at how all this was his fault "Excuse me, how is this my fault?" Ross asked.

"If you could have just kept your trap shut to Luke he would have been pissed off and got over it an hour later – you drove him closer to quitting and pushed him over the edge."

"Why are you ganging up on me?!"

"'Cause it's the truth! And unfortunately, I'm with Brad and Luke on this one – I've had enough too. And I'm leaving as soon as this is all over." Rocky said, leaving the room to go to his.

The room fell to a complete silence after Rocky stormed out. Ross and Ashton looked at each other as they realised they were the only ones left in this unit. Everyone else who was in the room with them decided to stay quiet and stay out of this one because they didn't want to fuel anything and make it worse.

Ross looked over at Ashton and seen his facial expression that told Ross exactly what he was thinking "Oh, come on, Ashton, no. Don't."

"Why not? What's the point any more? Yeah we'll save the world together but it'll be the last thing we ever do together. After that, three out of five are leaving. Do you honestly think two out of five are gonna be able to cope with what five can only just do alone?" Ashton questioned.

"It's better than one! And I can't do it on my own, please Ashton."

Ashton stayed silent, looking at Ross as he thought "I'm sorry." He glanced at Ross before leaving the room.

Ross stared at the spot Ashton was stood in for a short while before facing the others. "Let them cool down. They're angry, they're saying stuff they don't mean." Samara said.

"How do you know that?" Ross asked.

"Because... If they want to leave the base and not come back they have to have their memory wiped of everyone there and the place itself. Do you really think they'd want that?" Samara asked, knowing for a fact they wouldn't. Nobody would.

"I guess not..." Ross said. He stayed silent, looking at the floor and then at everyone else "but if they quit, I quit."

"No, Ross." Samara said, going after him as he tried to leave the room.

"No. Leave me." Ross said, before storming out the room.

Samara sighed heavily "Ross!" She called, going after him.

* * *

 **And to think... After this chapter, there's only 10 left until part 1's over. I ain't even ready for Part 2 & I'm on like... Chapter 12 for chapter plots and oh my, God, it is SO intense.**

 _ **2 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW.**_

 ** _Thoughts on Samara?_  
**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Caspar?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Dan?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rocky?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Luke?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ashton?_**

 ** _Thoughts on BRRAL quitting?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	19. Courtney

**NOTE: I DID check the spelling/grammar for this chapter but I went to save it & fanfiction logged me out so now none of the spelling/grammar's been checked & I really need to go do some college work so I don't have the time to go back over it.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee or Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 19  
** _Courtney_ **  
**

Ross walked along the hallways in the base to get to the room he had been staying in since he got to 2037. He could hear footsteps running behind him and Samara calling out his name. "Ross, wait!"

Ross gave in and stopped and Samara stood behind him, waiting for him to turn and face her "I know you're upset and annoyed but you know for a fact as soon as this is all over they'll change their mind."

"No they won't."

"How do you know that?" Samara asked "you can't read their minds or see the future."

Ross stayed silent for a well, letting Samara think she was right until he started speaking again "Before this happened, they've recently been saying sometimes how they've been getting tired and bored of all this and that maybe it's time for them to find something else to do."

"Oh... But... They won't. Remember? They'll get their memory wiped, they won't want that." She said, trying to reassure him.

"I don't think they care any more."

Samara stayed silent, not knowing what to say to that. If the other guys didn't care about having their memory wiped then what they were to do after this whole situation is over is completely unpredictable. She sighed "You know, I like to think of you guys as a package deal," She said, making Ross a little confused "you know? You can't have one without the other kind of thing. Or in this case you can't have one without the other four."

Ross shrugged in a sort of agreement "I guess it's... how we work really, now that I think about it."

Samara's face became saddened, looking as though she knew something Ross didn't "If only Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey knew that."

Ross furrowed his brow "What do you mean?"

"I need to tell you something. I've been meaning to tell you ever since I got here and realised it for myself – I don't even know how you haven't." Samara said, even though she wasn't quite sure if Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey had anything to do with this – they probably never as the person would never stoop to their level of evil.

"What? What is it?" Ross asked, becoming concerned.

Samara went to fill him in on her information when a clutter from inside a room they stood outside interrupted her. Ross and Samara looked at the door and back at each other as the room they were stood outside had nobody staying in it... And if nobody was in it, what the hell just made that noise?

"Maybe it's a rat..." Samara said, quietly.

Ross shook his head "It was too loud to be a rat."

He got his gun out from his pocket and went to the door with Samara behind him. He opened up the door and they walked in to see the room was small and obviously used to be some sort of office as all there was, was an overturned/broken table, an over turned chair and shelves that were broken, on the floor and dusty.

"There's nobody in here..." Samara said, finding it weird that a loud noise like that would happen by itself. Unless it was the shelves finally giving out after twenty-two years.

Ross hushed her "Get out from behind the table, I know you're there. We heard you."

It took a few seconds but a girl who looked about Ross' age with dark skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair crawled out from behind the table. "Damn, you're good!" Samara said, impressed at how he knew she was there without him seeing her because Samara couldn't see her at all.

"What are you doing here?" Ross asked.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" The girl begged.

"Who are you?" Samara asked.

"I-I came with Mariah, Oakley, Isaac and Abasi."

Samara came to realisation "Oh, you're Courtney. You're the other one Rydel, Calum and Michael told us about."

"That means your Will's granddaughter." Ross added.

Courtney's eyes lit up and she smiled "You knew my Granddad?"

"Yeah, we both did. He's our boss. Well, he's my boss. Unfortunately for her she's got Priscilla as her boss," Ross said, Samara nodded in agreement with what Ross had just said as she wished Will was her boss rather than Priscilla "yeah, we're not from 2037 either."

"I know. Y-you, Brad, Rocky, Ashton, Luke, Dan, Joe, Caspar and Samara aren't... You're trying to save the world from ending from Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey – and Mariah, Oakley, Isaac and Abasi are trying to stop you – I'm supposed to be too." Courtney said.

"Shoot her." Samara said, not being able to trust her.

"No, no, please!" Courtney screeched as Ross held the gun at her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger." Ross said.

"B-because... I don't want to be on their side any more... I don't want to fight for the bad side – it's horrible. I've heard stories about what my Granddad was like and what he did and I wanna be more like him than who I am—well was. Please... I don't want to be the bad guy any more..." She begged.

Ross and Samara glanced at each other, trying to reach a decision together.

"Look, I'll prove it." Courtney got up from the floor and dropped her weapons as well as ripping out her earpiece that she talked to Mariah, Oakley, Isaac and Abasi through along with her walkie talkie – she smashed them both onto the floor into tiny pieces so that they no longer worked and all her connections to the other four were cut off.

"See, you can test them yourself, they don't work any more... Just... I don't wanna go back to them... Please don't make me go back to them, they're horrible. They've tried to get rid of me god knows how many times because they know I don't like doing what I'm doing. P-please... I'm begging you both..."

Ross and Samara stood contemplating in their minds on what to do with her and if they could really trust her. "Okay, alright. But don't expect us to not keep a close eye on you just in case," Ross said, Courtney nodded "oh, and... if it does turn out you're pretending to want to come to our side... I'm sure me, Samara, Luke, Ashton, Brad and the others will have no problem killing you – especially Brad. He doesn't have sympathy for the likes of you, he doesn't care. Got it?"

Courtney nodded "Y-yeah... Got it."

"Good. Now come on." Ross said, making sure she was walking in front so she didn't try to pull anything.

 **Year: 2015  
Date: March 17th  
Location: Headquarters (HQ), the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

It was just about to turn midnight and Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey were in their offices talking after having a guard report back to them about Ross, Brad, Rocky, Luke and Ashton. "I don't understand," Priscilla said, walking back and forth "they can't have just disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"Well, they have. Nobody can find them, they've searched the forest at every inch and corner – they checked the trees, they've checked everywhere they could. They even spread out the search into the surrounding states and towns. Still nothing. Nobody knows where they are." Maxwell explained.

"Well they better be found fast and when they're found they're going to be killed right there and then." Harvey said, who was sat in his chair.

Will sighed, being stood outside the door and listening in as he obviously hadn't been invited to this little meeting of 'how-are-we-going-to-get-rid-of-the-five-pests' as they clearly knew Will didn't like it and were on their side – he was just keeping quiet about it. And to be honest that's what is probably keeping him alive right now.

He knows he should be in bed but he can't help but spy on them. Especially since he knows they're all up to something with getting rid of the five boys. He's trying to stop them in the most subtle way possible – and even though he's 100% on his own with this, it's going to be very difficult.

But hey, he can give it a good go. He was young once. Maybe that's all still inside of him somewhere, he just needs to find it.

"It's a good thing we know where they are." A male voice said, making Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey look to the door that lead to the room that was conjoined with the one they were in – seeing two boys, Abasi and Isaac, aged about 19 or 20 stood there.

Priscilla turned round where she seen a girl and another boy, Mariah and Oakley – they looked around the same age. "They're not here." Oakley said.

"Yeah we know that. Where are they?" Harvey asked.

"They're in 2037. Do you know who else is in 2037?" Mairah asked.

"Who?" Priscilla asked.

"Joe, Dan, Caspar and Samara. But you're gonna love this one more... So is Phil. Phil Lester." Abasi said.

"What? How?" Maxwell asked, confused.

"Simple. Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke and Ashton's children – Calum, Rydel and Michael – are all living in the world that you guys created after you set off the nuclear warheads to detonate. They're living in the aftermath of that so they thought they would get them five to come along as well as Dan, Phil, Joe, Caspar and Samara to help to stop it from happening. That's why they're there. They're planning on what to do to stop you guys and they've hatched a plan. A very good plan. A plan that will kill all three of you if you don't stop them somehow and they will be here soon." Isaac explained.

The other three stayed silent in the room, processing that information through their mind as well as one question. "Who are you guys?" Harvey asked.

"I'm Mariah – I'm your granddaughter. That's Abasi, he's your grandson," Mariah said, pointing at Priscilla "and over there is Isaac and Oakley... Your grandsons. There should be another girl here – Courtney. She's Will's granddaughter."

Will stood outside the door and automatically became drawn to the conversation as his daughter is currenly six months pregnant with a baby girl and is planning on calling her Courtney – which was now scaring the crap out of him.

"Why isn't she here?" Priscilla asked.

"Why do you think?" Abasi asked, as if it wasn't obvious "she's a soft touch like her Granddad."

"So... She's not on your side?" Maxwell asked.

Mariah shook her head "No. She was – until she found out what her Granddad was truly like – then she started declining. Now she's ran away to join Ross, Brad, Rocky, Luke and Ashton's side. Not that we care, we can take care of her easily."

"Be ready for March 25th. That's when they're all going to come back and fight to stop you all. You need to make it almost impossible for them to stop you." Isaac said.

"How do we do that?" Harvey asked.

"Well... the five boys aren't exactly happy with one another right now... It's almost like they're turning against each other. Maybe you could turn them against each other even more..." Oakley said, tempting and suggesting to them as he grinned.

"We could..." Priscilla said, thoughtfully "but it's okay, we've already got someone on our side who's with them now."

"What?" Abasi said, surprised "one of Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke, Ashton, Dan, Phil, Joe, Caspar or Samara is a traitor..?"

Priscilla nodded but then shook her head "Not yet. It's just an inevitable thing that is going to happen. Of course, there's going to have to be a little bribery to push it more to happen otherwise they won't join out side."

"What are you going to bribe slash threaten the person with?" Mariah asked.

"We figured that by threatening to kill their friends, family and lover that they'll soon turn to us. Only that's a lie 'cause we'll kill them anyway." Maxwell said.

"Lover?" Abasi questioned, trying to think "the only person with a lover is Luke, Ashton, Dan and Samara – Joe too, but she's already dead. Oh my, God... It's Luke or Ashton. You're gonna turn Luke or Ashton to your side."

Will stepped away from the door in shock, before coming to the quick decision that he needed to take things into his own hands and stop this before it got way out of control and everyone ended up seriously hurt.

Or even worse.

Dead.

"Also, there's something else we need to tell you." Mariah said.

"What?" Maxwell asked.

"Dan's got Ashley, Landon, Bailey, Renzo, Ryan, Nate, Kyle and Alexander disarming the nuclear warheads in the vaults as we speak."

Ryan and Kyle were in the vaults/silo where the warheads were and had found one of the eighteen warheads Dan wanted them to disarm before it took off. "Alright, go, I'll watch out." Ryan said, looking around in case anybody came.

Kyle got into the silo of the warhead and went up to the chamber where the wires and all that were to disarm it when he seen that a code was needed to get in – but he didn't know it. He turned round and went back to the door "Hey, Ryan, what's the code to get into the chamber?" Kyle asked.

"The code? Shit... Dan told us. I can't remember it... ASHLEY!" Ryan shouted, hoping that his voice echoed throughout the vaults.

Ashley jumped, being in the middle of cutting a wire to disarm the warhead. She breathed deeply "WHAT?!"

"What's the code to get into the chamber again?!" Ryan yelled.

Ashley rolled her eyes "Weren't you listening?!"

"Yeah, but... I forgot."

"Alright, the codes 0121, DO ONE."

Ryan became bemused, wanting to throw something at the girl. But because she's a girl and Ryan is only just a civil person he wasn't going to do that. He was going to be nice for a change.

"The codes '531*53#'!" Landon called, from where he was with Alexander (or Alex) in the vaults.

"Thank you! I'm glad someone has a heart out the pair of you." Ryan said,

Ashley cut the red wire on the warhead and waited where the warhead stopped counting down and switched off, meaning it was disarmed. She breathed in relief "Come on, Nate, lets go." Ashley said, ushering him to come along to the next one after she got out of the silo.

Kyle cut the red wire on the warhead he was disarming and waited ten seconds for it to stop but it didn't "It's not disarming..."

"What?" Ryan said, becoming panicked as he popped his head round the silo door.

Kyle cut the blue wire where it thankfully disarmed, he breathed in relief as well as Ryan. "I thought we were gonna die there." Ryan said, before they moved onto the next one.

"Oh my, God, come on, come on, come on..." Landon said, in utter panic as he had cut the red and blue wire but the warhead hadn't disarmed. Now he was looking for the grey wire so he could get the black wire and cut it.

"Stop panicking." Alex said.

"Stop panic—if this doesn't disarm whatever country this is heading for is in peri—OH, I found the wire!" Landon moved the grey wire to get to the black one.

"Have you done it?"

Landon shook his head "It's tricky to get to."

"Where's Bailey and Renzo?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, figuring something out with Dan's laptop and these green triangles—GOT IT! Please disarm..."

He and Alex waited and once ten seconds had passed... the warhead still hadn't disarmed which made Alex and Landon's face fall and their hearts begin to beat a little faster. "Now what..?" Alex asked.

"I-I don't... I don't know..." Landon said.

Suddenly, the warhead shut down seconds later and disarmed. "Oh my sweet Jesus, Mother of Mary, thank god!" Landon said, laying on the floor with his hand on his chest with his eyes closed.

Alex went to say something but felt a hand round his mouth and was dragged off by a pair of arms – being unable to move or draw any sort of attention from Landon to him.

"Well, what's next?" Landon asked, sitting up and getting no response from Alex. He turned round to see that he was no longer there "Alex?" He said, standing up "Alex!" Landon called out, being confused.

Bailey and Renzo were in the Epoch Room. Renzo was looking around it "They're not here. I don't understand – even Dan said himself on the video they're not so why is it saying they are?" Renzo asked, confused.

Bailey shrugged, having Dan's laptop in his hands "I don't know. But look, it's saying that they've moved from the Epoch Room – it looks like they're heading towards the dorms."

Rezo went over and had a look for himself, seeing that it was in fact true "Maybe... Maybe it's showing where they are in 2037."

"Obviously, I mean, I don't see them running round anywhere."

"What does this room even do anyway?" Renzo asked, beginning to have a better look round it.

"I don't know," Bailey said, turning his head to look from where he stood "but it must be important."

The Epoch Door opened up seconds later but the two boys had no time to hide, making them panic. They became even more panicked when they seen that it was Will who had entered the room. Renzo began to hope that Bailey would come up with something quickly but he couldn't and neither could Renzo.

Until finally Bailey did come up with some lame excuse but he was stopped by Will before he could even speak.

"I don't care why you're both in here," Will said, making the boys relieved "but I do know you, Ashley, Landon, Ryan and Nate helped Ross, Rocky, Brad, Luke and Ashton to escape as well as Joe, Dan and Caspar."

And there's the panic again.

"Don't look so panicked. I don't care – I'm glad. They're safe and are coming back to save everyone before it's too late. But unfortunately, Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey have hatched a plan to get rid of them before they can do that."

"Right... Okay... and you're telling us this because..?" Bailey asked, not seeing how this had anything to do with them two – or the other three. Four even, because of Nate being apart of helping with the escape.

"You two were trained by Ross and Brad, right?" Will asked, they both nodded "good. Who was trained by Rocky, Luke and Ashton?"

"Ryan was supposed to be trained by Rocky but he never got the chance. Landon and Ashley were trained by Luke and Ashton." Renzo answered

where then a short silence followed – a suspicious one from Bailey and Renzo if that.

"Why?" Renzo asked.

Will grinned, quite happily "I need help from you. All of you – even Nate if he wants to help. But you need to make a little deal with me in case this goes any further after the world's been saved..."

"Which is..?" Bailey asked, being more than happy to help Will. Mainly because he's scared of saying no in case Will kills him or something – but he seems to nice for that. He hopes.

"Nobody at all can know about this."

 **Year: 2037  
Date: March 18th  
Location: The Epoch Room, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

Ross, Samara and Courtney were in the Epoch room by themselves as nobody else was up or awake yet. Courtney shared a room with Samara last night so nobody else knows that she's here yet.

Rydel, Michael and Calum walked into the Epoch Room talking, which soon died down and came to a dead stop when they seen Courtney. "What's _she_ doing here?" Michael asked.

"Whoa!" Ross jumped up in front of Courtney so none of the three could get to her but it didn't work very well as Rydel managed to hit her twice "Rydel!" Ross exclaimed, pushing her away from Courtney as Ashton came into the room.

"We found her hiding in one of the rooms last night." Samara said.

"Doing what?" Rydel asked.

"Just hiding to get away from the other four she's with. She doesn't want to be on their side any more." Ross said.

Rydel scoffed "Yeah, right."

"No, I don't. I swear. I destroyed every little thing I have that would connect me back to the others in front of Ross and Samara." Courtney said.

Samara nodded "She did. Ross even checked to make sure and they weren't working at all."

Calum stared at Courtney, not being sure on this "I don't know if I should trust you or not."

"Look, I swear I'm good! If you don't believe me then handcuff me up to something so I don't do anything bad – even though I won't. Go on, I'll let you if it makes your nerves any better." Courtney said, holding out her hands freely – where then Brad came into the room.

Soon followed by Joe and Dan.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll watch out for her." Ross said.

Brad looked over at Ross and then to Courtney, brow raised "What?"

"Brad, Courtney. Courtney, Brad." Ross said, where Courtney gave him a quick little wave and Brad nodded at her.

Rydel sighed, clearly not agreeing with this "Alright, fine. But if she does anything it's on your head. Both of you." She said, to Ross and Samara.

"Alright." The two said.

Ross turned to Courtney, seeing her scratched and bust lip from Rydel "Come on, I'll clean that up." He said, going to guide her out the room.

Brad jumped into their path, stopping them "Er... W-wouldn't you be better off doing it in here..?" He asked, making Ashton look at him from where he stood.

"No, why?" Ross asked, confused as to why it would.

"'Cause... You're going off on your own with her." Brad said, making Ashton suspicious and his brow raise.

"And?"

"And? She was originally on the bad guys side, what if she tries something with you whilst you're on your own?"

"Like what? She hasn't got any weapons on her and I doubt she'd be able to hit me hard enough to knock me out."

Brad stayed silent, looking a little restless "Yeah, well... You never know. Everyone's full of surprises."

"Yeah, I know."

Another silence fell between them both whilst everyone else was busy doing their own thing in the room – apart from Ashton who watched the two boys and witnessed this all.

"Can I go now before her lip runs out of blood?" Ross asked.

Brad moved out of the way to let them go and tripped Courtney up as she walked by him "Oops, sorry." Brad said, where Ross glared and shook his head at him.

Ashton went over to Brad once Ross and Courtney had left the room "What was all that about?" Ashton asked.

"What was all what about?" Brad asked, acting as though that what had just happened with Ross hadn't happened at all.

"With Ross and Courtney..."

"Oh, sorry, can't I be concerned at the fact she'll probably kill him?" Brad asked "you know, given that she's originally from the bad side."

Ashton went to say something but stopped, deciding against saying it "Sure..." Ashton said.

"Well, that's all it is. Worry for my friend."

Ashton nodded "Right... Okay then... If you say so..."

Brad walked away from Ashton to do something to help out with the others whilst Ashton stood there watching him as he thought.

 ** _Next:_** _A Traitor or Framed?_

* * *

 **There's only 10 chapters left of part 1. What the hell. What the actual hell. This story may be over in less than 2 weeks. Holy shiz.**

 _ **Thoughts on Ross?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Samara?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Courtney?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Priscilla, Maxwell & Harvey?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Mariah, Oakley, Isaac & Abasi?**_

 ** _Thoughts on Priscilla, Maxwell & Harvey going to turn Luke or Ashton evil in the future?_**

 ** _Who do you think it'll be?_**

 _ **Thoughts on Will?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Ryan?**_

 ** _Thoughts on Ashley?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Landon?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Alex?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Bailey & Renzo?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ashton?_**

 _ **Favourite moment?**_

 _ **Funniest moment?**_

 _ **Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?**_


	20. A Traitor or Framed?

**Even though one person only read the last chapter, I'm updating tonight bc I might not be able to tomorrow.**

 **GRAMMER/SPELLING NOTE: It is way too late at night (1:25 a.m.) & I am so tired. There's no time for me to check through for it bc I really need sleep.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee or Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 20  
** _A Traitor or Framed?_ **  
**

 **Year: 2015  
** **Date: March 18th  
** **Location: The Basement, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

Bailey found his way down to the basement, wondering if he was in the right place or not as he looked around for a sign.

"Bailey."

Bailey looked towards the voice and seen Will, Ryan, Renzo, Ashley and Landon sat in a chair each whilst Will stood in front of the four and there was a spare seat for him next to Renzo on the end.

"Great, now that we're all here, we can begin." Will said, as Bailey took his seat next to Renzo.

"Before we begin, can I say something?" Landon asked, Will nodded "Alex has gone missing. I was with him last night, I looked away from him for five seconds and he was gone. I checked his room today but he's still not there." He said, beginning to worry greatly for him.

"And that is what we need to talk about. Listen, as you know, Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke, Ashton, Dan, Joe and Caspar aren't here, they're somewhere else." Will said.

"Yeah, we know, they're in 2037 with these other people." Ryan said.

"How do you know?" Will asked.

"Dan made a video message in the future and send it back to us. It was made on the day they try to stop the world from ending but they failed and told us to do something in order for them not to fail." Ashley said.

"Which was?"

"To disarm some of the warheads but leave some out for them to do because they need to do them otherwise certain things won't happen." Renzo said.

Landon chimed in "That's when Alex went missing – he was keeping an eye out whilst I was disarming one of them and I turned around and he was gone."

Will stopped them all from talking any further and adding stuff in "I can explain. I overheard Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey talking last night about how they were planning on getting rid of Ross, Brad, Rocky, Luke and Ashton and then these other people showed up from the future telling them where the boys are as well as what they're up to – them people are their grandchildren. And they've got my granddaughter with them, but thankfully she seen sense and joined Ross, Brad, Rocky, Luke and Ashton – wherever they are in 2037. They've got a plan to kill them as soon as they get here but we're going to stop them before they can and so the boys, Dan, Joe, Caspar and whoever they're with can stop the warheads from detonating before it's too late."

"How are we gonna do that?" Bailey asked.

"We're going to kill them. Even their grandchildren if you see them."

"How are we gonna do that without getting caught?" Ashley asked, not being convinced that they were all going to get away with this without some form of consequence "it's bad enough they're after me 'cause of what I saw with Joe!"

"With the right amount of sneakiness and precision." Will said.

However, the five were not convinced which made Will roll his eyes:

"Look, you guys were trained by Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke and Ashton – trust me. You're all going to be fine."

 **Year: 2037  
Date: March 18th  
Location: The Epoch Room, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

Everyone was getting the stuff together for what they needed when they go back to 2015. Michael sat in a chair looking thoughtful which Rocky noticed, so he went over "What's wrong?" Rocky asked.

"The door." Michael said.

"What door?" Rocky asked.

"The main entrance to the base – it was locked and bolted."

"And?" Rocky questioned, not seeing the big deal.

"And?" Michael questioned back as if Rocky was stupid and had no brains at all "Mariah, Abasi, Oakley, Isaac and Courtney shouldn't have got in if that was the case. They didn't have any explosives strong enough to blow the locks off," He said, making Rocky silent "someone unlocked the door and let them in. Someone in this room." He looked around at everyone.

Rocky did the same and looked back at Michael "What..? Like... A traitor?"

Michael nodded, getting up from where he sat and walking into the middle of the room "Guys, I need to talk to you all," He said, getting everyone's attention "someone unlocked the entrance."

"And?" Brad asked.

"That entrance was locked and bolted – Mariah, Isaac, Abasi, Courtney and Oakley shouldn't have got in. They didn't have explosives strong enough to break the locks off."

"What are you trying to say?" Rydel asked.

"Somebody in this room unbolted the door and unlocked it with the key – god knows how they got the key either."

Everyone stayed silent, looking around at each other whilst Samara stayed silent as she had a fair idea as to who it was that unlocked the door. Rydel looked over to Courtney and went to go blame her but Calum cut her off before she could "It can't have been her, Rydel. It was before her and the others got here. Michael's right, they shouldn't have got in otherwise. So... Somebody's let them in..." Calum said, looking round at everyone suspiciously.

"Don't look at me, I've only been here a day and can only just remember where everything is." Phil said, noticing how everyone was looking at him. He'd only just got his memory back of everyone and the base and was still struggling to remember where everything in the base is – he vaguely does know but not entirely.

"Which one of you did it?" Rydel asked.

"What makes you think it was one of us?" Joe asked.

"'Cause us three haven't done it – come on, who let them in?"

"Clearly we have a traitor... Someone who's not on our side but it pretending." Michael said, where a silence fell once more.

"What are you looking at me for?" Ashton asked, seeing the looks he was receiving from Rydel, Michael and Calum "I didn't let them in."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Calum asked.

"I'm not! I swear on Brad's life."

Brad became bemused "Great, so if you're lying I'm gonna die, thanks, Ash."

Ashton rolled his eyes "Oh, give over. If I was lying I'd have sworn on Luke's life."

Luke's mouth fell open in offence "What is wrong with you?!" Luke asked, because what Ashton was saying didn't sound like the Ashton he knew and loved. It was nowhere near. It was almost like he wasn't even Ashton any more – he was a completely different person.

Ashton gave Luke a glare and looked away.

Samara looked round at everyone, biting her tongue from making a suggestion at who she thought it was – even though she was about 99% sure it was. Brad noticed her looking around the room "You're awfully quiet, Samara." He said.

"What?" Samara said.

"Got something you wanna share?" Brad asked, walking closer to her.

"Excuse me?" Samara asked, becoming confused.

"'Cause... I'm thinking about it now and... Out of everyone in this room, you're the only one that's ever been against us." He said.

Samara began to stare Brad out "So have you – does that make you the traitor?"

"Mine was a mental spur of the moment – yours was almost a week." Brad said.

"That's funny, I didn't know mental spurs of the moment could last seven months." Samara said, smirking smugly as a silence fell over them. Brad glared at her as the others didn't quite know what she meant whereas Rocky and Phil were becoming suspicious.

"Yeah, but, I saw you." Brad said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Samara asked.

"Yeah... The day you got here. Yesterday. Everyone was talking about the plan but you snook out the room. Nobody even thought to notice – I mean, I let it slide because I thought that maybe you were going to the bathroom or something. Clearly not."

Samara's mouth fell open a little, not being able to comprehend this accusation "No I didn't." She said, where now Phil knew that Brad was lying as Samara had never left his side once during that conversation yesterday.

"Yes you did. Why would I lie for?" Brad asked.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"If it wasn't you... why is this hanging out your back pocket?" Brad asked, reaching round to the back of her jeans and pulling out the keys to the main entrance.

At that moment, Samara became mortified. She seen the way that everyone was now looking at her with some disbelief or the same hate they had for her seven months ago "Guys... Come on... Don't tell me you're actually believing him? Them keys were not in my pocket! I'm being framed!"

"Well, who else could it be?" Luke asked "he's right, you're the only person in this room that's ever been against us in an evil way."

"To save my life as well as yours! I wasn't doing it out of evilness! Guys! I'm not the traitor! I swear!" Samara protested greatly. More than she's every probably protested in her life.

"Handcuff her." Rydel said, picking some up from inside a drawer.

Ross took them from her and walked over to her. "No! Ross, please!" Samara begged, trying to back away but Brad grabbed hold of her tightly from behind "no, please, don't! I'm not the traitor! But I know who is!"

"Go on, who?" Brad asked, holding her so that her back was against his chest and his arms were wrapped round her tightly, his lips to her ear where by the way it spoke, it sent chills down her spine.

Ross put the handcuffs round one of her wrists "Yeah, who is it if it's not you?"

Samara breathed heavily, no longer wanting to say a word as she became frightened that the person would now kill her. Ross then locked the handcuff round her and dragged her to the railings of the Epoch, locking the other end of the handcuff onto the rails so she couldn't go anywhere but there.

"There. One less problem." Brad said, smirking at her.

Samara shook her head at him "You know the truths gonna come out eventually!" Samara said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Nobody cares, Samara." Brad said, walking away from her as Phil watched him.

Samara looked around the room to find Dan, Joe and Phil looking at her "Dan, please..." Samara begged, but Dan just continued to stare at her, not knowing what to think. She turned to Joe instead "Please, Joe, help me... It wasn't me I swear."

Joe was the same as Dan – he kept looking at her not knowing what to do. A feeling inside of him was telling him to help her or at least stand up for her as part of him was telling him that it wasn't her. He didn't know why, he's barely ever spoken to Samara since she started the base. Being the typical Joe he is, he gave her once last glance and walked away.

Samara sighed and looked back to Dan, sure he would help her right. "Dan..."

Phil stood behind him "I think she's right, you know..." Phil said, where Dan looked at Phil in surprise that he was talking to him "look, I'm sorry I don't know who you are or remember you... But... Clearly you were important to me, vice versa. Can we at least try and be the friends we supposedly were? If it makes you feel better."

Dan sighed, thinking about it for a moment "Sorry, but... As long as you don't remember me we'll never be the friends we 'supposedly' were. It won't be the same." Dan said, before walking away and Phil watched him walk off.

Ross sat down next to Courtney "Hey, looks like you're going to be on your own tonight sleeping. Can I trust you on your own?" Ross asked, as Brad was near the table and looked at them both, listening in.

Courtney nodded "Yeah, of course. Lock me in the room and board up the windows if you have to. Or handcuff me to the bed—actually, that sounds dodgy, don't do that!" She said, making herself and Ross laugh.

"See, I'd let you share with Rydel, but... I'm scared she might kill you," He said, Courtney laughed softly "I'd let you sleep in the room I'm in with me—"

"—But you can't because he's sharing with me." Brad said, butting into the conversation.

Courtney looked up at Brad, obviously not bothered by it "Alright. Guess I'm on my own then, I don't mind either way."

"Hey, Courtney," Calum called from where he stood on the opposite side of the room "make yourself useful and come here, I need to talk to you about Abasi, Mariah, Isaac and Oakley."

Courtney looked over at him and back at Ross "I'll be back in a minute." She said, getting up and going over to him.

Once she was gone, Ross looked up at Brad from where he sat – clearly unamused through the fake smile he was giving him. "So, er... You and Courtney are pretty close..." Brad said.

"Close? I'm just making sure she's up to no good." Ross said.

"Yeah, I know but er... offering to share a room with her? That's normally what you do when you've known them for a while longer than twelve hours."

Ross raised his brow, standing up and being inches away from him – not noticing that again Ashton was witnessing all this. "Why should you care if I share a room with her? More importantly, why should you care about what goes _on_ in there if I share a room with her?"

"I-I don't know... I'm just saying. She used to be on the opposite side to us... You don't know what she's planning... She could be lying."

"There's two keywords there, Brad. 'Used to'. Besides, Courtney's a beautiful girl... a very beautiful girl indeed... I wouldn't mind sharing a room with her. And I wouldn't mind what would more than likely happen either."

Ashton seen that Brad was clearly getting annoyed by this somehow.

Brad smiled, fakely as a 'two can play at that game' thing began to happen "That's cool. 'Cause I was thinking the same thing – but with Mia. Remember her? I wouldn't mind getting together with her – I've been thinking about it for a while actually if it wasn't already obvious. Maybe I will once we save the world. Wouldn't that be amazing?"

Ross stared at him, almost glaring "For you maybe." He said, walking away and leaving. Brad sighed and shut his eyes.

Ashton watched as Brad walked in the opposite direction – with only one thought running through his mind.

 **Year: 2015  
Date: March 18th  
Location: the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

Will was in the meeting he, Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey share when they're talking about things in the base. The four were going over something's as Will kept glancing at the time, which Maxwell noticed. "Is there a reason why you're looking at the time?" Maxwell asked.

Will nodded "Er, yeah, it's almost lunch. I've had nothing to eat since yesterday so I'm starving."

"Fair enough. Is there anything you would like to go over that's important?" Priscilla asked.

Will shook his head "No, not really. Erm, so... How close are you to finding Brad, Ross, Rocky Luke and Ashton?" Will asked, where the three gave him a funny look.

"Why?" Priscilla asked, as it wasn't like him to weigh in on that situation as he made it clear he wanted no part in it.

Will shrugged "Just wondering. I mean, I may as well wonder. It's not like I'm going to get the chance to see them again – wherever they are. Yeah, I love them like they were my own sons but... Maybe it's time for me to let go of them. After all, Luke and Ashton did blow up a plane that killed innocent people – not to mention that Ross and Brad set those warheads to detonate. And god knows what Rocky would have done if you didn't arrested him when you did. Yeah... in all my years of knowing and training them, I never expected this."

"What are you saying? Are you turning against them and finally deciding to join us now?" Harvey asked.

Will stayed silent before nodding "Yes."

"About time. We thought we were going to have to persuade you." Maxwell said, a little relieved.

"Well, you know me. You tell me an idea I don't like, it doesn't take long for me to come round to it."

"I guess." Priscilla said.

"Anyway, it's lunch time now. Didn't you say you were hungry?" Maxwell asked.

Will looked up at the time to see that the time was in fact twelve. He got up from his seat, forcing a friendly smile on his face "Would you guys like me to get something for you whilst I'm down there?" Will asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Priscilla said.

"Neither am I." Maxwell said.

"I will if you don't mind." Harvey said.

"What do you want?" Will asked.

"Surprise me."

Will turned round and left before making his way out of HQ.

He got out of HQ and made his way down a hallway that was empty and he came to a door which was at the end of the hallway before opening it to reveal a massive, empty room that wasn't taking up residents of anything. The floor was made of wood and the walls were dark grey – the only thing taking up residents was Ryan, Renzo, Bailey, Ashley and Landon as they had found the room to hide and work in to work on their plan of killing Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey.

"Have you got it?" Will asked.

Ashley handed him a plate with a sandwich on "One sandwich. Ham and lettuce. I don't actually know the name of lettuces but I know the name of this one."

"What?"

"Aconite that me and Landon freshly picked this morning from Fishlake National Forest. My idea." She said, as if she was proud of it.

"Oooh, brutal, Ashley, brutal," Will said, being impressed and Ashley shrugged "after I've given this to Harvey, we need to quickly move on to Priscilla. Have you guys came up with anything yet?" Will asked.

"Gas her out." Renzo said.

"How?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I know she likes to wear a lot of perfume – I can smell it a mile off." Bailey said.

"Yeah, so me and Bailey came up with a plan to get one of her perfume bottles and fill it up with a poisonous toxin from the science department." Renzo said.

"Team work, like it. Well done. Maxwell shouldn't be too hard to get rid of – we'll figure him out later." Will said, giving them a wave as if to say they didn't have to worry about it.

"No need," Ryan said, as Will went to leave the room but stopped when Ryan spoke "I've already hatched a plan."

"Which is?" Will asked, a little surprised and impressed they had a plan for all three villains.

"Simple. He's on his own – he doesn't stand a chance against being attacked and brutally murdered by us five. Or just me. I wouldn't mind taking him down myself." Ryan said.

Will nodded, being impressed "Looks like I didn't need to interfere and help with a plan at all. You've done... an amazing job," Will said, beginning to smile proudly at the thought of Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke and Ashton "they taught you well..."

Will stayed silent for a short while "Ross, Br—I mean, Renzo, Bailey," Will said, quickly correcting himself "I'd get started with that perfume bottle."

 ** _Next:_** _Plan Into Action_

* * *

 **Ngl... I teared up & got a little emotional at the part where Will said ""Looks like I didn't need to interfere and help with a plan at all. You've done... an amazing job," Will said, beginning to smile proudly at the thought of Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke and Ashton "they taught you well...""**

 **God sake, if I'm getting emotional at that there's a moment that's in part 2 that's like that & it'll probably make me cry. Jfc.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **There's only 9 chapters left until the end of part 1. Literally brace yourselves. I never expected to get through this story so fast - and part 2 is coming on a freaking storm. I'm almost at the HALF WAY point with it. Like, honestly, I can't cope with how this story is going to end completely - both parts included - so god knows how you're all going to feel.**

 _ **2 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

 ** _Thoughts on Will?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Bailey?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Renzo?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ryan?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ashley?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Landon?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Samara?_**

 ** _Do you think she unlocked the door or not?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Dan?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Phil?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Joe?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross & Brad?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	21. Plan Into Action

**I need to figure out where I've f*cked up bc my doc manager notes say I'm on chapter 21 but my Chapter Plots say I'm on chapter 22... and the actual fanfiction says I'm on chapter 21. So yeah. I'm confuzzled to f*ck. So if it is the case I'm on chapter 21 there's not a lot of chapters left now guys. This story is drawing to an end.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee or Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 21  
** _Plan Into Action_

 **Year: 2015  
** **Date: March 19th  
** **Location: The Science Unit, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

Bailey and Renzo waited outside a room in the science department, becoming very impatient. Renzo sighed heavily. "Stop being impatient!" Doctor Cooper shouted from inside the room.

"Well if you're gonna take forever about the situation!" Renzo shouted back.

Bailey wiped his face, getting tired of standing where he was as they had been stood here for a very long while. The door to the room opened up a short while later and Doctor Cooper came out in a quarantine suit, holding a perfume bottle. "Be very careful with this boys, keep the lid on and do not spray it," Doctor Cooper said as Renzo carefully took the bottle from him "it's got Zyklon B gas (1) in it. Once she sprays it on herself, she's gone. Either slowly or quickly."

"You are brutal." Bailey said.

Doctor Cooper shrugged "Yeah, well, I've never liked them three anyway – I would do anything to see them gone, even if the only way is death. Just... bring them back." He said, refferring to Dan and Phil.

And of course the other boys too it's just that Dan and Phil were Doctor Coopers favourite out of all the time he's been working here – and he's been working here for a very, very long time (Pretty much since when the base first opened back at the end of the 1950's/the beginning to the 1960's) – and when Phil got sent home with his memory wiped it broke his heart.

"What's this gas gonna do to her?" Renzo asked.

"She'll spray it on herself and she'll accidentally inhale it – guaranteed, everyone does that when spraying deodorant and perfume."

Bailey nodded in agreement as he had done that this morning with his deodorant and he almost threw up – Renzo stood there and laughed.

Doctor Cooper carried on with the explanation "So when she does inhale it, the gas will enter her blood stream through her lungs where it'll dissolve her blood and form hydrogen and cyanide. The cyanide will cause a lot of problems for her, but the main thing it'll do is bind to an enzyme known as 'cytochrome c oxidase' or 'complex IV' – which is a critical role in conversion of nutrients to energy."

Bailey and Renzo both stood looking at Doctor Cooper blankly as they had no clue about what the hell he was going on about.

He sighed "Long story short – ATP is a fuel for essential biochemical pathways—"

"Still not getting it." Renzo said, cutting him off.

"Muscles can't contract without ATP, including the heart muscle. She will have a heart attack and die." Doctor Cooper said, more simply.

"Why couldn't you have just said that?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know. But go quickly, I need to get this suit off." He said, quickly leaving to get out of it before he got caught in it as he wasn't supposed to be. Even though he is the head of the science department, but people will still be very questionable.

Will got back to the meeting room where Harvey was with Maxwell – Priscilla wasn't there any more, she had left to go do something else obviously. Will handed Harvey the sandwich "Enjoy."

"Thanks. I'll have it in a little while, I'm just filling out some stuff." Harvey said, pushing it aside as he continued to write.

Will sat down, becoming nervous about this whole thing. He jumped when he felt something brush up against his legs underneath the table. "It's okay, it's just Oscar." Maxwell said.

Will looked under the table where he seen Oscar who was one of the guard dogs "Hey, boy." He said, stroking his head.

Oscar walked away from Will and began sniffing around the room. "Hey, Oscar, no, stop." Maxwell raised his voice, as him sniffing around usually meant he was going to do his business.

After Maxwell said his name, he ran over to him and jumped up at him, looking on the table where his eyes lit up when he seen the sandwich – and given he's a very hungry dog he just went for it. "Oscar, no!" Will shouted, in fear more than annoyance.

But it was too late. Oscar got the sandwich in his mouth and started eating it on the floor.

"Aw, you damn dog, I was looking forward to that!" Harvey said, annoyed as his hunger was growing.

Will put his hands over his face in worry as now he was about to be caught out red handed.

A short while after Oscar had finished eating the sandwich, he began to cough. "Yeah, that's what you get for stealing my sandwich." Harvey said, thinking that Oscar had ate it too fast.

"Come on, Oscar, out." Will said, trying to get him away from them quickly before he dropped dead.

Oscar didn't move as his coughing turned into choking. Maxwell furrowed his brow "What's wrong with him?"

"He probably ate it too fast – as dogs do." Will said, going to grab Oscar by his collar to get him out but it was too late – Oscar collapsed to the floor dead.

Which at that moment, Will realised he was a dead man walking and was more than likely going to end up in the same position as Oscar.

Harvey gave Will a suspicious look and got up to check on the dog – he felt his heart beat but could feel nothing. There wasn't even any signs of breathing. Harvey got up from the floor and looked at Will "I knew you weren't on our side. Guards!"

Two guards came into the room. "Arrest him."

The guards went to go grab Will who punched both of them in the face so hard they got knocked out and fell to the floor before pulling out a gun and aiming it at the two men in front of him. Maxwell rolled his eyes "Like that's going to stop us." Maxwell said.

"I don't care. You're all crazy. The three of you. You're all sick in the head. I can't believe I ever agreed to being a leader of the base with you."

"Well, that's the thing Will... You never were really a leader. 4th in command isn't a leader. It's a back up in case anything happens to the first three." Harvey said, as he was first in command, Priscilla was second and Maxwell was third.

"Is it also because I'm 'a soft touch' and actually have a heart?" Will asked "you guys don't care about anything. Nobody at all. And the punishments you put people through are brutal and just plain sick. I hope when Phil comes back the others have taught him a thing or two about fighting and I hope he kills you for what you did to him."

Harvey laughed "He won't get the chance. None of them will. Not even Ross, Brad, Rocky, Luke and Ashton. They'll all get here and they'll be torn to shreds before they can stop anything."

Will scoffed, shaking his head with a grin "Then you don't know my boys very well. I know they'll get here. They'll get here and they'll save everyone and take you down one by one... and I will gladly watch them do so."

"Yeah, well, you can watch from your cell. And then _you_ can watch as _we_ kill _them_ slowly and painfully."

Will went to attack Harvey but got smacked over the head by the butt of a gun by a guard – it didn't knock him out, but it threw him off. The two guards grabbed hold of him and took him away.

 **Year: 2037  
Date: March 19th  
Location: The Epoch Room, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

Samara was still handcuffed to the railings in the Epoch Room by herself 'cause nobody had come in yet. She had been trying to figure out how to get herself free by possibly breaking off the rail or snapping it in half but she'd had no luck. She kept pulling in the hope the rails broke when the Epoch door opened and Ross came through, as well as Courtney and Luke.

"Are you trying to get out?" Ross asked.

"Yes." Samara said.

"Well, it's your own fault you're stuck like that."

"No it's not! If it was my own fault, I wouldn't be battling to get out of this position!"

Ross and Luke ignored her and Ross rolled his eyes before going over to a table that had a wrist-epoch on "Here, we're gonna use these to stop the warheads from going off in 2015." He said, showing Courtney as he and Luke were informing her on what they were going to do.

"Ross!" Samara said, gradually raising her voice to get his attention but Ross continued to ignore her.

"Do you know how to disarm a warhead?" Luke asked.

"Er... No, not really." Courtney said.

"Oh, never mind then, I gue—" Luke said, only to be cut off by Samara.

"ROSS! I know who it is that's the traitor." She screamed.

Ross sighed, turning round and walking over to her "Shut up. Stop trying to get out of this."

"I'm not trying to get out of this Ross, I'm telling the truth, I know who it is. It's so obvious. You're just too oblivious to realise it 'cause he's your friend. Or maybe you already know, you're just denying it because of that."

Ross furrowed his brow, thinking about it for a moment "Who is it?" He asked, feeling like Samara was telling the truth but at the same time not.

"It's—"

"Guys..." Courtney said, catching the attention of the three stood in the room "these wrist-epoch's aren't working..."

"What do you mean 'not working'?" Ross asked, panicking and hoping like hell they weren't trapped in the future as the wrist-epoch's were their only way back. Well, the Epoch was here and that could be their transport but it'll blow up and kill people once it's been used as it can't handle it's power. And he'd much rather take the safe way instead of the dangerous way.

Courtney shrugged "I was trying to set the date on this one to March 19th 2015 but every time I press the button to test it, it doesn't work."

Ross walked over "Well, will it work with any other date before March 25th?"

Courtney shook her head "No. it won't work with the 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd or 24th."

"You've got to be kidding me right. Please don't say we're trapped here..." Luke said.

Courtney shook her head again "No, you're not trapped – it just means you have to try and save the world on the day it ends."

"How the hells that gonna work out?!" Luke asked.

The Epoch door opened and Rydel, Michael and Calum came in, followed by everyone else in the space of a few seconds. "Guys, these aren't working." Ross announced.

"What do you mean they're not working?" Michael asked, going over to the wrist-epoch he was holding and getting it off him.

"Courtney was looking at it and she set the date to this one in 2015 but it wouldn't do anything – same as for the dates onwards." Ross said.

"Why? They've never done that before!" Rydel said, who went over to Michael who had all the wrist-epoch's they have on the table.

Michael played with the dates up until March 25th and he stopped after seeing it wasn't working no matter what he did "They're not working at all – we can't save the world early. We have to try and stop the world from ending on the day it ends."

"How the hell are we gonna do that in such a short space of time?" Rocky asked.

"It'll be fine, we have more than enough people," Rydel tried to reassure, even though she wasn't so sure herself "we have everyone in this room – minusing Samara, plus Courtney if she wants to help out, which brings the number back up to what we had before. Plus, we have your little trainees back in 2015. All we have to do is find them. Everything will be fine. We'll do it. It's possible and... if it's not possible... At least we can say we tried our hardest."

"Can everyone remember our plan?" Calum asked, as they were now all getting ready to go and save the world.

Everyone nodded but Courtney as she was clueless 'cause she wasn't there when it was explained the first time and Ross did give her a brief one but it made absolutely no sense. "Weapons? Good." Rydel said.

"Me, Calum, Dan and Phil are going to take care of the warheads loaded on the planes in the Hangar, the rest of you are going to take care of the ones in their silo's in the vaults. Understood?" Michael said.

"Right. Lets go." Rydel said, setting all the dates and times on the wrist-epoch's they had.

"Guys! Please! You've got to let me help!" Samara begged from where she was still handcuffed "I'm not the bad guy I swear! I know who is!"

"Well, if you know who it is, why don't you just tell us." Luke said, getting fed up of Samara repeating the sentence every five minutes when they were discussing the plan.

Samara stayed quiet, seeing the death glare she was receiving from the person "I can't... Due to the glare they're giving me right now," She said, making everyone look at one another "but don't worry, it'll come out shortly and they'll get what they deserve. Then you'll see I was right."

Silence fell as everyone became thoughtful, not knowing whether to believe her or not – and they could really do with an extra hand to help out with this even though they've already got a lot of people.

Rocky sighed "Let her go. Just let her help and we'll see if she's right."

Ross walked over and unlocked her as he was the one with the key. "Thank you." Samara said as she got up.

"You're staying close to me – seen as though we're together in a pair to disarm the warheads." Ross said.

"That's fine by me." Samara said, giving the real traitor in the room a smirk as she was taking that as her chance to tell Ross who they were.

They only had five wrist-epoch's – two of them went to Ross and Brad and the other three were with Rydel, Michael and Calum. There was six wrist-epoch's but one of them had gone missing and nobody knew where it had gone or who had it.

Everyone was ready to go when Calum noticed Rydel stood over at the table with her back to everyone, nobody else noticed that she wasn't with the group. Calum sighed, knowing what this was about.

He walked over and stood behind her "Are you alright?" Calum asked.

"What do you think?" Rydel asked, not making eye contact – she just stared into space.

"I know... Stupid question..." Calum paused for a few seconds "it has to happen – one way or another. And I'd rather it happen this way. I know you would too."

Rydel shrugged, being on the fence as her and Calum had pretty much liked to Ross, Brad, Rocky, Luke and Ashton.

"But... Now that they're fully aware of what happens if they don't save the world... Are you going to tell them how the version of them saving the world ends?" Calum asked.

Rydel sighed, shutting her eyes as she became saddened and was on the verge of filling up with tears.

 **Year: 2015  
Date: March 22nd  
Location: The Cells, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

Will was in his cell, sat on the floor – Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey had decided to torture Will by beating him until he dies or until he changes his mind and turned to their side, giving in with protecting the others.

The cell door opened and Priscilla came in, having a guard behind her and Will stood up, despite being a little bloodied. "Have you come to beat me a little more?" Will asked.

Priscilla shook her head "No, actually. It's been a few days now since you've been in here and I can tell you're suffering... I was just coming to give you another chance of joining our side."

Will scoffed and sat back down "Well, you've wasted your time."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Will... I'm being serious. If you don't give up protecting your boys and join our side you're going to suffer tremendously to the point where you will die."

Will shrugged, putting his arms behind his head "I'd rather die."

Priscilla stayed silent for a few seconds "Alright... You shall have your wish. But before that happens we'll let you watch as we take your boys down. One. By. One." She said, going to leave the cell.

Will rolled his eyes, knowing for a fact they won't kill or harm them in any way no matter how hard they try.

"Or maybe," Priscilla turned round and faced Will with a smile "you can watch as _they_ take each other down one by one."

Will furrowed his brow "What do you mean by that?" He asked, getting worried.

Priscilla smirked "You'll see." She said, leaving and letting the guard lock the cell.

Will got up from the ground and ran to the bars on the cell "Priscilla! Come back where! What do you mean by they'll take each other out?! Priscilla!" Will sighed worriedly, after seeing she was gone, and stepping away from the cell door.

 ** _Next:_** _One Last Promise_

* * *

 **Let the plot twists & rollercoaster of emotions begin :)**

 **I don't know what to say other than... enjoy the last few remaining chapters 'cause this story is now drawing to a close & we're going into part 2 (once I have everything perfected for it)** **  
**

 **(1) - I'm not sure if Zyklon B gas is still around any more... I'm only using it bc it was the first thing that came up when I typed in poisonous gasses. Also, I'm not entirely sure if that's the way Zyklon B gas works I just got the explanation from the internet.**

 _ **2 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT**_

 _ **Thoughts on Bailey?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Renzo?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Doctor Cooper?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Will?**_

 _ **Thoughts on him getting caught out?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Samara?**_

 ** _Who do you think the real traitor is?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Do you think they're going to save the world when they get back? Or do you think it'll be too late?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Rydel & Calum at the end?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	22. One Last Promise

**I'm not gonna say anything about this chapter other than enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee or Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 22  
** _One Last Promise_ **  
**

 **Year: 2015  
** **Date: March 25th  
** **Location: The Basement, the H.I.L.L.S. Unit, Escalante Desert, Utah**

Everyone who was in 2037 appeared in the basement of the base. "Are we here?" Caspar asked.

Calum nodded "Yup... 2015... March 25th..."

"Come on then, lets go find the others." Rocky said, referring to Ashley, Landon, Bailey, Renzo and Ryan.

The group made their way out of the basement and onto the first level of the base, seeing that all the hallways they walked on were a mess with things scattered all over, broken and blood all over the place too. Nobody at all was around, not a single person which made the atmosphere more unnerving as it meant that something was happening they just had to find out where.

That was until there was an explosion behind them. They turned around to see Mia fighting a guard – and unfortunately the guard was winning due to her lack of experience of fighting and usage of weapons.

Brad quickly went to the rescue and grabbed hold of the guard, punching him straight in the face as he went to attack Brad. After being sent to the floor by Brad's punch, the guard got up from the floor and drew his gun to shoot Brad but he beat him too it and shot the guard instead – killing him instantly after a couple fires.

He turned round to Mia as the others slowly approached. "Hey, it's alright, you're safe now." Brad said, calming her down as she was obviously shaken. "What's going on?" Brad asked, after she had stopped shaking and was calm.

"Th—the boss'... Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey... They've gone insane – I don't know where Will is... I think they locked him in the cells." Mia said.

"What do you mean by 'gone insane'?" Ross asked.

"They—they've got warheads... ready to let off... so e-everyone started fighting back at them in an attempt to get them to stop... b-but it didn't w-work. They got the guards to f-fight back at us all a-and nobody's winning... Not the guards, not the boss', not us... You either end up dead, severely hurt or locked in a cell." Mia explained.

"Alright, did you say Will might have been locked in the cells?" Brad asked, Mia nodded.

"Do you know where Bailey MacCarthy, Renzo Lovera, Ryan Lancaster, Ashley Evans, Landon White, Alexander Blatov, Kyle Ainsley and Nate Rodriguez are?" Rocky asked.

Mia shook her head "N-no... I haven't seen Alex for days... Nobody has... A-and I've rarely seen Ashley, it's like she's been hiding from everyone. As for the others, I have no clue where they are right now."

Brad nodded "Alright, thank you. Go to your room and hide underneath your bed – do not come out until someone comes and tells you it's safe to come out, you got me?" He asked, she nodded "here. Keep this just in case." He said, giving Mia the gun to defend herself with.

"Thank you." She said, giving him a hug. She pulled away and looked at him for a moment before kissing him on the lips. After that she turned around and made her way to her room in the girls dorms.

"Well, someone's getting lucky after this is over." Rocky said, making Brad shake his head at him.

Rydel grabbed hold of Caspar's wrist to look at his watch to see the time and her eyes widened "Oh my, God, guys! We don't have long at all! We've got to hurry up!"

"Alright... er... Rydel, us two are gonna go find the others," Rocky said "Courtney, go with Luke to protect him whilst he's disarming the warheads. Be quick too 'cause without the others it's going to take even longer."

"I'm gonna go find Will. Are you gonna be alright on your own, Samara?" Ross asked.

Samara nodded "Yeah, I can look after myself."

"Good, plan sorted, now lets put it into action for Christ sake!" Rocky said, getting Rydel where they took off running to go find Bailey, Renzo and Ryan etc. whilst the others went in the direction they needed to, to get to the warheads.

Ross rushed down to the cells where he seen a surprising amount of people locked in them and once they all seen Ross they began to beg him to unlock the door to let them out, as they became hopeful that he would. Unfortunately Ross couldn't let them out because he didn't have key otherwise he would.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" A voice said from behind.

How convenient.

Ross turned around from where he had just entered to see a guard stood at the door, aiming a gun at him "Oh, were you talking to me?" Ross asked, after a short silence "I was just visiting the prisoners."

The guard got closer to him and prodded the gun so that the muzzle was against Ross' chest. Ross held his hands up in the air in surrender, whilst also looking behind the guard and he furrowed his brow "Hey, I don't think you locked that cell properly 'cause that prisoners escaping. You're not very good at your job, are you?"

"What?"

The guard turned round where Ross grabbed his gun and knocked him clean out with the butt of the gun, smacking him straight in the temple. He bent down and took the key from the guards belt where he started unlocking all the cell doors to let out all the people who had been locked in it.

"Hey, have you seen Will?" Ross asked, continuously as people left the cells but they all kept responding with a no.

Ross kept on going down the cells and freeing people, still asking them the same question but they kept giving him the same response which was unsettling his nerves.

He walked round the corner where there was more cells and less people were in them. He let them out, not bothering to ask about Will, until he came to a cell that had someone laying on the floor. He walked up to the bars and looked through, seeing it was Will "No..." Ross said, beginning to panic.

He unlocked the door and rushed in, kneeling at his side "Will... It's Ross, wake up." He said, rolling him over and tapping his face gently.

He was badly beaten and bruised – a little worse than what Brad was when he first got arrested, but in this case it was even worse because Will is a lot older than what Brad is and there's only so much beating a person Will's age can take.

Will's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Ross almost drunkly, but he wasn't drunk (obviously) "Oh... hey, Ross."

"Hey... How's it going? Long time no see."

"Painful. I-is it over? Did you boys save everyone..?" Will asked.

Ross shook his head "No... We've only just got back here but we're going to. I left them to come find you."

Will looked at him as if he was crazy "What the hell are you doing? Go save the world, leave me."

"No, we've got plenty of people helping – if one's missing, it doesn't matter."

"There's only five of you... If one's missing four isn't going to do it."

Ross nodded "Yeah it is, we have more than just us five. We ended up in 2037 where mine, Rocky, Brad, Luke and Ashton's kids are living in the world that Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey created. They're helping us – all three of them. Even Dan, Joe, Caspar, Samara and another girl called Courtney is – Courtney. Your granddaughter in the future, she's here now."

Will smiled "Nice... You better make sure she's safe."

Ross nodded "I will, don't worry. We also got Phil back... Phil Lester? I don't know him, but do you remember him?" Ross asked.

Will thought for a moment, after becoming slightly forgetful due to all the beating he's been getting "Oh, yeah... I do... He was... such a lovely boy... I'm-I'm glad you got him back," Will said, his voice croaking. A short silence fell over them both. "You s-said you met your children... Who are they? Who's who's kid?"

Ross let out a small laugh "Um... Michael is Luke and Ashton's other son, Rydel is Rocky's daughter and Calum—oh, you're gonna love this one. Calum is mine and Brad's son because Ashton gave Brad his birth defect which enables him to get pregnant."

Will gave Ross a funny look "Are you two... together..?" Will asked.

Ross shook his head "No, we're not. Calum was only 'created' to help save the world."

Will let out a small laugh "That's a shame... I was... kinda hoping you two would end up together."

Now Ross let out a small laugh as Will had always been obsessed with the idea of himself and Brad being a couple – and even whilst he's practically at death's door, he's still thinking about it.

Ross' laugh then turned into a frown "Yeah... I know..."

Will then groaned as the pain he was feeling was becoming unbearable. "It's alright, I'll take you to one of the medical rooms in the hospital unit and get you fixed." Ross said.

Will shook his head as Ross attempted to get him up "No... OW Ross!"

Ross stopped lifting him and left him to lay on the floor "I-I'll run to the hospital unit. I'll get some stuff and bring it down here." He said, going to get up and leave to get some supplies.

"No, Ross," Will said, where Ross stopped and stayed knelt next to him. Will breathed deeply, shutting his eyes as he laid peacefully on the floor. He re-opened his eyes "It's not gonna happen, son... no matter how hard you try... I ain't gonna make it."

"Yes you are."

Will shook his head "No... I'm pretty sure my legs broken, my heads bleeding and I feel like my skulls cracked and... I'm also pretty sure I have a few bust ribs. A man my age is not going to recover well from that... I don't even have time to recover or the right comfort."

"But you could... If you let me move you." Ross said, trying to convince him 'cause there was no way in hell he was losing him.

"Ross, if you move me you'll do more damage. You know that yourself."

Ross stayed silent, not knowing what to do or how to help him "Pl-please... Please don't die... I-I don't know what I'd do without you... Please, you're like a Dad to me..." He said, due to the fact his and Rocky's real Dad isn't around any more "I can't lose you... _We_ can't lose you." He said, referring to himself, Brad, Rocky, Luke and Ashton.

Will smiled up at him a little before it faded and he groaned in pain again "This pain is killing me... literally..."

"Well, you know what you can do?" Ross asked.

"What?"

"Take some god damn aspirin and get over it." Ross said, trying to lighten the mood. And also because Will said it to him when himself and the others, minusing Ashton due to him having his and Luke's baby, went out to celebrate Brad's birthday last year and Ross had a bad headache from a hangover the next day but he to work the same day and Will said it to him when he forced him to work, despite the condition he was in.

Will let out a small laugh again.

Another silence took over them both again as Will's life slowly slipped away.

"I'm... I'm not gonna make you promise me that you and the boys will save the world... I know you will... One way or another and no matter how long it takes. You'll do it. I know you all will. I... I believe in you..."

Ross began filling up with tears as the colour in Will's face started turning pale "We will... Don't worry..." He said.

"I'm not worried."

Will shut his eyes but managed to get them back open, but only half way "O-one last thing... Pris-scilla... M-Maxwell and H... Harv... Harvey..."

"Yeah?" Ross said, ushering for him to continue as his speech became slower which wasn't a good sign.

"Y-you have to be careful... all... five of... you... They've... They've got something else planned for you all... I know it. P-Priscilla... hinted slash accidentally... gave slip a couple days ago to me... b-but she didn't say what... she just said something about you all... t-taking each other... d-down... meaning... th-they're gonna turn you ag-against e-each other... Pl-please don't let them do that to you five... Please... You have to stay strong no matter what happens."

Ross nodded "I will."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Will smiled contently before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and they shut.

Ross raised his brow sadly "W-Will..?"

Nothing.

"Are you still with us?"

Still nothing.

Ross felt Will's pulse where a tear fell down his face because he didn't have a pulse.

Will was dead.

 ** _Next:_** _The Letter_

* * *

 **Don't give me that look. It's a Paige story. Someone had to die.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 _ **2 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE!**_

 ** _Thoughts on Mia?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Brad & Mia?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Ross?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Will?_**

 ** _Thoughts on some of the stuff he said?_**

 ** _Thoughts on his death?_**

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment?_**

 ** _Saddest moment?_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	23. The Letter

**GRAMMAR/SPELLING: I did do it but FanFiction was an ass yet again & the website timed out & deleted it ffs. So I've only corrected grammar/spelling where I know I definitely did.**

* * *

 **When you're in the predicament of choosing between this and college as well as other life stuff.**

 **Yeah, I'll let you know when I have that one figured out.**

 **Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review to let me know what you think bc nobody at all is reading this story - I spent 3 or 4 f*cking months planning this story from start to end. And that's JUST part 1 AND I'm trying to plan part 2 at the same time as writing this so it doesn't take as long. Do you know how annoying it is when people start reading a story & suddenly stop? It makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong which is probably the reason why I barely update any more & have fewer stories. So just please - even you're a guest account - review. I know it sounds like I'm thirsty for them but I'm honestly not - I don't know how to explain it so you understand, but if you're a writer you'll understand.**

 **I'll put that at the end to remind you all as well.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee or Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 23  
** _The Letter_ **  
**

Brad and Ashton were in the vaults, running to the silo where one of the warhead's were that they needed to disarm before moving on to the others. As they approached the silo a guard jumped out of nowhere and attacked Brad, who fought back, whilst Ashton went into the silo and began to disarm it as there was no time to help Brad out.

Brad cried out in pain because the guard took out a knife and slashed his arm with it, even though he was obviously aiming for somewhere that would do more damage but Brad moved out the way quickly – but not quick enough. He grabbed the guards arm as he went to punch Brad who twisted his arm, grabbed the knife off him and he stabbed the guard in the gut before throwing him to the floor to let him bleed to death.

"Right, done." Ashton said, getting out of the silo and back into the vault.

"Come on, hurry, 'cause you know that isn't gonna be the last of them." Brad said, moving onto the next warhead with Ashton.

Joe was in the silo disarming the warhead he needed too whilst Caspar kept a careful eye out for any guards. Luckily it didn't take Joe long to disarm it and he climbed out of the silo before running with Caspar to the next one.

"Hurry." Caspar said, as Joe opened up the door to the silo and got in.

Once he was in he opened up the chamber with the code and began to disarm the bomb. He cut the red wire but it didn't disarm after ten seconds "Oh, for God sake, come on." Joe said, getting impatient and worried as he cut the blue wire.

Caspar poked his head round the door of the silo to watch Joe as he was becoming nervous at the fact it wasn't disarming – that was when a guard crept up behind Caspar quietly and put his hand around his mouth as well as grabbing him. Next thing Caspar knew everything went black within seconds before he had a chance to fight back. After Caspar was out for the count, the guard took him away quietly without Joe noticing.

Joe sighed in relief as the warhead disarmed. He shut the chamber and climbed out of the silo, looking around to see Caspar was no longer there. "Caspar..?" Joe said, becoming concerned.

Luke was in the middle of disarming a warhead when a guard forced himself passed Courtney and went to attack Luke, but Courtney jumped on his back with her arms wrapped round his neck tightly to choke him. As he was choking, she snatched the gun off the guard he had in his hands and shot him in the head, killing him and keeping the gun for herself.

"Thanks." Luke said, before going back to disarming the bomb.

The warhead disarmed and Luke got of the silo, locking the door, and the pair began to move onto the next one.

As they were walking through the vaults, they turned a corner at a cross-road where Courtney seen Mariah stood at the end of the direction they were going in. "Oh, no, Luke... That's Mariah..." Courtney said.

"It's fine, we'll take care of her." Luke said, where soon after Isaac appeared next to Mariah and they turned around where behind them at the other end, Abasi and Oakley were. "Okay... Maybe not. RUN!"

The two ran as fast as they could round the opposite corner as they could find other warheads to disarm and hopefully get to that one later before time ran out – with Oakley, Isaac, Mariah and Abasi chasing them.

Michael, Calum, Dan and Phil were in the Hangar where some warheads were boarded onto planes so they could drop them over the country/city they were bombing. They were hiding because there was quite a few people around and the guards were fighting the people who work here – the people who work here are obviously trying to stop Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey and it's obvious the guards are fighting for the three of them for whatever reason that's in their sick minds.

"We're never gonna do this without being slaughtered." Michael said, as the number of guards against them four were greater.

Dan and Phil looked around from where they hid for a way to get onto the planes without being caught as they knew their way round and there had to be a way to do so. Phil pointed to the corner of the Hangar where a plane was, and if you looked underneath it's wing you could only just see a door hid behind it that obviously lead to another room "Over there, there's a door. That door should lead to the mail room. If we leave here and get into the mail room from the other side we can get out that door, get onto that plane and subtly make our way through them all without being caught."

"You know considering you've only just got your memory back of this place you're doing a surprisingly good job of remembering where places are around here." Dan said.

"Thanks, Sam."

"It's Dan!" Dan said, raising his voice a little as he was becoming highly frustrated at how he wasn't remembering him what so ever – no matter how much time they're with each other in this situation.

"Right, come on, lets go." Calum said, leaving the Hangar the way they came in with the other three to get to the mail room.

The four got to the mail room and started creeping through in case there was anybody was hiding. They all stopped when they heard movement and ducked behind a cabinet when they seen a guard enter the room. Once the guard passed the cabinet, oblivious to the four hiding behind it, Calum got up from behind it and crept up behind the guard before grabbing hold of him and shooting him in the head.

The three that were still behind the cabinet then got up to follow Calum.

As Dan got up he looked in one of the pigeon holes where there was a letter that caught his eye – especially since it was by itself and normally all the letters are kept together.

He pulled it out where he read who it was addressed to and it said:

 _Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin_

which was definitely weird because he's pretty sure them two have never had a letter addressed to them both. Dan went to leave the letter it but read further on to who else it was addressed to:

 _Dan Howell_

It had Luke and Ashton's name on top, but then Dan's underneath before the address of the base – well, the address of where the letters get dropped off to before they get brought to the base by someone who works here.

Dan found this highly weird but the stamp caught his eye because it was a British stamp and not American or Australian. Which only meant one thing.

It was from Brad's adoptive parents – but Brad's adoptive parents don't even know who Dan is which made it even more weird and suspicious.

"Dan, come on." Michael said.

"No, wait, I need to read this." Dan said, before tearing the letter open and beginning to read it.

 _Dear Anne & Derek_

Dan became even more confused due to the letter being written to Brad's adoptive parents but addressed to Luke and Ashton – why would they send a letter back to themselves?

What was more confusing, yet concerning, was that it looked like the letter Dan wrote for Luke and Ashton to send with Brad when Rocky dropped him off in 1995.

But it wasn't Dan's writing.

 _You just got a letter from our friend Rocky – probably minutes ago – explaining why you have our baby etc. and now you've got a new one – and we're not sure who's gonna get it to you, it might be Rocky again or it might be someone else. Depending on how the rest of this goes._

 _The reason why you have our baby is 'cau—_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dan said, understanding that bit but he was one hundred per cent convinced that there was more to it.

They wouldn't have sent a second letter to them other wise.

 _But you're also probably wondering why you have two letters from us... Yeah, well, er... The first letter you got is from 2014 and this one is from 2015. the world is at its end and we are failing miserably to save it. But that can change with your help. You need to send this letter back to us before March 25th 2015 to make sure we get it on that day or at least before 'cause what we're about to tell you next is where we've gone wrong and what we missed and we seriously need to know this._

 _Here goes..._

Dan read on at what they were going to miss and where they went wrong, and he understood how the mistakes they were going to make were simple and easily made – but could easily be avoided at the same time.

But then there was one thing that made his eyes widen and his heart beat faster.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked, noticing.

"Guys! Follow me now!" Dan said, not giving them a choice as he immediately ran out the mail room.

"What?! Dan!" Calum shouted, following him with Michael and Phil behind.

Dan kept running, probably faster than he ever has done in his life, where the three boys following him were lead to the boys dorms. "Dan, where are you taking us?!" Michael asked.

Dan ignored their voices and burst through a door that lead to a bedroom, going over to one of the two bed's where he went underneath it and pulled out a box – a box that contained bombs. "I don't understand." Calum said, seeing the devastated look on Dan's face as he pulled out the box and looked into it.

"Luke and Ashton got arrested for blowing up a plane – but they didn't. They contained the bombs safely. Someone replaced the safely contained bombs with bombs that would for sure explode. These are the bombs Luke and Ashton contained safely." Dan said.

"Right... I'm still not getting it..." Michael said.

"How much research did you do about me, Joe, Caspar, Ross, Brad, Rocky, Luke and Ashton?" Dan asked, looking up at Michael and Calum who stayed silent as obviously they had gone wrong in their research somewhere or missed this detail out which is very hard not to "when Brad found Luke and Ashton were his parents he went insane and on a killing spree to kill us all off... It's like it set off an evil trait in him that couldn't be stopped or get rid of so easily. He almost killed Ross and Joe. Luckily Luke changed him back to who he used to be." Dan explained.

He still got no response from the three which annoyed Dan greatly – not believing he had to spell it out.

"This is Ross and Brad's room... This is Brad's bed. He swapped the bombs and framed Luke and Ashton to get rid of them! He hasn't changed at all since he found out Luke and Ashton were his parents! He's trying to kill us all still! He's the traitor, not Samara!"

Brad and Ashton were still in the vaults and Ashton was in the silo disarming a warhead with Brad stood at the door of the silo watching him and also keeping an eye out for guards. Brad kept looking at Ashton from the doorway before he slowly crept away and left Ashton on his own.

Ashton finished disarming the warhead and climbed out of the silo to see Brad gone "Brad..?" He said, getting back into the vaults.

He looked around in every direction but he was nowhere to be seen which made him extremely nervous.

Rocky and Rydel searched around for the others. They got to the warehouse which was empty but they were still cautious about their surroundings as they walked around. They split off to find them.

Rocky was being careful as he looked around the corners of the stacks on the ground level and up onto the upper levels where more supplies were kept.

Rydel walked passed a large pile of empty boxes and moved a couple to make sure nobody was hiding in them. She walked round one corner where a boy, Renzo, jumped out at her but before he could grab her Rydel grabbed him and threw him against a stack, pressing a gun against his neck.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me!" Renzo shouted in panic and fear as this girl looked crazy and as though she would kill him.

"Who are you and why are you jumping out at me like that?" Rydel asked, having one hand holding her gun and a finger on the trigger whilst having the other hand pin Renzo against the stacks.

"No, please!" Renzo begged as she pulled back the hammer "I'm Renzo and I thought you were a guard!"

"Wait... Renzo? Renzo who?" She asked, lowering the gun a little and loosening her grip.

"Renzo Lovera."

Rydel smiled in relief "Rocky, I found Renzo!" Rydel called, stepping away from him. Renzo breathed in relief once she stepped away from him and put away her gun.

Rocky appeared seconds later "Renzo! There you are! Where are the others?" Rocky asked.

"Bailey, Ryan, Kyle and Alex have been kidnapped. I don't know where they are but Ashley, Landon and Nate should be around here somewhere. Guys!" Renzo explained/called.

Nate soon came running round the corner by himself which confused Renzo. "Where's Ashley and Landon?" he asked.

Nate pointed up to the roof and they all looked to see Ashley tied to a chain and rope with Landon having his arms wrapped around her waist, holding onto her for dear life above the empty boxes as Landon wasn't tied safely to anything. "What the hell are you both doing up there?" Rocky asked.

"Well, dipshit had a run in with a guard and decided it would be a good idea to run up here and hide on the beams where he killed the guard but he slipped and fell." Ashley said.

"Right, okay, no surprise, why are you tied to a chain and rope?" Renzo asked.

Ashley was holding onto a chain that was dangling/attached to the roof as they were easy to swing on and she used the rope to tie herself to it so she didn't fall to her death when saving Landon from falling.

"'Cause I knew he'd fall so I got prepared as he was climbing up and now I don't know how to get down without killing us both. But he's really hurting me now. Ahh, Landon!" Ashley shouted, groaned in pain as Landon was slowly slipping down her waist and was holding onto her as tight as he could.

"It won't be the first time she says his name like that." Renzo said, only to feel Ashley's shoe hit him in the head from up above.

"Ashley, you're right above some empty boxes where if you untie yourself there should be enough for you both to fall and for them to break your fall without killing you." Rocky said.

"I don't have anything to cut the rope with – I tied to the knot to ti—" Ashley stopped when he heard an unhealthy sound coming from the chains. She looked up to where it was screwed in the roof, only to see that the screws were coming loose "oh my, God, the chains coming loose in the roof!"

"What?!" Landon shouted, due to him being afraid of heights.

"Ashley, catch!" Rocky shouted.

Ashley looked down where Rocky threw up a pocket knife as high and hard as he could that he got from 2037 to defend himself – as well as a gun. Ashley only just caught the knife and began to cut the rope she was tied to.

"Landon, you look like you're about to cry." Renzo said.

"I a—AHHHH!" Landon went to say but ended up shouting in fear as Ashley had cut the rope and they both plunged to the ground where they landed in the pile of empty boxes.

Rydel, Rocky, Renzo and Nate went over to the boxes where Landon appeared out of them and climbed out, getting onto the floor and practically hugging it "Oh my, God, I never thought I would be so glad to be on you in my entire life." Landon said.

The five then heard Ashley groan in pain slightly. They turned to see that she had almost hit the actual ground instead of the boxes – but one of her legs did hit the floor. "Are you alright?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah... Ow... I thought I was right above the boxes." Ashley said, getting up with the help of Rydel.

"Any closer and you'd have hit the floor and died – you're very lucky." Rocky said.

"I know. My leg kills." Ashley said, rubbing it where it hurt through her jeans. Thankfully it wasn't broken.

Landon finally got up from the floor. "Are you done? Would you like me to change your nappy?" Renzo asked, where Landon glared at him.

"Right, explain again. Where are Bailey, Alex, Kyle and Ryan?" Rocky asked.

"We think Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey have kidnapped them – you know... 'cause they're the closest to you, Ross, Luke, Ashton, Brad, Joe, Caspar and Dan, 'cause you've all been teaching them – and us three – so they think that maybe we'd try to stop them instead with the eight of you gone. That's why we've been hiding in here, in case they take us." Ashley said.

"Where do you think they've taken them?" Rydel asked.

Renzo shrugged "We don't know – but they're not in the cells."

"Maybe they're in the basement." Landon said.

Rocky shook his head "We arrived in the basement. They can't be in there."

"Yeah, but the basements huge... It has the power and gas supply to the entire base and warehouse – not to mention all the old shit this place used to contain. They might be in there somewhere." Ashley said.

Rocky sighed, giving Ashley a sort of disapproving look "I don't like how Ashton's taught you – you're reminding me too much of him."

"Thank you." Ashley said, smiling and taking it as a compliment.

"Come on, lets go find the others."

 ** _Next:_** _Going Round In A Giant Circle_

* * *

 **There's only 5 chapters left till the final chapter & until we move on to part 2.**

 **Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review to let me know what you think bc nobody at all is reading this story - I spent 3 or 4 f*cking months planning this story from start to end. And that's JUST part 1 AND I'm trying to plan part 2 at the same time as writing this so it doesn't take as long. Do you know how annoying it is when people start reading a story & suddenly stop? It makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong which is probably the reason why I barely update any more & have fewer stories. So just please - even you're a guest account - review. I know it sounds like I'm thirsty for them but I'm honestly not - I don't know how to explain it so you understand, but if you're a writer you'll understand.**

* * *

 _ **Thoughts on Caspar getting kidnapped?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Dan?**_

 _ **Thoughts on the letter?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Brad still being evil/the traitor & not Samara?**_

 ** _Thoughts on Ashley?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Renzo?_**

 _ **Favourite moment?**_

 _ **Funniest moment?**_

 _ **Thoughts on anything else you seen in the chapter you want to comment on that I didn't ask you too?**_

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	24. Going Round In A Giant Circle

**_Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee or Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 24  
** _Going Round In A Giant Circle_ **  
**

Courtney and Luke were in the vaults and moving to the warhead silo's, disarming the warheads as fast as they could whilst Courtney kept guard due to Mariah, Abasi, Oakley and Isaac chasing them and gaining on them very quickly. The pair appeared to be losing them quickly but there would be moments where they would have a run in with one or two of them before losing them again.

Thank God for the vaults being like a maze.

They moved onto one of the last warheads they needed to disarm when Courtney turned round to find Mariah dangerously close. Courtney let out some sort of scream as Mariah came swiping towards her, but Courtney swiped back and got her straight in the jaw. Luke flinched as he climbed into the silo to the warhead because of Courtney fighting behind him – he was scared in case she knocked him and sent him flying off the ladders. Even though it would get him closer to the chamber faster, the fall would hurt a lot.

He got into the silo and began to disarm the warhead.

"I should have known you'd switch sides sooner or later." Mariah said, taking a swipe at her and trying to kick her, but Courtney dodged it.

"Well, the inevitable always has to happen at some point, right?" Courtney said, giving her a little shrug as she stayed still.

Mariah did a 360 turn where she lifted her leg and kicked Courtney straight in the chest, sending her to the floor and across it until she got to the door of the silo where she stopped. Mariah ran over and got on top of her where she started hitting her and Courtney hit back.

Courtney grabbed Mariah by the scruff of her shirt "LUKE! Watch out!"

Luke became confused and looked up to the door of the silo – as you had to climb down ladders to get to where you wanted to disarm it – before seeing Mariah come flying through and she landed on the floor, groaning in pain before shutting her eyes.

Courtney popped her head through the door afterwards. Luke looked up at her, nodding with impression "Nice."

"Thank you." Courtney said, giving him a smile back.

Luke climbed up the ladders to the door.

"When she wakes up will she be able to reset the warhead to make it detonate?" Courtney asked.

Luke shook his head "No, I've disarmed it. It should never work again unless the wires are fixed. Come on, that was the last of ours to do, lets go find everyone."

Ashton ran around the base, which was eerily quiet, looking for Brad but he couldn't find him anywhere – which was making him think that maybe he had been taken without Ashton noticing. But another part of him was telling him he hadn't.

Soon enough, Ashton seen Dan, Phil, Michael and Calum coming in his direction.

"Guys!" Ashton said, getting their attention and going towards them quickly "have you guys seen Brad? He disappeared on me – I can't find him anywhere."

Dan and Calum glanced at each other whilst Phil stood looking as though he knew something but didn't want to say and Michael stood looking as though he was thinking – like he did when he got electrocuted by the Electroshock Therapy machine and when Dan seen the scar on the back of his neck.

"What..?" Ashton said, sensing that something was wrong.

Dan could feel the letter burning a hole in his hand before looking down at it – which Ashton noticed – and sighed, handing it to Ashton. He took the letter from Dan, being confused as he seen it was addressed to himself, Luke and Dan. He furrowed his brow and opened it, beginning to read it "Yeah, and? You sent this letter last year, why has it come back?" Ashton asked.

"No, keep reading. That's yours or Luke's handwriting. It was written later this year." Dan said.

Ashton continued to read and finally noticed the bit the four boys in front of him wanted him to. His eyes widened when he got to the part about Brad which was when Ross appeared. "I'm sorry, Ashton..." Dan said.

"What? What's going on?" Ross asked.

Ashton handed Ross the letter, not bothering to look at him as he done so. Ross read it and his body language loosened and his face softened as he realised that this was what Samara was trying to tell him and had figured out long before them back in 2037 "And we're back to this again... It's like we're going round in one giant circle!"

"I guess..." Ashton said.

"Look on the bright side, he's not on Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey's side. He's on his own and is against them too." Dan said.

"Yeah... and what happens once them three are gone?" Ashton asked.

"He's against us." Ross said, letting a short silence fall upon them.

"M-Maybe... Maybe after you've all taken them three down, 'cause of the amount of time he's been spending with you all, he'll have changed his mind and go back to normal." Phil said.

"If he was going to do that he'd have done it seven months ago," Ashton said, becoming quiet before deciding to get away from that subject and move onto something else. He looked at Ross "Did you find Will?" Ashton asked.

Ross nodded "Er... Yeah I did."

"Is he alright?"

Ross shook his head "N-no... He's dead."

Ashton shut his eyes and wiped his face because this day just appeared to be getting even worse as time progressed.

Samara had finished in the vaults/silo with disarming the warheads she got told to – so she was now making her way out of the vaults to reunite with the others and the traitor Brad that nobody seems to have figured out yet which she's finding ridiculous because it's so obvious – but at the same time it wasn't because he's so good at hiding it.

She got out of the vaults and was brought onto the Armoury hallway where she was also brought face to face with none other than Brad himself – who was supposed to be with Ashton. "Where are you going?" Samara asked.

"None of your business." Brad said, trying to get passed her but she wouldn't let him.

"Uh, it is if you're supposedly saving the world."

"I am saving the world."

"How when you're being a traitor to your friends?" Samara asked.

Brad walked closer to her so that they were inches apart "Just 'cause I'm not on my 'friends' side doesn't mean I'm on Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey's side. I don't want them to do what they want to do to the world any more than you do."

"Yeah, well, you can't stop them on your own. You need your so called friends and me to help you."

"I know and I'm accepting that help. And once Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey are out the way... you can pretty much guess what happens after that."

"Yup, your screw comes loose again."

Immediately, Brad smacked Samara over the head in her temple with his gun which knocked her clean out on to the floor before stepping over her body to get where he wanted to be.

As he walked down the hallway, he failed to notice a figure coming from where he previously stood which then picked up Samara's unconscious body and dragged her elsewhere.

 ** _Next:_** _The Hangar_

* * *

 **There's only 4 chapters left for this story - and I would like to apologise in advance for them now. :D**

 _ **2 REVIEWS OR MORE & ANSWER THE QUESTIONS BELOW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_

 _ **Thoughts on Luke?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Courtney?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Ashton?**_

 ** _Thoughts on Dan?_**

 _ **Thoughts on Ross?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Phil?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Samara?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Brad?**_

 ** _Favourite moment?_**

 ** _Funniest moment? (if there was one)_**

 ** _Thoughts on the name of the next chapter? What do you think is going to happen?_**


	25. The Hangar

**It's really annoyed me how only one person's reading this story :)))))))))**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee or Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 25  
** _The Hangar_ **  
**

Ross, Ashton, Dan, Phil, Michael and Calum wound up bumping into Courtney and Luke, in a cross-road in the hallway, who looked like they were running for their lives. "What's wrong?" Ross asked.

"Mariah, Abasi, Isaac and Oakley are here – we had a run in with them in the vaults. We managed to take care of Mariah, we didn't kill her, but we don't know where the other three are." Luke said.

Seconds later, Rocky and Rydel made an appearance with Renzo, Ashley, Nate and Landon. "Hey! You're all alright!" Ashton said.

"Yeah, almost." Rocky said.

"What do you mean by 'almost'?" Dan asked.

Rocky turned to Ashley and Landon "Do you two wanna explain or should I?" He asked, even though it was obvious by their facial expressions that they didn't want to explain. "Long story short, they were dangling from the warehouse roof and fell – Ashley was literally inches away from dying 'cause she only just landed on the empty boxes in there." Rocky said.

"Why were you dangling from the ceiling?" Luke asked.

"Landon decided to hide on one of the beams on the roof of the warehouse to hide from a guard and I knew he would fall so I attached myself to one of the chains dangling from the roof with a rope and swung to catch him – I caught him above the empty boxes 'cause that's where the chain stopped swinging. After that I had to cut us both down." Ashley explained.

"Are you insane? Those chains are old – they could have snapped the moment you decided to swing on them." Ashton said.

"Yeah, I know... I figured when the screws started to come loose in the ceiling and started to break as we were dangling."

"Wait, where's Bailey, Ryan and the other two?" Ross asked.

"They've been kidnapped by Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey – at least that's what they all think." Rocky said.

"GUYS! CASPAR'S BEEN TAKEN!" Joe shouted, coming from another direction.

Everyone turned to him. "What?" Phil asked.

"One minute he was there and then I got into the silo to disarm the warhead and when I got out he was gone." Joe said.

Rydel looked around at everyone who was there when she noticed something "Hang on... Where's Brad and Samara?" Rydel asked.

"Wasn't Samara disarming her warheads too?" Ross asked.

"I can explain where Brad is." Ashton said.

"Where?" Rocky asked.

Ashton handed him and Luke the letter Dan gave him to read "Skip the beginning and just read the middle."

Rocky held the letter and Luke looked over his shoulder to read it. "I knew he was up to something!" Rocky said.

"Did you really?" Luke asked.

Rocky nodded "Yeah, the moment Brad framed Samara back in 2037 for being the traitor – claiming that he caught her. She was with us the whole time and never snuck away once – she couldn't have with the noise the Epoch door makes. Not to mention he couldn't have caught her in the night because his room was nowhere near hers and I was next to her room – I woke up every time I heard her walking around and leave the room. She never once went anywhere near the front door of the base."

"Well why didn't you say anything?!"

"'Cause... I was hoping I was wrong about him..." Rocky said, looking a little bit saddened by this.

Ross wiped his face and ran his hands through his hair, clearly not knowing what to do or make of this new situation they had. Rocky shook his head, getting away from those thoughts "Are all the warheads disarmed?" Rocky asked.

"No." Phil said.

"Us four went to the Hangar but there were too many guards in there for us to fight in order for us to get to the planes." Michael said.

"Well, there's enough now so come on. We may as well get this over and done with." Ross said.

A guard stood by himself pacing up and down next to a small stack of boxes when Renzo looked over a little and ducked every time the guard turned round and came back in that direction. When the guard walked passed the stacks so that he had his back turned to Renzo, he got up from behind the boxes and jumped onto his back, covering his mouth and stabbing him in the throat with a knife he had been given.

Ross then popped up from behind the same stack Renzo was behind, looking suspicious yet impressed "Have you been teaching yourself new tricks whilst I've been gone?" Ross asked, quietly and because he had never taught Renzo how to do that when training him.

Renzo shrugged "I had to find some way of how to defend myself."

"Tr—Watch out!" Ross shouted, as there was a guard behind Renzo, sneaking up on him.

Renzo immediately turned round and swiped the guard in the ankles by kicking him and once he was on the floor, he stabbed him in the chest.

"You know what, I think I'm just gonna leave you to it..." Ross said, going away from the stacks to take care of other guards as Renzo clearly didn't need Ross protecting him.

Ashton, Ashley, Dan and Nate were hidden on either side of the door frame to the entrance of the Hangar. Dan and Nate were on one side and Ashton and Ashley were on the other.

There were two guards on the opposite side, inside the Hangar, with someone who worked here and wasn't on Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey's side. They were begging for their life as the guards were about to kill him. Ashton was about to quickly jump out and attack the guard who was about to kill the guy but it was too late as a gun fired and he heard a body hit the floor – obviously that person was now dead.

"Come on, lets go check for anybody else snooping around here." One of the guards said.

The pair went to walk out of the entrance when in perfect sync, Ashton and Dan flew both their fists out as hard and as fast as they could and punched the two guards in the face so that they hit the floor. The guard that Ashton had hit got up from the floor and lunged at him but Ashton kicked him straight in the face so he fell back onto the ground.

"Can I finish him off?" Ashley asked.

Ashton looked at Ashley, being unsure about letting her do so. He went to protest but heard Dan struggling as the guard he had knocked onto the floor had got up and started attacking him. "Knock yourself out." Ashton said, going to help Dan and letting Ashley get on with finishing off their guard.

Ashton grabbed the guard tightly by the neck and dug his finger nails in so he ended up turning around where Ashton began to continuously punch the guard in the face until he drew blood. The guard became that dizzy from the punches, Ashton gave him one last punch in the gut and threw him onto the floor.

Ashton handed his gun to Dan "I'll let you do it – seen as though I've done 95% of the work here."

Dan took the gun from him and fired it at the guard without looking, and continued to look at Ashton. Himself, Ashton and Nate looked at the guard afterwards where they seen that Dan got a perfect shot in the guards head straight between his eyes – making Ashton shocked that he had done so.

"You're forgetting who taught you all your tricks." Dan said, handing him back his gun. When Ashton started here, Dan was his mentor and he taught him everything he needed to know about fighting and using weapons etc.

"Clearly." Ashton said.

The three boys turned around as they heard a commotion going on behind them, only to see Ashley having the other guard on his knees and punching and kicking the living daylights out of him. She grabbed him by the scruff of his top and pulled him up a little "Can I have that gun, Ashton?" Ashley asked.

Ashton didn't argue with her and he threw it to her.

She caught the gun and put the muzzle of it in the guards mouth with her finger on the trigger "How does it feel to have been beaten by a sixteen, almost seventeen, year old girl?" Ashley asked.

The guard didn't say anything, he just shook his head in panic, obviously not wanting to die.

Ashley then pulled the trigger – making Dan have to look away and Nate gag. Dan looked at Ashton who had watched that happen without so much as flinching, almost as though it was nothing, even though he was grimacing a little. "How did you watch that?" Dan asked, unable to understand how he could watch such a gory thing so calmly.

"I've seen worse." Ashton said.

"How?!"

"I work with Rocky."

Dan breathed deeply, shaking a little "Awe, man... Did you teach her to do that?" Dan asked.

"What? No. I taught her how to fire a gun, I didn't teach her how to blow someone's brains out like that!"

"WATCH OU!" Luke shouted to Landon as there was a guard behind.

Luke rushed to his rescue and sparked the guard out. "Thank you." Landon said.

Luke turned round to face him where he seen yet another guard behind him but before Luke could even tell him, Landon spun round and tackled the guard to the floor before booting him in the head, taking his gun and shooting him several times in the gut.

Phil jumped on a guards back with his arms wrapped round his neck tightly so that he choked and wound up on the floor unconscious. And just to make sure he was unconscious, Phil kicked him in the face – but he missed and wound up kicking him in the neck which more than likely killed the guard.

"In a way, you can tell he trained you." Rydel said to Rocky, watching Phil but turned round and quickly kicked the guard behind her in the chest and punched him under the nose and he collapsed to the floor dead (1).

Rocky grabbed the arm of a guard and threw him over his shoulder, shooting him in the head.

Eventually, the whole Hangar became empty with only Ross, Rocky, Ashton, Luke, Dan, Phil, Michael, Calum, Joe, Rydel, Ashley, Landon, Renzo and Nate – and of course the bodies of the dead or unconscious guards. The group met in the middle of the Hangar.

"Are all the warheads in the vaults disarmed?" Rydel asked.

"I don't know we only disarmed the ones we were told to. And some of them were already disarmed." Ashton said.

"Really?" Calum said, confused as nobody else could have done it as nobody knew about the warheads except for them up until now "who could have done it?" Calum asked.

"Us," Ashley said, where everyone looked at her, Landon, Renzo and Nate "me, Landon and Kyle disarmed them because Dan sent us a video message telling us to disarm certain ones. That way it'd be easier and you wouldn't fail."

Dan became confused "I didn't send you any video message."

"Yeah we know... You do it today because on that video message you sent us you guys did everything you were supposed to but it went wrong somewhere." Renzo said.

"W-well, should I go record it now?" Dan asked, not being sure if now was the right moment.

And if now wasn't the right moment to do so... when was it?

"No, wait till we're completely finished with doing this job." Rocky said.

Where then, Luke, Ashton, Ashley, Landon, Joe, Rydel, Calum and Michael ran to a plane each in the Hangar – even though there was only about five or six – and began to disarm the warheads that were inside them with the others standing by in case some guards came in to stop them.

It took a short while but they finished disarming the warheads on the planes and gathered back in the middle – which was when Brad came into the Hangar and an awkward atmosphere grew. "Hey, did you do it?" Brad asked.

Rocky lunged at him but Ashton stopped him, which made Brad begin to wonder why he had done so – he didn't ask, he just flinched when Rocky came at him before Ashton stopped him. "We know, Brad." Ashton said.

Brad looked at him confused "Know what?"

"Oh, don't act confused, you know what." Ross snapped.

"No... I genuinely don't have a clue about what you're talking about."

"You're not on our side and never have been."

"Ohhhhh... riiiiiight... That... See, I was kinda wondering how long it would take for you to catch on."

Ross broke in that moment and did the same as Rocky, he lunged for him but – the same as Ashton – Luke stopped him. "Why?!" Ross asked, raising his voice.

"Damn, take a chill pill, I can explain! I have a reason." Brad said.

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna hear it."

"Dude, make up your mind. You ask me why and then say you don't wanna know... Confusing."

Ross shook his head, looking at him in disappointment, heartbreak and some sort of disgust "You know... I really thought you'd changed since that day... I guess I was wrong. We all were." Ross said, turning away from him.

"No, Ross, you're not wrong – just let me explain!"

"No I don't wanna hear it! I hate you and I wish that we never found out about Luke and Ashton being your parents 'cause then you'd never have existed and we wouldn't have this problem!" Ross shouted, walking away.

"Ross!" Ashton scolded.

Even though Brad does deserve to be hated a little, he obviously does have an explanation otherwise he wouldn't be trying so hard to explain it – but what Ross said was way too harsh. Ashton turned and faced Brad who looked devastated and he guessed heartbroken 'cause it looked like he could cry.

Michael stepped in "Look guys, can we just forget about that for now? You're not realising something... We've done it... We've disarmed ALL the warheads – there's none left! We did it, we saved the world!"

Everyone looked around and noticed before either shouting "YES!" or some relieved cheer before giving the person next to them some sort of hug – except for Brad who felt left out and like an outcast now.

Luke turned around and faced the Hangar exit where the planes exit where he seen a plane in the middle of the runway that nobody had touched yet "Guys, there's still one more plane left," Luke said, where everyone looked at it "it's alright, I'll go do it quickly." He said, running towards it.

As Luke ran off, Ross' smile fell from his face as he realised something. "What's wrong?" Joe asked, noticing his facial expression.

"Guys..." Ross said, getting their attention "was it me... or was that way too easy..?"

Everyone else began to think about that too and it suddenly dawned on them...

Ashton thought about it too and he turned round, looking at Luke who was going to the plane outside and his eyes widened:

"LUKE! NO, STOP! COME BACK!"

 ** _Next:_** _Thank You_

* * *

 **There's only 3 chapters left of this story wtf. wtf. wtf. wtf. WTF. W.T.F.**

 **Also, the title of the next chapter is just temporary bc I didn't have one for it when I first wrote the chapter plot & I literally just came up with it on the spot before I wrote this chapter.**

* * *

 **(1) I got told that if you punch someone under the nose/on the nose, the bone in your nose (or whatevers in there) moves up which can kill you. Or something to that effect.**


	26. Thank You

**I love you guys :))))))))))))))))))**

 **Enjoy this wonderfully, amazing, spectacularly happy chapter :)))**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee or Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 26  
** _Thank You_

Luke got onto the plane where the warhead was and opened up the chamber to disarm it. He cut the red wire and waited for ten seconds – but it didn't disarm. Next, he cut the blue wire and it still didn't disarm. He started to become a little nervous as he found the black wire – which was the last wire to cut and the last hope of getting the warhead to disarm. He found it and cut it, waiting for ten seconds for it to disarm.

Those ten seconds passed where he expected the warhead to disarm and shut down completely.

But it never.

His eyes widened and his heart started beating faster "No..."

He ran off the plane where he was greeted to Ashton, Dan, Nate, Renzo, Phil, Rydel and Calum who were coming towards the plane. "Guys, it won't disarm. It won't stop." Luke said.

"That means it's going to blow up and detonate no matter what..." Ashton said, as a silence fell over them all – whether if it was because they were nervous and scared or if because they were thinking of a way to at least attempt to get it to disarm or out of the way where it wouldn't do any harm to anyone.

"What are we gonna do?" Rydel asked "we can't let it take off..."

"We're gonna have to." Calum said, not seeing any other way of stopping this.

"What? And let it explode right here at the base and destroy the entire state and surrounding cities?" Luke questioned, finding it unbelievable Calum would even think about doing that to innocent people.

Calum shrugged "Well I don't know where!"

"How about somewhere, where there's no life?" Dan asked.

"Like where? There is life literally everywhere." Ashton said.

"Alright, maybe somewhere that doesn't have as much life."

Rydel raised her brow, being a little confused at how they would find somewhere that didn't have life or barely had any "Where? The only place that has barely any life is the ocean apart from some fish."

"That's perfect," Luke said, as if a light bulb just went off in his mind. Everyone turned and looked at him as if to say he was crazy. "Think about it. These warheads are only powerful enough to take out a city and some of its surrounding towns... The ocean is huge. If you find a part of it that is bigger than a city and its surrounding towns it won't do any damage apart from contaminate the water and kill some fish." Luke explained.

"Yeah but it'll also create a back lash and ripple effect," Ashton said "it'll cause a man made tsunami and flood the towns or islands of the countries near to that ocean."

"Well, it's better than them being blown up and in-habitual for god knows how many thousands of years." Luke said.

Ashton sighed, because Luke literally had no clue and didn't think about one small part of this plan he had come up with "It's true, but... you're also forgetting something... What ocean and who's going to put it in the ocean? Because the person who puts it in the ocean is going to have to die 'cause they can't throw the warhead out of the plane and into the ocean whilst they're driving it... They'll have to drive the plane into the ocean and by the time it's in the ocean the driver will have no time to get out. The warhead will explode and they'll be dead. And a plane can't drive by itself."

Luke stayed silent as he hadn't thought about that part at all – it hadn't even crossed his mind that in order for this to happen and for the world to be saved... someone had to die.

Who it would be was the even bigger question and thought.

Luke looked back to the plane and ran back onto it, hoping that there would be a world map in there in one of the compartments or drawers. He dug around for a short while until he found one and ran back outside onto the runway where the others were.

He put the map onto the floor for everyone to see "I don't know how much fuels in the plane so we need somewhere close." Luke said, as they all began to look around the map for the ocean that looked the biggest and barely had any countries or islands near by.

Dan pointed "There. Between South America and Australia. That doesn't look like it'll cause a lot of damage." Dan said.

"Yeah but isn't the Great Barrier Reef there?" Renzo asked, where Luke and Ashton looked at him bemused "what?"

"No. The International Dateline's there. The Great Barrier Reef is near Queensland in Australia." Ashton said.

"Are you sure?" Renzo asked.

"Trust me. I think I know my stuff when it comes to Australia."

"So we're going with the Pacific Ocean? Smack bang in the middle." Dan asked/said.

Luke nodded "Yeah. The man made tsunami will only take out a few islands – if there is any there. And it'll maybe flood a few towns off the coast of Australia and South America. Maybe. But it's better than them being blown up and letting innocent people die." Luke said, trying to convince himself that this was the right decision.

It was wasn't it? He wasn't going to regret it later on, was he?

"Right, okay... So now that you have the location... Who's gonna sacrifice their life to do it?" Rydel asked, not wanting to bring a damper on the situation but unfortunately it was the only way this plan was going to work.

"Well... Between me and Ashton, I'm the only one who can fly a plane." Luke said, making Ashton look at him as if he was insane. Dan looked between Luke and Ashton.

Luke sighed, knowing that Nate and Renzo haven't had the chance to learn how to fly a plane – and with the condition of 2037 he doubts Rydel and Calum have "Do you know how to fly a plane, Phil?" Luke asked, looking at him and Phil just shook his head sadly "thought so... Well... I better get on with it." Luke said, standing up to go to the plane.

"No, Luke!" Ashton said, jumping up and holding/hugging him tightly, obviously not wanting him to go and do this.

Luke tried to move to get towards the plane but he couldn't move at all due to how tight Ashton was holding onto him with his arms wrapped round him "Ashton, let me go, I have to do this."

"No, you can't."

"I have to otherwise this whole place gets destroyed – I'd rather it be an island than an entire city."

Ashton pulled away from the hug and looked at him sadly, desperate for him not to go – he was almost in tears. The tears shone in his eyes and he sighed 'cause even though they had both fallen out and have been horrible to each other these past few days, he still loves Luke more than anything.

Luke seen the tears in his eyes and wrapped his arms around him "Come here," He said, pulling him in and kissing his head in the process until they were wrapped up in a hug "listen to me, if there was another way to go about this, I'd go with that one. If I don't this place will blow up and kick start a war slowly and basically... What we did would have been for nothing. I'd rather die knowing we saved the world than die knowing we didn't."

As this happened, both Dan and Phil watched them sadly.

"I'm sorry for how I've been treating you these past few days – it's only cause I care." Ashton said.

Luke held him tighter "I know," he pulled away from the hug "I love you."

"I love you too."

The pair shared one last kiss together before pulling away and gazing at one another for one last time – which was when they heard the map rustle as if someone was picking it up.

"So, the Pacific Ocean, yeah? Right in the middle? I can find that easy." Dan said, where Luke and Ashton turned to see he had hold of the map and was looking at it.

Luke furrowed his brow "What?"

"I mean it shouldn't be too hard to find," Dan said, looking away from the map and at Luke and Ashton "we're in Utah which means the ocean is West of us... Like I said, I'll find it easy."

"And I'll repeat what Luke said. What?" Ashton asked, stepping towards Dan as he couldn't get a break "you can't!"

"What? Luke can't and now I can't? C'mon, Ash, make up your mind." Dan said, trying to lighten up the situation even though the sadness was evident in his eyes.

"But... Why? We need you."

"You need Luke more," Dan said, almost immediately as if he knew Ashton was going to say that "look... Out of all of us here, me and Luke are the only ones that can fly a plane – I doubt Rydel and Calum learned whilst living in the state their 2037 was in. You and Luke need to be together because you belong with one another and always have done – and if I play any part in keeping you both together, then I'll die happily. I'll also die happily knowing the world is in safe hands and is going to be saved because I know it is. Plus... I don't matter. I'm not the one who's saving the world, I'm just tagging along and helping to make sure nothing gets in your way."

Ashton stayed silent before something occurred to him "Yeah, you do matter."

Dan let out a small scoff "You're just saying that to make me feel better before I die."

Ashton shook his head, standing closer to him "No I'm not... You really have no idea do you..." He said, making Dan confused "none of us would be standing here right now if it wasn't for you. Brad would be dead and the rest of us would be at home – heck, Brad probably wouldn't even exist. Caspar would be miserable being here by himself and where the hell would Joe be? Better yet, where would Phil be?"

Dan shook his head, still being confused "Ross saved Brad's life... Not me."

"You're still no—I know Dan, I know. I know what you and Phil did – I know about the idea you both came up with. The one about these certain four, five or six people. AKA me, Luke, Brad, Ross and Rocky?" Ashton asked, making Dan's face fall to an 'ohhh' kind of look "if you didn't do that – the both of you – then... who would be here trying to save the world right now?"

Dan fell silent "Well, when you put it like that," He said, making Ashton laugh a little "I'm still driving the plane though."

Ashton sighed "I know." He said, even though he really didn't want him to.

Ashton hugged him and he hugged back "Thanks for being a great teacher." He said, as Dan had taught him how to fight and the majority of the stuff that he knows now.

"No problem. Thank you for saving the world." Dan said, as he knew that once he takes the plane and drives it into the ocean with the warhead, the world is pretty much saved and all they need to do is get rid of Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey.

Ashton pulled away from the hug and shook his head "No, Dan. We didn't save the world... You did." He said, due to Dan and Phil's little idea that turned into one that quite possibly saved the world.

Ashton stepped away from him.

"What about the video message you sent us?" Renzo asked.

"As long as someone else records it with the same information, it doesn't matter," He said, he looked over at the plane and at everyone else "see ya." He turned round to leave.

"Dan, wait... I need to tell you something." A voice said that Dan kind of recognised but he didn't.

He turned round where he seen Nate looking at him "Did you just say that?" Dan asked, confused.

Nate nodded "Yeah... It was me..."

"Wait, what?" Renzo said, now being just as confused as Dan as he thought Nate couldn't speak English – he could only understand it.

Nate rolled his eyes "Oh, come on, Renzo, really? Understanding English but not being able to speak it? That's bullshit and you know it yourself." He said, due to the fact Renzo would have had to have learned to speak English before becoming here from Italy.

"I'm confused... I thought you couldn't speak English at all..." Dan said.

"I may have lied to have you on for a little while 'cause I thought it would be funny," He said, smirking whereas Dan let out a small laugh in a 'I-should-have-known' kind of way "if it makes you feel better, I've been having everyone on. Not just you."

Dan let out another laugh, being unable to comprehend the fact he had basically been lead on for six or so months.

"As Ashton said... Thank you for being my teacher," Nate continued "you were amazing, super nice, great and... funny 'cause you couldn't understand a single thing I was saying," He said, making Dan smile a little "thank you for teaching me everything I need to know. If it's anything like Ashton, I know it'll pay off."

Dan smiled at him before going over and giving him a hug, Nate hugged back. "You know the one thing you taught me that I won't forget?"

"What?" Dan asked.

"How to procrastinate like a pro."

Dan laughed and pulled away from the hug, smiling at him and shaking his head "I'll see you later, Nate, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Now go before that thing blows up!"

"Oh, shit, yeah, fuck!" Dan said in panic, turning round to go to the plane but he stopped and turned back round, facing Rydel and Calum "one last thing before I go... I think I may have figured something out about Michael..." He said, where Rydel and Calum both tensed up "I'm not gonna tell the others, I promise – I kinda can't because it's a secret I'm taking to my grave. Quite literally. But... is it true?"

Rydel stayed silent, thinking about whether or not she should tell him the truth or lie. She broke her silence soon after deciding to tell the soon-to-be-dead man the truth "Yes. It's true." She said.

"Are the others ever going to know?" Dan asked.

Calum shook his head "No. Only one of them... As for the rest of them... Some things are better left unknown."

Dan nodded "Right..."

He turned around and gave Phil one last glance saying "bye", still being hurt at the fact he couldn't remember him – but it hurt Phil too at the fact he couldn't.

Dan ran to the plane and got on-board, shutting the door and getting into the seat, making sure that everything was okay before starting the engine. It started and he began driving it down the runway to take off as everyone watched.

Phil watched as the plane drove off, being sad he couldn't remember his best friend.

His best friend that was now flying to his death.

The best friend he'd grown up with.

The best friend that would follow him wherever he went without so much as an argument or protest.

The best friend who convinced him to leave him behind in England to come here and work at the base if it made him happy.

The best friend who he came up with the idea of the situation Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke and Ashton have.

The best friend who he showed up to work drunk with at the base because they went out the night before and never got back till an hour before their shift.

That best friend.

Phil furrowed his brow before his eyes widened in realisation "DAN! NO! WAIT COME BACK! DAN!" Phil shouted, suddenly remembering everything about Dan and everything they ever accomplished together.

But it was too late.

The plane had left the run way.

Dan was gone.

 ** _Next:_** _Not Over Yet_

* * *

 **Can we just appreciate the fact that this is the first time Luke & Ashton have said "I love you" to one another out of all the BRRAL stories.**

 **I am refusing to believe that there is one chapter left until the final one.**

 **Soz to everyone who's favourite character was Dan lol**

 **I'm just gonna let you all have a shitstorm in the reviews.**


	27. Not Over Yet

**HOW IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THE LAST ONE WTF.**

 **Grammer/Spelling Note: I haven't checked the grammar/spelling for this chapter bc I'm too tired.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee or Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 27  
** _Not Over Yet_ **  
**

Luke, Ashton, Nate, Renzo, Phil, Rydel and Calum returned back to the Hangar where Brad, Ross, Rocky, Ashley, Landon, Michael and Joe were. Joe noticed that Dan hadn't returned when watching as they all came back in "Where's Dan?" Joe asked.

"He's gone." Luke said.

"What do you mean by 'gone'?"

"The warhead outside on the plane wouldn't disarm so he's took the plane to the Pacific Ocean to let it explode there where's there's no life." Ashton said.

"But... He'll die..." Ashley said.

Ashton nodded "He knew that. Luke was going to do it but Dan stopped him."

Ross immediately turned to Brad and shoved him harshly "Are you happy with yourself now?! Look what you did!"

"Ross." Rocky said, warningly.

"Look what I did?" Brad said, questionably "I didn't force him on the plane! I didn't even put the warhead or the plane there in the first place!"

"No, but if you weren't so evil and bitter none of this would have happened!" Ross raised his voice before smacking Brad across the face out of anger.

Rocky grabbed hold of Ross and pulled him back "Ross, shut up and calm down! This is all Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey's doing – despite whether or not if he was evil, this would have always happened."

Ross shook his head and stepped back "I should kill you right now to prevent anything else bad from happening."

Everyone looked at Ross in some sort of shock as they all thought he cared too much to immediately decided that he needed to kill Brad. Even Brad himself looked shocked but he didn't let it get to him he simply said:

"What's stopping you?"

"Brad..." Luke said, warningly as Ross faced him – it didn't look like Ross was actually going to kill him at first but as soon as Brad challenged him with that question, it now looked as though he was going to by the look on his face.

"Come on, do it, I won't stop you if you're so desperate to do it." Brad said, opening his arms welcomingly.

Ross stared at him and pulled out his gun, aiming it at Brad, and pulling back the hammer. Seconds passed as everyone was becoming tense and on edge at this, not knowing whether to stop Ross as they didn't know if he was actually going to do it.

"What's taking so long?" Brad asked.

Ross stayed silent before out of nowhere, he grabbed Ashton and held onto him tightly so he couldn't move and he pointed the gun to his head. "Ross!" Ashton shouted as he done so.

"Alright, let him go, Ross, he's done nothing wrong." Luke said, tempted to draw out his gun but he didn't want to stoop to Ross' level – not yet anyway.

"He's the one who birthed the evil rat." Ross said.

"Well if you're going down that road why aren't you holding the gun at me?" Luke asked.

Ross ignored Luke and looked at Brad "How much do you care about Ashton?"

"You're being ridiculous." Brad said, as Luke put his hand on his gun, being ready to attack Ross if he pulled a stupid stunt.

"If you care for your Dad then you'll tell us why you're not on our side and want to kill us." Ross said.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll kill him."

Brad scoffed "No you won't, he's your friend."

Ross stared at Brad for a short while before:

 _BANG!_

Luke screamed in pain as Ross shot him with the gun in his arm. After doing that, Ross put the gun back to Ashton's head. "Question me again and you'll find the next bullet in his skull." Ross said.

Brad stayed silent, looking at them all when something occurred to him and he noticed something everyone hadn't. "Where'd Ashley and Nate go..?" Brad asked.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not, I'm being serious, they've gone!"

"He's telling the truth." Rocky said, as he looked to behind to find that the two had in fact disappeared.

Ross turned to look too, making the strength in his arm around Ashton weaker – where then Ashton elbowed Ross in the ribs which took him completely off guard. Once he faced Ross, he then kneed him in the gut which made him lean over and Ashton hit him in the back which sent him to the floor. "You're a fucking ass hole!" Ashton said, being tempted to boot him, but he refrained from doing so.

Ross groaned in pain and stayed on the floor, holding his stomach as Ashton's kick was quite a killer.

Ashton shook his head "You're so heartbroken over Brad being evil it's driving you insane. But like he's been saying, he has his reasons and you know what? I believe that they may actually be good enough his time."

Ross let out a small laugh "How can you believe him when he hasn't even told you?"

Ashton kicked Ross so that he was flat on the floor. Rocky did his best to control his temper and not lose it over how Ross was getting treat by everyone but he knew that he deserved it over the way he had just acted.

Ashton knelt down in front him "When the day comes for you to have a child, you'll understand – then you can come back and question me on that one again. For now, keep your trap shut." He said whilst Ross breathed a little heavy and glared up at Ashton.

Luke held onto his arm where the blood was beginning to seep through his fingers slowly. Phil looked and snatched Ashton's bandanna off his head. "Hey!" Ashton said.

Phil wrapped the bandanna around the wound tightly on his arm "You're gonna have to get the bullet out later and make do with the bandanna to stop the bleeding." He said, not wanting someone else to die – even though it was just his arm and the worst that would probably happened was that he'd have to have it amputated.

Landon twisted and turned his head in different directions, looking panicked "Guys, seriously... Where is Ashley and Nate? They can't just disappear like that."

"I don't know... But remember when you were saying how this was too easy?" Rocky asked.

Ross nodded as he got up off the floor "Yeah."

"I think you're right... I don't think it's over yet."

"Maybe we should split up into groups to try and find everyone that's gone missing." Rydel said.

Rocky nodded, liking the idea of that plan "Yeah, alright. Meet back outside the entrance to the Hangar in fifteen minutes." Rocky said, before they all got into a pair and went off searching.

The pairs were: Renzo and Landon, Brad and Luke, Ashton and Joe, Rocky and Phil, Michael and Calum and lastly Ross and Rydel.

Rocky and Phil were near the entrance to the base and nobody at all was around which was very unnerving. "Ashley... Nate..." Rocky called quietly, but loud enough for someone to hear him. He sighed and stopped, turning round where he seen Phil stood staring into space, looking sort of sad "What's wrong?" Rocky asked.

"It's all my fault..." Phil said.

"What is?" Rocky asked, confused.

"Dan. If I could have just remembered who he was sooner, none of this would have happened – he wouldn't be dead or flying to his death."

Rocky sighed "It's not your fault, Phil, none of it is. Even if you remembered him when you remembered everyone else he'd have still done it. It's Dan. You should know this, you've known him longer than any of us."

Phil let out a small laugh "True."

"Come on stop beating yourself up about it and lets find everyone."

Rocky turned round and walked to the next door, opening it up, popping his head out and looking either way down the hallway to make sure nobody was coming. "Coasts clear." He said, going out into the hallway.

Once he was so far down it, he turned back round to check on Phil behind him – only to see Phil hadn't followed him.

He ran back to the room they were in and seen that Phil was gone "Oh for god sake." Rocky said, realising that Phil had now been taken.

Ashton and Joe were in the Armoury – looking there just in case as Ashley works in there. Ashton motioned for Joe to check the weapons cache whilst he checked the stock cupboard as people sometimes had a tendency to hide in there.

Joe searched around the weapons cache, lifting lids off boxes and saying Ashley and Nate's name over again. He checked the little room in the back but he had no luck. He went to leave the room but as soon as he turned round, someone grabbed hold of him by the back of his neck and put their hand over his mouth and nose with some sort of cloth that had something on it that knocked Joe out, as the next thing he knew, everything was black.

Seconds later, Ashton returned to the weapons cache to find Joe gone "Joe?"

Brad and Luke neared to the basement, looking around but they couldn't find any trace of any of the people who had gone missing which was beginning to get frustrating. "So... What is your reason for being against us?" Luke asked, finding nothing else to talk about as they were clearly getting nowhere with this search.

Brad rolled his eyes "Really? You're asking me now – at a time like this."

"Well I don't know what else you want me to talk about."

Brad turned round to face Luke who was a short distance from him "Look, just leave—LUKE WATCH OUT!" Brad shouted, as there was a guard behind him.

Luke went to turn round but it was too late as the guard grabbed him and put a cloth over his mouth and nose which had chloroform on and knocked him straight out. Brad went to go help him but the same thing happened to him – a guard came up behind him and knocked him out with the chloroform.

And with that, they were both kidnapped and taken like the others were.

Ross rushed round the hallways, panicking as he was trying to find the others or what was left of the others as Ross had literally turned his back to Rydel for a second, and when he turned back to her she was gone and taken like the others.

He ran round a corner, getting to the Hangar, when he collided into Rocky who was coming round the other side of the corner. "Ross! Where's Rydel?" Rocky asked.

"She got taken! Where's Phil?" Ross asked.

"He also got taken."

Ross sighed "I don't understand who and where are they being taken?"

"I don't know. Like Ashley and Landon said, it's probably Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey."

"Ross! Rocky!" Ashton called, coming towards them.

Ross and Rocky looked behind them where they seen him. "Let me guess, Joe's been taken?" Ross asked.

Ashton nodded "Yeah... How did you know?"

"Because Rydel and Phil have been taken." Rocky said.

Ross checked the time on his watch "It's been more than fifteen minutes... Everyone should be back by now. Maybe they've been taken too."

"Even Brad and Luke?" Ashton asked.

"Maybe. Who knows."

"Alright, lets go find them. But we're sticking together." Rocky said, where the three made their way out of the Hangar to search.

The three checked the technician unit where nobody seemed to be and they checked a couple other units in the base including the Armoury, Science and Security Unit. Currently, they were in the hospital unit but they were getting nowhere with that either. Nobody was in any of the rooms or the supply closest – nobody was even hiding in any of the cupboards in the room.

It was like everyone had completely disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"Guys... I really don't like how quiet it is. There should have at least been some people about." Ashton said, keeping on turning his head in paranoia.

"I know... They've all got to be hiding somewhere... But where? That's what I don't understand. We've looked practically everywhere." Ross said.

The boys double checked the rooms in the unit just in case before meeting back up on the hallway. Rocky looked down the way they had entered the hospital unit where he seen someone walking round the corner and away from them. "Guys! There's someone there, come on!" Rocky said, beginning to chase them with Ross and Ashton.

They followed the person, but were being quiet and sneaky about it as they didn't want to be seen by him or her. "Where are they going?" Ross questioned quietly, as it appeared whoever the person was, was leading them downwards.

Finally, they arrived on the hallway that lead to the basement but they stopped and hid round the corner when they seen the person was turning round. Rocky slowly put his head round the corner and seen that it was Maxwell who then disappeared into the basement.

Rocky walked out from behind the wall "It was Maxwell. He's gone into the basement."

"Obviously, where else does this hallway lead to?" Ashton asked.

As Ross started following the other two, he stepped on a bit of cloth. He picked it up and seen that it had something on it "Guys... There's something on this." Ross said.

"What?" Ashton asked.

"Some sort of liquid." Ross said, putting it to his nose to smell it.

"Ross, no!" Rocky said, going to grab it out of his hand but it was too late.

Ross sniffed it but sniffed too much as he wound up knocking himself out. Rocky quickly caught him before he hit the floor. "Chloroform?" Ashton asked.

Rocky nodded "Yep. Do me a favour? Slap him as hard as you can."

Ashton smiled "My pleasure." He walked over and bent down, slapping Ross across the face full force and he soon woke up.

"OW!" Ross cried out in pain as he woke up to a harsh sting on his cheek.

Rocky got up from the floor with him "Come on, I have a feeling that everyone they've took is in that basement."

They three got from where they were and followed the exact path that Maxwell had gone.

Failing to realise that it was a trap.

 ** _Next:_** _The Final Chapter: A Little Game_

* * *

 **So, yeah, apparently the next chapter is the final chapter of Part 1.**

 **Well shit on a stick. Never expected it to end this fast. All that's left to say is... Prepare yourselves :)**

 _ **2 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	28. A Little Game

**I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF PART 1. Like, oh my, God, this story went by way too fast for me to comprehend. I hope once I have Part 2 finished & completed it won't go by as fast as this bc I dON'T WANT TO SAY GOODBYE TO THESE GUYS.**

 **Now, bc it's the last chapter you're all probably expecting some sort of emotional speech - well, I'm gonna save it for the end of Part 2 as that will be the actual end & this isn't :)**

 **I do have a name for Part 2 to this story & it's called "Link To The Past" so keep an eye out for that... it may come sooner than you think ;)**

 **But as for giving you guys something to read between now & when that's posted... I don't have anything that's worthy of posting yet so you guys may have to wait a while for a new story from me. I'm not sure which stories going to come out first out of the ones I'm planning it may be either: Guardian Angel (R5/The Vamps), My English Love Affair [re-written], Parenthood (R5/The Vamps), The Daisy Chain Effect (The Vamps/R5) or Find Them If You Can (Unpreditcable Sequel). Depends on which one gets completed first - but the one that I have the most chapters written for is The Daisy Chain Effect.**

 **Anyway - for the second to last time - enjoy the final chapter :)**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee or Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**

* * *

 **Chapter 28  
** _A Little Game_ **  
**

Luke woke up to an immense pain in his arm and screamed as he woke, seeing Samara knelt next to him with a pair of tweezers in her hand and between the tweezers was a bloodied bullet – the bullet that was in Luke's arm from when Ross shot him.

"You know, I'm surprised the cutting into your arm part didn't wake you up first." Samara said.

Luke sighed as Samara got a bandage and wrapped it round his arm tightly to stop the bleeding as she couldn't stitch it up – all she got given was a first aid kit to help sort out his arm. And the most you get out of a first aid kit is plasters and bandages.

"Where are we?" Luke asked.

"In the basement. The same as Joe, Caspar, Phil, Rydel, Michael, Calum and everyone else who went missing whilst you were all being a oblivious or weren't here."

"What? Why? Why haven't you tried to escape?" Luke asked.

Samara nodded in front of them both where Luke seen Oakley, Isaac, Abasi and Mariah there with their guns. "I thought Courtney took you out." Luke said.

"She only knocked me out." Mariah said.

Luke looked beside him where Brad was laid flat on the floor out cold "Is he alright?" Luke asked.

Samara nodded "Yeah, he's just knocked out from the chloroform, give him a slap and he'll soon wake up."

"Hey, Brad." Luke said, kicking him in the back as he couldn't be bothered to get up and slap him in the face.

He booted Brad harder where he soon woke up, groaning. Brad sat up "What the hell is going on?" He asked, wiping his eyes and seeing that they were in the basement with Abasi, Isaac, Oakley and Mariah. "There's more of us than them. Why are we not escaping?" Brad asked.

Joe went to answer that question but was cut off by the click of a gun and they looked to see a dozen or more guards step out from nowhere. "Fair enough." Brad said.

"Awe, bless you all. You're all so defenceless." Priscilla said, as her and Harvey came into their view and they seen them all. Who the two were not expecting to be there was Brad and Luke. "Oh, Brad and Luke... What a surprise. I thought the two of you would have been too strong and powerful to be taken down by two guards. Jeez, you're letting your game slip a little. Looks like the other three appear to be more superior than you both – which is going to be a dying shame for you both." She said, grinning.

"What do you mean?" Brad asked.

Priscilla laughed "You'll see."

"We'll just wait for the other three to arrive," Harvey said, before Maxwell appeared "ah... have you lured them here?"

Maxwell nodded "Yeah, they should be here within seconds."

Everyone stayed quiet when they heard footsteps getting gradually louder and they heard mumbling too. The doors at the end of the room suddenly burst open where Ross, Rocky and Ashton came through. "Okay... I wasn't expecting this..." Rocky said, seeing the guards and Mariah, Abasi, Isaac and Oakley – Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey, those were the people he was expecting.

"Ross, Rocky, Ashton... Come. We're going to play a little game." Harvey said.

The three reluctantly stepped forwards, knowing for a fact that something was going to happen. "Let them go. It's over. All the warheads are disarmed." Rocky said.

"We know," Harvey smiled, looking proud and accomplished "that was just a trick to get you all back here."

Three armed guards walked up to the three boys and grabbed hold of them, putting them on the floor so that they were on their knees and practically at Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey's mercy. "Guys, don't look so panicked. All is forgiven. Every thing's fine, we're not going to hurt or kill you." Maxwell said.

"Really..?" Brad said, not quite believing him.

"No. We're going to let you do that yourselves."

Everyone stayed silent in confusion and worry as Priscilla started speaking again "See, ever since Will saw all five of your 'potential', you've all been nothing but pests." She said.

"Sorry, we'll just let dangerous people wonder in, destroy and take everything lethal from here in the future." Ashton said, sarcastically.

Priscilla turned to him "And there is a possibility you won't live to see that future."

"Do it now." Harvey said.

Two guards restrained each one of Ross, Brad, Rocky, Luke and Ashton so they couldn't fight back or move whilst the third person injected something into their arm which made them either hiss in pain or cry out. "What are you doing to them?!" Ashley asked.

"Like the microchips Dan put into your arm that track your whereabouts, so do these. Only the plus side to these ones is that they stop bleeping and showing where you are once you're dead. Should we put one to the test?" Harvey asked.

Abasi grabbed hold of Courtney and dragged her up off the ground.

"Oi! If you're gonna test it, test it on one of us. Leave her alone!" Ross said.

Oakley walked over and injected one of the microchips into her arm. "See that? That's the microchip showing where she is," Priscilla said, showing them the flashing dot on the screen of a tablet "now... would someone ever so kindly demonstrate the next part?" She asked.

Mariah walked over with her gun "Such a shame that this could have been avoided." She said, wasting no time in pulling the trigger, shooting Courtney straight in the head where she collapsed onto the floor dead and the flashing dot stopped and disappeared.

As soon as the gun was fired, Ross began to feel guilty as one of the things he had promised Will before he died was that he'd make sure Courtney was safe and he just broke that promise spectacularly.

"Right okay Cruella De Vil, what's the point of them in us?" Rocky asked.

"We decided that maybe our actions were maybe a little too extreme. We came to a realisation." Harvey said.

"We don't want to destroy the world and kill everyone in it. We want to destroy you." Priscilla said.

"Right..." Brad said "still not getting the point of the microchips."

"Well, we were just going to get you here all rounded up and kill you off ourselves but we thought that'd be no fun," Harvey said "but what would be fun would be watching the five of you kill each other."

Rocky laughed "Yeah, not gonna happen."

Priscilla started tapping away on the tablet she had in her hand and brought up a photo, showing it to Ross and Rocky "Your Mom, right? Located in Los Angeles, California," She said, making the two boys scared as that was in fact their Mom on that tablet screen. Priscilla smiled in satisfaction and brought up another photo, showing it to Ashton "your little brother and sister, Harry and Lauren? Located in Sydney, Australia."

"Leave them alone." Ashton said.

Priscilla turned to Brad and Luke, getting another photo up "Luke... Your brothers and parents. Also in Sydney, Australia. And Brad... see, this is a hard one because we were going to threaten you with the lives of your Mom and Dad – AKA your parents – but... What's the point in threatening the life of your parents when they're in the fight with you?"

Brad rolled his eyes, looking just about done "Oh, wow, funny. My sides are aching with laughter." Brad said, but this made the people in the room that didn't know about Luke and Ashton being Brad's parents confused.

"But... This is your adoptive sister and adoptive parents right?"

"Right."

Priscilla put the tablet down "If you don't compete in this little game, the people who were shown on those photo's will be brutally killed and we'll make you watch."

"To add on to that after we've killed them and if you still haven't killed one another, we will set off the warheads to destroy the world." Maxwell added.

"And also don't think you can trick us into thinking four out of five of you are dead – we want at least one of you alive. We'll be nice and let the person who managed to live stay. Those microchips tell us when you're dead and there is no way you can get them out of your arm without using this." Harvey said, holding up another injection which looked like it dug into your arm, grabbed the microchip and pulled it out.

"So basically, no matter what you do... You're never going to get out of this without something horrid happening or anybody dying." Priscilla said.

"This is what's going to happen, you're all going to be put in different places in the Dixie National Forest or the Escalante Desert – they're big enough, why not – and you'll have to find each other, just to make it more interesting. You have one month to do it. If at least two of you aren't dead by the end of that month, you know what happens. But we're not going to be totally cruel and let you venture out into the woods and desert on your own to kill one another. We'll let you take a couple of your friends to help out – they can die with you. The best part is, this is going to test who really are your friends and just how loyal they are to you. And if they refuse to take a side... we'll kill them." Priscilla explained.

A guard picked Landon up from the ground and held him up.

"Pick a side. Who do you want to see alive?" Harvey asked, holding a gun at Landon who stayed silent "come on, tick tock, tick tock. They only have a month."

"I'm not picking a side. It's unfair." Landon said.

"Landon." Ashley said, almost warningly.

"Are you sure?" Harvey asked.

Landon nodded "Positive. You won't kill me anyway. You've been threatening to kill every single one of us but you haven't even bothered. You even threatened to end the world but you haven't done that either. You're all talk, nothing more."

Harvey laughed before pulling his trigger, shooting Landon in the gut.

"LANDON!" Ashley screamed, running to him as he hit the floor. He was still alive, but he was bleeding a lot.

"Oh, shit... I was wrong, I was very wrong... oh, shit." Landon said, in immense pain.

"It's alright! It's fine. You'll be alright... Just... Just don't die. Please." Ashley said.

Harvey rolled his eyes and motioned for the guards to take both Ashley and Landon away and out of the room.

Joe was dragged up next and Harvey aimed the gun at him "Joe, Joe, Joe... You've practically watched these five grow up since they came here. You've been here the longest – excluding Phil of course. You've always stuck by their sides through thick and thin. But tell us Joe... Who do you prefer the most? Who would you rather live out of the five of them? Which four would you see dead for the fifth to live?"

Joe looked at Ross, Rocky and Ashton as they were behind Harvey "I... I don't know..." he said, being scared that whoever he chose, he would be making the wrong decision.

"Hurry. Times ticking."

Joe struggled to find a choice as he had his own reasons as to why each individual should live apart from the fact that all five deserve to live.

"Joe, just pick... We're not going to be offended. We're the reason your life's in danger anyway." Ashton said.

Joe breathed deeply "I pick Ross."

"Ooo... Interesting. Why? Why not Luke? After all... You were a major part in helping him find the culprit that kidnapped his baby, right?" Harvey said.

"I don't know..." Joe said, before being thrown out of the way of Harvey and in Ross' direction.

Next, Caspar got dragged up. "Rocky, I'll go with Rocky." Caspar said, before Harvey could get a word in.

"Why?" Harvey asked.

"'Cause he's the one I'm closest to."

"Fair enough," Harvey said, where Caspar got thrown in Rocky's direction and then Rydel got dragged up "Oh, Rydel, Rydel... Such a pretty girl. A very pretty girl. A pretty girl that has found herself in the messes of these people's lives and played a huge role in Ross and Rocky's too many times. It's not hard to figure out who's side you're going to."

Rydel spat in Harvey's face which made him hit her. "HEY!" Rocky shouted, lunging for him but the guards stopped him.

"I'll go with Rocky." Rydel said.

"Oh, well that's disappointing I thought you were going to go with Ross. Why Rocky?" Harvey asked.

"'Cause I'm his daughter – well, future daughter. It's like asking Brad to pick between Ross and Ashton, you know who he'd pick and you wouldn't have to question why." She said, before getting thrown at Rocky.

"Jeez, Rocky, you're mister popular. Now we know who's life everyone values more." Harvey said, turning back round as Michael was dragged up.

"Luke." Michael said, then getting thrown to him as obviously that was becoming a tradition once you had picked someone.

Harvey sighed, seeing Phil was up next "Why do I have such a hard time getting rid of you?"

Phil shrugged "I don't know."

"Yeah, well, next time you may not be so lucky now pick."

"Who would Dan have picked?" Phil asked.

Harvey rolled his eyes "Who cares about Dan? He's not here."

"Where is he anyway?" Maxwell asked, becoming curious and suspicious as to why he wasn't. He was surprised nobody else had noticed until now.

"He's dead." Luke said.

Harvey gave Phil a fake sad smile "Oh, how heartbreaking. It must have killed you to watch him die." He said, mockingly.

"He'd have picked Ashton." Samara said.

"Are you sure?" Phil asked.

"Trust me. After you and Ashton himself, I know him better than anyone."

"I pick Ashton then. Sorry, Rocky... I would have picked you but... I feel bad enough letting Dan die the way he did." Phil said.

Rocky shook his head "You don't have to explain yourself to me, I understand." He said, where Phil got thrown to Ashton.

Samara got up off the ground of her own free will as the guards went to get her "No point in questioning or man-handling me. I pick Ashton too. For the same reason as Phil." She said, walking over to them both.

"Does anybody else pick Ashton whilst we're at it?" Harvey asked. He then looked to Brad and let out a small laugh "It appears, Brad... that nobody wants to take your side and help you. How does that feel?" Harvey asked.

Brad didn't respond, he stayed quiet as he was expecting something like this to happen.

"You're wrong," Calum said, staying where he was as he was near to Brad "I'm on his side. He may be evil and not on Ross, Rocky, Luke and Ashton's side, but he's still my Dad."

Harvey furrowed his brow, looking at Michael, then at Brad, then at Luke, then at Ashton and back round again. He smirked as he figured something out about the four of them – apart from the fact that they're obviously family and related.

Well, most of them anyway.

He was quite surprised they hadn't figured it out themselves.

"Oh, that's precious... Michael," Harvey walked over to him and grabbed his face, twisting and turning it as if he was examining his face "you're Luke and Ashton's future son. Or should I say... Ashton's."

"What?" Luke and Michael said, confused.

"I mean... I'm looking at you... but... All I'm seeing is Ashton... I'm not really seeing any Luke... Is there something you want to share Ashton?" Harvey asked.

Ashton shook his head "Well... No... 'Cause I'm not pregnant."

"Ooh... So it's going to happen in the future. I'd keep an eye on him Luke – it appears even the nicest and most kind and caring one in your relationship isn't the loyal one."

"What?" Luke said, this time looking at Ashton.

"I don't know what he's going on about, I swear!" Ashton said. He genuinely didn't know where this was all coming from – especially since all Harvey did was practically glance at Michael and not take a proper look at him.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"I'm positive!"

"Maybe you should kill him now to save your heartbreak from happening," Harvey said, looking down at Luke "oh, wait! You're going to get the chance to. Who knows? Maybe you'll kill him – maybe someone else will kill him," Harvey said, making Luke glare at him "don't give me that look. I'm just saying... it's a long way down till you hit the bottom."

Harvey turned round and faced Bailey, Ryan, Renzo, Alex, Nate and Kyle "Ah, the young ones. The mini me's."

"Harvey, leave them alone. You said it yourself, they're only young, don't bring them into this. You've let Ashley and Landon go... Let them too." Ross said.

"Alright, fine," Harvey said, after having a short silence of contemplating that decision "but... when one of you five return... Don't guarantee on them all being alive."

"Before you all get taken away, I can guarantee Brad will be the first to die." Maxwell said.

"And why's that?" Brad asked.

"Because you only have one person on your team as well as Ross and Luke. Like Calum just said... You're not on your friends' side. You're against them. I can imagine they'll want to kill you first, am I right?" Maxwell asked, where a silence fell as nobody protested – not even Luke or Ashton.

Harvey sighed "Oh, come on, guys. Don't give him the silent treatment. It's not his fault. He only inherits his evilness. After all, you know the saying... Like Father, like son."

Immediately, Luke and Ashton looked at one another, glaring and suspicious – as suddenly this whole Brad being evil thing was starting to make a bit more sense. If Brad couldn't really give a reason as to why he was evil... This was one of the only other explanations.

And given Brad's adoptive parents seem quite nice... He _definitely_ doesn't get it from them.

"Why are you looking at me like that for? 'Cause I can tell you now it's not me who's the evil one." Ashton said.

"And I can tell you it's not me either." Luke said.

"So one of us is lying."

"Well, it's not me."

"And it's not me, so it's you."

"I can tell you who's lying," Brad said, where everyone looked at him for the answer "I may not be your favourite person in the world right now, but I sure as hell am good at spotting evil people from a mile off – no matter what they do to disguise it... Luke."

"What? No... I don't understand. I'm not evil!" Luke protested. He was telling the truth because he is not and has never been evil – even Ashton was telling the truth. Now, it would take a hell of a lot to make him (Ashton) evil.

"Yeah, you're not evil now, but you will be," Harvey said, walking over to him "take it from someone who is evil. I see it in you, Luke. I see the evil and the hatred that lies deep beneath the surface – it isn't Brad that everyone wants to be worried about, it's you. Plus... Brad didn't all of a sudden get his evilness out of nowhere just like that when he found out about you being his Dad. You may still be good now but all it will take is one thing – it may be small or it may be huge. But whatever the thing is, it will make you turn. It will make the evil and hate that lays beneath come out. And once it does... There's no stopping it. Ever."

Priscilla broke the silence that fell "Come on then. Your escort awaits to your unknown location. And to think... this will be the last time anybody in this room sees you five together. How sweet." She said, making her way to the exit with guards following her, dragging Ross and Brad in her direction.

"Follow me." Maxwell said, going to another exit with Rocky and Ashton.

"You get to come with me, Luke. How exciting." Harvey said.

Luke got dragged up off the floor and turned where he seen Ashton looking at him with some sort of heartbroken, disappointed and sad look. "Ashton! Please, don't listen to him!" Luke said, as Ashton looked away from him and got taken from the room. "Ash!"

"Forget about him, Luke." Harvey said.

Soon the room was empty and all that was left in it was Bailey, Ryan, Renzo, Nate, Alex and Kyle. "There's gotta be a way to stop this. We've gotta do something, we can't let this happen. They... they can't kill each other. Who—who's gonna protect us? Who's gonna stop anything bad from happening here?" Ryan asked, going into a state of panic.

"I don't know..." Renzo said, looking over at the door Ashley and Landon got took through "I've got to go see to Landon – I'll try and save him with what Ross taught me about being a doctor." Renzo left to go find him.

"Kyle, go to the CCTV room and watch Priscilla. Find out where she's put the tablet that tracks where Brad, Ross, Rocky, Luke and Ashton are – Joe did teach you how to work everything in there right?" Ryan asked, Kyle nodded and left the room to go do so "Nate, find out how Dan made those microchips and got them to track. Alex... What did Caspar teach you?"

"Everything there is to be a technician which is basically fixing and hacking in to everything." Alex said.

"Perfect. You'll come in handy later. Bailey, come on, we'll figure out a plan to get rid of Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey." He said, about to leave the room after Alex and Nate did.

"Just us two?" Bailey questioned, looking feared "Ryan, we won't stand a chance."

Ryan turned round "Bailey, it'll be fine. We'll get Ashley and Renzo to help and once Landon's alright he can help too. We're a team. All of us. You can't have one without the other."

"I guess..."

"Come on." Ryan said, where he and Bailey left to go figure out a plan.

A plan that would hopefully work this time and not fail like the one that the other five come up with. But surely Brad, Ross, Luke etc. would come up with a plan themselves – you know? To get out of having to do this, come back and kill off Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey for good. They had to. They always had a plan for everything. So surely they'll have one or get one for this situation right?

They wouldn't have to kill each other or die in order for the world to be safe and saved. Everyone had great faith in them that they would come up with a plan and make this world and place safe from Priscilla, Maxwell and Harvey.

Right?

 ** _Too Be Continued..._**

* * *

 **And that's it... All that's left is part 2 (Link To The Past) & that is it for these kind of stories (unless I do the prequel that shows how they all got to the base).**

 **Thank you to everyone who read Part 1 & hopefully you'll read Part 2 (Link to the Past). Part 2 has some of my very favourite moments in it & a lot of twists I can't wait for you to read - I may not have finished planning Part 2 yet but I already have the end planned in my head & it's perfect. I'm confident that you guys will love it & will be satisfied with it. Hopefully all your questions will be answered in Part 2.**

 **But just to make sure, can you leave in your review what questions you want to be answered? Just in case I miss them out cos I mean, they might only be small questions but still. I want to answer every single question in Part 2 that you have about this story :)**

 **On the final chapter of Part 2, I'll only be writing the Authors Note at the beginning & not the end as I don't want to finish this entire story off on an authors note like I do with every other story I've posted.**

 **But anyway, I'm gonna let you all go now.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, and I'll see you in my next story whether if it's Part 2 (Link to the Past) or something different :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**hey, it's like The Weight of Us & the surprise chapter at the end of that**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

A boy in his early twenties walked along the beach in LA. Today, the beach was quieter than usual – there were only a couple people around. Either together, alone or with their family or friends.

He walked along near to where the sea just touched the sand. He wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him for most of the time, but when he finally looked he saw a body laid face first into the sand, looking as though they had been washed up onto the beach from the ocean.

The boy wondered how anybody else hadn't seen him.

Assuming the body was a he.

The boy ran over as fast as he could and crouched down next to the body that had dark, almost black, brown hair. He shook the body gently "Hello... Are you alright?" The boy asked.

Dan slowly opened his eyes, feeling groggy, and he turned his head to where he seen a boy who looked in his twenties with brown hair crouched beside him. It took him a while to come round, having to blink a few times, but he finally responded "Yeah..." Dan said, looking baffled "w-where am I?"

"Los Angeles." The boy answered.

"Los Angeles?" Dan questioned in some sort of confusion.

The boy nodded "Did you wash up on the beach from a ship crash or something?" He asked, just as confused as Dan but also noticing he was fully clothed – and very wet.

Dan shook his head "No... I was driving a pl—" Dan stopped when realisation hit him and he finally became fully aware of his surroundings and what was going on. His eyes widened and he jumped from the ground in panic, wondering how the hell he had gotten here. "What's the date?" Dan asked.

The boy stood up with Dan "March 26th."

"Year?"

"2015. Have you been drinking?" The boy questioned, at how the man in front of him was unable to remember the year he was in.

Dan stood there, looking around as if everything had suddenly become foreign to him. "Are you alright..? You don't sound like you're from here..." The boy said, noticing his British accent.

Dan shook his head "No, you don't understand, I shouldn't be alive, I should be dead... Or at least have some sort of radiation poisoning..." Dan checked himself over, seeing and feeling that he had no symptoms of the sort. He checked his arm and his wrists where he stopped and stared at his left wrist.

He had a wrist Epoch.

The wrist-Epoch he never gave back to Calum after he gave Dan it to retrieve Phil in 2037.

Which was why there was one missing before they came.

He must have used it to get out of the plane before it crashed into the ocean and ended up here somehow. That's the only explanation.

But why doesn't he remember it?

Dan pressed some buttons it, as he needed to get back to the base, but it wouldn't switch on. He sighed heavily in frustration.

The water from the sea must have gotten into it and broke it.

How the hell was he supposed to get back now?

Dan turned back to the boy "I need to get back to Utah – the Escalante Desert to be exact."

The boy let out a small laugh "You'll have a job, there's no near by train station or bus that takes you there that's running today. In fact, I don't even think there is a bus or train that takes you straight there. It might take a few journeys on different buses and trains as well as a heck of a lot of money for tickets."

Dan ran his hand through his hair, stressed and desperate "I have no money."

"Well, looks like you're not gonna get there."

"No, you don't understand, I need to get back there NOW. The only other option is walking and that'll take forever – it'll take days and I need to be there in hours!" Dan breathed deeply after snapping "Do you have a car I can borrow? I'll bring it back—well, I'll get my friends to bring it back because they live here in LA actually."

"Then get them to take you."

"They're in Utah otherwise I would! Look, please... I'm desperate... I will do anything. You have no idea how important this is to me, my friends, to you and more importantly the world, that I get back to Utah and to that desert."

The boy stood there in some sort of puzzlement "Why are you so desperate to get there?" he asked.

Dan sighed "I can't tell you but you just need to trust me... Please..."

The boy stayed silent, looking thoughtful and unsure for a moment. "I don't have a car," The boy said, bringing Dan's hopes down "but my friend does."

Dan's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at those words "Will he or she let me borrow it?"

The boy nodded "Yeah... But... He'll probably want to go with you so he does get his car back – and no doubt he'll want to drag me along with him too. With some persuasion. But don't worry, I can do that easy."

"I don't care if you have to come with me just so long as I get back."

The boy nodded in the direction of his friends house "Come on, follow me."

Dan followed "What's the name of your friend?" Dan asked.

"His names Riker. What's your name?"

"Oh, cool. Er, I'm Dan. Who are you?"

"I'm Ellington."

 ** _Too Be Continued..._**

* * *

 **Double-Surprise bitches.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own R5, The Vamps, 5 Seconds of Summer, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), Caspar Lee or Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) - all rights go to Hollywood Records, Virgin EMI/Mercury Records, Capitol Records & YouTube._**


End file.
